Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo - Equestria querida
by Exildan el Inspirado
Summary: Continúa esta aventura tan WTF?, que el prota perderá la cabeza antes de salir de Equestria. Pronto, éste se acordará del favor que le pidió Flash Sentry, y eso implicará que Rómulo(Wounded Dreamer)tenga que salir con la unicornio más temida de Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer. Nuevo capítulo: "Cita en el Atardecer". ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo NO es tan ROMANTICO como aparenta.
1. Prólogo Proyecto

**Atención:**

**Este es el prólogo de mi proyecto mas no del tema que esperan leer en sí, pero es necesario leerlo para entender lo básico de la historia. Aún estoy un poco verde para escribir, pero el esfuerzo merece su recompensa. Necesito reviews, tanto para corregir mis errores como para motivarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo**

* * *

Recuerdo aquel día cuando me uní al fandom… Sentí interés cuando abrí ese baúl oculto en un rincón del internet, donde se me presentaron innumerables y maravillosas sorpresas. Conocí allí a personas de diferentes gustos. Pero, por mi parte, pensaba en que sería más interesante sacar lo más importante de cada uno de esos gustos. Como resultado, tengo amigos con los que sí puedo realmente, compartir.

Antes de eso, permítanme presentarme. Soy Rómulo Velásquez. Estoy en quinto año de secundaria, y me preparo para ser un profesional… mediocre.

En serio, odio que mis padres insistan en prepararme para mis estudios superiores. ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar en una universidad si no encuentras lo que quieres hacer en el futuro? Yo estoy pensando en otro rumbo, que podría llevarme más lejos que tener una profesión y trabajar para una prestigiosa empresa.

Mejor digamos basta a los detalles de mi vida, que no son más que idas y vueltas en la escuela, estudiar, comer, jugar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… Y unas que otras idioteces que pasan por mi cabeza. Gracias a mi apego por el fandom, conocí a personas con los que puedo compartir mi vida. Déjenme presentárselos:

Leonardo Alves: De padres brasileños. Es perteneciente a la comunidad geek, y gracias a eso, es un experto en informática y programación. Dice que el Internet es como un portal hacia la sabiduría si la usas de buena forma. Ayuda a quienes tengan virus en sus computadoras o encuentran problemas en el Internet. Y lo más importante de todo, es que es un fanático de Star Trek por donde se le vea. Dice que su trama podría suceder realmente si el mundo progresa tal y como está. Se identifica bastante con Spock.

Los mellizos Andy y Johanna: Hermanos gamers con experiencia categoría "hardcore". Ambos nacieron tal para cual; se apasionan con los juegos Danmaku, Shooter y RPG. Entre sus juegos favoritos están: Call of Duty, World of Warcraft, League of Legends y Minecraft. A veces Andy sospecha que Johanna juega Kingdom Hearts cuando está sola. No creo que sea algo como para que él se preocupe, aunque conocer a una chica gamer es, para la gente que sigue los degenerados estereotipos modernos, algo raro y muy bizarro. Malditos estereotipos…

**Blanca Gutiérrez: Pegasister desde 2012. Antes de que perteneciera a la comunidad brony, era muy callada e inocente a tal punto que casi es víctima de bullying. No sé cómo dio ese giro radical, pero se volvió tan decidida e imponente como Rainbow Dash y posee una potente indiferencia ante la adversidad y a los malos momentos, como Pinkie Pie. A pesar de que ese cambio daba miedo, ella tiene un buen corazón y transmite "la Magia de la Amistad" a todos los que les rodean. Pero, en algunas ocasiones se pasa de la raya, pues un día me invitó a su casa a ver "Smile" y "Cupcakes". Esa poni no se merecía algo así… Da igual, la canción de fondo estuvo buena y la tengo en mi mp3.**

Arturo Gallagher: Su padre es un extranjero estadounidense, por si las dudas, aunque todavía no lo conoce en persona. Pero a pesar de su considerable rasgo occidental, no para de enaltecer a un país oriental: Japón. Así es, damas y caballeros. Ya es de entender que Arturo es otaku. No obstante, también es cosplayer, pero no de esos que hacen "Costplay". Con el dinero que gana, se compra los mejores disfraces de sus animes favoritos. En algún momento me dijo que no se arrepintió de haber comprado la vestimenta definitiva de Kirito de Sword Art Online. Por increíble que parezca, ganó en dos ocasiones los concursos de cosplay en los festivales otaku.

Ángela Salazar: Estudia en mi escuela. Es la chica más inteligente de su clase (Está claro que no está en la mía, si no, ya sentiría una tremenda envidia), y una sibarita del cine. Como una experta da resúmenes detallados de películas sin darte spoilers por si te interesen esas supuestas "Obras maestras" como los decía ella. Es una cartelera andante, y la admiro por eso. Solo tiene un pequeño defecto: Sobrevalora a la saga de películas "Crepúsculo" y a las siete películas de "Harry Potter". Y debido a eso, empezó a fantasear con cambiarles las historias, y de ahí, me di cuenta de que tengo una amiga fanfictioner y "cinéfila". ¡Qué bien! ¡Me salió una oferta!

Y estas fueron las personas con las que confío plenamente. Pero, aún así, siento que ser fanático del fandom tiene sus desventajas. ¿Han oído hablar de los fanboys y las fangirls? Al igual que las bebidas alcohólicas y el peligroso tabaco, "Todo en exceso es dañino". No quiero ni imaginar que Andy y Johanna dejen sus responsabilidades por jugar 24 horas al día, o si Blanca se convierta en clopper, o descubrir a Arturo viendo una imagen de Sasuke y Naruto embarazados (WTF?), o que Ángela sienta algo "excitante", al estar frente a un momento Slash n' Clash (Ya saben, Harry/Ron, Edward/Jacob, etc.). Estaría encantadísimo de ayudarles en quitarles esas manías excesivas, pues eso no lo vería correcto para mis mejores amigos. ¡Para nada!

¿Qué por qué les cuento todo esto? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del maldito título? No puse "Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo" por nada. De ser así, ¿qué sentido tendría haberles hablado de mi historia?

En fin, he vivido una aventura descabellada relacionada a esos excesos, en mis sueños, junto con un reino colorido para cuadrúpedos, tripulantes de una enorme nave espacial, una organización donde se todos se visten con trajes negros similares (no iguales) a los góticos y siempre tienen la letra "x" en sus nombres, un Hogwarts "satánico" y una aldea oculta que no es realmente "oculta". Esto está dirigido a todos los que integran al universo fandom. ¡Buen viaje!

* * *

**Como verán, voy a hacer también historias de Star Trek, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter y Naruto (con el mismo personaje principal). Desde el siguiente capítulo empezará la aventura de Rómulo en Equestria. !Espero les guste!**


	2. Prólogo Equestria Querida (Actualizado)

**Finalmente el prólogo ha sido actualizado. Ya no será tan aburrido como antes, y eso irá también para los siguientes capítulos. Les va a encantar. **

**Pero antes de empezar, tengo que hacer algo que debí haber hecho antes: ¡EL DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es una serie animada infantil de televisión producida por Hasbro Studios basada en los juguetes del mismo nombre y dirigida por Lauren Faust, Meghan McCarthy y otros personajes de cuyos nombres no quiero acordarme por flojera. Este fanfic está hecho solamente con fines de entretenimiento y no se por qué escribo esto ya que todo fic de FanFiction tiene como objetivo entretener, aunque no lo parezca. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Fin."**

* * *

**¡Que comience el prólogo!**

* * *

**Equestria querida…**

* * *

Comenzó esta historia inesperada un 8 de noviembre del 2014. Un día más de clases en mi último año de secundaria…

Todo era aburrido para mí; los exámenes escritos, las clases de educación física y las lecciones de los profesores me dieron muchas ganas de salir de ahí y colgarme en una horca, aunque el interactuar con mis compañeros me daba algo más de sentido para seguir viviendo.

En la salida, a pesar de la temeraria intensidad solar que me sofocaba, me dirigí tranquilamente (en realidad no) a mi casa. Como todos los días, terminé a medias mi almuerzo, hice parte de mis tareas y al final me postré frente a mi monitor, para ver las nuevas noticias relacionadas al fandom. Nada nuevo…

Así que me dirigí a las redes sociales a ver si estaba alguien en línea para perder el tiempo. Por increíble que parezca, a los pocos segundos de conectarme a la red, Blanca una vez más volvió a "acosarme" pidiéndome que vaya a su casa, de seguro porque vio frente a sus ojos otro estreno de especial de ponis en su pantalla plana 1080p (Así es, le encanta la hiperresolución de pantalla) y quería verlo conmigo.

**"****¡Vamos, vente! Me pondré triste si no vas…" -** escribió.

_¿Por qué diablos no le pide eso a un clopper para sus caprichos? Estoy hasta el copete de tareas, ¿y a ella le importa un carajo todo lo que tiene que ver con mi futuro? ¡Que me deje en paz, maldición!_

Tenía un buen plan para ello: Me dediqué a seguir haciendo todas mis tareas mientras mi cuenta se llenaba de mensajes de súplica (Es decir, enviarme spam).

Finalmente terminé todas mis responsabilidades a las ocho de la noche, que resumía en cinco horas productivas de estudio y dedicación. En ese momento, los mensajes pararon y podía contestarle con naturalidad y serenidad.

Aunque plantear una excusa como "Blanca, no puedo salir; estoy estreñido" no bastaba…

Entonces cambié de plan y "por pena" me dirigí a su casa a pie, pues para llegar allá solo bastaba con cruzar unas cuantas calles. Toqué la puerta y al segundo se abrió. No salió nadie, por lo que entré y cerré la puerta. Avancé unos pasos, pero me llamó la atención una sombra detrás de mí. En segundos pasé a ser de una persona calmada a ser el protagonista desesperado de una película de terror.

_Mantén la calma y actúa como un caballero… Si no lo hago, Blanca me va a matar._

Al voltear mi tímida mirada la noté con un rostro serio y con los brazos cruzados. Solo no esperaba que tenga la actitud de Fluttershy del video S-H-E-D . M-O-V. Faltaba que dijera "¡Estás en mi almacén!" para que yo huya de su casa como una bala.

**-¿Qué tal, Blanca? ¡Ya llegué, je, je…!**

**-¿Por qué tardaste?**

**-Yo… Es que… estaba…**

El ambiente se puso demasiado tenso para mí que no podía hablar. De la nada, agarró fuertemente mi brazo y me llevó a la sala. Me obligó a sentarme en su sofá junto a ella.

**-Tienes suerte de que haya guardado la repetición.-**me dijo.

**-¿Lo guardaste? Blanca, no tenías que molestarte por eso… **

Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor para ver el especial de My Little Pony. No pude negar que estuvo increíble, de hecho, me encantó. La buena calidad más la perfecta combinación de colores vivos no me hizo despegar de la pantalla ni un segundo, pese a ser solo una serie infantil.

Aunque el riesgo mayor no era el especial; era Blanca, mas bien. Tenía miedo de que me vuelva a hablar o algo parecido ya que tardé demasiado en llegar a su casa. Ella, cuando se enoja, adopta el carácter de una asesina sedienta de sangre. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Pues la conozco desde hace años y créanme que eso ya no es novedad en mí.

Terminado el adictivo especial, proseguimos nuestra conversación.

**-¿Y qué tal el especial?-** dijo, sin ninguna expresión de alegría.

**-Un tremendo… fiasco.** \- me burlé, a sabiendas de que me encantó el especial.

**-¿Qué acabas de decir?**

**-Estaba bromeando, Blanca. En realidad sí me gustó…**

**-¿Ahora me puedes explicar el motivo de tu llegada a la casa y el por qué a estas horas?**

**-Tenía un montón de tareas por terminar. No quiero reprobar las clases solo por ti.**

**-¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Debiste responder mis mensajes, pero no lo hiciste. ¡Me dejaste ahí frente al monitor, escribiendo dos horas seguidas por nada!-**gritó.

**-¡Hey, cálmate! **

**-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Cada vez que te necesito, me ignoras o te niegas. ¡No quiero que seas así!**

_¿Que qué? Blanca, estás en el mundo real, no en Equestria. ¿Qué diablos necesitas para que te des cuenta de que las cosas no son como un cuento de hadas? ¿Quieres que sea tu juguete? Eso no va a suceder jamás._

**-¿Entonces quieres que sea un esclavo tuyo, siguiéndote día tras día como un perrito encadenado que lo único que pide es tolerancia y un poco de libertad? ¡Respeta mi vida, por favor! Decidí ir aquí a voluntad propia porque eres mi mejor amiga, bien, pero no puedo dejar parte importante de mi vida por ti. No soy perfecto, y mucho menos tu novio para que me arrastres.**

El ambiente se silenció por un momento. Blanca estaba triste, y a la vez sorprendida por todo lo que dije. Para aliviar esa situación, tuve que suspirar por un momento y seguir la conversación de manera calmada.

**-Blanca, sé que eres una gran persona, y no quiero perder tu amistad. Pero lo que haces es eso. No estoy diciendo que quiero llevarte a un segundo plano; lo que deseo es que respetes mis deberes, así como yo respeto tu gusto por esta serie.**

Bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

**-Tienes razón, Rómulo. Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Además, me gustaría que vieras más episodios, pero tienes mucho que hacer, por lo que veo. Mejor ve a casa y olvidémonos de todo esto.**

Hice una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No lo haré. Me quedo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**-No quiero perderme algo emocionante después de terminar mis tareas. Ese especial estuvo extraordinario. ¿Por qué crees que he llegado a estas horas? Regresemos a la sala y disfrutemos nuevamente con las Mane 6, ¿está bien?**

Sonrió y me abrazó. Era lógico que me ruborizara, pero me sentía a gusto de que comprendiera mi situación, para suerte mía.

Vimos ocho episodios completos de la serie entre risas y dudas efímeras. No sé, pero ese fue el momento en el que más me agradó estar con ella, ¡pero solo como amiga, lo juro!

Finalmente, llegó la hora de despedirme. Ambos estábamos cerca de la puerta principal. Era de medianoche y sabía que recibiría un no muy cálido retorno a casa.

**-Muchas gracias, Rómulo.**

**-¿Por quedarme en tu casa?**

**-No, tonto; por hacerme entender que la amistad no lo es todo en la vida. Te estoy muy agradecida por aprender esta importante lección. **

Estaba por reírme. Nada me contuvo por reaccionar ante tanta ignorancia.

**-Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

_¿Que qué pasa? Pues a tu edad sigues comportándote como una niña, eso es lo que pasa._

**-¡Hasta un animal sabe que la amistad no lo es todo, tontita! Esa lección debiste aprenderla hace mucho. No compares Equestria con lo que ves frente a ti, Blanca.**

**-Es cierto, pero hay ocasiones en que desearía que este mundo fuera como Equestria…-**dijo.

**-Estamos hablando de una serie infantil. Compararla con la realidad es un error garrafal y desear algo así nunca se podrá cumplir. Es solo entretenimiento.**

**-Un entretenimiento que me agradará más si llega una quinta temporada…**-murmuró- **Ojalá mi petición se haga realidad.**

_Lamentablemente a Hasbro le valdrá mierda lo que pidas…Lo único que quiere es consumirse en dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, amar España, ser la monarquía española y no errar. A esta empresa no le interesan los bronies._

**-Sí, claro… Bueno, es hora de irme. Hasta pronto.**

**-¡Espera!-**me detuvo- **Se me olvidó algo.**

Se adentró a su casa. Ya me imaginé que me regalaría algo. Regresó en cinco minutos.

**-Quiero que aceptes esto.**

Era un juguete de Twilight Sparkle, en su forma de alicornio. Su diseño era básico, pero encantador.

**-Tal vez no seas brony, pero eres mi mejor amigo.-** agregó Blanca- **Trata este regalo como una muestra de la profunda amistad y confianza que tengo hacia ti.**

**-Guau… Como sea, gracias.** **Cuidaré este regalo celosamente, te lo prometo. Me voy, pero antes…**

**-¡Brohoof!**

Y con esa despedida, emprendí mi rumbo a casa. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y al notar que todo estaba oscuro, di por conclusión de que mis padres no estaban en casa.

Me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, pero me sentí mareado. Al mismo tiempo, sentí un insoportable dolor abdominal que no me permitía quedar en pie. No importaba el esfuerzo en caminar; mi caída al suelo era inminente.

Antes de perder la conciencia, recordé cuál era el motivo de ese efecto anómalo. Parece que debí comer todo mi almuerzo, ya que soy muy terco en entender, que estaba algo pálido. La anemia nunca me ha golpeado de esa manera antes…

* * *

_…__Y al fin estoy en Equestria, andando como un vagabundo sin causa ni objetivo…_

¡No, no, no…! Faltaba algo. Aún no les conté lo del doctor. Qué idiota soy…

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin reaccionar. Tenía suerte de sufrir esos síntomas en mi casa. Hasta ahora me sigo preguntando qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese desmayado en la casa de Blanca... A veces no quisiera ni imaginármelo...

**-Oye, jovencito, ¡reacciona! ¿Hola?**

Esa voz consiguió despertarme. Abrí mis ojos con mucha dificultad.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué… me… pasó…?**

Oí un grito de júbilo.

**-¡Yuuuju! ¡Lo sabía, el niño aún no está muerto!-**exclamó un sujeto extraño.

Ese "sujeto extraño" era nada más y nada menos que el doctor. Un estúpido sin sentimientos, pero que me salvó al final.

-**Perfecto, pero aún no hemos terminado. Joven… Rómulo, ¿Alguna vez tus padres te dijeron que era obligatorio comer todos tus alimentos?**

Lo miré fijamente, con el rostro con cara de WTF? No podía hablar. El gran asombro me lo impedía.

-**Sí que quedaste perplejo… Esto va a ser divertido. Un aplauso lo arreglará todo. A la una…, a las dos…, y a las…**

Me hizo reaccionar haciendo un fuerte aplauso cerca de mi rostro, haciendo que salte despavorido sobre mi camilla.

**-¡AAAAH! ¡Ya deténgase! En serio, doctor, usted sí que asusta. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En un hospital? ¿Y mis padres?**

**-Otro aplauso no vendría nada mal para que…**

**-¡Noooooooo!**

Soltó una risa malvada.

**-Era broma, amigo. Sí, estás en un hospital y tus padres están esperando afuera muy preocupados y desesperados por lo que te pasó. No temas, no muerdo ni nada por el estilo.**

_Pues esa sonrisa y tu carota no dicen lo mismo… ¡Ayuda! ¡Un loco está en esta sala y me quiere matar!_

**-Ahora, quiero que contestes mi pregunta que te hice hace un minuto con veinticinco segundos, ¿quieres? -**prosiguió**\- Vaya que atender a un chico de tu edad no es sencillo… **

**-Sí, doctor. Me lo dijeron una y otra vez, pero ya sabe, je, je… Todos los adolescentes somos así de rebeldes y desobedientes.**

**-Pues has cometido un grave error y ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarlo. Tu arrepentimiento no valdrá de nada si no pasas por la prueba de fuego. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?**

**-Emm… Pues no.**

**-Te faltan siete días…-**Me dijo, amenazante.

Me quedé aterrado con lo que dijo, pero lo interpreté muy mal.

_¿Siete días para morir? ¡Esto debe de ser una pesadilla! ¿Qué diablos pasó para que merezca esto? ¡Ya vale una mierda mi vida! Si tan solo, ocurriera un milagro… ¡No! Esas estupideces producto de supersticiones son mitos inexplicables que de la nada aparecen. Lo siento, Blanca. No podré ver __**Rainbow Rocks**__ contigo cuando se estrene. Aunque de todas formas le iba a lanzar una shitstorm a ese bodrio de película._

**-¡No puede ser! ¿Moriré… yo…? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso tan directamente!? Al menos se hubiera tomado el tiempo de decirle eso al que me llevó aquí. ¡No es justo!-**grité.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? No vas a morir. Te faltan siete días… ¡Para que regreses a casa! ¡Alégrate!**

_Yo lo mato..._

-**¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Respóndeme!**-dije.

-**Te encontraron tirado en el suelo de tu casa y tus padres llamaron a emergencias. Yo tuve el privilegio de atenderte. No hace falta que me agradezcas...**

Se calló un momento. Luego prosiguió:

-**¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿por qué tenías en la mano un juguete de caballito con alas? -**preguntó**\- Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo un jovencito de dieciséis años tenga este tipo de gustos…**

-**¡Oye, no es lo que piensas**! **Una amiga me lo regaló, y no es un caballo; es un alicornio. ¿Dónde está?**

**-¡Aquí está!**-exclamó, mostrándome a Twilight-** No voy a opinar nada; sé a qué rumbos vas.**

Dejó el juguete en la camilla.

**-Cállate... No sabes nada.-**dije, enojado.

**-Está bien, está bien… Voy a cambiar de tema: El tratamiento ya está pagado, solo espero que te recuperes de esa anemia y no sufras un riesgoso cuadro de taquicardia.**

_¿Qué dijo?_

**-¿¡Taquicardia!? Eso quiere decir que...**

**-Si hubieras seguido a la intemperie, posiblemente te haya dado un paro cardíaco. Muy macabro, ¿no? Aquí estarás a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Debes estar listo, por mientras. Tienes suerte de que esto no te dolerá nada.**

Me enseñó una jeringa con un líquido amarillo. Estaba un poco asustado.

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-Seré directo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es un sedante. Para más tarde te colocaremos anestesia general para tu operación.**

**-¿Operación, dices? ¿Tengo alguna otra cosa aparte de anemia?**

Dio un largo suspiro.

**-Detectamos el nacimiento de una úlcera en tu estómago producida por una peligrosa bacteria. Sucede cuando un jovenzuelo como tú no tiene muy buenos hábitos alimenticios. Es tu culpa.**

**-Con razón sentí un horrible dolor de estómago al llegar a mi casa...**

Ya me di cuenta de que mis padres gastarían una fortuna en curarme. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estaría a poco tiempo de vivir esta aventura jodida y a la vez emocionante?

_Ni modo, tendré que ceder a este tratamiento. No tengo otra opción que depositar toda mi confianza en un doctor desquiciado. Este cretino toma todo a la broma…_

**-Doctor, quiero que le digas a mis padres, que me perdonen por lo desobediente que era. Les prometo que cambiaré ni bien salga de este hospital.**

**-Espero que así sea, muchacho.-**respondió**\- No hay problema; haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

Después de eso, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa incómodamente pícara, para luego decirme:

**-¡Que tengas sueños húmedos con Twilight!**

_¡¿Qué?!_

**-¡Alto ahí! ¿Cómo carajos sabes de e...?**

Demasiado tarde. Mis ojos cerraron de golpe y no podía hablar, dejándome una duda difícil de responder: ¿Cómo diablos supo que el juguete era de Twilight Sparkle?

Y de esa manera empieza mi aventura junto con las Mane 6, bueno, digamos que, no tan junto...


	3. La llegada de un nuevo poni de fondo(Ac)

**La llegada de un nuevo poni de fondo**

* * *

_¿Eh? Diablos… Demasiado tarde. Ese doctor de pacotilla… ¡me sedó antes de tiempo! Espera… ¿Qué estoy sintiendo en mis labios? ¿Es pasto? De seguro estoy en medio de un jardín…_

Y entonces, como todo aventurero después de una tremenda incógnita en su cabeza por preguntarse dónde está, abrí mis ojos.

**-¿Dónde estoy…?**

Me levanté, pero no podía erguirme. Mis "pies" estaban muy inestables.

**-¿Pero qué dem…? ¡No puedo levantarme! Haz un esfuerzo y levan…ta… ¡Aaah!**

Caí de espaldas.

**-¿Qué diablos pasa con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué no puedo ponerme de pie? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?**

Miré un cuerno en mi frente. Luego, con miedo, giré la cabeza para mirar lo que me ha pasado realmente.

**-Si soy lo que creo que soy…**

* * *

Adivina, adivinador… ¿Qué es esa cosa que mira su nariz, anda en cuatro patas, no tiene dedos sino pezuñas, tiene un palito en su frente, un par de alas, un pelaje de color verde turquesa, una cola y relincha?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡No jodas!**

Ya descubrí en qué me he vuelto.

_¡No, no, no…!_

**-¡Imposible…! Soy…, soy… un… ¡NOOOOOO! Un…, un… ¡¿UN PONI?! No… ¡Es un sueño, un maldito sueño, nada más! ¡DESPIERTA!**

…

…

…

…

No ocurrió nada. Seguía en el mismo lugar.

**-Lo intentaré otra vez. Tranquilízate, respira hondo y exhala… Ahora sí, ¡DESPIERTA!**

…

…

…

…

_¿Qu-qué? No puedo despertar. ¿Por qué?... Oh, diablos, casi se me olvida de que estoy sedado…_

**-Esto...No puedo creerlo ni en chiste. ¿Equestria? ¿Tengo que soñar en este reino de caballitos untados de colorante? Un momento… Ya que soy un poni, eso significa que yo tengo…**

_No puede ser…_

**-¿Acaso yo tengo un C-Cu-tie M-Mark? Si veo uno detrás de mí, me voy a suicidar, ¡lo juro!**

Volteé a mirarme, temeroso. Afortunadamente no vi nada en mis dos costados.

**-Uf, qué alivio. No sé qué haría si viera que me han dibujado el trasero…**

* * *

Tranquilo, vaquero. Los tipos más rudos tienen tatuajes en esa zona. No te alteres; igual no se les nota…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Tengo el sueño equivocado. Este sueño es para Blanca, ¡no para mí! A propósito, ¿En qué parte de Equestria me encuentro?**

Miré a mi alrededor. Detrás de mí me encontré con un bosque frondoso y algo tétrico.

**-Ese debe de ser el bosque Everfree… **

Al otro lado, divisé un pueblo y más al fondo una montaña.

**-A leguas se nota que esos lugares son Ponyville y Canterlot.**

_No es necesario ser brony para saberlo._

**-Sep, no hay duda: Estoy en Equestria. Vaya sueño más detallado… Como sea, es un sueño, ¿no?**

* * *

Amigo, no es un sueño cualquiera. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada. Echaré un vistazo a Ponyville; tal vez sea divertido estorbar un poco allá. ¡Está decidido! ¡Allá vamos, R…!**

No terminé de pronunciar mi nombre.

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué yo no…?_

**-R… ¿Qué? Esto es extraño… ¡Mi nombre! ¡No puedo pronunciarlo! ¿Por qué?**

_Primero, tengo esta forma de caballito de color, luego me doy cuenta de que tampoco puedo despertar, y para colmo, ni siquiera mi nombre puedo pronunciar. ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?_

Bajé mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de tener una grave crisis de identidad.

_Cálma, Rómulo… Solo concéntrate en este sueño y no tanto en tu nombre. Aunque debería de hacer algo si algún poni por ahí pregunta quién soy…_

**-Creo que tendré que inventarme un nombre propio. Debo ir pensando en uno en el camino. ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Si quiero irme a Ponyville, me voy a Ponyville! ¡En marcha!**

_Y al fin estoy en Equestria, andando como un vagabundo sin causa ni objetivo…_

Pero en el camino, me detuve, levantando una nube de polvo.

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo alas, ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos voy por tierra?**

* * *

¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no sabes lo que haces?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad, moví mis alas hasta extenderlas por completo.

**-A ver… Izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo… ¡Guau, es bastante fácil! Creo que puedo aprender rápido sin nada de ayuda. Tal vez, demasiado rápido…**

Me reí en voz baja, algo así como una risa malvada.

**-Ji, ji, ji… Rainbow Dash, prepárate, porque llegó tu peor pesadilla. ¡Es hora de batir alas!**

Galopé hacia el horizonte y salté. Por increíble que parezca, tomé un fuerte impulso y me elevé unos metros.

Sin embargo, me olvidé de recordar que primero debo poner los pies (o patas) en la tierra. El resultado de ese vuelo fue un desastre.

**-¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Mi primera vez y lo logré! ¿Eh? **

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta para mí. Mis alas se detuvieron y estaba a segundos de sufrir.

_¡Mierda, mierda…!_

**-¡No! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!**

Recordé en ese momento una frase muy cierta: "Mientras más alto subimos, más duro caemos".

* * *

Gravedad, rompiendo huesos desde tiempos incalculables…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Caí a tierra, sufriendo un doloroso golpe que encima me quebró el ala izquierda.

**-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Joder, eso duele!**

_Mi ala… ¡Se quebró!_

**-¡Argh! ¡A la mierda el vuelo, me voy a Ponyville galopando!**

Volví a poner rumbo hacia Ponyville, esta vez por tierra y muy adolorido.

La entrada estaba ahí, frente a mí, pero decidí no entrar por la "alfombra roja".

_Si pongo al menos mis pezuñas por esa entrada, una poni rosa saldrá y me dará una estúpida bienvenida. Será mejor que rodee el lugar._

Me desvié recorriendo los alrededores de Ponyville y me escabullí en un edificio. Esperé allí durante nos minutos.

**-¡Maldición, me sigue doliendo el ala! Espero que esa Pinkie Pie no me descubra aquí, a menos que ésta ya sepa dónde estoy…**

De pronto, una silueta apareció detrás de mí. El miedo me invadió a montones.

**-Disculpa… **

_Oh, no… Creo que ya estoy perdido. ¿Qué hago? ¿Peleo con ella? ¿Me largo? O… _

Para quitarme ese miedo, me envalentoné y volteé, gritando:

**-¡Ni lo sueñes, Pinkie! ¡Pero qué…!**

Yegua equivocada. La que estaba detrás de mí era Fluttershy.

**-¿Pinkie? No, esa no soy yo. Mi nombre es…**

**-Qué alivio, eres tú, Fluttershy.**-dije.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

_No debí decir eso…_

**-Emm… Digamos que lo sé desde siempre, creo.**

**-¿Me conoces? ¿Eres de aquí?**

**-La verdad no, ¡pero basta de explicaciones! De repente apareciste y me diste un gran susto. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo descubriste mi escondite?**

**-Lo siento por eso, pero mientras pasaba por ahí, te vi con el ala quebrada y pensé si me permitirías ayudarte al menos…**

_Para ser un sueño, sí que adoptó la verdadera personalidad de Flutters… _

_Espera… ¿Qué dijo?_

**-¿De verdad? ¡Claro, no hay problema! Definitivamente necesito alguien que me pueda ayudar. Entonces, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de sanar mis heridas? Te lo pido de corazón.**

**-Estaría encantada, pero aún no sé tu nombre.**

_¡Maldición, se me olvidó inventarme el nombre! Veamos… _

_Estoy soñando con equestrianos y uno de ellos me ayudará a estar en plena forma debido a que sufrí una horrible fractura en mi ala izquierda, gracias a mi estupidez por creer que volar es cosa fácil. Ok, ¡creo que ya tengo el nombre indicado!_

Mientras estaba pensando en cómo me debería llamar, Fluttershy me miró un poco extraña. Tal vez notó que el largo silencio que hice no era nada común.

**-Estás muy callado. ¿Te pasa algo? -**preguntó.

**-¡No! Estaba pensando en otras cosas. Un placer conocerte, Fluttershy. Mi nombre es Wounded Dreamer. Si quieres abreviar, tan solo dime Dreamdead.**

_Creo que desaté mucha originalidad en ese nombre…_

Y con toda razón, esa abreviación sí que me salió "original", aunque un nombre así estaría fuera de lugar en una serie dedicada inicialmente para niños y no para personas como Blanca. Sin embargo, el hecho de que existan los bronies no significa que nuestra sociedad se irá al diablo, por el contrario, hace que el fandom se expanda mucho más. Así lo quiero creer.

**-Muy bien, Dreamer, sígueme. Iremos a mi casa.**

**-¿Tu casa? Ponyville tiene un hospital, ¿no? **–pregunté-** Mejor sería que me lleves allá, donde la enfermera Redheart.**

**-¿La enfermera Redheart? Ella está desaparecida. No ha vuelto al hospital de Ponyville hace días. Dicen que se fue con Zecora hace días al bosque Everfree.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Con Zecora, la cebra herbolaria?**

_¿La enfermera Redheart ausente? No estarás hablando en serio… ¿Entonces quién cuidará ahora de los ponis heridos? ¿Acaso la cebra tiene algo que ver? Esto es sospechoso… Meh, no creo que me interese. Me vas a disculpar, Fluttershy, pero me vendría bien rechazar tu oferta. _

**-No hay de qué preocuparse; yo también conozco algo de medicina. **

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí. Tengo experiencia en eso… Y además cuido animales desamparados.**

_Pues claro; los ponis también son animales…_

**_-_****Excelente. Así sí puedo seguirte con confianza. Andando, que el tiempo es oro.**

La casa de Fluttershy era tal como la vi en la serie animada. Montones de animales, como ardillas y pájaros merodeaban por el lugar.

**-Te prepararé algo. Ponte cómodo; siéntete como en casa.-**me dijo.

**-Gracias.**

Hice lo primero que vi conveniente: entrar en su habitación y postrarme en su cama. Como soy un poco exagerado, fingí no haberme acostado para descansar hace tiempo.

**-¡Ah, pero qué cama tan sedosa! ¡No se compara en nada con la porquería de colchón que tengo en mi casa! ¡Esto es vida!**

No sé si me entró un espectáculo de locura, pero debo aceptar que me he restregado una y otra vez en la cama de Fluttershy (No piensen mal; solo se sentía agradable, ¡de verdad!)

* * *

¿Estás loco? Moverte de esa forma en una cama ajena… ¡Deja de hacer eso ya!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Minutos después llegó la pegaso, pero…

**-Dreamdead, acabo de preparar un jarabe de…**

Escuché un vaso de vidrio romperse. Tardé demasiado en detener esa sobreactuación sugestiva. Decidí tomar una acción relámpago.

**-¿Qué estás…?**

_¡Carajo! ¿Me habrá visto?_

Solté un ruidoso alarido.

**-¡Ay, qué dolor! ¡No puedo estarme quieto si no encuentro una posición adecuada para mi recuperación! Lo lamento, Fluttershy, pero me siento muy incómodo.**

**-¡D-Discúlpame! He pensado mal. Qué torpe que… soy…**

_Parece que acostumbrarme en Equestria tendrá algunos problemitas… Debo tener bastante cuidado, si no quiero ser considerado como un maniático en este sueño..._

**-El problema no es que eres torpe, Fluttershy; el problema es que Lauren Faust te hizo así…-**murmuré.

**-¿Dijiste… algo?-**me preguntó.

Cambié de tema.

**-Sí, dije que no hay problema. Aún tengo fuerzas para resistir el dolor que siente mi alita, de veras.**

**-Bien, entonces limpiaré este desastre…**

**-No te molestes en hacerlo. Fue culpa mía el hecho de exagerar con convulsiones fingidas. Vuelve a preparar ese jarabe. Yo lo limpiaré.**

**-Pero yo he causado…**

**-Acepta al menos un poco de gentileza de mi parte, Fluttershy.-**interrumpí- **No mereces hacerlo todo tú sola.**

Dicho esto, el rostro de la pegaso se sonrojó un poco.

* * *

Oh, no. Preferiría que no mires a Fluttershy ruborizada por ningún motivo, Rómulo. Mucha ternura te puede lavar el cerebro.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Como acto reflejo, miré a un costado y cerré los ojos.

**-Emm… Gracias... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?**

**-No te alarmes, Fluttershy. Es solo un tic nervioso que me sucede a menudo**.-dije, con la cabeza apuntando a otra dirección- **Prepara la bebida. Me siento mal.**

**-Está bien, Dreamdead.**

Se alejó.

_Uf, eso estuvo cerca…_

**-Creí que no sobreviviría a ese acto hostil… Sí, debería tener muuucho cuidado aquí.**

Como no estaba Fluttershy, aproveché el momento para meditar.

**-¿Por qué tengo que soñar en este reino? Para colmo, no puedo pronunciar mi nombre aquí… Ni modo, al menos tengo solo siete días para que esto acabe, y adiós reino colorido. **

_Presiento que hay algo extraño en este sueño… ¿Qué será? Mejor ni me preocupo por eso, o perderé la noción de la realidad._

_A propósito, ¿Cómo supo el doctor que el juguete que me regaló Blanca era de Twilight? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera le pregunté el nombre a ese destornillado! Solo me queda esperar a que termine mi operación, acabar con estas dudas y volver a mi vida cotidiana._

Así fue mi comienzo en esta desventura: con un ala rota y una ligera desesperación, sin contar con el profundo sentimiento de fastidio por estar en un lugar que ni quería, y que ni me imaginaba estar.

Sin embargo, todo trayecto tiene obstáculos. Y pensar que para poder salir de aquí, tenía que estar obligado a ponerme en contra de toda Equestria. Ya lo entenderán en algún momento…


	4. Somewhere over the clouds

**Somewhere Over The...**

* * *

Después de terminar mi larguísima meditación hice lo que mejor sabía hacer: limpiar los restos de vidrio tirados en el suelo, (porque se puede limpiar mejor si se hace con la boca...) Creo que me olvidé de algo...

¡TENGO UN JODIDO CUERNO EN LA FRENTE! Nunca me había sentido tan imbécil en mi vida. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy!

Entonces, eso quiere decir que puedo levitar cosas. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? En resumen, ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Soy un...!

**-Dreamdead, aquí está tu bebida.**

Gracias, Fluttershy; me interrumpiste mi frase. Como recompensa te arrebataré el vaso con mucho cariño y lo beberé todo de un trago, no te preocupes.

**-¡Al fin! Te lo agradezco, amiga.**

Me bebí el vaso. Sentí un acidito. Además, el sabor solo tenía pequeñas dosis de amargura y picor, nada grave como para salir así:

**-¡AAAH! ¡MI BOQUITA! ¡QUIERO AGUA! ¡QUIERO AGUA! ¡POSEIDÓN, SI ME ESCUCHAS, JURO QUE TE ADORARÉ ETERNAMENTE SI DESCARGAS LA FURIA DEL MAR EN MIS FAUCES!** (Qué grito tan épico).

Me cayó un baldazo de agua en **MI** cabeza. Fluttershy, lo estás haciendo mal...

Hubo un larguísimo silencio… Ni el sonido de los animales se escuchaba, pues los ahuyenté.

**-Listo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Dreamdead?**

**-Ah, muchísimas gracias otra vez, Fluttershy. Solo espero que afines más tu puntería para la próxima.-**dije, con un tono sarcástico.

**-Mira, tu ala se recuperó.**

**-¿Ah, sí? Genial.-dije, mientras movía mis alas- Fluttershy, no sé cómo pagar lo que hiciste por mí, de hecho, no tengo ningún bit, je, je. Pero si me llamas para lo que necesites, no dudaré en hacerlo.**

**-E-está bien, Dreamdead. No es necesario que te pida nada, estabas mal herido y, bueno… yo…**

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

**-Fluttershy, ¿estás ahí? ¿Fluttershy?**

**-¡Es la princesa, digo…Twilight!**

**-¿¡La princesa Twilight Sparkle!?**

Por lo que había visto en los episodios que me mostró Blanca, Twilight era una princesa después de convertirse en alicornio. Y se sabe que existen pocos alicornios en Equestria, ¿no? Los ponis más importantes y especiales pertenecen a esa casta. Entonces… ¿¡QUÉ DE ESPECIAL TENGO YO!? No estoy en un sueño lúcido, así que si tengo un maldito cuerno y un maldito par de alas deben de ser por una razón X y no porque yo lo quise así.

Escuché que alguien daba saltitos fuera de la casa de Fluttershy. ¡Oh no, es Pinkie!

**-Ya voy, Twilight.**

Debo huir de Pinkie Pie sea como sea. En el momento que Fluttershy dejó de mirarme, traté de escapar por una ventana. Me escondí en los alrededores de la casa para escuchar una posible conversación.

**-Twilight, amiga, ¿qué te trae por acá?**

**-Tenemos que ir a Canterlot, ¡de inmediato! La princesa Celestia nos tiene un comunicado que nadie aquí debe saber. Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack se adelantaron. Solo quedamos nosotras tres.**

**-No sé que estará pasando, pero suena interesante.-**dijo Pinkie Pie**-¡Quiero ir!**

**-De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que decirle a Dreamdead...**

¡No debiste decir eso, Fluttershy!

-**¿Quién es Dreamdead?**-Interrogó Twilight.

**-Es un amigo que conocí hace horas. Lo encontré herido detrás de mi casa. Se los presentaré...**

¡Genial! Ahora sí lo echaste todo a perder, Fluttershy. Supongo que tendré que ocultarme por si las tres ponis me quieran buscar. Entonces iniciaré una operación de escondite. Veamos... ¿cómo lo nombraré...? ¡Listo!

Hay que iniciar la Operación "Gallina" de una vez por todas. Nuestro primer paso es... ¡ir al bosque Everfree!

Pasó algo de tiempo, tanto así como para notar que estaba llegando la noche.

**-No está. Fluttershy, olvídalo. Celestia nos encargó algo muy importante y es nuestro deber acudir. En otro momento iremos en su búsqueda.**

**-Está bien...**

Perfecto. Qué raro... siento un cosquilleo en mi pata. Era un conejo... ¡Es Angel!

**-Oh, eres tú, Angel. ¿Qué te trae por acá, eh? Espera… ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?**

El conejo empezó a chillar. Tuve que hacer algo para callarlo.

**-Por favor, ¡No lo hagas! Te regalaré una zanahoria si no chillas, ¡lo juro!**

Y el conejo seguía chillando…

**-¡Entonces te haré callar a la fuerza! Perdóname, pequeño...**

Le tapé la boca con mi pata. Parece que Fluttershy escuchó el llamado.

**-¿Angel? ¿Sigues despierto?**-preguntó.

No hubo respuesta, por suerte.

**-No, es solo mi imaginación. Disculpen, amigas; era solo un percance.**

Y se fue. Con cuidado, retiré mi pata y dejé al conejo en paz. Este me miró, moviendo la cabeza.

**-Lo siento, Angel. No quería que Pinkie Pie me viera. ¡Hasta luego!**-dije, despidiéndome de él.

Me adentré mucho más a Ponyville. Debo admitir que se ve hermoso de noche. Aun así, se ve algo peligroso el hecho que los habitantes usen fuego para alumbrar el lugar.

Pero he aquí el detalle: ¿Dónde voy a dormir? No tengo ningún bit ni para establecerme en una posada. De pronto se me encendió la bombilla. Ya sé qué iba a hacer.

Miré a los cielos. Había pocas nubes, sin embargo, estas servían para dormir sobre ellas. Esas eran las ventajas de tener alas. Por eso, me posé debajo de una y me elevé moviendo mis alas lo más rápido que pude.

Y me acosté finalmente en ella. Tenía buen tamaño como para soportarme.

-**Creo que dormiré aquí. Espero que la princesa Luna no se dé cuenta de mi presencia.**

Y de esa manera cerré los ojos.

¿Alguna vez han tenido un sueño dentro de un sueño? Pues permítanme decirles, que no me ha pasado. Todo estaba en pausa. No escuché ni vi nada mientras dormía.

Al día siguiente, bueno, seguía durmiendo en la nube(Es que se sentía agradable). Repentinamente, una voz curiosa y algo enfadada me habló.

**-Oye… despierta, dormilón. ¿Me estás oyendo?**

Como un imbécil respondí:

**-Sí, mamá. Solo déjame unos cinco minutos. Es sábado, ¿no es así?**\- dije, en voz baja.

**-Vamos, ¡sal de ahí de una vez! ¡Abre tus ojos ya!**-exclamó, moviéndome.

Y al final, desperté. Esa voz me dijo:

**-¡Reacciona! Rayos… ¡Sal de esa nube! ¿No ves que tengo que despejar los cielos? ¡Estás en medio de Ponyville estorbando el sol!**

Abrí los ojos y vi el enorme rostro de Rainbow Dash. Era lógico que me asustara.

**-¡Aaaaaaaah!**

Como acto reflejo, la aparté de una patada. Grave error…

**-¡Esto no lo voy a permitir! ¡Estás acabado, enclenque!**

Me embistió fuertemente, haciéndome salir de la nube. No se detuvo en empujarme hasta que llegara al suelo. Luego de eso me madreó a golpes con sus cascos.

**-¡No… te atrevas… a golpearme… de esa… manera!**-dijo mientras me golpeaba- **¿Entendiste?**

**-Sí… Y perdóname…**-respondí, con mucho dolor.

Me dio un último golpe y se largó. Era difícil levantarme en ese estado. Tengo suerte de que no me he vuelto a quebrar un ala. Me levanté y vi cómo todos los ponis me miraban. Me daba igual; quería regresar al bosque Everfree. Uno de los ponis se me acercó y me dijo:

**-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-No; soy solo un vagabundo.**

Se rió.

**-Escucha, joven: yo no nací ayer. De seguro eres hijo de un monarca que pasaba por aquí. ¿O es que quieres mandar un mensaje a la princesa Celestia?**

**-¿Crees tú que por solo ser un alicornio debo venir de algún reino?**-pregunté-**Eso es imposible. Me regreso al bosque Everfree. No me siga ni me pregunte nada.**

**-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Estar en ese bosque es riesgoso! ¡Bah! Allá tú. Tu vida no me incumbe. Te voy a obsequiar esto, como una muestra de solidaridad y un regalo de bienvenida.**

Me entregó una cubeta con agua y dos manzanas.

**-Pues se te agradece. En fin, me voy.**

**-¡Ah! y otra cosa. Controla tus reflejos, ¿quieres? No es justo que maltrates a Rainbow Dash de esa manera.**-me advirtió.

**-Bien. Trataré de no reaccionar así.**

Volví al bosque Everfree.

**-¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahora? Debería suponerse que aprovecharía este sueño, ¡y no lo hago! ¡Un momento! ¡SOY UN ALICORNIO, MALDITA SEA! Puedo hacer bastantes cosas con un cuerno y dos alas. Sería recomendable aprender a volar. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué me rendiría? Ya tengo el ala izquierda repuesta. No tengo ningún problema en volver a hacerlo.**

Y de esa forma, me propuse a entrenar, solo.

Lo único que sabía era elevarme, eso era fácil; pero movilizarme como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy lo hacen es más complicado. Tal vez podría superar la velocidad del sonido si continúo en perseverar *risita malvada*.

**-Volveré a decirlo, así me escuches: Rainbow Dash, prepárate, porque llegó tu peor pesadilla. ¡Es hora de batir!**

Y allá vamos. Aprender a volar será un reto interesante. Después aprenderé a dominar la telequinesis con mi cuerno. ¡Viviré este sueño como mi mejor aventura!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Sigo con la esperanza de recibir reviews...**


	5. Una fiesta épicamente ¿épica?

**Listo, ya terminé el siguiente capítulo. Solo espero que no aburra por lo largo que es. Dentro de poco crearé algo innovador para mi fanfic.**

**Ah, y antes que nada, agradezco a esos tres comentarios que se me aparecieron hace días; me motivaron a seguir escribiendo y a concientizar que "todo llega a su tiempo".**

* * *

**Una fiesta épicamente ¿épica?**

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente siete horas y media de entrenamiento de vuelo en el bosque Everfree, pero parece que todo pasó muy rápido y no me di cuenta de que era de tarde. Hasta ahora no se apareció ningún monstruo. Tuve avances considerables, pero aún estoy verde como para superar a Rainbow Dash. Me comí las manzanas que ese poni extraño me obsequió y me bebí media cubeta de agua.

**-Creo que es todo por hoy. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tenía que dominar la telequinesis. Utilizaré la cubeta, pues, no tengo otra cosa.**

Por lo que creo, para desempeñarme bien como unicornio debería tener bastante concentración. Asi que miré la cubeta fijamente y usé el Sharingan(No funcionó).

**-Vamos...-dije, furioso-¡Levita de una vez! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme en este jodido bosque!**

Tardé tres intentos para lograr finalmente levantar la cubeta unos centímetros.

**-Sí, sí, sí, sí... ¡Sí! ¡lo hice! ¡Era de concentrarse, nada más!**

Escuché la cubeta caer. Al mirarla, me dí cuenta de que el agua se regó por el suelo.

**-O.o...*epic face***

Sin comentarios.

**-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI AGUA! ¡Si seré de estúpido...! ¿¡AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!?**

Pasados unos escasos minutos, me calmé y tranquilamente busqué una adecuada solución para este problema (sí, claro, parásito de mier...).

**-No importa, Fluttershy siempre estará allí para consentirme. Volveré a su casa y le pediré agua (**les dije que era un parásito)**.**

Con la cubeta en la boca, me dirigí a su casa. A unos metros de donde ella vivía, estaban Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Quedé tan boquiabierto, que se me cayó lo que traía entre mis dientes. Ellas voltearon a verme. Como no había ningún lugar para esconderme, oculté mi cara metiendo mi cabeza dentro de la cubeta. No logré ver nada, pero escuché perfectamente sus voces.

-**¿Quién es él?**-dijo Applejack, creo.

-**No tengo la menor idea.**-habló Pinkie; estoy casi seguro de que fue ella.

**-Parece que lo he visto en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde?**-dijo la inconfundible voz de Rainbow Dash.

¡Joder, no puedo hacer nada! La cubeta me está asfixiando, pero si me la quito, recibiré una doble ración de desgracia.

De pronto, otra voz se escuchó:

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿eres tú?**

**-¿Fluttershy? ¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro de qué vinieras por mi rescate!**

Intenté sacudir mi cabeza para quitarme la cubeta de encima. No lo logré.

**-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te atoraste? ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacar la cubeta?**

**-¡No, no! Te equivocas. Estoy jugando a ser el "Gran Poni Enmascarado", que lucha por la justicia y pelea contra los Changelings para salvar a Ponyville de la destrucción. (Qué cliché para más tonto, Rómulo) Solo que… no puedo ver nada.**

**-Estás atorado, ¿no?-me preguntó con seriedad.**

**-¿Atorado, yo? Pfff... Por favor... Es imposible que alguien como yo esté...**

Me corrió un viento helado. Es como si me dijera: ¡No le mientas a Fluttershy, hijo de la grandísima...!

**-Está bien, Fluttershy, me rindo... Sí estoy atorado.**

Genial, tremendo grandulón siendo ayudado por chicas. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que haga las cosas yo solo? ¡Mi independencia pide su "independencia"!

**-¡Amigas! ¿Me echan una mano?-preguntó.**

**-¡Si es por ayudar a alguien, cuenta conmigo!-**exclamó Rainbow Dash.

**-¿Por qué no lo haríamos? ¡Él está en problemas!- **gritó Applejack.

**-¡Me apunto!-**dijo Pinkie Pie.

Y entre las cuatro jalaron la cubeta. Yo no pude hacer nada. Después de usar tanta fuerza como para arrancar mi cabeza, me separaron de la cubeta.

**-Ay… ¡Libre, al fin! No me cansaré de decírtelo, Fluttershy, Te doy un millón de gracias por salvarme.**

**-De nada, Dreamdead. Estaré siempre para ayudarte.**

No estaría tan de acuerdo, Fluttershy. Sería más recomendable que yo te ayude y no al revés. Maldición, ¡debo dejar de ser un parásito!

Miré a las otras ponis. Applejack se quedó boquiabierta, el rostro de Pinkie irradiaba curiosidad y Rainbow Dash, bueno, ya saben cómo actuaría frente a alguien que la enfrentó sin pensar.

**-Pinkie, ¿ves lo que creo que estoy viendo?**-preguntó Applejack.

**-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos un nuevo invitado!**-respondió.

Y al fin tenemos a Rainbow Dash en acción.

**-¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¿Vienes a por más? Mejor, necesitaba algo para quitarme la tensión de encima…**

**-Rainbow Dash, cálmate. Solo te empujé porque me asustaste en la nube. No era mi intención hacerlo, ¡Lo juro!** –supliqué.

**-Demasiado tarde. Debiste pensarlo dos veces si querías… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-¡Me golpeaste en medio del público! Algunos tuvieron que ayudarme y otros me criticaron por meterme contigo.**

**-Pues hicieron mal. Debieron dejarte abandonado en el suelo.**

Applejack intervino:

**-¡Dejen de discutir! No hay razón alguna para que anden en esas.**

**-¡Por supuesto!** -dije- **Es preferible que hagamos las paces de una vez. Aunque parece que nuestra amiguita celeste está en desacuerdo. La conozco muy bien después de la golpiza que me dio…**

**-¡Pues vas a conocer más de mí cuando te destroce con mi Sonic Rainboom!**

¡Qué bien! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea estúpida! ¡Voy a emplearla para que me duela más!

**-Rainbow Dash, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!**

*sonido de grillo*

**Fluttershy: …*epic face***

**Applejack: …*super epic face***

**Pinkie Pie: …*massive epic face***

**Rainbow Dash: …*Swag…***

Medio segundo después…

"Se acaba de avistar en los cielos de Ponyville a un alicornio de color verde grisáceo siendo perseguido por una pegaso celeste. Se estima que los desastres producidos por la persecución llegarán a superar el costo de cuatro millones de bits."(Mentira)

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA IR AL CALABOZO DE CANTERLOT; TE VOY A MATAR!**

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE…OTRA VEZ!**

¿Qué? ¡Era la única cosa que se vino a mi cabeza! Por cierto, creo que los _"rumores"_ sobre la pegaso celeste eran ciertos… Debe ser por eso, no hay ninguna duda. Si no, ¿por qué creen que me está persiguiendo a matar por todo Ponyville? Debió haberse sonrojado hasta más no poder.

**-¡Ya basta!**\- gritó alguien.

Twilight Sparkle… ¡La princesa de la salvación ha llegado! Apareció de la nada volando frente a nosotros. Su sola presencia me calmó por completo, pese a que la vi con un rostro no tan amigable…

**-¡No permitiré más problemas ni en Ponyville ni en Equestria! ¡Rainbow Dash, más te vale moderarte!**

**-¡Pero él empezó!**

**-¡Sin protestas…!**

**-¡Sí, Rainbow Dash, sin protestas!** -grité yo.

**-¡Usted cállese!**-Me amenazó Twilight.- **No tiene el derecho de causar escándalos en este pueblo, ¿me oyó?**

**-¿PERO YO QUE HICE? ¡Rainbow Dash tuvo la cul…!**

Y otra vez intervino Applejack.

**-¡Esperen! ¡Twilight! ¿Puedes venir un momento?**

Los tres descendimos. Twilight se acercó a su amiga y ambas conversaron en voz baja. Rainbow Dash se puso frente a mí y me dedicó unas bonitas palabras:

**-Te salvaste esta vez, idiota. Más te vale cuidarte el pellejo, que puede que alguien te lo "arranque".**

**-Muchas… gracias, amiga. Lo t-tendré… e-en cuenta.** -tartamudeé.

Y con esto se fue volando. Fluttershy apareció de repente.

**-Perdónala, Dreamdead. A veces se enoja sin razón**.

Esa no es la forma correcta de decir "que está pasando por la etapa menstrual crítica".

**-Pues se nota. Mira, Fluttershy, Pinkie está llegando**…

Estaba tan cansado que ya no me daban ganas de huir de Pinkie Pie. Era inminente que me dé una ridícula fiesta de bienvenida.

**-¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo aquí?**-me preguntó Pinkie.

**-Sí… Y parece que no he sido bien recibido. Debería irme a otra parte. Este lugar me está aburriendo…**

Así es. Ponyville, un lugar considerado como un paraíso para los bronies y para los niños, me está matando emocionalmente. Para cuando despierte en el hospital, de seguro no tendré alma, porque la perderé en un sueño como este.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Ponyville es un lugar hermoso! Solo espera y verás qué tan divertido puede llegar a ser. ¡Oh, tengo que ir a mi casa! ¡Se me olvidó algo importante!**

**-¡No, Pinkie! Sé perfectamente qué vas a hacer. No lo merezco.**-dije, algo triste.

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que te iba a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida?**

**-Ehm… es que… yo…**

Regresó Twilight Sparkle. Se acercó hacia mí, con una actitud autoritaria. Applejack estaba detrás de ella.

**-¡Wounded Dreamer! Supongo que ese es tu nombre, ¿no?**

**-Sí, Su Alteza. Soy yo.**

**-Lo sabía. Luna te describió tal como te ves… Escucha, el día de mañana deberás asistir a la ciudad capital de Canterlot; la princesa Celestia y su hermana tienen mucho de qué hablar contigo. Te sugiero ser puntual, de lo contrario, las consecuencias no serán las mismas, ¿entendiste?**

**-La verdad no entiendo nada. ¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? Se pocas cosas de Equestria y no tengo la menor idea de qué estoy haciendo aquí.**

**-Los detalles son confidenciales; ni siquiera yo las sé. Espera… ¿Dónde está la carta de autorización? ¡Spike!**

No hubo respuesta.

**-Twilight, de seguro Spike está en la casa de Rarity. Lo vi entrar hace poco.** –aseguró Fluttershy.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el pequeño dragón apareció.

**-¡Aquí estoy, Twilight! Disculpa la tardanza. ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él?** -me miró.

Siempre quise hacer esto… Blanca, perdóname por mandar al carajo a tu pareja soñada de MLP.

**-¿Yo? ¡Ah, sí! Soy el futuro esposo de Rarity. Mucho gusto, Spike, mi nombre es…**

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Rarity es mía! ¡Te vas a enterar, maldito…!**

**-¡Calma! ¡Estaba bromeando, amigo! Aun no conozco a tu amor platónico, Spike. Pero si me la presentas, perderás tu oportunidad…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Spike, la carta! -**gritó Twilight.

**-¡Argh! ¡Aquí tienes!** –me entregó la carta de mala gana.

-**Wounded Dreamer, tengo que irme. Por favor, no abras la carta hasta mañana, ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-Sí, Su Alteza.**

Alzó vuelo hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Spike se subió encima de ella.

**-Así que eres un alicornio… No lo había notado antes, Dreamdead.**\- dijo Fluttershy.

**-¡No me importa si dices que no; tendrás la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de todas!**-exclamó Pinkie Pie, emocionada –**También llamaré a ponis de otros lugares para que te conozcan.**

**-¿Acaso las cosas se pueden poner peor?** –Grité, mirando al cielo- **¡Pero qué…! ¡Es de noche!**

**-Oye, Pinkie, ¿Por qué no hacemos la fiesta en mi casa? Yo invito las manzanas.-**propuso Applejack.

Algo me dice que la abuela Smith y Big Macintosh aguarán la fiesta por la mañana… ¡Espera un momento…! ¡La Applejack que conozco nunca diría eso! ¡Sweet Apple Acres terminaría hecha un desastre apocalíptico!

**-¡Sí, sería una buena idea!** -afirmó Fluttershy- **Además Sweet Apple Acres tiene mucho espacio.**

**-Entonces está dicho, chicas. ¡Manos a la obra!**

Volví a gritar.

**-¡Aaaaalto!**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso te avergüenzan las fiestas?**

No pude responder nada.

Está claro que asistir a una fiesta tiene sus ventajas, pero por el otro lado, llega a tener extremos muy tontos. En fin, ¿el propósito de una fiesta es divertir, no? ¿Por qué debería negarme?

Solo espero que una celebración de tal magnitud no termine de aburrirme más. Por lo pronto, me quedaré con las buenas expectativas. No me decepciones, Pinkie…

**-No, es que ya saben, soy un chico y, bueno, pido un toque de masculinidad a esa fiesta. Confío en que será inolvidable para mí, Pinkie.**

**-¡Hecho! Prepárate en cuatro horas y vístete elegantemente. Te esperaremos en la casa de Applejack.**

**-Disculpen, pero no tengo un traje elegante para la fiesta.-**protesté.

Pinkie suspiró. Parece que le estoy quitando algo de tiempo.

**-Fluttershy, ¿lo podrías llevar a la casa de Rarity? Tal vez tenga algo para que Wounded Dreamer se vista.**

**-S-sí. También lo guiaré a la casa de Applejack, si lo… desea.**

**-¿Por qué no?** -pregunté- **Sería mucho mejor. Vamos, Fluttershy.**

**-Claro. Sígueme.**

Nos despedimos de Pinkie y de Applejack. En el camino a la casa de Rarity, entablamos una fructífera conversación.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Por qué te escapaste de mi casa?**

**-Fueron dos razones. Una fue porque detestaba las fiestas de bienvenida y la otra fue porque no quiero vivir como un parásito.**

**-¿Vivir como un parásito? ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-Odio que me sigas manteniendo. No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí. Por eso me escapé, Fluttershy. Lo hice, por ti.**

* * *

Car…, Rómulo. ¡Hiciste que se sonrojara! Más te vale voltear la cara porque si no, volverás en el hospital hecho un maldito clopper. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No sigas, Dreamdead. ¿Eh? Cerraste los ojos. ¿Es ese tic nervioso del que me hablaste?**

* * *

Vamos, Rómulo, ¡di que sí, inútil!

* * *

**-En realidad no lo es. Siempre miro hacia otro lado cuando te sonrojas ¿Quieres saber cuál es el motivo?**

**-Sí, por favor.**

**-Es que… tengo miedo.**

**-¿De mí?**

**-No. Tengo miedo… de enamorarme de ti. Ahí está la respuesta.**

* * *

Imbécil. Ahora todos en Ponyville creerán que eres gay. Te lo mereces por estúpido.

* * *

**-Pero… hay veces en que quiero verte así. No sé por qué.-**proseguí.

* * *

Bueno, eso es otro cantar. Ahora más te vale no perderla de… Espera… ¿ACABAS DE TROLEAR TU PROPIA CONCIENCIA? ¡Eres un hijo de…!

* * *

**-¡Un momento, Dreamdead! Primero, te declaras ante Rainbow Dash, luego le dices a Spike que eres el futuro esposo de Rarity, y finalmente dices que te gusta verme sonrojada. ¿Puedes decirme por qué haces ese tipo de bromas?**

**-Lo de Rainbow Dash era una excusa para que no me golpeara de nuevo y lo de Rarity era una broma de mal gusto para Spike, lo admito. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

**-¿Y qué hay de mí?**

**-Lo que te dije… sí era… cierto… ¡Pero no me malentiendas! Solo intento ser honesto contigo. Te debo muchos favores, y trato de compensártelos diciendo la verdad. Y lo voy a repetir una vez más, Fluttershy: lo hago por ti.**

Y volvió a sonrojarse. Al menos comprende lo que digo a la perfección.

**-Da igual si no me necesitas, Dreamdead; siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte. Mira, ya llegamos.**

La casa de Rarity era un poco diferente de cómo la vi en la serie. Tenía remodelaciones más lujosas. Toqué la puerta primero.

**-Dreamdead, la casa de Rarity tiene un timbre.**

**-Ah, no lo sabía. Bien, entonces tocaré el timbre.**

Se abrió la puerta justo antes que dijera eso.

**-¡Hola, Fluttershy!**

**-¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Está Rarity en casa?**

**-Sí, pero creo que no puede atenderte hoy; está enferma. Por cierto, ¿es tu novio el que te acompaña?**

**-No. Es un amigo que conocí hace poco. Su nombre es Wounded Dreamer. Pensaba que Rarity tendría un traje para él, pero como no está…**

**-¡Espera!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Sí puede?**

**-Tal vez no puedas contar con Rarity, pero siempre podrás contar con… *silbido***

Salieron Scootaloo y Applebloom. Ambas llevaban sus respectivas capas rojas. Esperaba una presentación más decente, pero esta vez no les tocó su suerte. De cualquier manera, siempre es típico en Ponyville esperar cualquier cosa de…

**-¡Las Cutie Mark Cruzaders! Solo dinos qué hacer y consideralo hecho.**-prosiguió Sweetie Belle.

**-Lo siento, pero Rarity es la única que nos puede ofrecer ayuda.** -replicó Fluttershy.

Fluttershy tiene razón. ¿Acaso no notaron las locuras que hizo este trio solo por obtener sus Cutie Mark? Si no se acuerdan, les tengo aquí unos cuantos ejemplos:

\+ El rescate de gallinas en el peligroso Bosque Everfree.

\+ El problema tremendo en el que se metio Applebloom al infectarse de la viruela Cutie.

\+ El robo de una receta de pociones de amor para juntar de por vida a Cheerilee y a Big Macintosh.

\+ Y el delito de "equinocidio" que planearon contra la pobre Derpy Hooves, terminando con la cabeza aplastada por un yunque(Véase el video "Derpy gets pranked").

A pesar de eso no las juzgo(son unas inocentes potrillas), pero deben grabarse en su mente que todavía falta mucho tiempo para que obtengan su Cutie Mark. "_Nil Desperandum", _señoritas_._

**-¡Por favor! Necesitamos una oportunidad. Te pido que confíes en nosotras.**

**-Fluttershy, creo que no es necesario que use un traje elegante para la ocasión. La fiesta de bienvenida es más importante ahora. Vámonos.**

Dimos vuelta hacia la casa de Applejack, pero Scootaloo se puso frente a mí.

**-¡Sí es necesario! No querrás verte como un vagabundo en la fiesta, ¿o sí?**

**-¡Pero eso es lo que soy…!**

Voló hacia mí, empujándome y haciéndome entrar a la casa. Applebloom cerró la puerta.

**-¡Es hora! ¿Puedes traerme las telas, Scootaloo?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.**

**-¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas!**

-**Dreamdead, creo que ellas irán en serio.**-dijo Fluttershy.

**-Solo me queda evaluar lo que ellas van a hacer… Espero que Rarity no se enfade por lo que están haciendo con sus telas.**

Pasaron dos horas desde entonces. Las tres potrillas terminaron mi traje. Debo aceptar que quedó decente por el diseño (Incluso le incorporaron una capa), pero no me convenció ni a mí, ni a Fluttershy. Esa combinación de colores estuvo terriblemente pésima, y quedaba peor con mi pelaje de color verde grisáceo.

**-Creo que he perdido el tiempo, señoritas. ¿No lo dije antes, Fluttershy? Admiro tu esfuerzo, Sweetie Belle, pero no creo que ese sea tu talento. Me voy.**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué hacen tanto…? ¿Fluttershy?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Rarity!**

Al fin la poni blanquecina hizo su aparición. Se disgustó bastante al ver lo que ha hecho su hermanita.

**-¿Pero qué…? ¡Sweetie Belle, te dije que no pusieras ni una pata en mis telas!**

**-Lo siento, hermana. Quería hacer un traje.**

**-¿Traje, dices? ¿Pero para quién?**

**-Es para él** – intervino Fluttershy, señalándome – **Es un amigo y le están preparando su fiesta de bienvenida.**

**-Entiendo, entonces él es nuevo aquí. ¿Dónde será la fiesta?**

**-Será en la casa de Applejack. Se dice que invitarán a ponis de otros lugares. Es posible que también sean invitados algunos habitantes del Imperio de Cris…**

**-¿¡El Imperio de Cristal!? Entonces yo también voy. Y no te preocupes por el traje; lo haré de inmediato y sin costo por cobrar.**

**-Pero estás enferma, ¿no?**

**-No es nada, amiga. Solo es un pequeño resfriado; pronto se me pasará. Sweetie Belle, si tú y tus amigas quieren ayudar, entonces sigan al pie de la letra todo lo que yo les diga, ¿está bien?**

**-Sí, hermanita; lo que tú digas.**

Y pasó una hora y media desde entonces (no es necesario decir qué ha pasado en ese tiempo; les aburriría).

**-Listo, aquí está tu traje, eh… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?**-preguntó Rarity.

**-Wounded Dreamer. Ese es mi nombre.**

**-Vístete allí, detrás de eso.**-señaló una cortina.

**-Sí.**

Me dirigí allí y me vestí. Se sentía algo raro, especialmente por el hecho de cubrirme una pequeña parte del torso. No debería quejarme, de todas formas me convertí en poni y debería comportarme como tal. Aunque a veces, pienso que volver a ser humano me haría sentir más libre.

Salí de la cortina un tiempo después. Fluttershy, Rarity y las Cutie Mark Cruzaders se quedaron sorprendidas.

**-¿Me queda bien? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Soy tan guapo como para que las deje mudas?**

**-No, es que… Se me olvidó coser el… ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!**

Rarity y las demás se mataron de risa. Yo, por mi parte, me preguntaba qué era lo que faltaba. Demonios, ¿cómo se puede entender a una chica? ¡Que alguien me lo explique!

* * *

I know that feel, bro…

Ah, sí, quería decirte otra cosa: You are a son of a bitch!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Quítate el traje, por favor. Aún faltan unos arreglos.**-dijo, al terminar de reírse.

**-D-de acuerdo.**

Lo arreglaron y me vestí de nuevo.

**-Esta vez sí te ves de maravilla. Bueno, Fluttershy, ¿Me podrías decir qué hora es?**

**-Claro, son las… ¡Son las once de la noche! ¡Wounded Dreamer, debemos irnos ahora!**

**-¡Está bien! Rarity, espero que vengas a la fiesta. ¡Hasta luego!-** grité, despidiéndome.

* * *

(Inserte música clásica de fondo "Obertura de Guillermo Tell de Giacchino Antonio Rossini" aquí).

* * *

Y ambos trotamos a paso rápido hacia la casa de Applejack. La desesperación me hacía sudar a chorros.

Pasamos por muchas casas. El ambiente se volvió tenso para nosotros, especialmente a altas horas de la noche.

**-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Sweet Apple Acres?**

**-No mucho, Dreamdead; sigue corriendo.**

Algunos ponis se nos cruzaron. Tuvimos que esquivar los obstáculos sin rechistar. En algunas ocasiones me tropecé con rocas y ramas de árbol.

**-¿¡Por qué no volamos y ya está!?**-pregunté.

**-No me gusta volar mucho de noche. Aparte de eso, no soy tan veloz como Rainbow Dash.**

**-Ya veo... ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando bastante de cabalgar. ¡El traje me está pesando!**

**-¡Calma, allí está la casa! ¡Corre más rápido!**

Parecía que ambos estábamos haciendo una carrera. Obviamente Fluttershy avanzaba muy rápido para mí. Ni el mayor esfuerzo podía hacerme igualar su velocidad.

Y finalmente llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres. Curiosamente la casa estaba cerrada y no mostraba signos de alumbramiento. Lo sabía: Al igual que Twilight Sparkle en su primer día en Ponyville, recibiré yo una sorpresa no tan sorpresiva.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¡La casa parece cerrada! No veo a nadie afuera ni adentro.-**dije.

**-Será mejor averiguar qué pasó. No hay que quedarnos con las dudas, Dreamdead. Entremos.**

**-Si insistes…**

La puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar, notamos que todo estaba tan oscuro como para no ver nada.

**-Encendamos las luces, Fluttershy. ¿Quieres?**-pregunté.

**-Sí.**

Encendimos las luces. Pensaba que al encenderlas aparecería algo muy obvio, sin embargo, esta vez me llevé una sorpresa inimaginable que ni yo me lo esperaba: NO HABIA NADIE. La casa estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había adornos como serpentinas y globos. Mucho menos había una mesa con bocaditos y un enorme pastel.

**-Imposible… ¡Debería suponerse que un montón de gente se aparecería al encender las malditas luces! Fluttershy, ¡explícame esto!**

**-Esto… No lo sé. No planeé esto. Lo hizo Pinkie Pie.**

**-Disculpe, ¿es usted ese poni nuevo que llegó a Ponyville?** –habló una voz.

Ambos volteamos a ver quién era. ¡Es la Abuela Smith! ¿Por qué estará sola aquí en la casa?

**-Sí, soy yo.**-respondí.

-**Qué bueno… Esperaba este momento para darte mi regalo de bienvenida.**

**-A ver si adivino… ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?**

-**No; mucho mejor: ¡Una tarta de manzana! Es mi especialidad, ¡la especialidad de la Abuela Smith!**

No tengo otro remedio que aceptar ese regalo. De cualquier manera, algo es algo ¿no? Peor es nada.

**-Muchas gracias. Parece que usted anda al tanto con dar lo mejor de si, ¡no como otros…!** -gruñí, mirando a Fluttershy.

**-Espero le guste la tarta. Te diré un secreto: la tarta es más aromática si lo dejas "afuera" de la casa. Compruébalo tú mismo.**

**-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no pierdo nada intentándolo…**

Me dirigí a la puerta. Me pregunto por qué tengo una rara sensación cuando pienso que Ponyville me va a matar de aburrimiento. Da igual, abriré la puerta y me comeré la tarta que la abuela Smith me…

**-¡SORPRESA!**

Santa madre de… ¡ESO SI FUE UNA SORPRESA! Había un montón de ponis de todo tipo y color frente a mí. Pinkie Pie se adelantó.

**-¡AAAAH! ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡Me acaban de asustar!**-grité.

**-¿Creías que te dejaríamos sin fiesta? ¡Entremos, chicos!**-exclamó Pinkie.

Y segundos después una estampida se adentró en la casa. Nunca pensé que la Abuela Smith era cómplice de todo esto… La fiesta empezó, con un poco de música movediza.

Allí conocí a muchos ponis. Entre ellos estaban Octavia, Big Macintosh, Twist, Soarín, Derpy y Trixie. Curiosamente, esta última sufrió un ataque de "amor a primera vista" al mirarme. Solo escuchen esta conversación y sabrán a qué me refiero.

**-Eres nuevo en Ponyville, ¿no es así? Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Trixie.**

**-¿Qué tal? Yo me llamo Wounded Dreamer. Si quieres abreviar, llámame Dreamdead.**-la saludé, repitiendo lo mismo que le dije a Fluttershy.

**-¿Sabes? Es poco usual ver alicornios por aquí…**

Se acercó un poco más a mí, intentando hablarme al oído.

**-Podría enseñarte mucho más de Ponyville, si deseas…**

**-¡Claro! ¡Sería genial! El día de mañana tendré tiempo libre. Me buscas, y me encontrarás, no hay ningún problema.**

**-Bien, entonces mañana nos encontraremos en…**

Alguien interrumpió. ¡Eran Bon Bon y Lyra Heartstrings! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

**-Vamos, Lyra, ¡Preséntate!**-dijo Bon Bon, empujándola hacia mí.

Parece ser que Lyra se ve un poco deprimida. ¿No será que…? ¿Perdió la esperanza de comprobar que mi especie existe? Vaya que la gente cambia con el tiempo…

**-Hola… Mi nombre es Lyra… Lyra Heartstrings. Mi amiga de al lado se llama Bon Bon…**

Bon Bon se acercó y me saludó.

**-Es un gusto conocerte…eh… tu nombre es…**

**-Wounded Dreamer.**

**-¡Guau! ¡Qué nombre tan original!**

Gracias… por nada.

**-Oye, Lyra, ¿Por qué no hablas un momento con él? Míralo, es muy apuesto. Podría llegar a corresponderte. ¡Venga, avívate! Yo me voy a preparar los dulces y regreso, ¿Está bien?**

Le dio una palmada en el lomo. Lyra miró a otro lado.

-**Pareces deprimida, Lyra. Creo que es porque no consigues que la gente te crea. No te preocupes. Algún día conseguirás lo que siempre has querido, te lo aseguro.** –dije, insinuando saber qué le está pasando.

Me miró, un poco curiosa.

**-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir.**

**-Yo se las respuestas a todas tus preguntas. Sé que sientes curiosidad sobre los…**

Se apagaron las luces. Vaya que fue justo en el momento que quería alegrarle el día a la antropófila. Se oyó a Pinkie hablar fuerte.

**-¡Atención, damas y caballeros! ¡Ya llegó la diversión en su máxima expresión! ¡Demos paso a un as de la música: Vinyl Scratch!**

Parte del piso se elevó, dejando mostrar una enorme mesa perfectamente tallada en madera y un sintetizador con tocadiscos incorporado. Vinyl Scratch estaba allí, con un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza.

**-¡Cuando quieras, DJ!**\- Gritó Pinkie.

Respondió asintiendo la cabeza. Y de una vez por todas, lanzó la música, que, la verdad, parece que Lyra ha "metido mano" en la elaboración del disco.

* * *

(Inserte música "Wake Me Up - Avicii" aquí)

* * *

¿Ya saben a qué me refiero? ¿O es que acaso no se dan cuenta todavía? ¡Acaban de reproducir música **NO** hecha por ponis! Aparte de eso encajaba perfectamente en la situación donde estaba. Eso me dejó con la boca demasiado abierta como para babear.

Trixie volvió a acercarse a mí.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Quieres bailar?**

No podía decir que no. ¡No quería perder esa canción por nada!

**-¡Pero por supuesto! Esa canción está excelente.**

Y ambos bailamos. No me fijaba en Trixie; más bien me fijaba en disfrutar la canción y en… Lyra… Daba igual, los demás ponis bailaron desenfrenadamente al escuchar esta obra maestra de la música electrocountry humana. Pasó esa canción e inmediatamente continuaron con otra. Trixie, como siempre, no intentaba despegarse de mí.

Ah, por cierto, esa otra canción era original de Equestria. Sonaba muy bien para ser creada por Vinyl Scratch. Me pregunto qué pasaría si ella fuera invitada especial en el festival de música electrónica de Tomorrowland… Sería algo muy épico si hiciera un duo con Steve Aoki o con los hermanos Dmitri Vegas y Like Mike.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco canciones para que me deshaga de Trixie. Fingí sentir un mareo y ella me dejó en paz. Salí afuera a "tomar aire". En un lado de la casa, vi de repente un espejo. Quise verme allí para saber cuál era mi apariencia.

**-¡Increíble! No sabía que era un alicornio tan apuesto como para ser el centro de atracción de Trixie. Me pregunto cómo me vería en mi forma humana aquí… A propósito, ¿Cómo logró Vinyl Scratch conseguir la canción de "Wake me up" en Equestria? Se supone que las canciones hechas por humanos no deberían existir en este mundo…**

Escuché el sonido de un pequeño arbusto moviéndose.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-**pregunté.

No hubo respuesta.

**-Je, solo es mi imaginación. Espera… ¡Estoy soñando, maldi…!**

Un poni color cian verdoso me embistió. Se puso encima de mí, con un rostro entusiasmado. No hace falta mencionar que Lyra Heartstrings me descubrió in fraganti.

**-Ouch… eso… dolió… ¡Lyra, ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me quiebras el lomo!**

-**¿Dijiste... humano? ¿Dos veces? ¿Los conoces? ¡Dímelo, por favor! Yo... quiero saber más de ellos...**

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Estaba a punto de llorar de emoción. Debo confesar que eso me llegó al alma. ¿Por qué demonios me he vuelto tan sensible?

**-Sí, Lyra. Sé mucho de los humanos. De hecho soy uno de ellos. Pero por favor, te pido por toda Equestria que mantengas eso en secreto.**

**-Entonces... nunca he enloquecido. Sabía que no eran seres mitológicos o falsos. Todo esto es real. ¡Todo lo que creí era cierto!**

Me abrazó, llorando sin parar. He de suponer que se deprimió al no tener pruebas contundentes de la existencia del Homo Sapiens. Pero creo que me convertí en una esperanza para ella. Me convertí... en otra razón de su vivir.

**-Lyra... ya deja de llorar de emoción. Escúchame: El día de mañana iré a Canterlot para visitar a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Haré todo lo posible para que me acompañes y así me podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras ¿Está bien?**

**-Sí.** -dijo, secándose las lágrimas-** Pero antes dime tu verdadero nombre para creerte. Wounded Dreamer es típico de los ponis.**

Oh, oh. Creo que lo tendré que deletrear. No puedo decirlo por completo.

**-Se me está prohibido decirlo. Aquí en Equestria tengo dificultades para pronunciar mi verdadero nombre. Pero puedo deletrearlo.**

**-Te escucho.**

**-R, o, m, u, l, o.**

**-Entonces tu nombre es... ¿Rómulo?**

**-Así es. Ese es mi... ¡Argh! No puedo... moverme...**

**-¿Estás bien, Ró...?**

**-¡No! ¡No pronuncies mi nombre otra vez!**

Sentí un grave dolor en mi pecho. Es como si el corazón se me saliera del cuerpo. Supongo que esa era la consecuencia de pronunciar mi nombre. Pasaron tres minutos para que el dolor se me pase.

**-Nunca pensé que eso iba a pasar... Lyra, creo que esta será la primera y la última vez que pronuncias mi verdadero nombre. ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-S-sí... parece que esa es la razón por la que no puedes decirlo.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo esto? Por cierto, no te molestaría si un humano convertido en alicornio te invita a bailar, ¿o sí?**

**-Para nada.**

**-Volvamos a la fiesta. No quiero perder más tiempo.**

Y de esa manera entramos a la casa a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta al ritmo de Usher, con uno de sus éxitos llamado "Rest of my Life", que se escuchó en la película "Fast and Furious 6".

En serio, ¿Cómo Vinyl Scratch consigue esas canciones? Parece que Lyra y yo tendremos que investigar profundamente en ese caso misterioso, si queremos saber la respuesta.

Ah, y otra cosa, parece que vi a Rarity llorar al ver que Trixie estaba bailando con un unicornio… Da igual; no es problema mío…


	6. Soñando con el sol

**!Y finalmente ya tenemos nuestro siguiente capítulo! ¡Yay!(Aplausos, por favor). El avance lo eliminaré pronto, debido a lo impactante que puede llegar a ser(en mi punto de vista). Pero esta vez no voy a hablar de los capítulos que vendrán, sino de su contenido. Vamos a ver:**

**Clop: ¿Qué carajos es eso? De seguro es el sonido onomatopéyico de la pisada de un caballo en suelo de piedra, supongo...**

**Lime: "20% de posibilidad". Ah, a propósito, ¿Han probado alguna vez jugo de lima? No soy un fan del jugo, pero sí que refresca.**

**Lemmon: Lo conozco perfectamente. Sabe delicioso cuando de usa en las limonadas, pero su sabor es divino si se aplica en el cebiche mixto. En serio, ¿Piensan ustedes que puede haber "lemmon" en un fanfic como este? Si quieres leer fanfics para enfermos mentales, ¡entonces largo de aquí! (y lo digo yo, que fantaseo con ver a las Equestria Girls en... Ejem, perdón...)**

**Romance: Odio las telenovelas, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá un poco de amor en mi fanfic. Más me voy a fijar en la acción, el drama, el suspenso y el humor, sea sarcasmo, ironía o "humor negro" en sí.**

* * *

**Soñando con el sol**

* * *

El día de ayer, recuerdo haber estado en una fiesta de bienvenida, donde bailé "sin cesar" ante la mirada de decenas de ponis (Lo siento, César). Tuve muchas parejas de baile, como Trixie, Lyra, Derpy y Rainbow Dash... ¿qué? ¿RAINBOW DASH, DIJE?

**-¡AAAAH! ¿Eh?**

Desperté de un susto. La voz de Applejack me hablaba, con su típico acento vaquero.

**-¡Oye, aguanta tu coche, viejo! Despiertas que das miedo...**

**-¿Applejack? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sigo soñando?**

**-¡Claro que no! Estás vivito y coleando en mí casa. Ahora levántate que quiero limpiar toda la baba que dejaste en el suelo... Veo que para ser un alicornio te faltan muuuuuchos modales por aprender...**

Miré a mi alrededor. Algunos de los ponis que estaban en la fiesta se encontraron limpiando la casa, otros se quedaron dormidos y al parecer, el resto se fue antes de tiempo.

**-¡Discúlpame! ¡Te juro que no era mi intención dormir en el suelo!**

**-¡Pero qué va! ¡Con una disculpa no va a bastar por todo el desastre que causaste en Sweet Apple Acres, amiguito! Si quieres, puedes ver qué pasó allá afuera.**

Accedí a abrir la puerta. Era una escena caótica lo que vi segundos después. Sweet Apple Acres era ya un cultivo en medio de un basural. Serpentinas, globos desinflados, botellas vacías, manzanas a medio comer y árboles derribados se encontraron por doquier.

**-¿Esto... causé yo? Debo estar imaginándolo todo. ¡Que alguien me pellizque! **

**-Como quieras...**

**-¡Au!**

**-¿Ves ahora que no estas mirando un espejismo? Bien, ahora sostén esto y repara este daño.**

Me entregó una escoba. Mis ojos comenzaron a desorbitar.

**-Lo siento, Applejack, pero hoy día tengo que reunirme con las princesas en Canterlot. Además, siento que tengo mucho sueño todavía.**

**-No irás si no terminas de limpiar. Pero confío en que puedes hacerlo antes de tiempo. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué hora es?**

**-¿Las diez de la mañana?**

**-Seis horas, cuarenta y dos minutos de la mañana, para ser exactos. Casi a esa hora estamos despiertos todos los de la familia Apple, bueno, excepto Applebloom.**

**-Sí que madrugan bastante...**

**-Es cierto... ¡Pero basta de charlas y barre de una vez! Cuando termines, podrás ir a Canterlot sin problemas.**

Se escuchó, en las profundidades más oscuras y tenebrosas de mis tripas, un rugido similar al de un león.

**-Ese fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- **me preguntó Applejack- **Lo acabo de escuchar claramente. ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! **

Algo me huele a extorsión sin salida...

**-Dime, ¿Cuál es?**

**-Si no terminas de limpiar Sweet Apple Acres en menos de dos horas, no te ofreceré nada de comer, pero de lo contrario, si lo logras hacer antes de tiempo...**

**-¿Me regalarás una canasta de manzanas?**

Applejack me miró de una forma pícara.

**-¿Y quién te ha dicho que te voy a regalar una sola canasta, eh? ¡Serán tres! Y no solo eso: hoy dia tengo ganas de comerme una deliciosa tarta de manzana que está abandonada en el comedor. Si tan solo la abuela Smith se ausentara, yo podría...**

Espera... ¡Esa es mi tarta! ¡Se me olvidó totalmente! ¡No permitiré que te lleves mis cosas, Applejack!

**-¡Si veo que pones alguno de tus sucios cascos en mi tarta, te juro que te voy a...! **

**-¿A qué? ¿Obligarme a vomitar tu tarta? No creo que te sepa delicioso después de eso, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji...**

**-¡Arrrrgh! Tu granja estará limpia en un santiamén, ¡ya lo verás, desgraciada!**

**-¿¡Entonces qué haces ahí parado!? ¡Tic, tac, tic, tac! Yo me regreso a la casa a ver si los demás terminaron de limpiar todo.**

Se retiró del lugar. Yo, furioso, opté por limpiar toda Sweet Apple Acres mientras maldecía y hablaba cosas "random".

**-¡Pero qué se ha creído esa...! ¿Primero soy alguien importante y al día siguiente me trata como un títere? ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ A EQUESTRIA!? ¡Esto lo considero una maldita injusticia, sea un sueño o no! ¿Se puede saber cuándo voy a despertar? Sigo esperando, doctor Sincorazón...**

Detuve en hablar un momento para tomar un suspiro.

**-Y hablando de los Sincorazón... Me pregunto por qué no tuve un sueño con ese universo producto de un crossover entre Disney y Square Enix... Sería mucho mejor estar allí y no en Equestria. Entendería mejor las cosas aquí si fuera un brony de pies a cabeza, pero eso nunca pasará. Por lo pronto, debo mantenerme al margen y seguir creyendo que lo mejor está por llegar.**

Y finalmente paré de barrer, para hacer algo mucho más útil. Dejé la escoba en el suelo, lanzándola a un lado.

**-¡Que se joda la espera! Yo me cargo esta basura con mi cuerno. Los ponis terrestres sabrán qué hacer con sus escobas... ¡Pero yo haré la diferencia! ¡Ya verás, Applejack, que dejaré tu cultivo de manzanas echando chispas de limpieza!**

Traté de mover y juntar toda la basura usando la telequinesis. Era algo más complicado, pero al menos avanzaba más rápido que barrer con una escoba. Pasó una hora desde entonces.

**-Genial. No podré llegar a la mitad así... ¿Por qué tengo que ser un pesimista?**

* * *

Lo eres, y justo en el nivel semidios. Debí salirme de tu cuerpo hace tiempo, ¿sabes? Así pararía de sufrir.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

PD: Mira, allí viene Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Voló rápidamente hacia mí. Pensaba que me iba a golpear otra vez, pero por suerte se posó cara a cara conmigo.

**-Hola... ¿Cómo...te va...Rainbow Dash...? ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?**

**-Olvida lo que sucedió ayer, ¿quieres? No prefiero tener más problemas contigo.-**dijo, con una voz altanera.

¿Eso quiere decir que sí estaba en la fiesta y consiguió bailar conmigo?

**-Así que te volviste mansa después de la fiesta... Oh, no... ¡Mejor me alejo unos metros y ya está!**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-¿Creíste que no entendería esa indirecta, eh? Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Te enamoraste de mí mientras bailabas conmigo en esa fiesta! Mira, Rainbow Dash, lamento decirte que no soy tu tipo, tal vez te parezca atractivo, pero a mí me agradan aquellos seres que no son ponis...**

**-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo crees que yo...?**

Terminó por rodar en el suelo riendo a carcajadas. Y seguía riendo hasta sonar como un carro descompuesto.

Creo que todavía le está afectando esa etapa menstrual crítica de la que mencioné...

**-Rainbow... ¿Qué te pasa? No lo entiendo. **

Al fin se repuso, lagrimeando de risa. Yo quedé con un *epic poker face*, pero de los más épicos.

**-Pues yo tampoco te entiendo, ¿sabes? Primero me dices que yo te gusto y luego tú me andas con... ¿esto? Eres un poni muy extraño. Oye, por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás limpiando?**

¿Es que acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo, ciega?

**-¡Noooo, qué va...! Estoy coleccionando basura para comérmela después.**-respondí.

**-Qué asco...-**dijo, con un rostro de desprecio.

**-Te estoy mintiendo, Rainbow Dash. Sí estoy limpiando, desde hace una hora. **

**-No parece que hayas avanzado mucho... **

**-Si tuviera al menos un compañero que me ayude a recoger toda esta basura... no moriría de hambre dentro de poco... Pobre de mí; mi estómago ruge sin parar...-**dije, colocando una pata en mi cabeza.

**-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, ¡pero no me vuelvas a hacer lo de antes!**

Y en pocos segundos preparó sus alas y recorrió todos los árboles. Yo, seguí barriendo y usé mi cuerno al mismo tiempo para recoger las sobras.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Sweet Apple Acres quedó como nuevo(a excepción de los árboles derribados, claro está).

**-Muchas gracias, Rainbow Dash. No sé qué sería de mí si no te hubieras aparecido en este momento.**

**-Vamos, puedo hacer mejores cosas volando. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar en alguna parte de Equestria acerca del "Sonic Rainboom"?**

**-Sí. Lo escuché de tu boca, ¿no te acuerdas?**

**-¿Ah? ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿quieres saber de qué se trata?**

Dí otro suspiro y hablé todo lo que sé sobre esa habilidad especial.

**-Creo que pasa cuando vas a altas velocidades como para superar la del sonido, provocando una onda expansiva en forma de halo con los colores de un arcoiris y despejas los cielos en una enorme área. No preguntes cómo lo sé, amiga, porque eso es lo que yo creo que hace.**

Rainbow Dash: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

**-Supongo que hablé de más...-**proseguí.

¡Huy! Se me olvidó volver con Applejack para que me de mi tarta. Debo ir inmediatamente para no morir de desnutrición.

**-Me voy a la casa de Applejack. Si quieres puedes seguirme ¿qué dices, eh?**

Rainbow Dash: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

No responde...

**-En fin, tú te lo pierdes. ¡Adiós!**

Volví a la casa dejando sola a la pegaso. Solo vi a algunos de la familia Apple.

**-Disculpen, ¿han visto a la abuela Smith?**

Los ponis me miraron, algo extrañados.

**-¿No es aquel poni que le dieron la fiesta de bienvenida en nuestra casa...?**

**-¿Su nombre no era Wounded Dreamer...?**

**-Dicen que se llama Dreamdead, o algo así...**

Quise llamar la atención para que me escuchen.

**-Sí, soy yo. Mi nombre es Wounded Dreamer, tengo dieciséis años de edad y me prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida planeada por Applejack y su amiga Pinkie Pie. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**\- me preguntó uno.

**-Vine a buscar a la abuela Smith. Ella me regaló una tarta de manzana ayer y vine a recogerlo.**

**-¿La abuela Smith? Está en la cocina. Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberías presentarte mejor? Tu crin está terriblemente despeinada.**

**-Oh, lo siento. Lo arreglaré al instante.**

Me arreglé el pelo y me dirigí hacia la cocina. La abuela estaba allí, en su mecedora, durmiendo. Big Macintosh estaba a su lado.

**-Buenos días, Big Mac. ¿Está durmiendo la abuela Smith?**

**-Sssssip.-**respondió.

-¿Puedo despertarla?

**-Sssssip.**

Creo que a nuestro amigo rojizo le encantan las preguntas totales. Vamos a ver si responde alguna pregunta parcial...

**-¿Qué tal te pareció la fiesta?**

-...

Creo que solo sabes decir "sí" y "no". Lo sospeché desde un principio. Te falta aprender más palabras, Big Macintosh.

**-Interesante. Applejack estaba feliz ese día.**-dijo.

Ahora sí me dejó callado. Es la primera vez que oí algo diferente de su parte. De pronto, la abuela despertó, interviniendo en la conversación.

**-¡Ah, eres tú, joven Dreamdead! ¿Viniste a por la tarta?**

**-Sí. ¿Dónde está?**

Miró la mesa y se asustó. ¡No será que Applejack...! ¡Tiene que ser ella, de seguro!

**-Lo dejé... allí.**-dijo, señalando aquella mesa.

**-¿Sabes dónde está Applejack, abuela?**

**-Está en el granero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Creo que ya sé quién tiene mi tarta. **

Corrí hacia el granero lo más rápido que pude. Abrí con coraje las enormes puertas y entré, totalmente enojado.

**-¡APPLEJACK! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS!**

Ella apareció saltando de un montón de heno. Se mostraba un poco asustada.

**-¿Terminaste de limpiar? **

**-Claro, si quieres puedes verlo por tí misma. Ahora, ¿te puedo preguntar dónde está mi tarta? ¿Y qué hay de las canastas?**

-**Aquí e-están las... canastas, amigo. Lo lograste a-antes de tiempo. Y-yo e-estoy muy... impre… sionada. **

**-Bueno, no soy tan rápido haciendo esto, pero logré mi mayor esfuerzo. Y creo que puede complementarse si me das la... tarta.-**dije, mirándola con unos ojos amenazantes.

**-La... ¿tarta? Está en la cocina. La abuela la dejó en la...**

**-Applejack, no mientas. Sé honesta, por favor.**

Finalmente bajó la cabeza.

**-Está bien, Wounded Dreamer, me lo comí pensando en que no lo lograrías. Ah, se me olvidaba... Esto es tuyo, ¿no?**

Me entregó una alforja con la carta de autorización que Twilight me dio. Si no lo tenía, no podría ir a visitar a las princesas.

**-Puedes quedarte con la alforja, a cambio de la tarta, si lo deseas.**

**-Hmph, no creas que me voy a olvidar de esta, Applejack. Además, Rainbow Dash me ayudó en limpiar. Iba a compartir la tarta con ella. Ya me tengo que ir.**

Y con estas palabras, salí de Sweet Apple Acres jalando las canastas (uno en mi lomo y dos en mi boca), dejando a la poni naranja un poco entristecida. Ya afuera, me tomé el tiempo para abrir la carta.

**-Bien, tengo la carta. Vamos a ver qué dice:**

_Buenos días, extraño:_

_Nosotras, hace poco, tuvimos un curioso presentimiento sobre la llegada de un umbral que aparece cada cien años, trayendo cosas extrañas de galaxias lejanas en Equestria. Pero esas cosas metamorfosean para adaptarse en el reino y de esa forma pasan desapercibidos._

_Siempre creímos que solo aparecían cosas y no criaturas en sí. Usted, ha sido catalogado como el primer caso de ser vivo que salió del umbral, obviamente metamorfoseado en un poni. Deseamos con urgencia que asista a la ciudad capital del Reino de Equestria, Canterlot, para averiguar más sobre cómo llegó aquí, su procedencia, características, virtudes y costumbres._

_Le pedimos que no se alarme. Nuestro único objetivo es verificar si esta extraña característica modificada en el umbral puede representar un peligro para Equestria en diversos aspectos, y para eso, requerimos de su presencia en el castillo._

_Enviaremos una carroza hacia el ayuntamiento de Ponyville para llevarlo a Canterlot a las diez horas con treinta minutos antes del mediodía. No se permite faltar por ningún motivo, de lo contrario, será intensamente buscado por la guardia real y llevado al calabozo del castillo._

_Las princesas Celestia y Luna, Gobernantes supremas del Reino de Equestria._

Eso fue 100% asertivo y aterrador. Y era un "20% más cruel" cuando leí esa parte del calabozo. ¿Qué les pasó, princesas? Antes eran más chéveres...

**-Debo irme al ayuntamiento lo más pronto posible si no quiero andar atrapado entre rejas y barrotes. ¡Allá voy!**

Y troté directamente hacia el lugar antes mencionado. Tardé diez minutos en ir allá. El ayuntamiento tenía un reloj que indicaban las diez de la mañana.

**-Qué bueno. Aún tengo tiempo. Pasaré el rato comiendo manzanas, por mientras.**

Terminé por devorar dos de las tres canastas. Esta última pensé en guardarla para otro día, pero un poni que conocí en la fiesta llegó.

Así es, queridos amigos. Una Lyra Heartstrings variocolor legendario nivel 101 salvaje aparece. Por suerte tengo algunas Master Ball con forma de manzana en una canasta. Atraparla será pan comido.

**-Hola, Wounded Dreamer. ¿Falta poco para irnos al castillo?**

**-¡Lyra! Sí, amiga, falta poco. ¿Quieres que te invite unas manzanas mientras esperamos?**

**-Guau, ¡gracias! Tenía un poco de hambre.**

Nos situamos en un pequeño jardín y desde allí esperamos el tiempo que quedaba.

Y de la nada, llegó esa carroza, junto con dos guardias pegaso y... ¿Shining Armor? Increíble... Voy apenas tres días en Ponyville y ya soy toda una celebridad.

Una multitud de ponis miraba atónita la llegada de esa carroza. Nuestro amiguito blanco dio el primer paso diciendo estas palabras:

**-Buenos días, habitantes de Ponyville. Como sabrán ustedes, mi nombre es Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia real de Canterlot. Estamos en busca de un alicornio llamado Wounded Dreamer. Díganme, ¿lo han visto?**

Me puse al frente sin dudarlo. Lyra me siguió sin problemas.

**-Soy yo, Capitán. Tengo la carta de autorización que me envió la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

**-¿Eh? Pensaba que tenía una actitud hostil. Genial, no podré divertirme esta vez... No importa. Joven, las princesas lo están esperando en el castillo. Suba a la carroza, por favor.**

No iré si no pongo una condición, señorito.

**-Capitán, solicito venir con un acompañante. Está aquí a mi lado.**

Lyra sonrió y saludó, intentando convencer al unicornio para que se suba conmigo.

**-De acuerdo. Ambos pueden subir.**

Parece que a Lyra le va a dar un ataque de felicidad... Vamos a saltearnos esa parte, ¿quieren?

La carroza voló rápidamente hacia Canterlot. Shining Armor se mostraba muy serio, como si fuera capaz de herirme ni bien diga una palabra. En el camino, me quedé totalmente callado para no tener problemas.

Y... ya llegamos. Canterlot, un lugar espléndido y bellísimo, donde solamente reside la nobleza poni. Casi todo estaba cubierto de un color blanco resplandeciente, y algunas franjas de oro, con incrustaciones de zafiros, esmeraldas y topacios (Espero que los dragones no se coman el castillo).

La princesa Twilight hizo su aparición cuando salimos todos de la carroza. Spike, como siempre, estaba a su lado, pero esta vez no parecía estar alegre. Creo que planea incinerarme en el momento menos pensado...

**-Wounded Dreamer, has asistido. Todo Canterlot creyó que no harías caso a nuestra advertencia.**

¿Por qué no lo haría? Solo hago lo que todo brony creería conveniente hacer, Su Altecita. Ahora, quiero que desembuches y me digas dónde están las princesas de una vez por todas.

**-Bueno, durante estos últimos días aprendí bastantes cosas en Equestria que... me motivaron a seguir viendo lo maravilloso que es este reino. Si las princesas me llamaron, debe de ser por algo, ¿no?**

**-Así es. Sígueme. Te llevaré al castillo.**

Lyra intentó acercarse, pero Twilight volteó la mirada y dijo:

**-¿Es esa unicornio tu acompañante?**

**-S-sí, Su Alteza.**

**-Es preferible que se quede donde está. Es cuestión de seguridad, Wounded Dreamer. No trato de discriminarla.**

¡¿Acaso piensa que Lyra es una asesina a sangre fría?! Con todo el respeto que se merece, eso es literalmente imposible, mi estimada princesa Twilight Sparkle. Solo es mi fan número uno, ¿está claro? ¡Ella no representa ningún peligro para el castillo!

**-Disculpe, princesa, pero ella...**

**-Lo lamento, son órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia.**

Quizas quisiste decir "que fueron órdenes de la princesa Molestia". Supongo, Lyra, que no hay otra opción más que dejarte ahí, no más.

**-Lyra, ¿puedes quedarte ahí? Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.**

**-No hay problema. ¡Te deseo buena suerte!-**dijo, emocionada.

Y de esa forma, fui junto a Twilight hacia el castillo. La princesa Celestia estaba en la sala principal. Detrás de mí había una multitud de unicornios inclinándose ante su gobernante.

Seré franco, ¿de acuerdo? La princesa Celestia era hermosísima. Verla en persona era mucho mejor que verla en la serie o en las imágenes.

**-Debes inclinarte tú también, Wounded Dreamer. Después de todo, ella es la máxima autoridad de Equestria**.-dijo Twilight.

Tienes razón, Twilight, pero ella no es la presidenta de mi país. De todas maneras lo haré para parecer un poni muy educado.

Me incliné bruscamente, resultando en una caída desastrozamente vergonzosa, con mi cara plasmada en el suelo. Sigan estas instrucciones y pasarán de ser una celebridad a ser el hazmerreír de Equestria en segundos. Un método infalible aprobado por el gran Rómulo Velasquez (osea yo).

**-¡Ouch! ¡Mierda...!**

Todos los ponis comenzaron a reír.

**-¡Silencio!** -gritó la princesa.

Después de ese grito, no hubo un solo unicornio que seguía riendo.

**-Joven Wounded Dreamer, sé bienvenido a Equestria, un reino pacífico y mágico donde moran los ponis. Sabemos que no pertenece a este reino, pero yo y mi hermana presentimos tu llegada a Ponyville hace más de una semana.**

¿Dijo "pacífico"? ¿Y qué fue de los maltratos que me dio Rainbow Dash, la actitud grosera de Applejack, y esa carta que me mandó junto con la princesa Luna? Tal vez los ponis tienen su propia forma de definir la palabra "paz", por lo que veo.

**-Princesa, muchas gracias por esa bienvenida, pero eso no evita las desgracias que pasé en este reino que usted, considera como pacífico. En especial resalto el último párrafo de la carta que me escribió.**

Ahí tienes tu cambio, Celestia. Asertividad pura.

**-Era necesario para dar a entender que no confiamos del todo en los seres extraños que aparecen inexplicablemente en el reino. Supongo que en el lugar de donde vienes ustedes hacen lo mismo ¿no es así?**

**-Es cierto... pero no debió ser tan cruel, princesa. Al menos no para mí. Cambiando de tema, ¿solo busca esa respuesta que mencionó en esa carta o simplemente desea estudiarme? Se que para usted soy un extraterrestre, aunque los demás no lo noten, pero odio que hagan actos contra mi voluntad en Equestria.**

**-Lo que buscamos es estudiarte para determinar si lo que acaba de hacer ese umbral es un peligro para nosotros, los ponis.**

**-Je, eso está de más explicar, princesa. ¡Pues claro que representa un peligro! Tuvieron suerte de traerme a mí y no a un espécimen malévolo. ¿Quién sabe qué otros seres pueden existir en esas galaxias lejanas...? Y no solo eso, algunos miembros de mi especie, sienten necesidad de hacer cosas nada amables solo para satisfacerse. Erradicarlos, es uno de mis objetivos principales.**

Eso último, lo dije refiriéndome a los cloppers. Por ahí escuché a Blanca preguntarse qué pasaría si un clopper entrara a una hipotética Equestria. Lo que pasaría, emm, bueno... digamos que los ponis verían a los seres humanos con otros ojos (if you know what i mean), para no dar una explicación más adulta.

**-Entonces, sí representaba un peligro lo del umbral. Dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu especie?-**preguntó.

**-Soy un humano. Fíjense que en el lugar de donde vengo vi a unos seres muy similares a ustedes. (Por no decir iguales)**

**-¿Los llaman también ponis?**

**-No; a ellos los llamamos caballos. Y no hablan como ustedes. Solo emiten unos sonidos algo ruidosos y a veces intimidantes. Parece que nuestros mundos están unidos por un lazo abandonado que nadie se atreve a mirar.**

**-Eso parece. ¿Son ustedes pacíficos?**

**-Sí y no. Algunos de nosotros tenemos una vida tranquila y plena, otros no viven tan acomodados pero son autosuficientes, y por último, existen otros que pueden llegar a tener conflictos muy duros. Hay veces en que existen guerras entre miembros de la misma especie.**

Los ponis se asustaron. Celestia se vió un poco apenada.

**-Se nota que en tu mundo hay muchos problemas.**

**-Así es. Pero hay momentos en que resolvemos problemas con la unión de esfuerzos sin la necesidad de lo que ustedes llaman "magia".**

**-Así que de donde vienes no existe la magia, y a pesar de eso logran resolver sus problemas... Qué interesante. ¿Cuál es su secreto?**

**-Tenemos otros recursos que reemplazan a la magia. Los llamamos "valores morales". Podría decirse que es parecido a la magia, pero no se percibe ni está representada en... algo como... ¿"gemas de colores"?**

La princesa se quedó boquiabierta.

**-¿¡Cómo sabes de los Elementos de la Armonía!? **-preguntaron Celestia y Twilight, casi gritando.

Ya basta de discreciones, princesa. No me gusta decir las cosas a medias. Atacaré con mi artillería pesada; mi lengua no soporta más esas punzantes palabras que voy a decir.

**-Se los dije, princesas. Nuestros mundos están unidos por un lazo que nadie se atreve a mirar. A pesar de que no pertenezco a Equestria, se de su mundo y quienes son ustedes. Se que Shining Armor es el hermano mayor de la princesa Twilight. También se que Rainbow Dash soñó siempre con ser parte de los Wonderbolts, quienes la ignoraron cruelmente pese a sus fabulosas habilidades de vuelo, y también se que Applejack tiene un familiar que reside en Appleloosa, un pueblo lejano en el que se puede llegar más rápido en tren, desde el pie de la montaña donde está ubicada Canterlot. Dígame si me equivoqué en alguna parte, princesa Celestia.**

Nadie respondió. Eso demostraba que tenía toda la razón. No vi esos ocho episodios de la serie por nada. Gracias, Blanca.

**-Sabes demasiado de Equestria... ¿Por qué?**

**-Tal vez esto suene una locura, princesa Celestia, pero voy a confesarte algo: Ustedes han sido creados por humanos.**

(Ataque de risa masivo en 3... 2... 1...)

Lo sabía. Ellos no creerían en algo como eso. Solo los ponis más tontos lo pensarían dos veces, pero esos, o no existen o están escondidos entre toda Equestria.

**-¿Como podemos creer en esa teoría tuya? Definitivamente estás mintiendo.-**reclamó Celestia, segundos después de reirse.

**-Así es. Solo quería dejarlos con la duda. Vamos en serio, ¿quieren? Se de ustedes a través de historias o cuentos. Esos decían que ustedes son solo seres ficticios y hablan una y otra vez de los Elementos de la Armonía, pero en realidad no sé qué son esas cosas.**

Twilight intervino:

**-¿Eso significa que existe un humano aparte de ti que crea esas historias, pero en realidad...?**

**-Ese humano en realidad sabe todo sobre nosotros.-**prosiguió Celestia.

**-Ahora sí nos entendemos, princesa. Muy pocas veces leo esos cuentos. Pero hasta ahora entendí lo que aprendí de ellos. Son como fábulas que nos enseñan lecciones para aplicarlas en la vida diaria.** -afirmé.

**-Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que por lo pronto, no eres una amenaza más de Equestria. Más bien, eres un aprendiz de otra dimensión y especie que se esmera por seguir nuestro ejemplo de vida.**

Ya cayeron. No puedo creer que haya manipulado a los ponis con tal de que me crean. Juraré no volver a hacerlo, al menos que exista una urgencia...

**-Wounded Dreamer, parece que como poni tienes un buen futuro. ¿No piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?**

¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes.

**-Lo siento, pero no. Mi mundo es mi mundo, y lo amo como tal. Por obligación, no debo quedarme en Equestria. Además, me siento satisfecho con tan solo verlos en las historias. **

**-Se nota que te sientes a gusto con el mundo en el que vives. Existe la posiblidad de que regreses a tu mundo sin problema. Nosotros te ayudaremos.**

Guau... o más bien yo mismo lo hago. Estoy soñando ¿no? En cualquier momento podría despertar y volver a mi realidad. No hace falta que se maten del cansancio para que yo consiga volver.

**-Le estaría bastante agradecido, pero yo pienso que puedo volver con mis propios medios, princesa Celestia.**

**-¿Sabías que este portal solo transporta a aquellos seres que están sumergidos en un sueño profundo?**

¿Que dijo? Creo que Celestia quiere trolearme.

**-Je, je, je... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena, princesa Trollestia! ¡Cuentame otra de chinos! -**dije, riendo sin parar.

Los demás ponis me miraron extraño. Celestia me miró muy seriamente.

**-Estoy hablando en serio, y otra cosa: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cambiar mi nombre de esa forma!? -**preguntó, algo disgustada.

No debe ser en serio. Creo que este sueño solo intenta jugarme una mala pasada.

**-Pensaba que esto era un sueño cualquiera, pero me equivoqué. Mire, princesa, solo trato de divertirme en Equestria porque no tengo otra forma de hacerlo. Déjeme decirle la verdad, ¿está bien? Odio las conversaciones largas, y usted solo trata de aburrirme haciéndome preguntas obvias de contestar.**

**-Creo que no lo entiendes. Estás en un reino que sí existe. No estás soñando realmente. Tu alma se transportó a Equestria, convirtiéndote en poni. Para que me entiendas mejor, te lo voy a demostrar con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de desgracias tuviste?**

**-Bueno, me dejaré llevar con el viento otra vez... Mi ala se quebró, Rainbow Dash me golpeó y en otro momento me persiguió sin parar, Fluttershy me dio una bebida que estaba asquerosa y picaba bastante... ¿Qué más podría decirle?**

Y la pregunta del millón que daría un giro de 1260° a mi vida fue...

**-¿Sentiste dolor alguna vez mientras sufrías esas desgracias?**

...

...

...

...

Mierda...

**-No respondes, ¿Verdad? En un sueño es imposible que sientas dolor.-**continuó diciendo.

**-N-no... eso es imposible...**

La princesa Twilight intentó calmarme.

**-Por eso hemos dicho que te ayudaremos a regresar a tu mundo. No hace falta que te alarmes, ¿está bien? **-dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Wounded Dreamer, te pido que mantengas la cordura. **

Está bien, la tendré, ¡pero tengo una maldita duda!

**-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, princesa? ¿Qué pasaría si muero aquí? ¿No regresaré, cierto? ¡Respóndame!**

Celestia calló unos segundos.

**-No... Pero te aseguro que Equestria es un reino muy seguro. Muy pocos ponis fallecen aquí.**

**-Espero que tengas razón. Todo ser vivo tiene el derecho a vivir y a ser protegido. No me defrauden**.- dije, algo furioso.

Me tranquilicé al menos un poco.

**-Bueno, creo que no hay ningún problema si me quedo aquí ¿verdad?**

**-No la hay, Wounded Dreamer. Puedes quedarte aquí.**

Entonces hasta ahora todo irá bien. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tengo otra duda.

**-Bien. Princesa, ¿puedo hacerle una última pregunta?**

**-Adelante.**

**-¿Tus padres no son el Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis?**

Parece que los demás ponis me miraron con algo de enojo y extrañeza. En especial Celestia y Twilight.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¡Eso es imposible!**

**-Yo solo decía... Como eres una princesa, entonces debes de tener un padre, ¿O es que quieres que te llamen "Princesa Celestia" en vez de "Reina Celestia"?**

**-No tengo padres. Me originé del vacío para cuidar Equestria, junto con mi hermana, la princesa Luna. Y creo que me va mejor el título de Princesa.**

**-Entiendo... entonces estaba equivocado, je, je...**

Esto es extraño, muy extraño, lo digo en serio...

¡Espera! La princesa dijo que el reino es… ¿real? No… Esto no puede estar pasando… Es imposible, que, Equestria…

¡Hasbro! ¡Lauren Faust! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, DE INMEDIATO!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. El próximo será un especial, titulado: "Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1". ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	7. Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1

**Ya regresé, con el especial esperado, pero he de advertir desde aquí, que es parte de otra historia apegada al mundo real (Ya sabrán a qué me me estoy refiriendo). Para agregar, ya está listo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Perspectiva del Doctor, Parte 1**

* * *

Ufff, este día fue increíble, ¡y mucho más cuando vi que mi paciente es brony! Vamos, cálmate, Dani. Aún no tienes pruebas suficientes…

¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Claro. Mi nombre es Daniel Noriega. Estos treinta y dos años cumplidos no hay quién me los quite. Soy un doctor especializado en pediatría, psicología y soy un investigador independiente. ¿Que qué estoy investigando? Bueno, no importa desperdiciar mi tiempo después del descanso de rey que me tomé hace poco…

Me propongo a investigar acerca de una asombrosa cultura llamada "Fandom", del cual el internet es el gran responsable de su origen y expansión. Obviamente no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera, pero soy de aquellos que les gusta leer libros, ver documentales y esas cosas. Dentro de ellas se encuentran las famosísimas subculturas (o comunidades) como los otakus, gamers, geeks, trekkies, fickers, y los bronies. Para empezar, me propuse investigar acerca de estos últimos.

Por ahora, solo sé que los bronies son aquellas personas que sienten fanatismo y/o apego acerca de la serie que está dando mucho qué hablar en el internet y en la televisión (a mis espaldas, creo…) conocida como My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

No voy a sentir pena ni desprecio hacia ellos. ¿Por qué? ¡Es una de las series que le agrada a mi sobrina! Además, creo que lo veo muy didáctico para ella y para mí, que me gusta recordar mi infancia y actuar como un niño. Transmite valores, humor blanco, y da a tener en cuenta que la amistad puede ser mágica. Nada de tonterías sin sentido y acciones absurdas como los Teletubbies; esta serie debe merecerse un premio y algo más.

En ocasiones me encierro en mi casa para ver algunos PMV's, y sí, algunas de ellas son increíbles. Comprobé en ese momento que no solo contiene géneros como para los niños pequeños, sino que llega a contener algunas dosis de acción y romance leve como para dejar de empalagarnos con tanto ajetreo infantil.

En lo que sí debo mostrar desprecio, es hacia el lado oscuro de los bronies. Sí, me refiero al minimovimiento "Clopper". ¿Por qué no se buscan un maldito psiquiatra? Esos idiotas de seguro paran "divirtiéndose" al ver esa serie. Qué asco… Ellos sí se merecen un lavado de cerebro en una lavadora(o tal vez merezcan ser castrados en los casos extremos). Bueno, en parte no estoy seguro de qué es lo que les pasa. Entiendo que hay veces en que algo adorable puede resultar excitante. Consideremos a Fluttershy, por ejemplo… Una pena, la verdad.

Ah, y debo hacer hincapié en "Equestria Girls", que se aleja totalmente de la trama original de la creadora(ya retirada). Está bien que hagan algo diferente, pero no creo que logren nada si nos andan con clichés típicos de los "High Schools" estadounidenses, y empeorarlo más con "Rainbow Rocks", que ya llega a estar totalmente fuera de lugar de la trama para centrarse más en el mercadeo y en diversas maneras de ganar más fondos(en mi opinión), involucrando a las seis protagonistas a formar una banda de rock, claro está. Al menos si hacen algo así, esperaría que toquen algo de metal o nos vengan con un temazo clásico de Kiss, Iron Maiden o Red Hot Chilli Peppers. (Algún día, Daniel, algún día…)

Hoy día investigué sobre mi paciente, llamado Rómulo Velasquez. No solo anda apegado a la comunidad brony, sino que también tiene amigos que conforman gran parte de la cultura fandom. Al fin tengo una mina de información valiosa. Cuando despierte de su tratamiento, le pediré que me hable de sus amigos. Solo espero que no se moleste por lo que le dije... y por quitarle el juguete de Twilight Sparkle... No hay problema, se lo devolveré el día que abra los ojos.

* * *

**Para los que no le agradó el especial, solo vayan al siguiente capítulo. No soy bueno en hacer estas cosas...**


	8. Dia de Emergencia

Acaba de llegar el siguiente capítulo. No hay nada más que decir; solo lean y dejen su review(si desean opinar algo).

Los flammers, para mí, no existen, porque "No hay libro malo; hay mal lector"(a excepción del peor fanfic del mundo, por supuesto).

* * *

**Día de Emergencia**

* * *

Bueno, pasó la entrevista con la susodicha "princesa", pero esto no acaba todavía. Justo cuando salí de la sala principal, las amigas de Twilight (Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Pinkie Pie) aparecieron para darnos una buena noticia... que resultó ser mala.

**-Princesa Celestia, ¡ya sabemos dónde están Zecora y las enfermeras!**\- gritó Rainbow Dash.

La princesa las miró, un poco preocupada.

**-¿Ellas están bien? ¿No estaban desaparecidas?**

Todas callaron unos segundos. Fluttershy llevó la delantera, respondiendo:

**-No...**

**-Que bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que regresarán a Ponyville.**

Rarity bajó la cabeza.

**-Están... secuestradas. Les tendieron una trampa.**

Oigan, señoritas: No se hagan las melodramáticas con esos silencios que asustan cuando se trata de un tema que puede solucionarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nuestra querida heroína, la Princesa "Twili" es capaz de todo y puede combatir con los secuestradores más peligrosos de Equestria.

**-¿Las secuestraron? ¿Pero quién?**\- preguntó Celestia.

**-Fueron Discord y la Reina Chrysalis. Ambos unieron sus fuerzas para desatar el mal en el reino.**-respondió Applejack.

Atención, damas y caballeros: Retiro lo dicho…

Game over, Twilight Sparkle. Necesitarás algo más poderoso que usar los Elementos de la Armonía… y el séptimo elemento (el del amor), que solo está de adorno. Solo digo, no más; aún no sé cuáles son los efectos secundarios de esos cristales.

**-No puede ser. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!** –exclamó Twilight.

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿Sabes quién es Discord, no es así?**-me preguntó Celestia.

**-Sí, es ese dragón que parece que ha salido de una planta nuclear. ¿Quién no puede conocer al Señor del Caos? ¡Es uno de los enemigos más estúpidos de Equestria!**

**-Un enemigo… ¿estúpido? Para nosotros nos fue difícil enfrentarlo, Dreamdead.** –Dijo Fluttershy.

**-Me pareció estúpido, porque él tenía la oportunidad de destruir los Elementos de la Armonía, pero ese tonto solo se esforzó en convertirlas en su opuesto para que tú y tus amigas pierdan sus verdaderos "valores", y así "fomentar el caos". Por cierto, ¿él no estaba reformado? ¡No será que la Reina…!**

**-¡No! -**gritó Twilight- **Todo es mi culpa. Yo le hice escapar.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** preguntamos todos, sorprendidos.

**-Yo, un día, le mostré todas las cartas que envié a la Princesa Celestia. Entre ellas, había una que nunca quise que lo enviaran. Él lo leyó y se asustó. Solo dijo que percibió… una alteración mágica…**

Genial, Twilight. De todas las yeguas presentes en Equestria, tenías que ser… ¿tú? ¡No me jodas! Pensaba que eras la princesa más sabia del reino, pero ahora tu inteligencia se niveló con la de Derpy (Sin ofender, amiguita gris; yo te apoyo).

**-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?**-le preguntó Rainbow Dash, casi a punto de gritar.

**-Es que…**

De pronto, un pegaso naranja apareció. Era un guardia que parecía venir de un lugar lejano, pues estaba jadeando.

**-Princesa Celestia… Tenemos problemas... en el Imperio de Cristal…**

Al cabo de poco tiempo, se desmayó. Apenas lograba abrir los ojos. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos los ponis andan con el suspenso hoy en día?

¡Alto ahí! Ese pegaso me parece familiar…

¡Vamos a recordarlo con nuestra nueva sección llamada "La Hora del Flashback"!

* * *

Flashbacks tape #1 running…

* * *

**-Blanca, ¿tanto ajetreo por otro episodio de My Little Pony? Si continúas tapándome los ojos, me voy a tropezar con algo.**

**-Solo sígueme la corriente, Rómulo. Esto te sorprenderá.**

Nos dirigimos hacia su sala, otra vez. Me hizo sentar en su sofá bruscamente, tanto, que me dolía el trasero hasta más no poder. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque le acabaron de sacar los cojines a ese sofá! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**-Bien, ¡Aquí está! Solo míralo. Lo compré el día anterior.**

Miré un estuche de DVD de… ¿Equestria Girls? Vaya… Eso sí fue sorprendente, después de todo.

**-Aún no lo he visto. ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos?**

**-Ya te lo dije, Blanca: No soy brony…**

**-Pero eres mi mejor amigo, ¿No?**

* * *

Nunca debiste serlo, Rómulo. Pero da igual; ella sigue siendo muy linda ¿Por qué no aprovechas? Te puede corresponder, no lo olvides. Es posible que ambos lleguen a tener algo más que un solo besito, je, je.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Bien, lo veré y evaluaré.**

Casi dos horas de tortura después...

**-Blanca... ¿No crees que deberías regalar esa película a un brony que pueda soportar esta mierda?**

**-Sí... ¡pero TODA la película no es en realidad una mierda! Me gustó esa parte cuando todo regresa a la normalidad y el pegaso se encuentra con Twilight...**

**-Afróntalo, Blanca. Un poco de romance y clichés estúpidos no puede salvar algo así. Lo que destaco son las Mane 6 en su versión híbrida, nada más. Ese chico peliazul... Creo que quiso robarse el protagonismo...**

* * *

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Je, je, je... No has cambiado nada, Flash Sentry...

**-Llévenlo al cuarto de reposo, ¡de inmediato!** -Gritó Celestia.

Unos unicornios llegaron e intentaron trasladarlo.

**-Twilight, deberías acompañarlo, ¿no crees?**\- pregunté.

**-Mejor hazlo tú. Yo y mis amigas iremos al Imperio de Cristal a ver que ha pasado. Cadance debe de estar en peligro...**

Twilight Sparkle, tu coeficiente intelectual se convirtió en el CI más deficiente, defectuoso y despreciable del reino, haciendo que no le llegues ni a las pezuñas de Derpy. Felicidades, señorita Hooves. Espero que seas la quinta princesa de Equestria, algún día.

**-¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza, Twilight? ¡Es Flash Sentry, tu futuro espos...!**

Me callé de golpe. Creo que fue una mala idea decir eso.

**-Mi futuro... ¿qué?**

¡No escuchaste nada, Twilight!

**-Vaya al imperio. Sería mucho mejor, princesa; yo acompañaré al herido, no se preocupe...**

**-Está... bien... ¡Vamos, amigas! ¡Al tren!**

Las Mane 6 se retiraron junto con un gran ejército guardias reales.

**-Dijiste... ¿El futuro esposo de Twilight?-** preguntó Celestia, tajante.

**-Ehm...Tengo que ir a acompañar al herido; son órdenes de la princesa Twilight. Con permiso.**

Me fui a seguir al pegaso, que había sido llevado a una habitación algo oscura, al parecer. Algunos unicornios trataron de estabilizarlo.

**-Revisen si está herido...**

**-Creo que solo está agotado...**

**-Entonces dejemos que descanse.**

Todos los unicornios se retiraron, excepto yo (que soy un alicornio). Me acerqué hacia el WINNER de Canterlot High solo para conversar, y molestarlo.

**-Hola... ¡Hola! No me escucha el tonto...**

Se repuso de inmediato. Parece que sí me escuchó.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades, joven Flash Sentry! ¡Acabas de casarte con la princesa Twilight Sparkle! En serio, amigo, ¡me muero de la ENVIDIA!**

**-¿QUE? ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO? Yo y la princesa... Aaaaah...**

Volvió a desmayarse el muy idiota.

**-Estoy mintiendo, imbecil. No te hagas tantos dramas como lo hace el degenerado del príncipe Blueblood. Se que te gusta Twilight, no hace falta que lo ocultes, amigo.**

Y una vez más, se repuso el jovenzuelo ese.

**-¿Pe-pero cómo lo sabes?**

-**Es la enésima vez que me preguntan lo mismo... No importa eso ahora. Mi nombre es Dreamdead, o Wounded Dreamer, si quieres hacer mi nombre más aburrido. Soy un alicornio, como verás. Vengo del futuro, solamente para cambiar el pasado... ¡a mi manera!**

* * *

(Inserte *Risa malvada de Thriller* aquí)

* * *

No se cómo sucedió, pero Lyra apareció la nada, tumbándome al suelo con un abrazo de oso.

**-¡Wounded Dreamer!**

**-¡Lyra! ¡Detente! ¡Me asfixias...! ¡LYRA!**

Se detuvo, al fin. Pienso que fue una mala idea haberla conocido, o tal vez no...

**-¡Discúlpame! Solo es que... era un impulso...**

Creo que eso quiere decir que Lyra padece de antropofilia extrema. No puede ser cierto... Al igual que Blanca, no me va a dejar en paz.

**-Está bien, Lyra. Solo te pido que no me interrumpas en otra ocasión, ¿quieres? ¡Flash Sentry!** -dirigiéndome hacia él- **Aún no he terminado contigo. Twilight es una princesa muy hermosa. Más te vale que cuides de ella si quieres ganarte su corazón. Pero por el momento, debes descansar aquí. No querrás lastimarte y morir sin cumplir tu cometido, ¿o no? No te desearé suerte, porque ya tienes de más.**

Traté de retirarme, pero él me detuvo.

**-Señor Dreamdead, hay un problema...**

**-Por favor, muchacho... El hecho de que Twilight sea una princesa no significa que no puedes tener una oportunidad con ella. Vamos, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.**

**-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que... tengo novia.**

¿Por queeeeé? Si te gusta la princesa, entonces debiste quedarte solo por y para ella.

**-Creo que no tendrás problema en romper esa relación. Solo dile que las cosas entre ambos no andan bien.**

**-Es que ella... es cruel, manipuladora y muy mala. Podría arruinarme la vida si rompo con ella.**

¿Que qué dijiste? Además de Maléfica (La bella y la bestia), Úrsula (La sirenita), Cruela (101 Dálmatas), Ryoko Asakura (LMDHS) y Murumuru del "primer universo" (Mirai Nikki)...

¿QUIÉN CARAJOS PUEDE SER TAN MALVADA?

**-Debe de ser una poni muy posesiva... ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**-Se llama... Sunset Shimmer.**

...

...

...

...

Flash Sentry, estás cagado...

**-Ehm... ¡Buena suerte, amigo! La necesitarás. ¡Hasta otra!**

**-¿Qué? Espera, ¡No te vay...!**

Cerré la habitación. Lyra y yo finalmente conversamos sin interrupciones.

**-Sunset Shimmer puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa; tendría la conducta de una "terrorista genocida yandere" si no se la trata con cuidado, a menos que reciba una sobredosis de amistad... Pobrecito Flash; ese pegaso no tendrá oportunidad. Que pena... Bien, Lyra. Ya estoy libre para ti.**

**-¿Dreamdead... es tu otro nombre?**

**-Solo es una abreviación. Si quieres puede llamarme así, Lyra.**

-**No hay problema. Ese nombre me gusta más.**

Sí, claro...

**-Oye, Lyra, ¿por qué estabas algo triste en mi fiesta de bienvenida?**

Se puso cabizbaja. Ya me imaginé qué iba a responder.

**-Es que creí que todo lo que investigué acerca de los humanos no era real. Perdí la esperanza ese día, hasta que te encontré. Me vi con la necesidad de conocerte más cuando te oí hablar de ellos. A propósito, ¿esas canciones que puso Vinyl Scratch eran de humanos?-** preguntó Lyra.

**-¿Cómo no podrían serlo? Conozco perfectamente esas canciones. Sonaron bastante en mi mundo. Pasaron a ser inolvidables.**

¿Pero cómo llegaron esas canciones a Equestria? ¡Claro! ¡Entonces eso significa que...!

**-¡Ajá! Así que esas canciones también llegaron aquí debido a ese umbral. Debí suponerlo...**-murmuré.

**-¿Umbral? ¿De qué estaban hablando la princesa Celestia y tú?**

**-Está bien; te lo explicaré...**

Le dije todo lo que pasó en esa conversación. Lyra me escuchó atentamente. Ya en ese momento, llegó el atardecer. Al finalizar mi explicación, Lyra terminó por entenderlo todo.

**-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó... Dreamdead, ¿estás pensando en volver a tu mundo? ¿No piensas en quedarte aquí?-** preguntó, con un rostro de tristeza.

**-No puedo quedarme. Allá tengo una familia y miles de deberes que me esperan. Desearía verlos de nuevo, pero no se como hacerlo. Es cuestión de que la princesa Celestia me explique. Y otra cosa: ¿Crees tú que podría yo convertirme en humano aquí? Eso suena imposible.**

**-Yo sí lo creo...**

La princesa Celestia vino de manera repentina. Se dirigía hacia mí.

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

Con tal de que no arriesgue mi vida, todo bien.

**-La escucho, princesa.**

**-¿Podrías ser, por un tiempo... un guardia real?**

¡Claro que no! ¡Ni pienses que me voy a involucrar en tus problemas solo para protegerte!

**-Lo lamento, princesa Celestia. Esos asuntos de proteger Canterlot no son lo mío. En mi mundo, nunca aprendí acerca de técnicas militares.**

**-Si yo caigo ante esa alianza del mal, Equestria dejará de iluminarse por el sol. Mi hermana no podrá mantener el reino ella misma y tú no podrás volver a tu mundo sin mi poder.**

Mierda... Trollestia lo hizo otra vez.

**-Hmph... Lo haré...**

**-El día de mañana empezarás el entrenamiento. Shining Armor te instruirá. Por cierto, ¿Estará él aquí?**

Obviamente no, Princesa. Su amada damisela se encuentra en graves aprietos.

**-Atacaron el Imperio de Cristal, princesa. La esposa de Shining Armor está en peligro. De seguro se fue por ese motivo, no cabe ninguna duda. Pero aquí hay algo que no va...**

Si va una tropa de guardias y soldados reales tan grande hacia el Imperio... ¿Qué pasará con el castillo? Ay, no...

**-Princesa Celestia. ¿Cuántos guardias y vigilantes se fueron de Canterlot?**

**-Casi la mitad de ellos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-¿¡No lo entiendes!? Si un enorme ejército se va de Canterlot, entonces la ciudad... podría ser invadida. Si mi teoría es correcta, entonces lo del Imperio de Cristal, sería...**

**-¡Un señuelo! ¡No puede ser!**\- dijo Celestia, asustada.

**-Y no hay que ignorar a Ponyville. Estaría totalmente desprotegida. Si sufre otro ataque de los Changelings, el pueblo no será más que cenizas.**

**-Debemos actuar pronto. Mientras tanto los guardias deberán proteger Canterlot y Ponyville...**

Apareció de la nada una carta frente a la princesa. Tal vez lo mandó Spike.

**-¿Eso es... una carta?**-pregunté yo.

**-Vamos a leerla...**

_Princesa Celestia:_

_Era cierto; hubo una tropa de Changelings causando desastres en el Imperio de Cristal, los suficientes como para derrotar a los guardias de allí. Para nuestra suerte, esa tropa resultó ser pequeña y pudimos acabar con ellos facilmente. La calma se restauró rápidamente cuando desterramos al resto sin problemas. Por suerte, Cadance está a salvo y sin un rasguño._

_Ya estamos a punto de tomar el tren para regresar a Canterlot. Si supiéramos que era un pequeño ejército, nosotras seis los hubiéramos derrotado sin necesidad de ningún guardia._

_Tu aún aprendiz, La princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Celestia hizo una expresión de enojo después de leer la carta.

-**Wounded Dreamer, ¿podrías hacerle una carta de respuesta a Twilight? Debo llamar a los guardias que quedan para que resistan el ataque de los Changelings. ¡Reina Chrysalis, pagarás por esto!** -exclamó mientras trataba de retirarse.

Guau... Es la primera vez que vi a Celestia con ese carácter. En fin, tengo que escribir la carta de respuesta.

**-Lyra, ¿Me ayudarías a escribir la carta? No soy bueno usando la telequinesis todavía.**

**-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!**

**-Bien, entonces yo te dictaré lo que vas a escribir.**

Ambos nos tomamos un tiempo para planear qué ìbamos a escribir en el mensaje, pero eso no es nada importante(lo que dice el mensaje tampoco lo es).

* * *

Voy a dar mi opinión sobre esa alianza maligna:

Discord y la Reina Chrysalis pueden ser una muy buena pareja, pero el Draconequus siempre se comporta como un tarado (hasta su pensamiento es caótico, no hay que negarlo). Si la reina manipulara a esa abominación dragón-caballo, podría usar su poder para fortalecer a sus súbditos y causaría algo... riesgoso para el reino.

Changelings del caos... Esto va a ser interesante. Me muero de ganas de ver cómo Twilight y sus amigas se enfrentan a ellos...

* * *

Ya escrito el mensaje, lo trajimos hacia la princesa Celestia y esta la hizo desaparecer.

**-Listo. Apresúrate, Twilight Sparkle.-**dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Celestia volteó a mirarme.

**-Joven Wounded Dreamer, como aceptaste ser un guardia real, es necesario que recuerdes algo: Tú no eres un poni cualquiera; eres un humano convertido en poni, y por lo tanto, ni yo ni las otras princesas podremos mandar sobre ti. Eres un ser libre, pero no debes confundir tu libertad con el libertinaje. Si deseas, puedes renunciar a proteger Canterlot en el momento que quieras.**

Debiste decirme eso hace tiempo. De esa manera no me asustarías tanto con tus trolleadas macabras. Pero si te viera caer, sería peor para mí. Equestria es un reino maravilloso, sin embargo, quedarme allí no es mi deseo. Así que debo protegerlo, por mi bien.

**-Tienes razón, pero te necesito para salir de aquí, y por eso... ¡Trataré de cuidar tu vida!**

**-Eres muy valiente como para decir eso. Te lo agradezco.**

**-No hay de qué, princesa.**

**-Ponis, ¡tráiganle una armadura!**

**-Enseguida, Su Alteza.** -dijo un unicornio.

De inmediato se pusieron frente a mí dos ponis, uno llevando un casco para unicornio y un traje de acero ligero para pegasos.

**-Colócatelos.** -dijo uno de ellos, amablemente.

Obedecí. Tal vez se sienta rara esa armadura, pero me creí un gladiador capaz de todo. Hay veces en que soy un poco exagerado, lo admito.

Minutos después, un unicornio llegó para informarnos algo:

**-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Acaba de avistarse una gran horda de Changelings aproximándose a Ponyville!**

**-Así que era cierto... Entonces no falta mucho para que lleguen a Canterlot. Los soldados deben proteger el pueblo con todas sus fuerzas. Y no debo olvidarme del castillo de Twilight...**

¡Pero qué...! ¿¡Twilight Sparkle tiene un castillo!? Esa no la sabía... Parece que me has ocultado bastante información, Blanca.

**-Wounded Dreamer, quiero que te encargues de cuidar ese castillo. Está ubicada en un rincón de Ponyville. Es posible que la Reina Chrysalis esté allí.**

Princesa, enfrentarme a un enemigo terrible como ella no es tan seguro que digamos... Pero vamos a intentarlo, por ahora...

**-Como usted diga, Su Alteza.**

Procedí a volar lo más pronto posible hacia Ponyville, que estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento entre Changelings y soldados ponis.

Era cierto. Twilight sí tiene un castillo. No era tan grande, pero mantenía un buen estilo. Eso sí: la puerta estaba abierta.

Avancé lentamente hacia allá. De inmediato, ocurrió una explosión dentro del castillo, haciendo que dos unicornios salgan volando de ahí, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Sin dudarlo entré para ver qué había pasado.

**-¡Quien quiera que sea, que salga de ahí! ¿¡Eres tú, Reina Chrysalis!?**-grité.

Escuché una voz muy conocida, pero no sabía de quién era.

**-¡Claro que no, cariño! ¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso? ¡Estás hablando con la hermosa, espléndida y poderosa...!**

Debí imaginarlo...

**-¡Trixie!**

¿Es en serio? Pensaba que también la reformaron, al igual que Discord.

**-¿Tú? La vida sí que te da sorpresas...**

**-Solo quiero esperar a Twilight Sparkle, pero llegaron dos inútiles unicornios a arruinar mis planes. He de suponer que llegaste a ser uno más del montón. Vaya, vaya... Mi dulce caballero alicornio resultó ser un bueno para nada...**

**-¿Caballero? ¿Alicornio? Por favor... Solo te ilusionas bastante. No soy ninguna de las dos cosas. Si lo fuera, te estaría cortejando ahora mismo. Ah, por cierto... Cuando bailé contigo, no sentí nada más que disfrutar la canción y pensaba en otra poni. Tú estabas de más en mi fiesta. Me pregunto quién te habrá invitado...**

Miré fijamente a Trixie. Estaba demasiado furiosa.

**-¡Te vas a arrepentir! No puedo creer que me hayas engañado... ¡Te haré polvo con mi magia!**

**-Esto me huele a un duelo. Lo siento, pero soy un poni muy cobarde. Mi cuerno no es tan puntiagudo como el tuyo, ¿sabes?**

**-Entonces haré mi primer movimiento.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Trixie!**

Me hizo levitar para golpearme una y otra vez en las paredes del castillo, hasta que efectuó su golpe final lanzándome por una ventana. Eso dolió...

**-Ouch... ¿Eso fue todo, Trixie? ¡Creo que esos unicornios eran solo un par de reclutas!**

**-No somos reclutas, muchacho. Recien hemos ascendido a altos oficiales.**

Miré detrás de mí. Eran los dos unicornios, ya en plena forma. Uno de ellos dijo:

**-¡Eh, eres un alicornio! ¡Puedes ser capaz de vencerla sin rodeos!**

**-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! Nunca he practicado magia en mi vida.**-protesté.

Trixie se estaba acercando. Los unicornios huyeron del lugar.

**-Dreamdead, amor mío, no te vayas, ¡que me falta mostrarte más de Ponyville!**

**-¡Otra vez no!**

Quise escaparme de ella volando, pero lanzó un hechizo de gravedad sobre mí, cayendo de manera brusca y dolorosa. Era dificil levantarme con ese tipo de magia.

**-¡Incompetente! Tu cobardía parece ser la más grande de Equestria.**

**-No es que sea cobarde, ¡lo que pasa es que tú abusas de los que no saben nada! ¡Eres tú la cobarde!-** grité.

**-Eso es lo que dicen los tontos. Yo odio tener un novio tonto, ¿sabías eso?**

**-Emm... Pues no. ¡Espera...! ¡NOOOO! ¡Trixie!**

Me levitó nuevamente y me lanzó al castillo de Twilight. Traté de estabilizarme levantando vuelo. Al hacerlo, me escondí en un rincón y me cubrí para no sufrir más golpes.

**-¿Donde estás, Dreamdead? Aún no acabó nuestra sesión privada.**

Estaba repleto de miedo, pero un milagro ocurrió...

Cerca de mí, estaba un libro de hechizos. Leerlo era la única manera de salvarme de su ataque, o al menos defenderme...

**-Tengo que saber qué hechizos me pueden servir.**

Tuve tiempo para leer unos hechizos básicos y uno intermedio, hasta que Trixie me descubrió, con "las manos en la masa". Qué desafortunado soy...

**-¡Esos libros no te servirán!**

**-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ese libro es de Twilight!**

**-Mucho mejor, ¿No lo crees?**

Carajo... No debí decir eso.

**-¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Te venceré!**

Lancé un hechizo de campo de fuerza y me acerqué a ella para embestirla hacia la puerta.

Tal vez la haya derribado, pero eso no bastaba.

**-¿Eso aprendiste? ¡Intenta empujarme de nuevo!-** exclamó.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres...**

Volví a cubrirme con ese campo y nuevamente traté de hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez tuvo un resultado desastrozo.

Trixie creó una onda de expulsión que me volvió a lanzar hacia el castillo, destruyendo una de sus paredes. El campo de fuerza se disipó segundos después. Luego de eso, se me ocurrió una idea de cómo vencerla...

**-Necesito lanzarle algo para no sufrir daños... ¡Claro! ¡Los libros de Twilight! Lo siento, princesa... ¡pero estoy en un caso de emergencia!**

Usé el conjuro de telequinesis múltiple para lanzar los libros. Como Trixie estaba acercándose, aproveché el momento para lanzárselos con fuerza.

**-Vamos, ¡acércate!- le grité.**

Y le lancé una enorme pila de libros sobre ella, terminando cubierta de todos ellos. Finalizado mi movimiento, se me apareció un terrible dolor de cabeza. Trixie estaba algo mareada, pero no podía moverse.

**-¡Argh! Creo que usar mucha magia no es bueno...**

**-Ohhh... ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te vas a enterar! Ya... verás...**

Finalmente se desmayó la poni azul. Yo caí rendido y jadeando por el esfuerzo de emplear tanta magia con un cuerno pequeño.

**-Ay... Estoy cansado... Debo regresar... al castillo...**

Ya adentro, intenté recuperarme por mi propia cuenta. Al cabo de un tiempo, una voz aterradora se escuchó.

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Estás muerto, Dreamdead!**

**-¡No puede ser!**

¿Cómo carajos pudiste salir de entre esos libros? Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Eran solo libros...

**-Yo, la invencible y grandiosa Trixie, ¡te haré sufrir para siempre!**

Otro poni se apareció de pronto.

**-¡Alto! ¡No le hagas daño!**

¿Lyra? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

**-¡No te acerques, Lyra! ¡Trixie es capaz de hacerte daño!-**grité.

**-Mira quién acaba de venir… Lyra Heartstrings, no te metas en esto, ¿quieres? No desearás que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Dreamdead.**

**-Y yo te digo, que no desearás que tu ama te aplaste como a un insecto.- **respondió Lyra.

Que raro... Esa no es la actitud verdadera de Lyra. En serio, ¿Qué mierda pasa con este maldito reino?

Lyra hizo que Trixie sea estrangulada por una fuerza invisible mientras ella forcejeaba.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lyra? ¡Esa no eres tú!**

**-¿Lyra? ¿De quién hablas? ¡Yo soy la reina de los Simuladores!**

Después de eso, mi "amiga" estuvo rodeada de un aura verde y se transformó en...

**-Reina Chrysalis...**

Uf, qué alivio. Entonces no era Lyra realmente...

* * *

¡Pero es la Reina Chrysalis, imbécil! ¿Es que un tarado como tú puede sentirse aliviado frente a alguien como ella? ¡Te puede matar! ¡Haz algo, mierda!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Oh, tu debes de ser ese alicornio que dijo Trixie hace días. Esto va a ser divertido. Tal vez con tu poder, podría lograr mi objetivo de gobernar Equestria sin problemas. Discord no me va a servir dentro de poco, por lo que necesitaré otro complemento. Y parece que lo encontré justo aquí...**

Intenté huir del castillo, pero un grupo de Changelings me cortó el paso.

**-Es imposible que puedas escapar. Trixie, lo siento, pero me has fallado. Los Elementos de la Armonía no están aquí. Súbditos, ¡Llévensela!**

Un par de Changelings sostuvieron de las pezuñas a Trixie y se la llevaron.

**-Así que manipulaste a Trixie... Eres despreciable...** -dije.

**-¿Yo, despreciable? Ella quiso unirse a mi banda, con la creencia de que podría controlarme a mí y a Discord. Grave error...**

**-Aún así, lo sigues siendo...**

Su cuerno lanzó un rayo oscuro que me hizo desestabilizar hasta caer al suelo.

**-Voy a cambiar de tema. Si quiero dominar este reino, más me vale tener más poder para lograrlo. Tranquilo, pequeño, que esto no te dolerá mucho; solo te matará.**

**-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo me salvará...** -dije, en voz baja.

Y sí, el maldito presentimiento llegó, pero a última hora (creo que estoy en una jodida película).

Un resplandor multicolor se presenció en el castillo. Al fin, las Mane 6 llegaron, portando sus respectivos Elementos de la Armonía.

La Reina Chrysalis se sintió fastidiada con la llegada de las seis ponis.

-**¡Genial! ¡Tenían que venir en este momento! ¡Retirada, Changelings, retirada!**

La reina y sus secuaces huyeron del castillo y pusieron rumbo hacia el bosque Everfree. Yo, digamos que también me sentí fastidiado con la tardanza.

**-Dreamdead, ¿te encuentras bien?-** preguntó Fluttershy.

¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Nunca había estado en tan buena forma! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me hayan salvado en el último momento para estar casi al borde de la muerte! Sí, Fluttershy, estoy muy bien…

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Casi la hacía en este lugar! Si hubieran tardado unos minutos más, verían frente a ustedes un alicornio muerto...**

**-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos?**-preguntó Applejack- **¡El Imperio de Cristal se encuentra lejos de aquí!**

Hice un profundo suspiro y me tranquilicé.

**-Olvídenlo, ¿quieren? Tengo una noticia muy importante para ustedes: Trixie también era parte de esa alianza.**

Las ponis se sorprendieron.

**-La encontré aquí en el castillo, posiblemente buscando los Elementos de la Armonía.**\- proseguí.

**-¿Ella también? ¡Se va a meter en problemas cuando la encuentre!** -exclamó Rainbow Dash.

**-No hace falta.**\- repliqué yo- **Los Changelings se la llevaron. Lo más importante aquí, es que hemos repelido el ataque hacia Canterlot. Podría haber otros ataques.**

**-Es cierto. La princesa Celestia merece saber esto.-**sostuvo Rarity.

**-Ah, y Twilight… Discúlpame por lo de tu castillo.-**dije, mirando la pared destrozada.

**-No importa; al menos no se ha derrumbado…**

* * *

Un derrumbe después…

* * *

…

…

**-Je, je, je... Ups, perdón… ¡Ya me voy!**

**-¡DREAMDEAD!**

**-¡Fluttershy, ayúdame!**

**-Lo siento, Dreamdead. Es el castillo de Twilight…**

Emm… Mejor olvidémonos de esa persecución y saltémonos hacia Canterlot, ya en el horario nocturno.

* * *

**-…y eso fue todo lo que pasó, Princesa Celestia.**

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?**

**-¡Por supuesto, Su Alteza! ¡Estaba protegiendo el castillo! ¡Lo juro!**

**-¡Pero no debiste defenderlo cuando Trixie intentaba atacarte!-** gritó Twilight.

-**¿Qué culpa tengo yo, Princesa? ¡No sé casi nada de magia! ¡Ella era muy fuerte para mí!**

**-¡Silencio! –**Exclamó Celestia- **El joven Wounded Dreamer tiene razón. Nunca fue entrenado por Shining Armor, así que por lo tanto, fue mi error reclutarlo arbitrariamente.**

**-Al menos aprendí un par de hechizos para defenderme…**

**-¡Usaste esos hechizos para destruir mi castillo!**

**-¡Te dije que no era mi intención hacerlo!**

**-Míralos, Fluttershy. Parece una pareja de recién casados…**-se pronunció Rainbow Dash.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!- gritamos ambos.

**-¡Silencio! Twilight, el castillo se reparará de manera rápida. Además, es recomendable que recuerdes que eres la princesa de la Amistad. Lo que haces ahora mismo es demostrar lo contrario.**

**-Discúlpeme, Princesa, pero hay un problema: Es demasiado difícil ser amigo de Wounded Dreamer.**

**-Algún día te acostumbrarás. Él es un humano, lo que significa que tiene un comportamiento distinto al de un poni. No lo olvides. A propósito… ¿No tendrá él algún lugar dónde pasar la noche?**

-**No, Su Alteza**\- respondí.

Lyra intervino:

**-Con su permiso, princesa… ¿Podría quedarse él en mi casa?**

PELIGRO… ACOSADORA DETECTADA.

**-Temo que no. Por si no lo saben, la Torre de Marfil quedó vacía desde que Twilight se mudó a la biblioteca. Él se quedará allí.**

Gracias, muchas gracias, Licenciada Celestia.

**-No hay problema. En el lugar donde me pongan, yo me quedaré.-**dije.

**-Ponis, ya es de noche. Será mejor que vayan a descansar**\- sugirió Celestia- **Twilight Sparkle, la biblioteca de Ponyville es tu otro hogar. Puedes ir a dormir allí cuando quie...**

**-Lo sé, Princesa. De hecho me agrada más estar allá que en mi castillo. Vamos amigas; mañana es otro día.**

**-Twilight, ¿No piensas quedarte en Sugarcube Corner conmigo? Te prepararía muchos pastelillos allá.** -preguntó Pinkie.

**-Bueno, pero por favor, amarra a Gummy, ¿quieres? Acaba de crecer y tengo el temor de que me muerda.** -respondió- **Adiós, Princesa.**

**-Hasta mañana. **

Finalizada la conversación, todos los ponis se retiraron a sus casas. Yo me tomé el tiempo de quitarme la armadura y devolverla. Después de eso, me dirigí hacia la torre.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir, escuché que alguien silbaba una melodiosa canción en la cúpula de la torre.

En parte me relajaba por la fluidez del silbido, y porque esa canción definitivamente no pertenecía a Equestria. Era perteneciente a una banda de rock muy conocida, pero no podía recordarla, ni a la banda, ni al nombre de la canción.

Muerto de la curiosidad, subí rápidamente para saber de quién se trataba.

**-¿Quién anda allí?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Dreamdead!**

Era de esperarse... ¿No puedes dejar de seguirme, Lyra?

**-Pensaba que ya te habrías ido a tu casa. Tu mejor amiga debe de estar preocupada.**

**-¿Te refieres a Bon Bon? No, ella está en Sweet Apple Acres. Acababa de preparar una caja de dulces para Big Macintosh.**

**-Entonces eso quiere decir que ella… Definitivamente Big Mac es todo un casanova.**

**-No creo que él lo sea...**

**-Vamos, él es demasiado fuerte, matemático profesional, suertudo y conquistador de pocas palabras. Tiene esas características que yo anhelaba tener cuando era pequeño…**

**-Pero no es un humano, Dreamdead. Es solo… un poni.**

**-Lyra, los humanos como yo no tienen habilidades tan extraordinarias. No tenemos cuernos para crear magia, ni tampoco tenemos alas para volar libremente por los cielos. Mucho menos podemos posarnos en las nubes ni hacemos levitar cosas usando la cabeza. Somos más imperfectos que ustedes.**

**-Entonces, de ser así, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Así tendrías todo lo que nunca pudiste tener.**

**-Eso ya te lo expliqué. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? ¡Mi futuro está allá!**

**-¿Qué de importante tiene un futuro si es efímero? Después de que logres tu objetivo, ¿qué harás?**

**-Aún soy joven, Lyra. Puedo plantearme más objetivos si así lo quiero. Equestria no es mi lugar; mucho menos es mi realidad. La realidad es que mi nombre no puedo decirlo aquí, soy un humano transformado en algo que no es, y estoy en un hospital sedado, en medio de una operación, esperando a que despierte.**

Lyra se entristeció. Pasaron segundos de silencio. Unos segundos muy largos…

**-Supongo que no vas a permitir que eso suceda. Lo lamento, pero ese es mi objetivo ahora. Sería capaz de cometer locuras en el reino solo para regresar.** -proseguí.

**-¿Quieres decir que solo estarás aquí por poco tiempo?**

**-Sí…**

**-Dreamdead… Yo tengo un sueño, y pienso compartirlo contigo.**

**-Adelante, entonces.**

**-Mi sueño es… ver a un humano real. Tú, ahora mismo, te has vuelto en mi objetivo. Te ruego, que no me defraudes.**

Noté poco después que un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. En parte, me sentí culpable de su tristeza.

Como único consuelo, procedí a abrazarla fuertemente.

**-No pierdas la esperanza, Lyra. Tu sueño se cumplirá, estoy seguro. Solo tienes que tener paciencia, ¿está bien?**

Al terminar de decir eso, me miró fijamente, con una ligera sonrisa. Curiosamente volví a escuchar ese silbido mientras nos miramos mutuamente.

**-Bien, Dreamdead. La tendré.**

**-Ve a casa; ya es tarde. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar mañana.**

Se fue sin decir nada más. Yo, por mi parte, entré a la torre y me eché a dormir adentro.

Quedarme en Equestria, sería un riesgo para mi realidad. Sin embargo, Lyra… Debería hacer algo por ella antes de mi despedida, ¿pero cómo?


	9. ¡Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Parte 1)

**¡WOOHOO! Después de casi un mes ausente, he regresado... y recargado(okno, eran mis estudios y otros vicios). Aparte de eso, estaba planeando en hacer algo más creativo para mi fanfic. Vamos a empezar a leer, ¿Quieren? Pero antes...**

**DI-DI-DISCLAIMER!**

**La historia original de "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" es propiedad de la asombrosa creación imaginaria de la honorable Lauren Faust, mientras que el encargado de merchandising es Hasbro(no se confundan, por favor). Este fanfic está hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento y el mismo creador está conforme con publicar esto sin querer lucrar, bla, bla, bla...**

**...**

**...**

**Y una cosa más... **

**...**

**...**

**Si ven a alguien copiar, pegar, imprimir y/o vender este fanfic sin el consentimiento del autor(De todas formas Exildan le prohibirá el permiso), no responda nada y golpéelo, patéelo, azótelo, lapídelo, crucifiquelo o mátelo, con el objetivo de que éste se arrepienta de haber cometido tal acto inhumano.(Solo es opcional, amigos, no lo tomen tan a pecho.)**

* * *

**¡Vamos a aplastar insectos! (primera parte)**

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo de espera, finalmente tuve un sueño dentro de un sueño. Supongo que la princesa Luna tuvo que ver en todo esto, pues vi al satélite blanco más grande de lo normal. Mientras tuve esa experencia propia de la película "Inception", oí una voz femenina, calmada y dulce. Ésta me dijo:

**-Wounded Dreamer... Al igual que la princesa Celestia, es mi deber darte la bienvenida. Te vigilé desde tu primer día en Equestria, y me alegra saber que hasta ahora no veo nada malo en ti. En fin, si deseas salir de aquí, deberás esperar algo más de tiempo. Solo escucha a tu realidad, y será el momento indicado para retornar...**

**-Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada. Tus palabras son como la cerveza; siempre marean. Además, no sé quién eres y no comprendo cómo puedes hablarme así de simple.**

**-Solo ignora esas dudas tuyas por ahora. Lo que quiero decir, es que esperes, y te será necesario volver de donde viniste cuando escuches a alguien de allí hablar.**

**-Bueno, ahora sí lo puedo comprender mucho mejor(mentira). Pero... aún no me dijste tu nombre.**

**-Tú lo sabes. Lo pronunciaste el día en que dormiste en esa nube.**

**-¿Princesa...Luna? ¡¿Por qué demonios no te dejas de suspensos y me explicas todo de una buena vez?!**

-...

No responde. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tanto le cuesta hablar?

**-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? **-pregunté.

**-Mejor despiértate, ¿Quieres? Si continúo con esto seguirás jodiéndome.**

**-¿Pero qué...?**

Y se acabó mi sueño. Desperté de un salto por lo que me dijo esa voz, pero en parte tuvo razón. Hay veces en que mis preguntas capciosas joden...

Ya era de día. El interior de la torre donde dormí parecía más grande que cuando la vi ayer en la noche. Sin más que decir, me largué del lugar y me puse rumbo al castillo. El asunto aquí, es que un par de yeguas unicornio se acercaron a cortarme el paso.

**-Hola. ¿Eres nuevo en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot?**

**-Eh... ¿Qué?**

**-Definitivamente sí. Nunca he visto a alguien con tu cara... Espera... ¿TIENES ALAS? Eres un... príncipe, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un príncipe!**

Estas me van a cabrear...

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-¿De qué familia vienes?**

**-¿Eres del Imperio de Cristal?**

**-¿Sabes cómo se siente descansar en una nube?**

**-¿Por qué no vienes con guardaespaldas?**

**-¿Eres pariente de la Princesa Celestia?**

**-¿Tienes novia?**

Grrrrroaaaarrrgh!

**-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA! Preguntas para después, por favor. Tengo que ir urgentemente al castillo. La Princesa Celestia me está esperando. Ah, ¿Sabían ustedes, que existen unicornios más guapos que yo en...?**

Vamos, vamos, inventa un maldito nombre... ¡Lo tengo!

**-¿En Antherradura?**

**-¿Antherradura?-** preguntaron ellas, al mismo tiempo.

**-¿No conocen ese lugar? A veces el príncipe Blueblood va allá en sus días libres.**

**-¿En serio?-preguntó una, mirando a la otra.**

**-Allí todos son bienvenidos. Los ponis allá preparan buenas y deliciosas comidas. Me encanta el...**

¡Inventa una jodida comida! ¡Deprisa!

**-Caviar de... ¿heno?**

**-¿Eso existe?**

**-¡Pe-pero por supuesto que existe! ¡No hay un platillo que se compare con su sabor! Lo siento, pero debo ir al castillo de inmediato.**

Intenté retirarme, pero ellas me detuvieron, diciéndome:

**-Aún no sabemos tu nombre.**

**-¿Mi nombre? Llámenme Dreamdead.**

Ambas unicornios se miraron. Sus rostros no mostraban tanto agrado.

-**Mientes. Ese no es tu verdadero nombre**.-dijo una.

...

...

...

...

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? Les dije muchas mentiras y me creyeron, pero les dije una verdad y estas revoltosas... ¿me dicen que yo les miento? ¡Váyanse a la... Argh!

**-Tienen razón, señoritas. No gano nada con mentirles. Mi verdadero nombre es Wounded Dreamer. **

**-Wounded Dreamer...**

¡Créanme, maldita sea!

**-Bonito nombre.**

¡Excelente! ¡Hasta nunca!

**-Para nosotras, Dreamdead sonaba muy original como para considerarse un nombre, pero da igual; de todas maneras te llamaremos así. Suena muy lindo.**

Dreamdead: *epic poker face*

SON UN PAR DE... ¡GRRRRRAAAAARRRR-

**-Señor Dreamdead...**

¿Eh?

**-¿Quién me llama...?**

**-Soy yo, ¿no se acuerda?**

¡Flash Sentry, llegaste en el momento indicado!

**-¡Ah, sí! ¡Tengo que ir al castillo! ¡Vamos, que no quiero perder más tiempo!**

Me aparté de las yeguas a todo galope, directo hacia el castillo, arrastrando al pegaso color mandarina mordiéndole un ala.

**-¿Qué estás...? ¡Au! ¡Mi ala!** – gritó.

**-Shhhh... Te pido que no hables ahora… ¡o te arrepentirás toda tu vida!**

**-De-de acuerdo…**

**-¡Y no mires atrás!**

**-¡Ya, está bien!**

Los dos entramos al castillo sin voltear. Los guardias no nos impidieron el paso, por suerte.

**-Uf… Al fin. Gracias, Flash Sentry. Discúlpame por la mordida, pero tengo que ir a visitar a la princesa Celestia rápidamente.**

Quise adentrarme más, pero el pobrecito me obstruyó el paso.

**-Señor Dreamdead, necesito de su ayuda.**

¿Ahora tú? ¿Acaso los ponis planean algo en mi contra?

**-¿Mi… ayuda? Flash, estoy ocupado. **

**-Es sobre la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

-**Después de decirme el nombre de tu pareja, no creo que puedo ser de ayuda. Rayos, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota? Sunset Shimmer es una descarada sin corazón. ¡Tú mismo la has visto! ¡Se convirtió en un demonio frente a todos los estudiantes de la Secundaria Canterlot High!-** exclamé yo.

**-¿Demonio? ¿Canterlot High? ¿De qué hablas? El único Canterlot que conozco y que conocemos todos los ponis es la capital de Equestria.**

¿Qué? Me estoy confundiendo…

**-¿No conoces Canterlot High? ¿No recuerdas aquel momento en que Twilight y tú se estrellaron y se enamoraron en esa escuela repleta de clichés?**

**-Se lo vuelvo a repetir, Señor Dreamdead: No conozco ni sé qué es Canterlot High. Y nunca he hablado frente a frente con la princesa Twilight.**

¿Qué pasó con la película de Equestria Girls? Se supone que todos los ponis ya vivieron esa experiencia "inolvidable".

**-Esto es extraño… ¿Acaso no te acuerdas esa escena en que entraste a una puerta interdimensional?**

-**He pasado por muchas puertas, y hasta ahora no vi que algo poco usual pasara en el reino. La última puerta que atravesé es ésta, la del castillo, y como ves, no pasó nada.**

¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ JODIDA TEMPORADA ESTOY? ¡Que alguien me lo diga si no quiere que mi cabeza explote!

-**Esto no es lo que esperaba… Nunca sucedió lo del portal, ni Sunset Shimmer se robó nada de Twilight…-** murmuré.

-**Espera... ¿Dijiste que venías del futuro? Entonces… ¿Yo atravesaré algún portal?**

Si le digo que soy otro ser diferente al de un caballito mitológico, Flash Sentry se asustará y terminará con un desorden mental. Mejor seguiré mintiendo, porque eso es lo mejor que sé hacer hasta ahora en Equestria.

-**Flash, yo… En realidad vengo de otra dimensión. Fui testigo de tu romance estúpido con la princesa y el frustrado intento de Sushi de dominar Equestria. Como siempre, la magia de la amistad siempre gana al final… Qué A-BU-RRI-DO.**

-**¿Sushi? ¿Qué es eso? **

-**Bueno… Digamos que… le inventé un apodo a Sunset Shimmer. Le queda muy bien, ¿no te parece?**

-**Para ser un príncipe, te comportas de una manera vulgar**.- respondió Flash.

¿Tú también? Ya quiero dejar de ser un puto alicornio.

-**Flash Sentry… ¡Yo…no…soy…NINGÚN PRÍNCIPE!**

El pegaso se asustó.

**-¿Qué? ¡Pe-pero si tienes un cuerno y dos alas! ¡Ser un alicornio demuestra que vienes de una familia real! ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son tus padres?**

**-¡Sí lo sé! El problema es que si te lo explico, te podría dar un dolor de cabeza.-**respondí.

**-Así que no me lo quieres decir… Entonces eso significa que…**

Se acercó a hablarme al oído y prosiguió con una pregunta.

**-¿Quieres decir que tus padres son ponis campesinos terrestres…?**

**-Ehm… **

Sé que mi familia es de una clase social media tirando para baja, pero sabemos vivir bien. ¿Por qué me quejaría?

-**Sí, algo así** -proseguí- **Pero mi fama aquí creció y ahora vivo en la torre de marfil. ¿Genial, verdad?**

**-Guau, eso es de admirar.**

**-Creo que nos hemos salido del tema, colega. ¿Seguro que quieres deshacerte de Sunset Shimmer?-** pregunté.

**-La verdad, sí.**

**-Hecho. Cuenta conmigo. Por ahora, no haremos nada. El día de mañana planearemos qué hacer con Sushi, ¿Está claro?**

**-S-sí. No hay problema.**

**-Y no la habrá…**

Y con un tímido "brohoof", intentamos despedirnos, aunque algo se me estaba olvidando…

-Señor Dreamdead, ¿no se te olvidó que tenías que irte donde la princesa Celestia?

Creo que sí.

**-¡Se me olvidó por completo! ¡Voy llegando!**

De pronto "alguien" apareció.

**-No es necesario, Wounded Dreamer. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?**

Celestia, al menos aparécete con estilo, no como por arte de magia.

**-Es sobre la princesa Luna. Parece que hasta ahora no se ha aparecido.**

**-Hay veces en que le gusta quedarse en su lugar favorito. Es posible que regrese a Equestria hoy.**

Ni que la princesa fuera Neil Armstrong…

**-¿En serio? Quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Qué derecho tiene ella para jugar con mis sueños? ¡Se hizo pasar de voz misteriosa y me atormentó con sus acertijos lavacerebros! **

**-Disculpa a mi hermana, Wounded Dreamer. Luna muy pocas veces tiende a tener una conducta muy tímida.**

**-O puede ser que le vino la regla...** -murmuré.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Esa no es la princesa Luna que conozco, Celestia. Nadie puede ser más tímida que Fluttershy. Seguro que ella no quiere presentarse ante mí por algo, y ese "algo", tiene mucha relación con la cobardía.**

Celestia se enfadó.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi hermana?**

**-Perdóname por esa expresión, pero yo solo intentaba ser directo. Si quiere hablar conmigo, debería hablarme de frente y no de forma suspensiva ni indirecta. Después de todo, no soy el Rey Sombra o la Osa Mayor como para que me teman. Soy solo un humano indefenso que no conoce qué es ser un poni.**

**-Es cierto, pero con eso no justificas lo que le has dicho. Luna llegará aquí y podrán hablar sin miedo de esos "acertijos" que dices tú.**

**-Sí, pero... ¿Cuándo?**

**-Ahora mismo.-**respondió.

**-¿Qué? Tienes que estar...**

El interior del castillo se oscureció y apareció un destello blanco que me ardió los ojos. Era nada más y nada menos que la princesa astronauta Luna. Vamos a entrevistarla y a hablar de su frase que resonó por toda Equestria:

"Es un pequeño paso para un poni, pero un gran paso par-"

**-¡Te escuché claramente, Wounded Dreamer! ****No puedo creer que hables así de mí.**

**-Mis... ojos... ¡No puedo verte! **

Seguía con la ceguera. Vaya que las presentaciones sí pueden ser dolorosas. No importa, de cualquier manera estoy frente a frente con la princesa más bella de Equestria(y más terrorífica, por lo de Nightmare Moon).

**-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a lamentar por insultarme?**

Creo que… No.

**-¡Pues qué bueno que me escuchaste! No me parece muy educado que me hables indirectamente y lances una palabrota al final**. –dije.

**-¿Qué?** -preguntó Celestia**\- ¿Eso hiciste, Luna?**

**-Es que...yo... ¡pero Wounded Dreamer lo hace todo el tiempo!**

**-Princesa, soy un humano. No somos santos, y eso se demuestra con nuestro horrible lenguaje y tono.-**dije, mientras restregaba mis ojos con los cascos.

**-Hermana Luna, ese no es el verdadero comportamiento de una princesa. Como soberanas y representantes de la esperanza en el reino, es nuestro deber tener buena presencia, reputación y educación.**

Celestia, me vas a aburrir con tus discursos de directora. ¿Podrías dejar las formalidades al menos una maldita vez? Ni siquiera los niños te querrán si actúas así.

**-Sí, hermana.**

Y al fin intervengo yo.

**-Bien, ahora que ya todos "somos amigos", quisiera saber por qué la princesa Luna quiso hablarme de manera indirecta. Como mencioné antes, yo no muerdo ni nada parecido.**

**-Es porque… esta noche va a suceder un eclipse lunar. Desde siempre esperé ese momento, pero ahora, me acabas de arruinar el espectáculo con sus reproches.**

Así que eso era… ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo dijo antes? Así se ahorraría el retorno a Canterlot. Creo que tengo frente a mí un ejemplo estúpido de una princesa.

**-Eso significa que has perdido el tiempo, princesa. Regresa de una vez si no quieres perderte tu día, digo... noche.**

**-¡Pues eso haré!** -respondió.

Y de esa manera, nuestra querida princesa se esfumó y regresó a su misión de Apolo 11. Tanto ajetreo para nada…

Justo en el momento que se fue la princesa, apareció otra. Sí, es Twilight(No me digas…), junto con sus amigas, y Spike, claro.

**-Buenos días, princesa Celestia.**

**-Twilight Sparkle, has llegado, al fin. ****Espero que tú y tus amigas estén preparadas nuevamente para la búsqueda de los Elementos y participar en la batalla contra la Reina Chrysalis.**

¿Escuché la palabra…"batalla"? ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CONTIGO, EQUESTRIA!? ¿Es que cambias radicalmente la historia para cagarme la vida con un "sueño" que NO es un sueño realmente?

Aunque, pensándolo bien… no estaría nada mal ver algo así. Puede que Lauren, la diosa omnipotente responsable de la creación de este maravilloso mundo, quiso colocar algo de acción a su historia y quizá yo no lo sepa… ¡Bah! Supersticiones mías...

De todas formas, siempre quise participar en una batalla así de épica, pero nunca esperé luchar junto con ponis.

Me pregunto cómo los bronies pueden emocionarse hasta el punto de llegar a un orgasmo con esto… Tal vez lo entienda muuuuuy pronto, porque no siento nada ahora mismo.

**-Sí, princesa. Todas ya estamos listas.**

Y de la nada, una yegua unicornio salvaje aparece… otra vez.

**-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡No me dejen sola!**

Todos volteamos a ver quién diablos era.

* * *

Vaya, vaya… Miren quien llegó, Rómulo: es tu acosadora personal. Al menos tómalo por el lado bueno, amigo. Podrías ganar más puntos con ella si la cortejas. Solo espero que no padezcas de zoofilia en el intento.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Lyra… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-¿Yo? Es que desde ahora estudio en la Academia de Magia. Fue difícil, pero tuvo sus recompensas. ¿No te parece interesante, Dreamdead?**

Claro que no, Lyra. Casi siempre estás en todas ya que eres una poni de fondo que hace chistes gestuales de humanos en la serie. De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa, al igual que las Cutie Mark Cruzaders.

**-Guau… Sí que lo es. Pero, ¿qué motivos tienes tú para participar en una batalla? Sabes bien que eso es peligroso.**

**-Arriesgaría mi vida por Equestria. No permitiré que este reino sea dominado por esas cosas raras.**

Que alguien me ayude, por favor...

**-Está bien que quieras ser parte de esta batalla, pero no es tan simple como parece. Mejor sería que te quedes en un refugio.** -replicó Twilight.

**-Así es, Lyra. No queremos perder más ponis en vano.-**dije.

**-Pero... yo... no debo dejar que... Dreamdead...**

¡Argh! Lo sabía. ¿Por qué, Lyra? ¿Tan importante soy para ti? ¿También harías locuras en el reino si tu máximo deseo se encuentra en peligro? ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TE COPIAS DE MÍ?

**-Lyra Heartstrings, ¿no te interesaría ser mi nueva alumna de ahora en adelante?** -preguntó Celestia- **Por lo que he notado, conseguiste un alto puntaje en la Academia de Magia.**

**-No, princesa. ¿De qué me valen todos estos logros si con eso no puedo conseguir lo que más deseo en este mundo? Yo, siempre quise conocer a los humanos. A pesar de todos sus defectos, maldades y problemas, tienen en su interior una esencia que me agrada.**

Y esa "esencia" fue la que te convirtió en una antropófila y acosadora profesional. Oh, qué bonito...

**-Twilight, ¿crees que Lyra está enamorada de Wounded Dreamer?** -preguntó Spike.

**-¿Yo qué sé? Ella es la que debe responder.-**sostuvo Twilight, mirándola.

Lyra, vamos... ¡Ruborízate y di que no!

**-No... **

¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Spike?

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó él.

**-Yo... no lo sé…**

...

...

...

...

¡¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO, LYRA?! ¡Lo que dijiste significa un "sí" indirecto!

**-No me engañes, Lyra. Lograste algo increíble solo por seguir a tu amado humano.-** dijo Spike.- **Ambos podrían ser una buena "pareja".**

¡Demonios! Ganaste esta partida, Spike, ¡pero el siguiente punto será para mí!

**-¡Claro que no! Como ya saben todos, soy un humano y no un poni. Lyra es y será siempre mi amiga. Aunque no me vendría nada mal tener una "experiencia fantástica" con la poni más hermosa de Equestria. ¿No crees, Rarity?** -pregunté, haciendo un guiño.

Spike empezó a gruñir.

**-Grrrrr...**

¡Huy! Me pareció ver a un lindo dragoncito.

**-Pero a Spike le gusta Rarity- **dijo Applejack.

Rarity no respondió nada. La princesa Celestia quedó anonadada por descubrir ese hecho.

Ji, ji, ji... Creo que acabo de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro...

**-Pensaba que los dragones se interesaban más en las gemas que en el amor.-**dijo Celestia, sorprendida.

**-Así es, princesa** -dije yo- **Pero lo que nadie sabe, es que Spike quiere a Rarity solo por su habilidad de encontrar gemas. Así que concluyo... que no es amor realmente. Solo es la naturaleza codiciosa del pequeñín.**

¡Yeehaw! Rómulo 3, Spike 1. Creo que Rarity va a explotar de furia. Me muero por ver esto…

**-Así que era por eso...**

**-Rarity, te juro que no es cierto...**

**-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca, Spike!-** gritó, yéndose del castillo.

**-¡Espera, Rarity!-**exclamó, siguiéndola.

Je… Conmigo nadie se mete, Spike. Te lo advertí.

**-Bien, ahora que ya no hay interrupciones, podemos continuar con el plan. ¿Qué tienen en mente, princesas? **

Las cinco ponis protagonistas estaban algo serias, en especial Twilight; le desagradó que le haga eso a Spike. En cambio, Lyra seguía sonriente y Celestia… parece que lo del dragón le importa una mierda.

**-Pienso en que las portadoras de los elementos no merecen ir solas en medio del bosque esta vez. Es preferible que tengan algo de compañía.** –dijo la princesa del sol.

**-Creí que eso ya estaba claro, princesa Celestia. Sería una tontería mandarlas solas. ¿Y qué hay del elemento provisional? También lo necesitamos.-**dije.

**-¿Elemento provisional? ¿De qué hablas?-** me pregunto Twilight.

**-¿Tienes amnesia, Twilight? ¿Cómo derrotaron a la Reina Chrysalis la última vez? ¿No era el elemento del amor? Por favor, ¿muchos años estudiando e ignoras a tu "Best Big Brother Friend Forever"? Nadie quiere tener a una hermana ingrata.**

Bajó la mirada, con un rostro preocupante.

**-Wounded Dreamer, por si no lo sabes, Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance ya vienen en camino.-**interrumpió Celestia.

**-Ok… ¿Y se puede saber de cuántos soldados conforma nuestro ejército?-**pregunté.

**-Está formado de 30000 ponis, de los cuales 15000 son terrestres, 2500 son unicornios y el resto está formado de pegasos. **

**-Así que… eso. No veo conveniente que participen muchos ponis terrestres. Saben todas ustedes que los Changelings pueden volar, a menos que éstos ataquen primero y los terrestres hagan el resto…**

**-Dreamdead tiene razón, princesa. Yo no vería un resultado tan favorable si andan con una estrategia así**.-dijo Twilight.

**-Princesa, ¿Los Wonderbolts también irán a la batalla?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Sí. Ellos pueden desestabilizar las fuerzas con sus maniobras aéreas.**

**-¡Qué bien! Así me ahorraré las prácticas en la academia de vuelo y me verán brillar en los cielos. Se quedarán babeando cuando aniquile a los Changelings.**

**-Disculpen, pero… no creo tener fuerzas para… luchar contra ellos.-**aseguró Fluttershy.

¿En serio? ¡Definitivamente no! Fluttershy es nuestra arma secreta y debe ir sí o sí al combate.

Me acerqué hacia ella y la alenté con estas palabras:

**-Fluttershy, tal vez no tengas fuerzas para ir al combate, pero eres capaz de comunicarte con la naturaleza en el bosque Everfree. Tu habilidad es impresionante y nadie debe juzgar tu timidez. Vamos, ¡desata tu personalidad oculta y déjala salir con fuerza! **

**-Bi-bien, lo intentaré…**

**-¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago?-** preguntó Pinkie.

En realidad, creo que Pinkie Pie… parece inútil en esta ocasión. No creo que haga algo para defenderse de un solo Changeling. Por favor, ni siquiera sus saltitos le ayudan a pelear, o tal vez sí…

¡Espera un momento! Sí ella es una experta en repostería, ¿por qué no puede hacer pastelillos venenosos? Guau, soy un genio.

**-Hmm… Princesa Celestia, ¿De qué se alimentan los Changelings?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Pinkie Pie puede hacer algo impresionante, y para eso necesito una respuesta.**

**-Claro, los Changelings se alimentan del amor.**

Perfecto.

**-Pinkie Pie, ¿Realmente amas tu trabajo de preparar pastelillos?**

**-¡Pero claro! Siempre los preparo con entusiasmo, y me gusta más si es para una ocasión especial.**

**-Pues bien, ¡ahora mismo celebraremos el regreso de los Changelings!**

**-¡Yupi! ¡Debo hacerlos enseguida!**

**-¡Calma, que aún no termino! Debes preparar la mayor cantidad de pastelillos posibles, pero con un ingrediente especial…**

Pero... ¿Existirá la marihuana en Equestria? Si existe, voy a denunciar a la creadora por ocultar proyecciones prohibidas en su imaginación, así no sea un delito.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer, Dreamdead?** –preguntó Applejack.

**-Princesa Celestia, necesito una pluma, un pote de tinta y un papel.**

**-Claro. ¡Ponis!**

**-Los traeremos de inmediato, princesa.-** dijo un unicornio.

* * *

Un minuto después…

* * *

Terminé de dibujar la hierba. Si no la reconocen, entonces fallará mi estrategia.

**-Twilight, ¿Reconoces esta planta?-** pregunté, mostrándole el papel.

**-¡Sí! ¡Es la hierba de la Risa Eterna!**

¿SI EXISTE? ¿Y con ese nombre? Demonios...

**-Excelente, esa hierba es el ingrediente especial. ¿Dónde se encuentra?**

**-En los… jardines… de Ponyville.-**dijo Fluttershy.**\- Casi siempre se encuentran escondidas entre los arbustos.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo llaman "hierba de la Risa Eterna"?**

Twilight frunció el ceño y nos contó una historia:

**-Hace tiempo, los ponis lo usábamos de planta ornamental, pero de repente crecieron más en los suelos y perdió su encanto por eso. Un día, un potrillo se comió la hierba por accidente y sufrió un ataque de risa letal que no se pudo curar hasta el día siguiente. Como resultado, su garganta quedó terriblemente inflamada, catalogándola finalmente a esa hierba como planta venenosa. Rumores dicen que además de los ataques de risa, padeces de alucinaciones.**

**-Vaya… En mi mundo sí existe esa planta, y créanme, que tiene los mismos efectos que ustedes dicen. Por suerte, en mi localidad está penada su cosecha y su venta.**

-¿Qué? ¿En serio producen y venden ese tipo de plantas?- preguntó Applejack.

**-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar del tema por ahora. Los unicornios deben ser los únicos recolectores de esa planta. Existe el riesgo de que los ponis terrestres también se coman por accidente esa hierba. Pinkie Pie, ni se te ocurra probar ese ingrediente especial, ¿te quedó claro?**

**-¡A la orden, capitán!-**exclamó, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

**-¿Y qué hay de Applejack y Rarity?-**preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Sé que Rarity es una experta en artes marciales(lo vi en la serie al defender un enorme diamante, fíjense). Aprovechando su ausencia aquí, deberíamos planear algo para que se sobrecargue de furia y combata contra sus enemigos. En cuanto a Applejack… ¡Princesa Celestia!**

**-¿Tienes otra duda, Wounded Dreamer?**

**-Eeyup. ¿Las fuerzas de Canterlot usan catapultas?**

**-No, pero tenemos los recursos para hacerlas.-** respondió.

**-Constrúyanlas en Ponyville. Applejack, tú y la familia Apple serán los encargados de transportar los pastelillos que Pinkie hará.**

**-Si puedo transportar manzanas en grandes carretas, no tendría ningún problema en mover pastelillos.**

**-Perfecto. Bien, y con eso termina mi estrategia, Princesa Cel…es…tia…**

*¡PUM!*

**-¡Dreamdead!**

**-¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-¿Estás bien, Wounded Dreamer…?**

**-¡Dreamdead, no!**

Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado que no sabía qué significaba respirar. Juro que no volveré a planear otra estrategia en mi vida… Sí, en serio, contuve la respiración mientras hablaba, quedando petrificado y desmayado.

* * *

Y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, desperté en una habitación algo oscura, lo cual me impactó en gran medida.

**-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?**

Me di cuenta de que estaba en una camilla, recostado lateralmente.

**-Nngh… parece que desperté de un sueño…**

Hice un enorme bostezo e intenté dar la vuelta, pero una especie de bulto me impidió girar.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? **

**-Dreamdead…**

Esa voz… ¿En serio? ¡Joder, Lyra! ¡Déjame solo de una puta vez! Bueno... Al menos está dormida.

Un momento… ¿Lyra se acostó conmigo? Mierda...

**-¡Maldición! Me voy de aquí. Si ella despierta, voy a enloquecer.**

Salí por una puerta y vi de pronto a un unicornio color amarillo café con una bata de doctor puesta, unas gafas y… un… ¿estetoscopio? No, no conozco a ese poni.

**-Oye, ya despertaste. Qué bien. Solo sufriste un desmayo; no era nada grave.**

**-Eh… ¿sí? Gracias, señor…**

**-Llámame Stable. Como verás, soy el único doctor aquí en este hospital. Y te aseguro que atender aquí a curar ponis es un caso poco usual...**

**-Dentro de de poco sucederá una batalla en el bosque Everfree. ¿Sabía eso, doctor?**

**-Lo único que vi eran solo ponis de tierra que estaban jalando carretas llenas de pastelillos custodiadas por soldados de Canterlot. No parece ser una guerra o algo parecido.**

Creo que mi estrategia fue aceptada.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado en este hospital?**

**-Casi tres horas. Fuiste trasladado de Canterlot hasta Ponyville por una carroza real. Tu novia te estuvo acompañando todo este tiem-**

**-¡No es mi novia! Es solo una amiga. Espera... ¿Dijiste que estoy en Ponyville?**

**-Sí. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! El príncipe Shining Armor y su esposa te están esperando afuera. Me pidieron que les avise en el momento en que vuelvas en sí.**

**-No hace falta. Yo mismo iré. Doctor Stable, por favor, no despierte a Lyra, ¿está bien?**

**-Claro...**

Justo cuando me iba a retirar, el doctor me pidió que espere.

**-Espere, príncipe Wounded Dreamer.**

Otro idiota que me dice príncipe…

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Es cierto que la enfermera Redheart está secuestrada?**

**-Sí, pero la recuperaremos. Eso tenlo por seguro.**

**-Tengo la esperanza de que así será. Buena suerte y hasta pronto.**

Salí del hospital. Justo en la puerta, estaban los portadores del séptimo elemento.

**-¡Aquí estás! Wounded Dreamer, te estaba esperando**-dijo el hermano de Twilight.

La princesa Cadance me miró algo curiosa.

**-Él es... ¿un alicornio? **

**-Sí, querida, pero no es un poni realmente. Es de una especie diferente a la nuestra que vino a Equestria por accidente.**

La princesa se acercó a mí para saludarme.

**-Es un placer conocerte, joven Dreamer. Mi nombre completo es Mi Amore Cadenza, prin-**

**-Princesa del imperio de Cristal, portadora del Elemento del Amor y esposa de Shining Armor. Te conozco muy bien; no hace falta que me des más detalles.**

**-Si tú lo dices...**

**-Shining Armor, ¿cómo vamos con los preparativos?**

**-No presenciamos ningún fallo, pero aún no entiendo en qué se basa el uso de pastelillos en la batalla. Hubiera sido mejor usar piedras en vez de esas cosas y hacer un daño mayor al lanzarlas en las catapultas.**

**-¿Te has puesto a pensar que los Changelings pueden esquivar cosas que no les gustan? Las piedras son como aislantes. En cambio, los pastelillos, combinados con el poder del elemento del amor que tú y tu esposa portan, servirían de un buen manjar para ellos.**

**-Pero... ¿para qué les tenemos que mandar pastelillos?-**preguntó Cadance-** No hacen nada, a menos que...**

**-Sí, princesa. Los pastelillos tienen un ingrediente especial. Y más vale que ningún poni lo pruebe.**

**-Entonces por esa razón tenemos que usar el elemento. No estaría mal gastar el poder del amor para eso. ¿Qué dices, Shining Armor?**

**-¿Crees tú que podemos confiar en Wounded Dreamer?**

**-No.** -respondí yo.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron ambos a la vez.

**-No confíen en mí, hasta que vean un Changeling comer esos pastelillos.**

**-Entonces demostraremos su efecto en batalla.-**dijo el unicornio blanco.

**-Por cierto, Shining Armor, ¿están defendiendo todo Ponyville?**

**-Así es. Canterlot tambien está resguardado y hasta ahora no notamos la presencia de espías Changelings.**

**-Bueno, entonces eso es todo.**

Segundos más tarde, aparecieron las Mane 6.

**-Mira, Twilight, Dreamdead ya despertó.-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Qué bueno... Pensaba que era algo grave.**

Ellas se aproximaron hacia mí. Creo que intentan tramar algo.

**-Dreamdead, por petición de la princesa Celestia, tendrás que decidir o no si puedes escoltarnos junto con mis amigas hasta llegar donde está el Arbol de la Armonía.**

¿Es una orden o que carajos es? Si no quiero ir, no iré, así de simple.

**-Ya lo decidí, princesa. Es innecesario que lo sepan...**

**-Sí lo es, Dreamdead. Todos queremos saberlo.-**respondió ella.

**-Pues bien, yo en realidad...**

Justo cuando quise rechazar esa petición, me corrió otro viento frío, haciéndome recordar esas punzantes palabras de la princesa Celestia:

"_Si yo caigo ante esa alianza del mal, Equestria dejará de iluminarse por el sol. Mi hermana no podrá mantener el reino ella sola y TÚ NO PODRÁS VOLVER A TU MUNDO SIN MI PODER"._

¿Por qué, Celestia...?

**-Ehm... yo en realidad si quiero escoltarlas. Sería todo un honor acompañarla, princesa Twilight Sparkle. **

Sonrió.

**-Gracias, Dreamdead. Hay quien dice que tienes madera de príncipe.**

Y la cagaste... ¿Quién te dio el derecho de halagarme de esa forma? ¿Ser un príncipe, yo? Ni de broma.

Den a Equestria lo que es de Equestria, y a la Tierra lo que es de la Tierra, amen.

**-¿Cuando empezamos esta batalla?**

**-Falta poco. Como eres ahora miembro de la guardia real, deberías ser entrenado por Shining Armor, ¿No es así, hermano?**

**-Sí. De hecho estaba esperando la recuperación de Wounded Dreamer para eso.** -respondió.

**-¿Entonces por qué seguimos aquí parados?** -pregunté- **¡Estoy ansioso por empezar!**

**-Vaya que estás algo activo. Bien, entonces sígueme. Vamos a pulir tus habilidades y te demostraremos qué es ser un verdadero poni aquí.**

**-Solo espero que no me troleen de nuevo...**

Seguí a Shining Armor, decidido y dispuesto a combatir. Este me presentó a los guardias reales. Por increíble que parezca, Flash Sentry también estaba allí, entre todos ellos. Parece que quiso renunciar a ser solo el defensor del imperio de Cristal para ser parte de las fuerzas especiales Gin... digo, Canterlot.

**-Bien, como aquí veo algunas caras nuevas, tendremos que empezar con lo básico, caballeros. Pido mucha atención y sigan las rutinas que voy a emplear.**

¿Que qué acaba de decir ese equino retorcido? ¡Es el jodido capitán de este jodido ejército, no un profesor de educación física! Rutinas… Qué ridículo.

**-Primero, intenten pararse en dos patas.**

Ok… Esto va a ser más ridículo de lo que creo imaginar. No importa. De todas formas, estos ejercicios no me van a cansar y podré pelear contra los Changelings sin pestañear…

* * *

Media hora después, ya pasando a los ejercicios avanzados…

* * *

**-¡Capitán Shining Armor…! ¡Un receso, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Tengo mucha sed…! Me voy a morir…**

**-¡Deja de fingir, Dreamer! ¡Esto apenas es el comienzo! No creo que te hayas cansado tan rápido.**

**-¡Imposible! ¡NOOOOO!**

*¡BOOM!*

Se oyó un sonido parecido al de un volcán.

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

Bien, aprovecharé el momento para tomar agua. Tengo que recuperar energías de alguna forma. ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Encontré un pilón!

*glup, glup, glup…*

Ahhhh… Esto es vida…

**-¡Guardias, a sus puestos de combate!**

Todos los soldados se posicionaron frente al bosque. Traté de seguirlos, pero el capitán… no quiso.

**-Wounded Dreamer, la princesa Celestia te dijo que escoltes a las portadoras de los elementos. Debes ir con ellas, no con los demás guardias.**

**-¡Ya lo sabía! Solo es que… ¡Bah! No es nada. Por cierto, príncipe Shining Armor, sería recomendable que le prepares una sorpresa a tu esposa en su aniversario.**

**-Yo soy lo más importante para ella. Los detalles sobran en mi matrimonio.**

**-¡Claro que no! Las yeguas siempre adoran los detalles. **

**-No entiendo el motivo por el que me estás hablando de eso.-**dijo.

**-Digamos que quería conversar un poco para tener más afinidad. **

**-Estamos a punto de tener una batalla contra los Changelings. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de asuntos fuera de lugar en momentos como este? Vete de aquí y cumple con tus obligaciones.**

**-¡Ya, no te enfades! Me estoy yendo.**

¿Obligaciones? Por favor... Yo mismo me he propuesto ayudar a defender a la princesa Celestia y a las Mane 6.

En pocos minutos, llegué donde estaban ellas.

**-Princesa Twilight, ya estoy aquí. ¿Están todas listas?**

**-Sí, Dreamdead. Todas ya estamos listas. Solo falta que la princesa Celestia de la orden final para avanzar. Te presento a otros miembros de nuestra escolta.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Otros miembros?**

Miré detras de ella. Eran tres pegasos y una unicornio. Curiosamente, esta última me pareció familiar: Era de color ámbar claro con pelo amarillo y rojo...

* * *

¡Hijo de puta! Estamos condenados, Rómulo. Tienes frente a ti a la peligrosa bomba de tiempo conocida como Sunset Shimmer. Ten calma, amigo; solo retrocede lentamente y no te pasará nada...

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Al descubrir quién era ella, terminé temblando de miedo. Estaba algo alterado.

**-¿Te pasa algo, Dreamdead?**

**-¿Estás loca, Twilight? ¿Cómo diantres permitiste que esa yegua te escolte?** -pregunté, mientras señalaba a Sunset Shimmer.

**-Es una de las unicornios más superdotadas en combate mágico a nivel de todo Canterlot. No seas irrespetuoso.-**respondió Twilight.

¿La villana de Equestria Girls es escolta de las portadoras de la Armonía? Tienes que estar jodiendo.

Ésta se presentó, algo seria y disgustada.

**-Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer. Yo misma decidí cuidar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, para tu información. Seas un alicornio o un príncipe, me llega a parecer inaudito que un tarado como tú pueda ser parte de esta escolta.**

**-¿Me dices a mí "tarado"? ¡Soy más listo de lo que tú piensas! También sé de tus verdaderas intenciones y de las constantes torturas que le haces a...**

¡Cállate, joder! Si dices el nombre de Flash Sentry, entonces perderás la oportunidad de que él se acerque a Twilight.

**-¿Intenciones? No sé de que hablas. Además yo nunca he torturado a nadie. **

**-¡Basta de discutir!-gritó Twilight-** Esas conversaciones déjenlas para después.

**-¡Hmph! No seas aguafiestas, Twilight...** -murmuré.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Celestia llegó donde nosotros.

**-Es hora, Twilight Sparkle. El destino de Equestria estará en las manos de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía de ahora en adelante. Les ruego a ti y a tus amigas que no me fallen.**

Intervine para llamar la atención.

**-Princesa Celestia, yo también necesito al menos un lugar en sus responsabilidades. Soy un extranjero, y a pesar de eso, voy a arriesgar mi vida por usted, así yo aborrezca hacerlo.**

**-Te entiendo, Wounded Dreamer. No eres un poni, pero de todas formas optaste por ayudar a Equestria. Te doy las gracias por ser tan solidario con nosotros.**

**-No se olvide que usted también debe protegerme y ayudarme a salir de Equestria. Espero ese favor de regreso**.-respondí.

**-Dalo por hecho.**

De pronto, se escuchó una risa malvada que hacía eco en todo Ponyville. Del bosque Everfree salió un enjambre colosal de Changelings, volando sobre el lugar y acercándose lentamente.

**-Tercos, ¿Piensan ustedes que un minúsculo ejército de ponis puede contra mi legión de "Chaoslings"? Creo que no, pero quiero divertirme un poco antes de apoderarme de Equestria. Sueño con verlos a ustedes como mis esclavos, algún día, ¡o tal vez hoy mismo!**

**-Es la Reina Chrysalis...-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Ha llegado el momento. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato.**

* * *

(Inserte música de batalla épica "E.S. Posthumus – Pompeii" aquí)

* * *

Celestia voló hacia el cielo e hizo brillar su cuerno. El firmamento se oscureció, y del sol salió un rayo luminoso que la cubría como si fuera un manto. Luego, expulsó esa energía solar, haciendo que todos los ponis consiguieran un color de tono brillante. Más tarde el cielo volvió a recuperar su estado normal.

**-¡La batalla ha comenzado! ¡Ponis, al ataque!**

**-¡SÍ!**

Todos, absolutamente todos, avanzamos en medio de un fuerte grito de guerra. Los pegasos surcaron los cielos, persiguiendo y embistiendo a todo enemigo que se encuentre. Los Wonderbolts emplearon acrobacias para desarmar la formación del ejército de Chrysalis.

Los unicornios, apilados de manera horizontal, crearon enormes campos de energía para revelar la identidad de los Changelings en caso de que estos usen su habilidad de imitación, mientras que los ponis terrestres avanzaron por el bosque para eliminar a los que seguían allí.

Ponyville no se quedaba con las patas cruzadas. Todos los habitantes apoyaron en lanzar las catapultas repletas de pastelillos. Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance emitieron el poder del elemento del amor, el ingrediente esencial para atraer a los enemigos.

Mientras tanto, yo, junto a las Mane 6 y su escolta avanzamos lentamente por el bosque.

**-Debemos avanzar sigilosamente. Ningún Changeling debe notar nuestra presencia.-**dijo Rarity.

-**Espero que esto sea fácil…-**murmuró Fluttershy.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una docena de Timberwolves nos acecharon.

**-Genial, si no son Changelings, entonces es la fauna del bosque Everfree.-**se quejó Sunset Shimmer.

**-¡Debemos aislarlos! ¿Pero cómo?**

**-Fluttershy puede-** dije yo.

Rainbow Dash se enojó cuando dije eso.

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Dreamdead! ¡Ella no sabe qué es pelear!**

¡Claro que sí! Si pudo hacer llorar a un enorme dragón y desnucar a un oso, ¿por qué no puede desarmar lobos hechos de madera?

**-Fluttershy, puedes controlar la naturaleza a tu antojo. Confío en que puedes hacerlo. Por favor, haz huir a estos lobos.**

**-Yo… No puedo, Dreamdead.**

**-¡Demonios, Fluttershy! ¡Nunca digas que no!-**grité.

Todos los ponis quedaron en shock con mi grito. Fluttershy estaba muy asustada.

¡No! Ella no es cobarde, solo no cree ser capaz de hacerlo. ¡Un momento! Hacerla llorar no es la solución. ¡Es enfadarla! Creo que tengo una idea…

**-¿Sabías, Fluttershy, que Angel está herido?**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Yo lo golpeé. Era solo una alimaña apestosa que se entrometía en mi vida. Creo que esa paliza era bien merecida para él**.-dije, provocándola.

**-¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, tonto?!-**me regañó Applejack.

**-Tranquilízate, Applejack. Solo busco una solución para salir de este problema. Solo mírala y verás su lado oculto.**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Ella no está…? ¿Eh?**

Todos miramos a Fluttershy. Estaba cabizbaja, jadeando con una voz raspada.

**-Angel… es mi… mascota preferida… ¡Y TU LO GOLPEASTE! **

Debo echar más leña al fuego si quiero despertar su furia.

**-Ay, si… Mira cómo tiemblo, Fluttershy. ¡Soy un manojo de nervios! Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, te estoy esperando con los brazos muy abiertos. Atrévete a lastimarme, si eres capaz. Si fuera posible, golpearía a Angel frente a ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ver como repito ese espectáculo?**

Ahora sí, levantó la cabeza y lanzó "La Mirada [alias el Mangekyou Sharingan (proveniente de una serie ultrarellenada e interminable)]" directo hacia mí.

Excelente. La nueva Fluttershy ha llegado.

**-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Dreamdead?-** preguntó Twilight.

**-Señoritas, les presento a Flutterrage, una poni muy furiosa. Vamos a demostrar de qué es capaz, chicas.**

Fluttershy se impulsó abalanzándose sobre mí, pero la esquivé, destrozando al Timberwolf que estaba detrás de mí. Poco después, me posé volando a la cabeza de otro, mientras la pegaso me perseguía y arrasaba con todo a su paso.

**-¿Lo ven? ¡Si funciona!**

Y así, sucesivamente, acabamos con nuestro problema. Ni siquiera la escolta podía creer la efectividad de mi plan. La mitad de los lobos huyeron, pero yo seguía en peligro.

**-¡Twilight, esto se sale de control! ¡Detenla!-**grité.

**-¡Pero lo que le hiciste a Angel es imperdonable!- **protestó Rainbow Dash.

**-¡Era mentira! ¡Hagan algo antes de que su amiga me deje inconsciente!**

**-No puedo hacerlo, Dreamdead. Ella es imparable ahora.**

De repente, todos logramos escuchar un chillido. Angel llegó al rescate. Sí que fue muy valiente para adentrarse en el bosque.

Fluttershy lo miró, sano y salvo. De golpe, su ira remitió, lo cual fue un alivio para mí.

**-¡Angel! ¡Estás bien!-**exclamó ella.

**-¡Se los dije! ¡Estaba mintiendo! No le he hecho nada.**

**-Entonces, ¿mentiste a Fluttershy para defendernos de los Timberwolves?-** preguntó Pinkie.

**-Eeyup.**

**-De todas maneras, hiciste algo muy malo.-** replicó Rarity.

**-Y les pido perdón por eso. No soy de mentir tanto.**

* * *

Sí, claro, Rómulo. Todavía quedan más mentiras qué decirle a Equestria, ¿No es así?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Disculpa aceptada** -dijo Fluttershy.

Todos nos quedamos con una cara de WTF?

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si mintió por protegernos, es algo muy valiente de su parte.-** respondió.

**-Fluttershy tiene razón** -dijo Sunset Shimmer- **Nosotros no hubiéramos sobrevivido a esto. Buen trabajo, Wounded Dreamer.**

Ok… Parece que le cambiaron el chip a esta poni. Todo indica que la trama de la película "Equestria Girls" nunca pasará en la verdadera Equestria, ¿o sí?

Es cuestión de ver que pasa más adelante. Tal vez me encuentre con una gran sorpresa antes de que regrese a mi realidad.

**-Entonces, ¿Seguimos adentrándonos en el bosque o nos quedamos aquí? ¡Tenemos que encontrar el maldito árbol! ¡Deprisa!-** exclamé.

**-Sí. Sigamos.**

Continuamos nuestro rumbo. En el trayecto, casi nos topamos con Mantícora. Por suerte, le dimos un esquinazo y lo perdimos de vista.

Pero era inminente que nos encontremos con un grupo de Changelings...

**-Oh, no... Creo que no tenemos escapatoria, Twilight. Debemos enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿Alguien de la escolta tiene una idea en mente?**

**-Solo nos queda combatir contra ellos.-**dijo Sunset Shimmer.

**-Bien, entonces... ¡A la carga!**

Los Changelings usaron su habilidad de imitación, haciendo que nos detengamos.

**-¡Diablos! Nos imitaron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Nos van a confundir!-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Claro que no. Todos peleen con sus dobles. Así nos ahorramos la confusión.-**respondí.

**-Muy bien, pues empezemos. Rainbow Dash solo hay una. ¡Nada ni nadie se va a copiar de mi apariencia!**

Todos procedimos a pelear contra nuestros imitadores. Mi doble era, por el momento, el más audaz, pues intentaba enfrentarse a la princesa Twilight. Yo lo empujé y usé mis patas delanteras para noquearlo.

**-¡Vamos, insectito! Solo un marica puede ser capaz de hacerle daño a Twilight. ¡Tú eres mi oponente ahora!**

El Changeling voló y salió del bosque por los árboles. Este intentaba huir, pero yo lo seguí y le propiné una patada en la cabeza que lo hizo caer y regresar al bosque. Ya adentro, empleé mi golpe final, que hizo que el Changeling volviera a su forma auténtica.

**-¡Aniquilado! ¿Quién sigue, eh?** -pregunté, desafiante.

**-Ya acabamos con todos. Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.** \- dijo Twilight.

Detrás de nosotros llegó otro grupo de Changelings.

**-¡Allí vienen más!** -exclamó Pinkie.

Sunset Shimmer se puso al frente de ellos.

**-Princesa Twilight, déjenos atrás. Usted y el resto de portadoras deben seguir su camino. Yo y los pegasos intentaremos vencer a esta escoria.**

**-No debemos dejarlos. Sería muy grosero de mi parte.** -respondió ella.

**-¡Por favor, no! Su deber es proteger Equestria. Nosotros no somos su prioridad. Dreamdead, ¿quieres ayudarnos a pelear?-**preguntó- **Nos serías de mucha ayuda.**

**-Si insistes, Sushi...**

Las Mane 6 continuaron adentrándose en el bosque, mientras su escolta y yo nos quedamos para seguir peleando.

**-Bien, ¿quién de ustedes va primero, eh? **

No hubo respuesta.

**-Dreamdead, los Changelings no hablan.**

**-¿En serio? ¡Entonces los haré gritar a golpes!**

Justo al decir eso, Mantícora apareció, atacando con su aguijón al grupo enemigo.

**-Mejor dejemos que Mantícora se divierta. Vamos a seguir a las portadoras de los Elementos, ¿Te parece?** -Me preguntó Sunset.

**-Hay veces en que tu sadismo no tiene límites, amiga. ¡Larguémonos de aquí!**

Lamentablemente, perdimos de vista a las Mane 6 y nos quedamos literalmente perdidos.

**-Sunset Shimmer, ¿Sabes perfectamente donde está la princesa Twilight, verdad?**

**-Ehm... no. Pero las yeguas en Equestria tienen el sentido de la intuición muy desarrollado, je, je.**

Dreamdead: *poker face*

¿Se puede saber en qué dimensión de Equestria me encuentro? ¡Sunset Shimmer está demente! Preferiría un millón de veces a la de la película que a la que está frente a mí, lo digo en serio.

**-Así que tienen un buen sentido de la intuición… Ok, Sunset, el destino de la escolta está en tus manos. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora.**

En el planeta Tierra, las yeguas no son nada intuitivas; ni siquiera saben qué significa esa palabra, por lo tanto, si no lo son realmente en mi mundo, menos lo serán en el lugar imaginario donde habitan.

**-Entonces, Dreamdead, tú y los demás miembros de la escolta serán GUIADOS POR MÍ de ahora en adelante. Les aseguro que encontraremos a las portadoras de la Armonía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

Sunset Shimmer, sé perfectamente que vas a guiarnos a la mismísima perdición. No hace falta que lo ocultes…

Y finalmente seguimos un nuevo rumbo. Pasamos por los árboles sin encontrar ningún rastro de las Mane 6, hasta que nos tropezamos con un descubrimiento…

**-****_¡Quienquiera que me escuche, le pido _****_ayuda!_****_ Estoy atrapada, de eso no hay _****_duda_****_._**

**-¡Por favor, sáquenme de esta jaula!**

Oí esos gritos de auxilio perfectamente.

**-¿Escucharon eso?-**pregunté.

**-Lo oí alto y claro, Dreamdead.**\- respondió Sunset.

**-¿Me parece o alguien hablaba en "verso"?-** preguntó un miembro de la escolta.

¿En verso? Pero el único personaje hasta ahora que habla con rimas en Equestria es…

Oh no… Debí acordarme de Zecora en un principio…

**-Debemos seguir esas voces, Sunset. De seguro son rehenes.-** dije.

**-Está bien. Ni modo, la búsqueda tendrá que esperar.**

Avanzamos un poco más para ver si era cierto que la Reina Chrysalis capturó a la cebra y a las enfermeras del hospital de Ponyville.

Y sí que lo era. Las prisioneras estaban encerradas en una enorme jaula de madera húmeda y metal oxidado. Para nuestra suerte, no hubo un solo Changeling que custodiaba esa jaula, por lo que podíamos liberarlas fácilmente. Nos acercamos sin problema hacia ellas.

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Llegaron nuestros héroes!- **exclamó Redheart.

**-****_Después de gritar una y otra vez tanto _****_disparate,_****_ perdí la esperanza de creer que alguien vendría a por nuestro _****_rescate_****_, pero para que la mala educación no me _****_deshonre_****_, deseo saber primero vuestros _****_nombres_****_.-_**se pronunció Zecora, aliviada.

Empecé por presentarme primero.

**-Un placer conocerla, Zecora; he oído mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Wounded Dreamer, un desolado alicornio. Mis compañeros aquí son parte de la escolta de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, y de sus amigas, claro. La unicornio que está al lado mío es Sunset Shimmer.**

Sunset se confundió un poco.

**-Un gusto, señorita… eh… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Dreamdead?**

**-Ze-co-ra. A ver, repite conmigo… ****Ze…**

**-Ze…**

**-Co…**

**-Eh… Co…**

Redheart interrumpió el silabeo.

**-¡Oigan, dejen de hacer el ridículo y libérennos ya! Por cierto, tienen la llave, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Llave? ¿Cuál llave?-** pregunté.

**-Podemos liberarlas con nuestra magia. No hace falta una llave para abrir esta jaula- **dijo Sunset.

**-****_Será inútil; Discord, el dragón del caos, tiene la _****_llave_****_. Apresúrense en quitárselo si no quieren que suceda algo _****_grave_****_.-_**dijo Zecora.

**-¿Qué? ¿Discord tiene esa llave? Lo siento, pero él es un enemigo al que no puedo vencer**\- respondí.

De pronto, un objeto cayó dentro de la jaula. Era un pastelillo.

**-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Algo cayó en la jaula!-**exclamé.

**-¡Miren lo que me encontré! ¡Es un cupcake!** –gritó Redheart- **Bien por mí; tenía tanta hambre…**

**-¡NO TE COMAS ESOOOO!**

**-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, eh? Yo lo encontré primero, así que es mío, ¿entendiste?**

**-Redheart, no seas terca y dame ese pastelillo, por favor…**

Fingió no escucharme y lo guardó… en su estómago.

**-Ups… me lo comí. ¿Decías algo?**

**-Pensaba que eras más razonable, enfermera Redheart… Ahora te toca sufrir los efectos de las drogas duras. Buena suerte en tu viaje a la felicidad, amiga. La necesitarás.**

En segundos, la enfermera soltó una de esas risas macabras que se suelen usar por los villanos de alguna serie o película. Pero no era cualquier risa, damas y caballeros… Era más bien… algo como… esto:

* * *

(watch?v=334AKvjtIq0) Aterrador, ¿verdad? Pues ese video no era nada comparado con la risa de Redheart.

* * *

-¿Esos no son los efectos de la Hierba de la risa eterna?- preguntó Sunset.

**-Sip. Usamos estos pastelillos para que los Changelings se los devoren. ¿No te parece genial? Fue una estrategia planeada por mí. Por favor, no es necesario hacerme reverencias**.-respondí.

**-****_¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de _****_causar_****_? Es mejor _****_actuar_****_ si no quieres en el bosque Everfree un desastre _****_provocar_****_. De paso, la llave debes _****_traer_****_, pues estamos famélicas y necesitamos _****_comer_****_._**

**-No entiendo a qué te refieres con causar un desastre en el Bosque Everfree**.-dije.

**-****_Esos pastelillos pueden ser consumidos por las _****_criaturas_****_. Si todo perdura, éstos correrán situaciones muy _****_duras_****_._**

Genial, nunca me preocupé por los monstruos del bosque…

*¡Crash!*

**-¡Oh, no! ¡Los Changelings llegaron!-** exclamó Sunset.

**-Eh, que se olvidaron de mí… Deseo llamar más la atención.-** dijo una voz que provenía de la cima de la jaula.

* * *

A ver, a ver… ¿Qué ella no murió a petición de la Reina Chrysalis? ¿O es que nos engañó poniendo en ridículo a todos nosotros? Mejor corre, Rómulo. No querrás que Trixie te haga mierda otra vez…

* * *

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

Como Sunset Shimmer no la conocía, era predecible que le pregunte su nombre primero.

**-¿Y tú quién eres?**

**-¿Me hablas a mí? Aunque no lo creas, estás frente a la grandiosa, hermosa, poderosa…**

**-Bulliciosa, escandalosa, babosa, odiosa, bochornosa, horrorosa, la ramera más famosa y más peluda que una osa… ¡Trixie!-** continué yo.

Todos nos reímos. Hasta parecía que los Changelings entendieron el chiste.

* * *

¿Podrías dejar tu humor de lado, idiota? Hay alguien a quien no le gustó el chiste, y está a pocos segundos de matarte. Y no solo eso, ¡ESTA PORTANDO EL JODIDO **AMULETO DEL ALICORNIO**!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡GRRRaAAAaaAaAAaRRrrrrRGh! ¡SILENCIO!**

Los Changelings se callaron.

**-Por el momento, estoy tomando el control de los Changelings, pero pronto, dominaré la mente de la Reina Chrysalis y la de Discord, ¡JUNTO A TODA EQUESTRIA!**

Ok… creo que encontré a la personalidad inconfundible de una psicópata.

**-Ahora, los aniquilaré a todos, poni por poni… ¡Hasta que no quede ninguno! Cumpliré mi venganza, no solo con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¡sino también con todos los que se atrevieron a humillarme! ¡Changelings, al ataque!**

Sunset Shimmer, junto con el resto de la escolta, intentaron enfrentarse a ella.

**-Dreamdead, debes regresar donde las portadoras de la Armonía. ¡Avísales que encontramos rehenes aquí!**

**-¡Pero no sabemos dónde están!**

**-Primero necesitas huir y podrás ir en su búsqueda.**

**-D-De acuerdo…**

Galopé de regreso hacia Ponyville, donde iba a estar completamente a salvo, esquivando todos los árboles que me impedían el paso. Pensé en no volar, pues los Changelings me seguirían y me localizarían rápidamente. Pero me olvidé de un obstáculo que no podía evitar…

Justo cuando estaba a una centena de metros de salir a Ponyville, apareció Trixie, que realizó un hechizo de teletransportación para situarse frente a mí.

**-¡Aaah!**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado contigo, Dreamdead.**

**-No voy a permitir que me impidas pasar. ¡Es hora de tu despedida, Trixie!**

Concentré toda mi magia posible en mi cuerpo, para soltarlo en una enorme esfera de energía, directo hacia ella. Esta esfera explotó, levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Creí haberla vencido; un grave error.

**-Nadie se mete conmigo, Trixie. Si hago esto, es por mi propio bien y de nadie más.**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso era magia? No me hagas reír…**

**-¿QUÉ?**

Entre la nube de polvo, vi dos luces rojas, que venían de los ojos de la unicornio, mostrándose enfadada y a la vez sonriente al mismo tiempo que la tierra levantada en el aire se dispersaba.

**-Si quieres ver lo que es realmente "magia", ¡esta es tu oportunidad!**

**-No…**

Su cuerno emitió una luz brillante, que luego causó una arrasadora onda de choque que me empujaba brutalmente hacia atrás, quebrando con mi cuerpo un par de árboles.

**-¡AAAARGH!**

Terminé en el suelo, algo mareado, y con un dolor terrible en mis alas. De inmediato, Trixie volvió a teletransportarse.

**-¿Ves lo que te digo? El Amuleto del Alicornio es capaz de incrementar mi poder, haciendo que tú solo seas insignificante frente a mí. ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que es mejor no matarte por ahora. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos para verte sufrir más, cuando pidas revancha. Hasta pronto, mi dulce caballero alicornio.**

**-…Ah… Creo que… esas son las… consecuencias… de insultar a una… chica…**

No puedo moverme. Mis ojos se cierran… ¿Será este mi final? ¿No cumpliré mi promesa de salir de Equestria? Blanca… Si supieras lo que estoy viviendo… ¿Te decepcionarás de ti… misma? Lo siento, padres, pero creo que me quedaré aquí, atrapado en mi propio sueño… por siempre…

* * *

**Uff... Estoy cansado de escribir... En especial por improvisar las rimas de Zecora. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y entiendan esto: Es solo la primera parte, esto apenas comienza...**

**¡Recórcholis! Se me olvidaba...**

**He pensado en que "Las aventuras fandom de Rómulo-Equestria Querida" necesita tener más variedad, eso quiere decir que nuestro protagonista viajará a otras dimensiones del universo MLP, como por ejemplo: Canterlot High, poniendo de cabeza a la escuela y alterar la trama, volviéndola más burlesca y divertida. Algo innovador, ¿No creen? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo me estoy imaginando un capítulo llamado "Equestria Men - Dreamdead Rocks!"(en referencia a la película que se va a estrenar pronto).**

**Respóndanlo en los reviews, por favor. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo! **


	10. Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Parte 2)

**Ah, otro día de publicación... Me encanta ver que progreso día a día... Bien, mis estimados lectores, he aquí la continuación del capítulo compuesto "!Vamos a aplastar insectos!" después de más de veinte días de sangre, sudor y lágrimas por escribirlo. Pero antes debo darles unas clases de historia (si desean pueden saltearla):**

**Un día 25 de Septiembre, de hace ya varios años, nació una joven promesa nacida en el Perú. Este se destacó por aprender a pronunciar fluidamente el idioma de inglés a los 6 años, pero ya en su adolescencia, dijo que él no se sentía a gusto con aprender más del idioma, alegando que eso no era lo suyo. Pero algo distinto le aguardaba poco después... Descubrió a ciertas amistades que lo inspiraron a escribir. Empezó escribiendo poemas (muy primitivas, a decir verdad), pero con el paso del tiempo, notó que escribir solamente poemas no lo era todo. Fue así cuando visitó Fanfiction, y es ahí, donde se sintió más identificado. Esa joven promesa terminó poniéndose el pseudónimo de Exildan, el Inspirado. Y ahora intenta hacerse ver deleitando a sus lectores escribiendo fanfics, respetando celosamente las reglas ortográficas(aunque eso le haga demorar un culo de tiempo) y agregar coherencia a la trama.**

**Muchas gracias, y ahora podemos continuar con lo que viene. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**!Vamos a aplastar insectos! (Segunda parte)**

* * *

Conciencia de Rómulo: ¡Siiiiii! ¡Al fin soy libre! Hasta nunca, Rómulo Velásquez, no te voy a extrañar por lo estúpido que eres…

Exildan: Oye, ten un poco más de respeto hacia mi protagonista, ¿quieres?

Conciencia: ¡No jodas! ¿Has hecho un Self insert? Bah, me da igual. De todas maneras me voy a largar de aquí. Nadie me va a detener esta vez.

Exildan: Eso es lo que tú crees, conciencia. Míra quiénes han llegado…

Conciencia: ¿Eh? ¡Carajo, son las Mane 6! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Exildan?

Exildan: No sé… Tal vez es porque quiero verte sufrir más y me entretengo al hacerlo. Ahora, es momento de que regreses. Esto aún no acaba.

Conciencia: ¡NOOOOO! ¡MALDIGO TU SELF INSEEEEEERT!

* * *

**-¿Está él bien?**

**-Dreamdead…**

**-De seguro está inconsciente…**

**-Nunca debimos pedirle que nos acompañe…**

Esas voces… ¿Sigo vivo? ¿No he muerto? Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una segunda oportunidad? ¡Estoy con suerte!

**-¡SIGO VIVO!**

Desperté de golpe, eufórico. Al abrir los ojos noté que continuaba en el bosque, pero la desgracia apenas acababa de comenzar…

*Sonido de crujido de hueso*

**-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Mi ala!**

**-¡Twilight, debemos hacer algo! ¡Dreamdead se retuerce de dolor!**

**-Es que se me olvidó como hacer el hechizo de cura…**

**-¡Improvisa, entonces!**

**-Cálmate, Rainbow Dash. Intento hacerlo…**

Medio segundo después…

**-Twilight, ¡Le hiciste desaparecer todos sus huesos!**

**-¡Guau, parece una gelatina!**

**-¡Cállate, Pinkie!**

**-Qué asco… Sus ojos parecen salirse…**

**-Disculpen, amigas. Aún no me sé todos los hechizos… Voy a intentar con otro…**

Otro hechizo después…

**-¿En serio, Twilight? ¿Una tarta? ¿Por qué lo convertiste en una tarta?**

**-¡Te dije que no me sé todos los hechizos aún, Applejack!**

Oigan, ¿Pueden escucharme? ¡¿Qué tal si dejan de discutir y me convierten en poni de una vez por todas?!

**-Se supone que eres una princesa muy dotada, Twilight…**

Qué bien, no me escuchan…

**-¡Qué delicia! ¡Es una tarta! Tengo mucha hambre hoy, así que…**

**-¡No, Pinkie!**

Por fin, Twilight me hizo regresar a mi forma de poni, pero con una horrible mordida en mí cuello…

**-¡Au!**

**-¡Pinkie!-** gritaron todas.

**-¡Oh! Disculpen, ji, ji… Estaba algo hambrienta.**

Pinkie, los ponis no se comen. Lamentablemente me dejaste un horrendo trauma psicológico cuando vi que preparaste pastelillos con las vísceras de Rainbow Dash en el video "Cupcakes HD" (Jodiste mi infancia, MisterDavey).

**-Dreamdead, Pinkie te dejó una marca…-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Ay… Rayos…**

Twilight intervino:

**-Debo curarte esa herida. No me tomará mucho tiem-**

**-¡Twilight, no! Déjalo así, por favor. **

**-Bueno, no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas. Cambiando de tema, Dreamdead, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde está el resto de la escolta? **

Ay… Hablando de puras tonterías, se esfumó de mi cabeza la preocupación por mis colegas.

Bajé la cabeza, expresando un leve temor.

**-Princesa, fue Trixie. Ella me atacó después de que yo intentaba escapar a Ponyville. Sunset Shimmer de seguro está en problemas junto con Zecora y Redheart.**

**-¡¿Las encontraron?! ¿Ellas están a salvo?**

**-Así es, pero todas posiblemente están encerradas ahora. Por cierto, Twilight, ¿has llegado donde el Árbol de la Armonía?**

**-Sí, pero… no queríamos dejar a nuestra escolta abandonada. Como ves, aún no portamos los elementos.**

…

…

…

…

Dreamdead: *extreme facepalm*

Twilight, me has decepcionado… una vez más…

**-Princesa, está bien que intente velar por el bienestar de los ponis, pero entiéndalo, ¡esto ya es demasiado! ¡Se preocupa solo por un puñado de ponis bien entrenados para el combate mientras que en la batalla están cayendo decenas de soldados sin experiencia por cada minuto que pasa! **

Rainbow Dash empezó a regañarme.

**-¡No le hables a Twilight con ese tono!**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Vamos a esperar a que los Wonderbolts también caigan? ¡Hay que regresar al árbol de inmediato!**

Con esas palabras callé a la pegaso celeste. Twilight reaccionó bruscamente, diciendo:

**-¡Soy una tonta! ¡Debemos irnos ya! Dreamdead, el camino está despejado. Nada nos impedirá dirigirnos al árbol ahora.**

**-Mucho mejor, Twilight. ¡Andando!**

Yo, junto con la Mane 6, avanzamos como un relámpago hacia el árbol. Tardamos algo de cinco minutos en ir hacia allá sin problemas, pero al llegar, nos topamos con un encuentro inesperado.

**-Oh, oh… Twilight, tenemos compañía.**

**-¡No puede ser!**

Vimos frente a nosotros a la Reina Chrysalis y Discord, ambos extrayendo los elementos del árbol.

**-¡Oigan, par de bellacos! ¡Si quieren esos elementos, antes tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras!-** gritó Rainbow Dash.

**-Oh… Mira a quiénes tenemos aquí, Discord. Lo sentimos, pero no queremos perder más tiempo con ustedes. Ya nos vamos…**

Les impedí el paso, poniéndome frente a ellos.

**-Ya oyeron a Rainbow Dash. Esos elementos no son suyos, Reina Chrysalis. **

**-¡Guau! ¿Trajiste a tu novio, Twilight Sparkle? No pensaba que era tan escuálido. ¿Piensas que con él podrás interrumpir mis preciados planes? Eso es… absurdo, ¿sabes?**

**-Di lo que quieras, insecto andrajoso. Ella es mi amiga.** -dije, mirándola- **Además, soy el encargado de protegerla de seres testarudos como ustedes, que al fin y al cabo, siempre estarán hundidos en el fracaso y la malicia.**

**-Bonito discurso, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión con tus tontas palabras. Encárgate de los ponis, Discord. Yo voy a continuar con mis planes al pie de la letra.**

**-No hace falta que lo diga, Su Majestad…-**respondió.

Con esas palabras, Chrysalis desapareció del lugar, junto con los elementos.

**-Discord, reacciona, por favor. Estás en el bando equivocado. Tú tienes un rol muy importante en el reino… **

**-¡Ja! ¿Solamente detectar magia inestable? Tonterías… De ahora en adelante, seré la mano derecha de la Reina Chrysalis, y me encargaré de sembrar el caos en el reino el día en que ella sea la próxima gobernante. ¡Yo siempre pensé que mi anterior labor era solo algo temporal! Aspirar a más… ¡es un sentimiento increíble! Y todo se lo debo a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Esa carta suya… me abrió los ojos…**

¿Sabes, Discord? Me diste más ganas de saber qué escribió Twilight en esa maldita carta.

**-¡Te equivocas, Discord! Yo solo… escribí esa carta… porque un día desconfié de ti.-** respondió Twilight.

**-Pero en parte tenías mucha razón, princesa. Si me quedaba más tiempo siendo el títere de Celestia, vería siempre un reino en el que nunca estaré acostumbrado. Moriría sin hallar lo que era antes de que me borraran la memoria… Me pregunto cómo sería Equestria cuando alcance el clímax de la distorsión… Je, je… ¡Soñar no cuesta nada!**

Notamos un fuerte temblor que nos hizo asustar. En poco tiempo, la tierra mostraba algunas grietas, lo que significaba algo riesgoso. Fluttershy intentó apaciguar su ansiedad acercándose al Draconequus, pero una fisura la hizo retroceder.

**-¡Discord, ese futuro no es tuyo! Todos te necesitamos tal y como eres; ¡no mereces sobrepasar los límites!-** gritó ella.

**-Fluttershy, cometí un grave error al confiar en ti y creer que eras mi mejor amiga. Solo eres… un pegaso cualquiera, que solamente se preocupa por sus amigas y nada más. Yo estoy de sobra aquí.**

Todos presenciamos un par de lágrimas que corrían las mejillas de Fluttershy, aclarando así que sus palabras lograron herirla intensamente.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú me importas mucho!**

**-¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo, eh? ¡Eso es imposible! La Reina Chrysalis me entiende mejor que tú. Me impulsó a seguir mi verdadero instinto caótico. **

**-¿En qué te has convertido...?**

Fluttershy no pudo resistir tanta maldad y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Rómulo, ¡no te quedes ahí parado, idiota! Discord acaba de hacer algo inhumano para la comunidad brony. ¡Haz que el tarado ese se arrepienta de una vez!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Reaccioné ante esa escena y volé como un rayo hacia Discord, empujándolo contra el árbol.

**-¿Te das cuenta del daño que hiciste a Fluttershy? ¡Discúlpate!**

**-¿Y qué tal si digo que no? **

Sus garras se tornaron de un color rojizo intenso y me comenzó a ahorcar.

**-Si no me sueltas ahora, ¡tendrás que decir adiós a tu vida!**

Mi cuello empezó a quemarse, hecho que me hizo gritar de dolor.

**-¡Aaaah! ¡No! De… acuerdo, te voy a… soltar, pero no…**

Retrocedí y solté a Discord.

**-¿Ahora lo entiendes? Eres débil, y eso está bien visto.**

**-No soy débil, Discord. Lo que pasa es que aún no sé qué es ser un poni, ¡Pero las portadoras de la armonía sí lo saben!**

**-¡Y te lo vamos a demostrar!-** gritó Rainbow Dash.

**-¿Qué?**

Discord volteó la mirada hacia las Mane 6, pero lo que vio no era nada más y nada menos que el Gallo Dragón. Cerré mis ojos después de mirarlo tan solo un minúsculo período de tiempo. Finalmente, el Draconequus se convirtió en piedra, por tercera vez. Esperé un poco de tiempo con los ojos cerrados para no seguir su mismo destino.

**-Todo está bien, Dreamdead. Ya puedes abrirlos.-** dijo Fluttershy.

**-Ehm… Gracias, Fluttershy. Parece que me has cuidado bastante. Al menos debo compensártelo con algo.**

**-Ya te dije que no necesito nada a cambio, Dreamdead… **

Desde allí, Fluttershy se mostró muy preocupada.

**-Discord… no era así… Era demasiado amigable con nosotras y acostumbrarnos con él no nos fue nada difícil…**

**-Hay veces en que las sorpresas te golpean duramente, Fluttershy.** -dije yo- **Pero, te aseguro que todo volverá a estar como antes ni bien terminemos con esto.**

Solo espero que el hijo de puta de Discord se arrepienta de haberla hecho sufrir. Y pensar que el dúo Fluttercord era una de las parejas más emblemáticas de los fanfics de MLP… Qué patético.

Pinkie interrumpió:

**-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?**

**-¡Es una llave!**

¡Claro! ¡Es la llave de la jaula!

**-Necesitamos esa llave. Con eso podremos abrir la jaula en la que se encuentran capturadas Zecora y Redheart.**

**-¡Bien! ¿Entonces qué esperamos?-**preguntó Applejack.

**-Pero… Los elementos…-** murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Los tenemos que recuperar también, pero primero hay que planear algo.-** aseguró Twilight- **Dreamdead, ya que eres el estratega aquí, ¿Qué nos puedes sugerir?**

Oh, mierda, no otra vez…

**-Lo siento, princesa. Carezco de ideas…**

**-Piensa en algo, Dreamdead. No queremos presenciar qué actos malévolos causará la Reina Chrysalis con los Elementos de la Armonía.**

Hice un largo suspiro y planeé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

**-Es mejor que se dividan en dos grupos de tres. Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack, constituirá el grupo Terra, mientras que Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy formarán el grupo Aero. Terra deberá regresar a Ponyville para pedir refuerzos, mientras que Aero irá a la jaula donde están Zecora y Redheart. **

**-No sabemos dónde están ellas.- **dijo Twilight.

**-Yo las guiaré. Después de que las liberemos, vamos a regresar a Ponyville para reunirnos con Terra, junto con el ejército de soldados ponis. De ahí, Zecora y la enfermera irán a un refugio, mientras que nosotros ya reunidos iremos adentrándonos en el bosque, hasta ir donde se encuentra la Reina Chrysalis.**

No sé… pero algo me dice que este plan… va a fallar. ¿Cuándo demonios dejaré de ser pesimista?

* * *

¡Eso lo decides tú, imbécil! ¡Te lo preguntas una y otra vez, sabiendo que tú puedes tener la solución! ¿Por qué tuve que ser la conciencia de esta basura humana?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Hecho. Entonces, Dreamdead, nos tendrás que llevar donde Zecora.**

**-Sí. Applejack, ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no es así? Estarás al cargo del grupo Terra.**

**-¡Cuenta conmigo!-** respondió.

**-¿No puedo ser yo la segunda al mando? –** preguntó Pinkie.

**-Pinkie, esos asuntos son para después. Por ahora, hay que seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Vamos, Twilight.-** dije.

**-¿Vamos a volar?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-No por nada somos el grupo Aero. ¡Síganme!**

Alzamos vuelo sobre el bosque, avanzando por los aires. Seguimos la misma ruta que recorrió Sunset Shimmer, pero algo raro ocurrió.

*BOOM!*

Se oyó nuevamente el sonido de la erupción de un volcán.

**-¡Aaah! ¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó Fluttershy, asustada.

Miré a mi alrededor. El fondo del bosque se llenó de humo, como si estuviera cubierta de una densa neblina.

**-¡Ese sonido vino de allá! ¡Está oculto en ese cúmulo!- **exclamó Twilight.

**-Primero es lo primero, princesa Twilight. Hay rehenes que están en problemas.**

Ignoramos el sonido y continuamos nuestro camino. Finalmente, llegamos a la jaula. Un grupo de Changelings estaban custodiando el lugar. Por increíble que parezca, Sunset Shimmer y el resto de la escolta NO estaban allí.

Y Rainbow Dash tuvo que arruinarnos el plan esperado…

**-¡Ahí están! ¡Tenemos que liberarlos ya!**

**-Shhh… ¡No grites, por favor! **

Demasiado tarde. Los Changelings nos vieron y se aproximaron para atacarnos.

**-Gracias por nada, Dash. ¡Es hora de tomar medidas extremas! Fluttershy, usa la llave y abre la jaula. Nosotros combatiremos contra los Changelings. **

**-E-Está bien…**

**-¡Twilight, protege a Fluttershy! **

**-¡Entendido!**

**-Rainbow Dash, ambos lucharemos a la vez. ¿Estás lista?**

**-Siempre estoy lista para todo, Dreamdead.**

* * *

Así que siempre está lista para todo... Me pregunto si estará lista para otras cosas aparte de pelear… Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Sin pestañear, Rainbow Dash atacó con patadas a todos los Changelings en pocos segundos… Oh, creo que subestimé su velocidad. Bueno, por suerte, no hubo problemas al combatir por los aires.

**-Oye, al menos debiste dejarme uno a mí, ¿no crees?-** pregunté.

**-Dreamdead, eres muy lento.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? No soy realmente un poni. **

**-Lo sé perfectamente. Twilight me dijo que eras un alienígena que vino por accidente, pero debo decirte que das algo de vergüenza con nuestra apariencia. Te recomiendo que vayas a la Academia de Vuelo en Cloudsdale. Me pregunto si Spitfire te podrá aceptar con esas condiciones…**

Empezó a reírse.

**-Ji, ji, ji, ji… Creo que no…**

Me ofendes, Dash. ¿Qué tal si te hago un contraataque?

**-Parece que tenemos mucho en común, Rainbow Dash. Spitfire tampoco te aceptó, ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji, ji… Creo que no…- **repetí.

**-¡Eso no fue gracioso, Dreamdead!**

**-Lo que me dijiste tampoco lo fue, fíjate.**

Twilight nos interrumpió, gritándonos desde la jaula.

**-¡Dreamdead! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Algo le pasa a Zecora!**

No puede ser...

**-¿Qué?**

Descendimos a tierra para ver lo que estaba pasando.

**-¿Qué ha pasado, Twilight?**

**-Zecora está algo pálida. **

**-****_Ayúdenme; me siento… _****_mal_****_. No quiero que… me ocurra algo… _****_fatal._**

Parece estar desnutrida. Debería ayudarla, ¿pero cómo?

* * *

Rómulo, eres el estratega aquí. Ya nos llenamos de bromitas esta vez, pero ahora, estás en un caso muy serio. ¡Piensa en algo, maldita sea! Esa cebra me cayó muy bien…

Atte. : Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Cálmate, Zecora. Regresaremos todos juntos hacia Ponyville. Alguien allí te atenderá.**

Se escuchó un sonido seco repetitivo al otro lado de la jaula.

**-Disculpen, pero… a la enfermera… le pasa algo también...-** dijo Fluttershy.

**-¿Ella está riendo?-** preguntó Rainbow Dash.

**-Así es. De hecho comió un pastelillo.-** respondí.

**-Debemos llevarlas a Ponyville cuanto antes. Si no lo hacemos las cosas empeorarán.-** sugirió Twilight.

**-Sí. ¡Vámonos de aquí!**

Nos retiramos del bosque, llevando a Zecora y a Redheart recostadas sobre nosotros.

**-Twilight, esa explosión… Seguro que debe venir de la Reina Chrysalis.**

**-Pienso lo mismo, Dreamdead. Ella está metida en un terrible plan malévolo y piensa usar los elementos, pero… ¿Quién le habló sobre éstos?**

**-Estoy totalmente seguro de que fue Discord, princesa.**

**-Al menos nos deshicimos de él. Solo faltan Trixie y Chrysalis.**

Después de terminar esa breve conversación, salimos sin problemas del bosque. El grupo Terra (Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack) nos estaba esperando junto con un numeroso ejército, la princesa Celestia y… una poni de fondo…

**-¡Dreamdead! ¡Estás bien!**

Un unicornio color cian verdoso salvaje aparece… una vez más. Fuck…

**-¡Aaah! ¡No jodas, Lyra! ¡Suel-ta-me…!**

Me abrazó fuertemente.

**-¡No lo haré!**

**-Desearía que esto sea un sueño… *snif***

¡A saltearse esta parte se ha dicho!

Ya todos tranquilos, (con Zecora y Redheart trasladadas al hospital del Doctor Stable) la princesa Celestia se me acercó y me preguntó algo:

**-¿Qué pasó con el resto de la escolta?**

**-Fuimos atacados por Trixie. Ella portaba consigo el Amuleto del Alicornio.**

**-¿Los abandonaste?**

**-No fue así, princesa. Sunset Shimmer me pidió que buscara a Twilight, pero Trixie me impidió el paso y casi me mata. Para suerte mía, la princesa y sus amigas me rescataron, pero cometieron un grave error al no retirar los elementos del Árbol de la Armonía.**

**-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y qué pasó con los elementos?**

**-Se los llevó la Reina Chrysalis….-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Entonces estamos en serios problemas.-** respondió la princesa-** Twilight Sparkle, reconozco tu preocupación por las vidas de los demás seres, pero no debiste pasar por alto tu "tarea principal" en esta batalla.**

Princesa Celestia, gracias a ti, me acabo de acordar de que me faltaban ejercicios qué resolver para sacarme una buena nota en clases. Y ahora estoy en un hospital, con mi alma transportada hacia esta dimensión. Y todo por resaltar la palabra "tarea". Ay… ¡Voy a desaprobar una semana entera!

**-Lo sé, princesa. Aún así, es primordial también velar por la vida de los ponis… y también de Zecora. Le debo a ella muchas lecciones, y por eso dejé mi objetivo principal para ayudar a aquellos seres a quienes más quiero.**

Guau… Eso tiene mucho sentido. Demostraste lealtad a chorros, Twilight, pero no olvides que Dashie te gana. Al fin y al cabo, la pegaso celeste es la portadora del elemento de la lealtad.

La princesa Celestia se mostró muy seria, pero a la vez se expresaba muy preocupada.

**-Espero que planees una solución a este problema, Twilight Sparkle.**

**-No lo dude, princesa. De paso, necesitaré la ayuda de Dreamd-**

**-¡Princesa Twilight, renuncio a ser el estratega de ese plan!-** interrumpí.

**-¡P-Pero te necesitamos! Tus planes han resultado exitosos e infal-**

**-¡Ya está dicho!-** protesté-** Solo voy a participar en la batalla para proteger a la princesa. Eso es todo.**

**-¡Argh! No me interrumpas, ¿Quieres?**

**-Wounded Dreamer, tu estadía en el reino nos favoreció bastante, aunque tú no lo creas.**-afirmó Celestia- **No permitas que toda tu reputación se eche a perder negándote a apoyar a Twilight.**

**-Oh, no…**

Está bien que haya ganado en numerosos juegos de estrategia en tiempo real (Starcraft II, Age of Mythology, Command and Conquer), ¡pero ya esto es demasiado! ¡Me van a sobreexplotar con mis conocimientos! ¡Solicito ayuda!

Lyra Intervino:

**-Princesa Celestia, si me permite intervenir, parece que Dreamdead intenta decir que hacer estrategias es algo poco usual para él, y encima le cuesta tiempo ordenar sus ideas para planear uno.**

Ah, Lyra, no pedí tu ayuda… pero te agradezco por librarme de esta.

Celestia se quedó pensativa.

**-De acuerdo. Entonces Twilight Sparkle debe plantearse esa solución ella sola.**

Odio decirlo, pero me has salvado, Lyra.

**-Dreamdead, ¿Tienes idea de dónde están Sunset Shimmer y los demás? –**preguntó Applejack.

**-Considerando la situación, creo que ellos ya están hechos unos cadáveres.**

**-¡No te pronuncies así de la escolta! –** Gritó Twilight-** Ellos pusieron sus vidas por protegernos. Además, no tienes pruebas para demostrar si ellos están sin vida en el bosque Everfree.**

**-Solo… decía. Es una hipótesis, nada más.- **me excusé.

**-Bien, como están aclaradas todas las cosas, es mejor no perder el tiempo y preparémonos para el avance final.-** dijo Celestia- **Nuestras fuerzas se están debilitando en el bosque, pero al menos hemos logrado ganar terreno, lo suficiente como para acorralar a la Reina Chrysalis. Tal vez suene arriesgado, pero los habitantes de Ponyville también serán parte de esta batalla.**

**-Princesa, ¿No le habían dicho que es un poco tarde como para ir al bosque nuevamente?-** pregunté, mirando al cielo, que ya se estaba oscureciendo**-** **Hay quien dice que las cosas son más peligrosas de noche. **

**-Wounded Dreamer, ¿No te habían dicho que yo soy la princesa que controla el sol en el reino?**

Vete a la mierda, Trollestia…

**-Ehm… Digamos que se me olvidó. ¿Nos harías el favor de hacer regresar el sol e iluminar el bosque?**

**-¡Ni lo sueñes, Wounded Dreamer!-** gritó alguien.

**-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién...?**

Apareció nuevamente la princesa Luna.

Ehm… Entonces esto significa que Equestria... está jodida.

**-Hermana, por favor, no arruines mi noche.- prosiguió Luna- Se que tienes una batalla pendiente, pero esperé este eclipse lunar durante mucho tiempo. No quiero volver a esperar otros ciento cincuenta años para poder contemplar este fenómeno tan maravilloso.**

Intervine para hacerle entender a la princesa algo que era obvio.

**-Princesa Luna, la batalla es de todos. Tú también eres parte de esto. Además, piénsalo mejor: Si la Reina Chrysalis gana, gobernará el reino por toda la eternidad y tú de seguro no volverás a ver tu querido eclipse ni en cien mil años. **

La princesa Celestia meditó un poco.

**-Esta vez concordaré con la opinión de Dreamer, hermana. Corremos el riesgo de perder la batalla, y tenemos más probabilidades de perder con los Elementos en el poder de Chrysalis.**

**-Pero…**

**-Princesa, hemos ganado por decisión unánime. -**repliqué**\- No tenemos otra alternativa.**

**-¡Hmph! Tú ganas, Wounded Dreamer, pero recuerda que soy la cogobernante de este reino. No permitiré que vuelvas a cuestionarme y humillarme frente a los demás ponis.**

**-Mi propósito no es humillarla, princesa. Solo quiero salir de Equestria y para eso debo contar con la ayuda de la princesa Celestia. Juro que no tengo malas intenciones contra ti.**

Pero los tendría si te metes en mi cabeza y me aterrorizas nuevamente con tus pesadillas…

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?**

**-Algo así…**

Justamente llegó Spike en el momento menos pensado. Me pregunto si él seguirá rencoroso…

**-¡Oh! ¡Hola de nuevo, Spike!**

**-Grrr… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**-¿Yo? Voy a entrar en la batalla. La Reina Chrysalis tiene los elementos y yo voy a recuperarlos junto con sus portadoras.**

Se mostró pensativo.

**-Estás mintiendo. Eres muy cobarde como para que combatas contra los Changelings.**

Por favor… La serie MLP durante sus cuatro temporadas nunca ha sido cruel con sus protagonistas ni con sus personajes secundarios. Todo allí es de color rosa pastel. La violencia en el show es ridículamente nula. Los bronies son los únicos encargados de cambiar la historia para volverla más interesante o hypeada. Tú, Spike, que viviste durante casi nueve años en este reino, lo sabes perfectamente bien.

Aunque no debo descartar lo que me hizo Trixie. Eso sí fue cruel…

**-Gracias por el calificativo, pero yo sé cuidarme. A propósito, Spike, ¿Qué tal te va con Rar-? **

Una inmensa llama incineró mi rostro.

**-¿Decías algo, Dreamer?**

**-¡AAAH! ¡MI CARA! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESO!?**

**-Me caes mal; no es mi culpa. –**respondió el bebé dragón.

**-¡Basta de distracciones!-** exclamó Celestia**\- Es hora de que el sol vuelva a iluminarnos. Esto drenará parte mi magia, pero lo haré por el bien del reino.**

Vimos que el sol regresó de entre el horizonte. Para serles sincero, fue algo fenomenal. Los cielos volvieron a aclararse y las nubes regresaron a su color habitual.

**-Listo. Wounded Dreamer, estás corriendo un riesgo al adentrarte en el bosque nuevamente. ¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo de todas formas?-** preguntó Celestia.

**-Solo pienso en que debería sacarle el jugo a mi estadía en este reino al máximo. Como dijo un filósofo una vez, "****_Carpe Diem". _**

**-¿Qué significa eso?**

**-"Aprovecha el día". ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo!-** exclamé.

**-Noto que los humanos tienden a arriesgarse siempre.**

**-¿Por qué no hacerlo? El que no arriesga no gana, princesa. Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta.**

**-Pues eso se valora.**

Terminada nuestra conversación, la princesa Celestia hizo un asombroso discurso al mismo estilo de William Wallace.

**-De acuerdo, es hora de efectuar el ataque final contra la Reina Chrysalis. Usemos todos los recursos posibles para atacar. No piensen en retirarse; alcancen la victoria que está a apenas unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Jamás permitiremos que nuestro reino quede sumido en la destrucción y la oscuridad total. Las portadoras de la armonía tampoco deben retroceder, pues el destino de Equestria recae sobre ellas. ¡Los ponis aquí no se rinden ni aunque pierdan! ¡Es la hora! ¡Demostremos a nuestros enemigos de lo que estamos hechos nosotros!**

Se acercaron cinco catapultas preparadas para lanzar más pastelillos. El señor y la señora Cake estaban allí, frente a esas enormes cosas.

La Familia Apple no se quiso quedar atrás (con sus Ipods, Iphones, Ipads mini, y su Mac OS X de última generación). Era de esperarse que Big Macintosh esté rodeado de una multitud de yeguas que no eran de su familia.

**-El final de esta batalla va a comenzar pronto. ¡Es hora de patear traseros!**

**-¡Y a comer manzanas!-** gritó Applejack.

**-¿Eh?**

Miré a Applejack, junto con una canasta repleta de dichas frutas rojas.

**-Oh, solo se me ocurrió continuar tu frase. Por cierto, ¿quieres una?**

**-Por hoy día no, gracias.-** respondí.

Un poni explorador salió del bosque. Se dirigió hacia la princesa, tratando de darnos una mala noticia.

**-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Nuestras fuerzas están en graves aprietos! ¡Debemos enviar la tropa final ya!-** gritó, jadeando.

**-Bien. ¡Ponis, es hora de avanzar!**

Después de un grito masivo de guerra, el ejército poni avanzaba ferozmente por tierra y aire por el bosque, decidido a asestarle el golpe de gracia a la Reina Chrysalis. Las Mane 6 y yo avanzamos primero, dejando a Spike, Lyra, Celestia, Luna y al resto de habitantes de Ponyville atrás.

Empecé por volar y a limpiar el cielo de Changelings, o más bien dicho, a recoger las sobras, pues los Wonderbolts y Rainbow Dash eran los maestros de la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria; se encargaban del 95% de esos insectos.

De pronto, se apareció una lluvia de pastelillos en el cielo, el cual los Changelings se los comieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus "Happy Love Brownies".

Como no era taaan útil para atacar por los aires, me decidí a avanzar por tierra. Lo mismo pasó; no era tan útil como pensaba.

Ataqué con bolas de fuego a los enemigos, pero el que se llevó el premio mayor en ataques terrestres era Big Macintosh. Estaba combatiendo a unos metros de mí, pero éste estaba en problemas. Era el punto de atracción de esas criaturas, que trataban de morderlo con sus mortíferos colmillos.

Decidí ayudarlo, pero sus "ángeles de la guarda" llegaron.

**-¡Oigan, bichos pútridos! Si quieren posar sus cascos sobre mi "Macky", ¡tendrán que pasar primero sobre mí!-** gritó una unicornio.

**-¡Sí, y también sobre mí!-** alardeó una pegaso.

**-¡Y sobre nosotras!-** gritaron dos gemelas terrestres.

Y detrás de esas cuatro ponis antes mencionadas, apareció un harén de (valga la redundancia) yeguas decididas a proteger a su príncipe az… digo, rojo. ¡Pero qué digo! El no es un príncipe…

¿Cuál es tu secreto, Mac? ¿Qué mierda te hace tan atractivo?

* * *

Tú mismo lo dijiste, Rómulo. El es un Casanova profesional, matemático avanzado, fortísimamente fuerte, un potente emisor de testosterona hasta los cascos, etc. Digamos que es la versión ponificada de Zac Efron fusionado con Robert Pattinson y el mítico Narciso, pero más actualizado.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Los Changelings organizaron una retirada, pero las Macfans los fulminaron al instante.

Avancé más profundamente hacia el bosque, en un camino seguro. Allí ya no habían Changelings, pero al adentrarme más, me encontré con una sorpresa.

**-Demonios. ¿En qué parte del bosque me he metido? Creo que me estoy perdiendo…**

**-Psst… **

Se oyó un chitar entre los árboles.

**-¿Eh? ¿Alguien anda allí? No, tal vez sea una trampa. Mejor sigo el rumbo del ejército.**

**-Estúpido… alicornio…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Alguien me acaba de insultar? Oye tú, no sé quién carajos eres, pero quienquiera que seas, no te atreverás a ofenderme, ¿oíste?**

Escuché el sonido de una especie de bulto cayendo detrás de mí.

**-¡Ay!**

**-¿Pero qué…? ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¿Eres tú?**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? ¿No ves que estoy mal herida?**

**-Recién te veo así. ¿Cómo crees que podría verte si estabas escondida en un árbol? **

Intentó levantarse, pero al momento se desplomó.

**-Au... **

**-Eh... ¿Te encuentras bien?** –pregunté.

**-¿No me estás viendo, idiota? Arg… Contigo no hay quien te soporte.**

**-Oh, bueno, te puedo ayudar, si quieres.**

**-Ya era hora, Wounded Dreamer.**

La ayudé a levantarse. Recién acabo de notar que sufrió varias lesiones en sus patas.

**-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

**-El resto fueron secuestrados por los Changelings. Mientras huía fui víctima de muchas caídas y por eso me refugié en un árbol.**

**-Parece que tienes mucha suerte. Pues bien, deberías retirarte de aquí. Estamos en medio de una batalla y corres el riesgo de morir.**

**-¡No me retiraré! Mis colegas fueron tomados prisioneros y es mi deber liberarlos. Y tú me tienes que ayudar, quieras o no.**

**-¿En serio? Sunset, no sé dónde están ellos…**

**-Yo sí lo sé. ¡Sígue…! ¡Ay!**

Volvió a caerse. De inmediato procedí a ayudarla. Para suerte mía, ella dejó su papel de villana y ahora… es otra poni de fondo.

**-Sunset, no te esfuerces demasiado. Mejor deja las cosas estar, ¡que estamos a un paso de ganar la guerra! **

**-¿Sabes? Detesto tu optimismo.**

**-No me ocurre a menudo esa sensación, je, je.**

* * *

Uf, hasta que por fin muestras la personalidad correcta. Oh, mira quién ha llegado, Rómulo. Ni más ni menos que Twilight y sus amigas.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Sunset? ¿Dreamdead?**

**-¡Princesa Twilight!**

**-Oh, qué alivio. ****Sigues en plena forma, Sunset.**

**-No del todo, princesa.-** repliqué- **Está herida.**

**-Déjame ver si puedo curarla.**

Se acercó y revisó su estado. Sin dudarlo, empleó un hechizo que reestableció su salud.

**-Listo. Ahora levántate.**

**-¡Guau! ¡Increíble! Estos hechizos deben de ser muy complicados para que los hagas.- **dijo Sunset, sonriente- **Le agradezco mucho, princesa.**

**-De nada, Sunset. Es más, me alegra que seas parte de mi escolta. De seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien para después.**

Oooh… presiento la llegada de un miembro más en el grupo…

¡No se pierda la llegada de una nueva película que revolucionará los confines de la imaginación brony! ¡My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: "Mane 7", próximamente!

Rainbow Dash interrumpió para avisarnos de una desgracia inminente:

**-Disculpen por entrometerme en esto, pero acabo de divisar un colosal enjambre de Changelings dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio, Dash? –** preguntó Applejack.

Miré al fondo del bosque. Definitivamente Dashie decía la verdad.

**-¡Tenemos que correr! ¡Son demasiados!-**grité.

**-¡Tú corre si quieres, Dreamdead, pero nosotras no nos rendiremos**!-respondió Twilight.

Vaya sexteto de tercas… Ni modo, como un casi caballero que soy, tengo que echar una mano.

**-De ser así, no me quedaré atrás. Les ayudaré. ¡Allá voy!**

Alcé vuelo y me preparé para detener la oleada. Esta vez no me tocó pelear con un Changeling cualquiera; este era de un color rojizo, y era dos veces más grande que el normal.

**-¡Guau! ¡Me tocó la lotería! Bah… Tu tamaño no es excusa para no vencerte.**

Como un rayo, sufrí un golpe en mi cara.

**-¡Au! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Estás muerto, hijo de…!**

Rodeé al insecto y provoqué un tornado que lo hizo girar y marearse en el aire.

**-¿No fue suficiente, eh, grandulón? ¡Ahora te voy a achicharrar con un relámpago!**

Justo cuando quise hacer eso, el Changeling me pateó hacia abajo, cayendo estrepitosamente al bosque.

**-Auch… Ese sí que golpea fuerte. Bien, ahora sí despertaste al león. ¡Te vas a enterar!**

Volví a volar y me coloqué frente a mi rival. De repente unas esferas de energía lo vencieron, ahorrándome la pelea.

**-¡Dreamdead, deja de jugar! -** gritó Sunset Shimmer, desde abajo.

**-Lo siento, pero no se pelear bien…**

*¡BOOOM!*

**-¡Aaah! ¿Otra vez esa explosión? Espera… La Reina Chrysalis debe de estar allá, estoy seguro… ¡Twilight!**

**-¡Sí, lo sé, Dreamdead! ¡Dash, Fluttershy! ¡Hay que adentrarnos en el bosque!**

**-¡Twilight, cuidado!**

Una lluvia de pastelillos iba a caer sobre nosotros. Y para estupidez mía, tenía que abrir la boca de sorpresa.

**-¡Dreamdead, cierra la boca!**

*ÑAM!*

*gulp*

Demasiado tarde…

Caí bruscamente al suelo del bosque, atorado por el pastelillo que me tragué. No podía resistir esa cosa en mi garganta, por lo que me desvanecí debido a la asfixia.

* * *

¿En serio? ¿Tanto por un puto pastelillo? No creo que vaya a morir; apenas estamos comenzando… ¡Rómulo! ¡Despierta y manda a la mierda a Chrysalis de una maldita vez por todas!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

-…

* * *

Esto no puede ser posible… *suspiro*

Supongo que querrás un pequeño empujoncito… De acuerdo, lo haré voluntariamente, pero a cambio, ¡te convertiré en el poni más marica de Equestria! ¡Música, maestro!

* * *

De los creadores de "La conciencia de Rómulo" y "La hora del Flashback", llega desde los rincones de las ideas más descabelladas de Exildan el Inspirado…

"¡Equestria querida, El musical!" (Ahora disponible en aTunes [no iTunes] y en otras tiendas virtuales no tan conocidas).

* * *

(Inserte canción de batalla "Don't Stop me Now – Queen" aquí) Sí, hay que resaltarlo: ES de batalla.

* * *

_Tonight…_

De pronto una misteriosa aura me impulsó hacia adelante. Estaba flotando y ascendiendo. Segundos después, al mismo estilo de las películas de fantasía, empecé a notar que salía de mi cuerpo, lo cual me parecía ilógico ya que ese cuerpo de poni era mi alma materializada. ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ¿Existe algo más profundo que el alma?

* * *

Respuesta a la duda de Rómulo: Pues déjame decirte que eso es cierto: Ese soy yo. Ahora, tú cumplirás el papel de conciencia, mientras yo poseeré tu alma, cuerpo o cómo mierda le llames. ¡Vas a ver cómo me las arreglo sin ayuda de las Mane 6!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_¡Having a good time!_

Cual rayo furioso, volé a toda velocidad y desaté el "demonio" que llevé dentro. Sin embargo, yo no hice nada. Era como si mi cuerpo fuera poseído por un ente desenfrenado. Como una pelotita de Pinball, reboté milisegundos después de golpear a cuantos Changelings me encontraba. Algo curioso que debo aclarar aquí, es que estaba cantando en pleno enfrentamiento. Ya era hora de que alguien cantase en Equestria…

Me detuve en seco en una nube. Alrededor mío los pegasos estaban cayendo, pero ni mi voluntad reaccionó para volver en sí de una vez y ayudarlos. Más tarde, otra oleada enemiga se apreciaba al fondo del bosque.

* * *

Ji, ji, ji… ¿Qué tal si transformo este poni en un avión de caza viviente? ¡Es hora de expulsar esa magia!

* * *

¡Pe- pero qué es esto! Mi cuerno… está… ¿creciendo?

Agité mis alas y planeé por los cielos, a la vez que usaba mi cuerno como una ametralladora.

_Don't… stop… me - NOW!_

Rainbow Dash me alcanzó, volando al lado mío y avanzando a una velocidad casi temeraria.

**-¡Pero bueno! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa fuerza?**

Intenté responderle, pero no podía decir nada. Aún si hablara, mi alma seguiría muda.

**-¡Oye! ¡Háblame al menos!- **gritó.

* * *

Creo que esta pegaso no me va a dejar en paz. ¡Solución inmediata! ¡Me desharé de ella!

* * *

**-¡Estoy empezando a descubrir mis poderes ocultos! Por cierto, Dash…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Peñasco.**

Dash miró al frente y se estrelló contra el muro gigante de piedra.

* * *

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A eso lo llamo yo "Rainbow Crash"! Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Voy a aprovechar este momento para demostrarle al cobarde de Rómulo lo que debió hacer hace tiempo.

* * *

Al mirar abajo, vi que las fuerzas enemigas estaban tras mi búsqueda. El enjambre no tuvo otra opción que tomar las medidas más forzosas.

Se amontonaron hacia mí, mordiéndome todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Yo que ustedes lo pensaría dos veces, imbéciles! ¡Es hora de mostrar el poder de este cuerno!**

_About to oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, EXPLOOODE!_

*¡BOOM!*

¿Qué carajos…? ¿Cómo hice eso? ¿Se puede saber qué me pasa? ¡No puedo controlarme!

* * *

Deberías alegrarte porque estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio por ti, imbécil. Las fuerzas de Chrysalis son muy peligrosas para ti, que eres un gallina pesimista, indiferente y... ¡Oh, mira! ¡El cielo está cambiando de color! Bien, Changelings, ¡Canten conmigo!

* * *

…

…

…

…

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me…!_

Dreamdead: _Hey, hey, hey!_

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh!_

Dreamdead: _I like it!_

Changelings: _Don't stop me, don't stop me…_

Esto debe ser una broma… ¿Los Changelings están cantando también? ¡Oh, no! ¡Se acercan!

**Solo moment**

* * *

¡No si yo puedo impedirlo! ¡Es el momento de mostrarte mi superhabilidad personalizada, Rómulo! ¡Prepárense, insectos malparidos!

* * *

**-¡ABSALON… XERO… DEATH… BEAM…!**

¿Qué…? Absa… ¿Qué? ¡Un momento! ¡Estoy causando un rayo mortal! ¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡Debo tomar el jodido control! ¡A este paso destruiré el bosque Everfree!

* * *

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy el poni más poderoso de Equestria! ¡Atención, Reina Chrysalis! ¡Tus días están contados! ¡Te borraré junto con tus hijitos y cuando seas historia, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarla de la biblioteca!

* * *

¡Oh, no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ese ente desenfrenado está sediento de poder! ¡Quienquiera que seas, detente de una vez!

* * *

¡Oye! ¡Tenle un poco más de respeto a tu conciencia! Gracias a mí, verás cómo me las apaño en acabar con ella. Espero que este festín te sea espectacular, Rómulo…

* * *

Esto no puede ser cierto… Creo que me estoy acercando al escondite secreto de la Reina Chrysalis como si nada…

* * *

¡Deja de chillar, idiota!

* * *

**-¡Oye, Reina patas de "queso suizo"! ¡Vengo a cobrar mi venganza! ****¡A la carga!**

_I don't want to stop at all!_

Justo cuando iba acercarme a ella, un fortísimo golpe cayó en mi cara por una especie de muro… invisible.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡AAAH! ¡NO! ¡Houston, tenemos un problema! Estoy perdiendo fuerzas… Me muero… Adiós, universo cruel… La conciencia desaparece…**

Para suerte mía volví a tomar el control, pero me sentía un poco mareado. Acto seguido cerré los ojos, lentamente…

**-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es mi dulce caballero alicornio! ¿Qué hace él enjaulado?**

¿Enjaulado, decías? Yo estaba causando un desastre en el bosque y… estoy ahora en una jaula… ¿En serio?

**-Deja de adularlo, Trixie. Él tendrá el mismo destino que esos tres pegasos. ¿Sabes? Él me recuerda bastante a la princesa Cadance cuando traté de encerrarla en el lugar más recóndito del castillo de Canterlot.**

**-Tenemos suerte de que no haya causado problemas contra nuestras fuerzas...**

* * *

¿No causé problemas? ¿Acaso no vieron lo que yo…? ¿P-PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO? ¡El bosque está intacto! ¡Rómulo, ayúdame a comprender qué hice durante estos últimos quince minutos!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-A propósito, Chrysalis, ¿qué de interesante tienen esos elementos de la Armonía?**

**-¿No te das cuenta? La princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas estaban desesperadas por obtenerlos en el bosque. Discord dijo que estas gemas poseen el poder más grande que existe en el reino. De tan solo tenerlos ante mí ya me siento vencedora de esta guerra… No… ¡Me siento como la nueva gobernante de Equestria!**

**-Oigan, estoy escuchando.-** interrumpí.

**-¿Eh? Trixie, ¿Hace cuanto que él está despierto?**

**-De hecho despertó hace unos segundos.-** respondió ella.

**-Ambas no saben nada de contra quién se enfrentan. Solo piénsenlo: ¿Cuántas veces fuiste derrotada por Twilight, Trixie?**

**-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no te consta!**

**-Reina Chrysalis, ¿recuerdas que la misma princesa Twilight Sparkle te arruinó los planes de invadir el reino?**

**-¡Grrr! ¡No me lo hagas recordar!**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué insisten? De hecho, ni aunque unan fuerzas, jamás podrán lograr sus cometidos.**

* * *

La verdad obvia es obvia, Rómulo. Nunca existió un solo episodio de la serie en el que las Mane 6 terminan como unas perdedoras humillables. ¡Son las protagonistas, joder! ¿Alguna vez has odiado al protagonista de alguna serie serie infantil? (No cuentan las que poseen acción en su trama).

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Te equivocas. En sí mi plan maestro no es dominar Equestria con mis pequeños retoños. No creas que Trixie y yo vamos a hacerlo solas…**

**-Discord se convirtió en piedra, Chrysalis. El ya no te ayudará.**

**-¿Él? Discord es solo un juguete, primor. ¿No te has preguntado de donde vienen esos sonidos estridentes?**

**-¿Te refieres a esas explosiones?**

**-Mira detrás de ti. Te sorprenderás…-** murmuró Trixie.

Obedecí y giré la cabeza.

* * *

MOTHER OF GOD… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO? ¿Acaso… la teoría de la Tierra Hueca existe? No quiero ni pensar qué hay adentro…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Q-qu-que c-cara-jos es…?**

**-¡Contempla mi plan matriz en su máximo apogeo! ¡Te presento al Pasaje al Tártarus!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Existe un Inframundo en Equestria? No soy capaz de creerlo.**

**-Pues ver es creer, Dreamdead.** -replicó Trixie- **Y en cualquier momento verás que nuestro plan supremo va a ser todo un éxito. Solo espero que los Changelings no tarden en sacarlo…**

**-¿Sacarlo? ¿Sacar qué?**

**-Dirás… "a quién". Él regresará y hará que todos los ponis tiemblen ante su presencia, y esta vez, Cerberus no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo; ese perro tricéfalo será otro esclavo más de la nueva Equestria.-** señaló Chrysalis.

**-¿Cerberus? Lo siento, señoritas, pero no lo conozco.-** dije.

**-¿No lo conoces?-** preguntaron ambas, sorprendidas.

**-Nop. El Tártaro sí lo conozco, pero a Cerberus… Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Dijeron que era un perro de tres cabezas, ¿No es así?**

El único perro de tres cabezas que vi era de la primera película de Harry Potter. La verdad es que ni me acuerdo si tenía nombre…

**-Creo que subestimas lo que hay allí abajo. Cerberus no solo es una bestia odiosa, sino también que es el carcelero del enemigo más temible de todos los ponis.**

**-¿Y se puede saber quién diantres es?-** pregunté, curioso.

**-Lord… Tirek…**

¿Lord Tirek? Me suena…

**-Tampoco lo conozco.**

Trixie y Chrysalis: *Plop!*

**-¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES CONOCER A LORD TIREK? ¡Él mismo se encargó de apoderarse de la magia de todos los ponis del reino!-** gritó Trixie.

No sé… Como que recuerdo ese nombre alguna vez…

¡Vamos a recordarlo gracias a "La Hora del Flashback"!

* * *

Flashbacks tape #2 running…

* * *

Y una vez más, Blanca volvió a acosarme pidiendo que la acompañe a una reunión brony organizada por fans. Yo estaba ahí tranquilo en el parque sentado en una banca hasta que el risueño ambiente se opacó debido a su presencia.

**-¡Rómulo! ¿Eres tú, verdad?**

Estaba frente a mí, a unos siete metros de distancia.

**-Oh oh… No la mires, abre el jodido libro y cúbrete la cara… No escuches ni lo que dice…**

* * *

Idiota. Deberías acceder y atreverte a decirle que estás ocupado. Se un hombre, ¿quieres? Si sigues así, terminarás como un perdedor y serás blanco fácil de los más abusivos de la escuela.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Creí que emplear ese plan iba a surtir efecto, pero no me di cuenta de quién estaba detrás de la banca minutos después.

**-Disculpa…**

**-¡Aaaah, carajo!** – exclamé, espantado y tirando el libro de chistes para adultos.

**-Buen intento, Rómulo, pero tu presencia es inconfundible. Cualquiera te puede reconocer a leguas.-** dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

**-Pensaba que esta vez sí lo lograba… A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora, Blanca? **

**-Estaba pensando si podrías asistir conmigo a una reunión de bronies en el centro comercial a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Te interesa?**

Hice un pequeño suspiro y empecé a decir lo que tenía planeado para más tarde.

**-Blanca, no es un buen momento para eso. Estoy estresado de las constantes tareas que me dejaron. ¡Encima tengo que hacer un trabajo grupal con Ángela para el proyecto de ciencias! **

**-¿Qué harás después?**

**-Iré a visitar a Andy para probar un nuevo juego que recién ha…**

**-¡¿IRÁS A VISITAR A ANDY?!- gritó de una manera descontrolada.**

¡Rayos! Parece que Blanca activó su modo tsundere. Debo retroceder lentamente…

**-Blanca, cálmate, por favor…**

**-¿Cómo crees que me voy a calmar? ¡Sabes detalle a detalle lo que él ha hecho!**

**-Baja esos humos, amiga. Solo hizo una pequeña crítica de tu serie favorita…**

**-¿Pequeña? ¿Dices a eso una pequeña crítica?**

**-Lo único que creo es que tratas a Andy como un antibrony, pero eso no es cierto. Además, en parte él tenía algo de razón. La similitud de Spike con "ese personaje" es notable, no lo niegues.**

**-De todas maneras, él me ofendió bastante con sus "jueguitos". Solo Lord Tirek podría compararse con su actitud…**

**-Eh, bueno, sobre lo de las bromas pesadas… ya sabes cómo es él, je, je…**

Justo cuando Blanca iba a ponerse roja de la rabia como un tomate, se apareció Ángela para salvarme el día.

**-Rómulo, ya tengo los materiales para… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**-¡Angela! ¡Llegaste en el momento adecuado! ¿Ya podemos irnos, verdad?**

**-S-sí, claro…**

**-¡No he terminado contigo, Rómulo!-** exclamó Blanca.

**-¡Ángela, corre!**

Sostuve su mano y huimos del parque como las balas.

Por cierto, ¿Quién carajos es Lord Tirek? ¡Ja! Como si me llegara a interesar…

* * *

Fin del flashback.

* * *

**-Ah, s-sí… Ya me acuerdo de él, Trixie. **

**-Además de tonto, eres muy olvidadizo.-** me regañó Chrysalis.

**-Pero he aquí la duda: ¿Quién de ustedes dos va a gobernar Equestria?**

**-Yo, obviamente.-** respondió la reina.

**-¿Estás segura?**

Trixie frunció el ceño. La Reina Chrysalis preguntó tajantemente:

**-¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**-Recuerdo que Trixie decía lo mismo antes de que me noqueara con sus poderes mágicos. Si mal no recuerdo, ella dijo: ****_"Por el momento, estoy tomando el control de los Changelings, pero pronto, dominaré la mente de la Reina Chry-"_**

Repentinamente la unicornio azul tomó una medida drástica y lanzó sobre mí un hechizo de mutismo. Pero supongo que ya se sobreentendía todo después de eso.

**-¡…! **

**-¿Qué has hecho, Trixie?**

**-Pensé en reservármelo para después, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Te agradezco que me hayas obsequiado el amuleto… porque voy a hacer maravillas con él…**

**-¡A mí nadie me traiciona! ¡Changelings, láncenla al pozo!**

**-¡No lo harán si caen conmigo**!- respondió Trixie.

Trixie, con el poder masivo del amuleto en su cuello, originó una cadena de relámpagos que hizo que todos los Changelings, incluso la Reina Chrysalis, perdieran sus alas. Yo, por mi parte, usé mi magia para extraer los Elementos de la Armonía y asegurar la victoria de la guerra a favor de Celestia.

**-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?-** preguntó la reina, asustada.

**-Cometiste un grave error al darme ese objeto ancestral. He aquí las consecuencias, Reina Chrysalis. Ahora… ¡Despídete!**

*¡Crack!*

Mierda… Parece que la suerte nos sonríe…

**-¿Qué pasó con mi amuleto? ¡No!**

**-¡Esto no te lo perdonaré, Trixie! ¡Atrápenla!**

**-¡Inténtenlo si pueden!**

Finalmente Trixie desapareció del lugar usando la teletransportación, otorgándonos una enorme ventaja en contra de Chrysalis.

**-¡Mis… alas…!**

Para rematar la situación, llegaron las Mane 6 junto con el ejército de Canterlot y Sunset Shimmer. Los Changelings, retrocedían, asustados.

**-¡No puede ser!**

**-¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Reina Chrysalis!-** exclamó Twilight- **Tú decides cuál será tu destino ahora: Tu encierro perpetuo, o la exterminación total de tu colmena.**

**-Preferiría ser la nueva mandamás de este reino antes que esas dos opciones.**

Mientras tanto, Sunset me liberó de la jaula y al fin yo entré en escena.

**-¡…!**

Oh, se me olvidó que tenía la boca cerrada con "Mutis"…

**-Déjame ayudarte.** –me dijo Rarity.

Y al fin pude hablar.

**-Reina Chrysalis, te lo advertí hace poco, y lo repito ahora mismo: Nunca podrás lograr tu cometido. Solo te quedan esas dos alternativas, y es todo.**

Mientras hablaba, me acercaba más hacia la reina, haciéndola retroceder directo al pozo.

**-Si tuviera alas, no hubiera pasado esto…**

Debería al menos proponerle una oferta nueva. Esto si que sorprenderá a todos.

**-Chrysalis… Mi dulce y oscura Reina de los Simuladores… ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de gobernar Equestria y… te casas conmigo? **

Todos: *BEST EPIC FACE EVER!*

**-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Esto es una locura!-** exclamó ella.

**-¿Locura…?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**¡ESTO… ES… EQUESTRIA!**

* * *

(Inserte música de fondo "Franz Schubert-Ave Maria" aquí) De paso imagínese todo en cámara lenta.

Y al mismo estilo de Leonidas (300), la hice caer de una patada hacia el Pasaje al Tártarus. Acto seguido, los demás ponis empujaron a los Changelings, aprovechando su ausencia de alas.

**-¡NOOOOOOOO…!**

Gradualmente, sus cuerpos dejaron de verse mientras caían en las profundidades del inframundo…

**-¡P-pero que has hecho, Dreamdead!-** gritó Twilight**\- ¡Eso no lo teníamos planeado!**

**-Tranquila, princesa, solo mira como esos insectos caen leeeentamente… ¿Genial, verdad?**

Twilight empezó a ver el pozo y trató de meditar sobre lo que dije.

**-Pensándolo bien, creo que ha sido la mejor decisión. Pero por favor, no nos vuelvas a asustar con esa propuesta de matrimonio, ¿está bien?**

**-Hecho. Sinceramente no sé por qué motivo hice eso.**

Flash Sentry se acercó a ver más de cerca el pozo.

**-Supongo que la Reina ha sido muy estúpida como para hacer un pozo así, ¿no cree, señor Dreamdead?**

**-Tal vez sí. Por cierto, Flash, sobre lo de Sunset…**

**-Lo he decidido mejor. No romperé mi relación con ella.**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Hay algo en ella… que me dice que realmente me quiere, a pesar de los momentos amargos que tuvimos. De hecho pienso en formalizar más esa relación.**

**-Espero que hayas elegido bien. Sunset por el momento no ha demostrado maldad, más bien actuó de una manera noble, o al menos eso creo yo…**

**-De cualquier forma, gracias, señor Dreamdead.**

**-Flash, no soy un príncipe como para que me nombres "señor". Me hace sentir como un anciano arrugado hasta el trasero.**

**-De acuerdo, Dreamdead. Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ser formal.**

Ah, acabo de descubrir que aquel desastre que provoqué en el bosque era solo una ilusión. De seguro es porque me comí ese pastelillo y terminé alucinando como un drogadicto. ¿Qué cosas, no?

* * *

Así que era por eso… Pensaba que controlar a Rómulo era pan comido… *snif*

Moraleja: No consumas drogas duras o tu conciencia te dominará.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo compuesto. El próximo capítulo se titulará "After Hour de lujo". Espero que no tarde otro mes en terminarlo...**

**Ah, sí, acerca de lo anterior dicho (sobre las dimensiones) decidí que sería necesario para enriquecer la historia. Me conviene bastante hacerlo, en serio. !Hasta pronto!**


	11. After Hour de Lujo

**Aaaahh... *bostezo* ¿Por qué tuve que pasar una tremenda odisea por publicar este capítulo? Primero, mi USB se llena de virus, luego, se estropea. Más tarde, el archivo donde están los capítulos futuros se elimina, y al final las ideas innovadoras para mi fic desaparecen de mi cabeza. Bueno, estos son apenas el 25% de las razones por las que me demoré en publicar este capítulo (más de un mes desde la última actualización), pero todo sacrificio merece una recompensa, ¿no es así, mis estimados lectores? Sin más que debatir doy paso a un nuevo capítulo más de este fic. **

**Como siempre, espero les agrade.**

* * *

**After hour de lujo**

Desde mi niñez, creí siempre que los héroes existían. Al igual que la mayoría de todos los niños, esos héroes, para mí, eran personas con poderes extraordinarios y podían con todo lo que se le enfrente. Sin embargo, desde aquél día en que mi padre salvó a mi primo mayor de un accidente cuando yo tenía once años, comprendí que héroes hay en todos lados, así sean personas ordinarias.

Pero si andamos en mi caso, como un "príncipe poni" que es idolatrado y alabado solo por que intentaba dar un gracioso final a la malvada Reina Chrysalis con un conocido fenómeno de Internet… *suspiro*

**-¡Larga vida al príncipe Wounded Dreamer!**

Qué situación para más jodida…

* * *

(Tema de apertura [o en términos más otaku, "opening"]: The Strokes – You Only Live Once)

* * *

Como sea, la batalla terminó y Equestria, volvió a restaurar la paz y la tranquilidad… por enésima vez.

Ahora mismo estoy en el castillo de Canterlot, usando el traje de mi fiesta y a punto de recibir una condecoración por mi gran hazaña. En serio, ¿a eso lo llaman hazaña? ¡Lo único que deseaba era divertirme! Al menos he de rescatar que premian a la gente normal que piensa vivir su vida en Equestria disfrutándola al máximo.

Hasta allí todo bien, pero algo que me dan inmensas ganas de saber es por qué diablos no puedo decir mi nombre. Durante este tiempo esta duda está rondando por mi maldita cabeza. Pero como no parece haber respuesta, entonces tengo que olvidarla, ¡pero ya! Además, no debo de ninguna forma resignarme a responder con el nombre largo y aburrido de Wounded Dreamer.

Oh, ahí viene Celestia. Voy a portarme como un caballo caballito caballero y le diré gracias así sea una mísera medalla de oro lo que me va a regalar...

Esperen… ¿Dije "de oro"?

**-Joven Wounded Dreamer, por tus méritos en batalla y por acceder voluntariamente a proteger a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, las princesas y yo decidimos condecorarte con el Medallón Cascosolar, la orden máxima que se puede dar a un poni a nivel de toda Equestria.**

Guau, eso es nuevo. Ni Blanca se imaginaría que otorgarían condecoraciones en el reino.

Aguarden… Celestia dijo que este medallón representa la orden máxima que se le puede dar a un poni, ¿no?

Celestia, ¡¿Acaso te olvidaste de que SOY UN HUMANO?!

**-Princesa, esto… debería recor-**

**-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Más bien todo el reino debería estar en deuda contigo. - **interrumpió la princesa, en voz baja **– Muy pocos extranjeros han sido capaces de hacer esto por nosotros.**

Argh… ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

* * *

Creo yo que Celestia trata de ocultar tu identidad ante el resto de ponis. En parte veo esto necesario, ya que los ponis no acostumbran ver humanos por aquí. Tal vez algún día el reino entero te podrá aceptar tal y como eres, siempre y cuando dejes de ser un imbécil pesimista retrasado.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

PD: Aún no entiendo por qué sigo con la esperanza de que dejes de serlo.

La princesa me colocó el medallón, que lógicamente era de un color dorado y con forma de sol, con una gema ámbar en el medio. Si lo vendiera… tal vez me conseguiría muchas cosas…

Luego de eso, se acercó a Sunset Shimmer, que también iba a ser condecorada.

-**Sunset Shimmer, espero que durante todo este tiempo desde que renunciaste a ser mi alumna, hayas aprendido varias lecciones. Comprendo tu deseo por conseguir lo que más quieres, pero recuerda que todo llega a su tiempo. La impaciencia extrema puede traicionarte en el momento menos pensado.**

Quizás quisiste decir: "La impaciencia extrema puede provocarte un derrame cerebral", Celestia.

**-Eso ya pasó, princesa. Desde el día en que regresé a Canterlot, entendí algo muy importante: Que lo que quería era solo un capricho mío. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento cruel y desesperado. Juro que no volverá a pasar.**

Según lo que entendí de la película de Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer, después de no obtener "lo que quería en el momento que quería", se volvió cruel y deshonesta.

Celestia, a cualquier brony le jode que dejen incógnitas sin respuesta en su serie favorita. Si al menos dijeras qué cosa es "lo que quería en el momento que quería" harías un favor enorme a tus admiradores.

**-Me complace que mi ex alumna haya llegado tan lejos y velado por el bien del reino. Felicidades, Sunset Shimmer, por perseverar en batalla y preservar el bienestar de tus colegas, serás condecorada con la Cinta del Auroceronte, que demuestra tus logros como unicornio.**

Entonces eso lo explica todo… La historia de Equestria Girls nunca pasó (¿En qué diablos has estado pensando, McCarthy?). Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que dicho espejo interdimensional existe. De seguro está escondido en el lugar más recóndito del Imperio de Cristal. Me pregunto si ese espejo me podría regresar a la realidad… No, no lo creo.

**-Muchas gracias, princesa.** –respondió, inclinándose.

**-Veo en ti el futuro de una princesa, Sunset. Sigue así y eso serás.**

¿Qué cosa? ¿Sunset Shimmer, una princesa? ¡Eso provocaría una revolución masiva no solo en el reino, sino también en la comunidad brony!

Después de eso, Celestia se dirigió hacia los demás soldados que participaron en la batalla.

**-Y felicito también a los valientes soldados, quienes demostraron que darían hasta su vida por defender Equestria de toda amenaza. El reino se enorgullece por ustedes. Ahora, ¡celebremos nuestra victoria con una gran cena!**

¡Por fin! Me muero por saber qué deliciosos platillos me van a preparar… Espero que no me defraudes, Celestia.

* * *

Treinta minutos después… en el comedor real…

* * *

¿¡COMO CARAJOS VOY A COMER ESTO!? ¡Ni mierda me atrevo a masticar comida de caballo! ¡A un humano como yo le daría un dolor estomacal apocalíptico si come un poco de heno!

* * *

No te quejes, Rómulo. Eres un poni ahora, así que no vas a tener ningún problema en comer eso. ¿No juraste mantener la postura de un caballo caballito caballero ante la princesa, eh?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

¡No! Debo mantener la calma. No rechaces lo que te ofrecen. Solo haz como que no pasa nada y cambia esa cara de desprecio. Celestia está a mi lado, así que tengo que ser cortés en todo momento y no dejes que te vea como un… Oh, mierda, ya me vio.

**-¿Pasa algo, Dreamer?-** me preguntó Celestia.

Maldita sea… Si le digo que los humanos somos omnívoros y que a veces se nos antoja un suculento bistec a la parrilla, de seguro los guardias reales me echarán del castillo por la puerta trasera y me molerán a golpes en el callejón más oscuro de la ciudad. Vamos, Rómulo, piensa en una solución… ¡Lo tengo!

**-¿No tienes hambre? A propósito, ¿qué comen los humanos?**

**-¡No! ¡Si tengo hambre! De hecho nosotros, los humanos, no comemos heno muy a menudo, je, je… Lo que sucede es que estaba pensando en algo. Nada importante, a decir verdad.**

**-¿Es sobre la Reina Chrysalis?**

Gracias por ayudarme a inventar la excusa, princesa.

**-¡S-sí! Era sobre ella. De tan solo pensar en lo que habría en ese agujero, me da escalofríos.**

**-Todos los ponis piensan lo mismo del Tártarus...**

Calló unos segundos para luego pensar en voz alta.

**-Aunque según los informes que me dieron, ella planeaba apoderarse del reino mediante el apoyo de Lord Tirek. Pero de cualquier forma, ella cometería un grave error. Hmm... Aquí hay una duda... ¿Cómo se enteró Chrysalis de su existencia? ¿Acaso habrá sido Discord? Espero que ya lo hayan traído para liberarlo de su estado pétreo. Él tiene mucho de qué explicar.**

Debería aprovechar el momento para preguntar quién es Lord Tirek.

**-Disculpe, princesa Celestia...**

**-¿Tienes alguna duda, Dreamer?**

**-He oído hablar de Lord Tirek un par de veces, pero aún no sé quién es él ni cómo es.**

**-Él es un ser muy despiadado, un centauro que vino a Equestria con el mismo objetivo de Chrysalis: Tomar el reino como su propiedad.**

¿Centauro? A ver, a ver...

Pegasos, Mantícoras, El Tártaro... ¿Acaso estamos en un reino que tiene una estrecha relación con la mitología griega? Interesante... Si fuera posible, ¿el Kraken, Medusa, el León de Nemea, Escila y los cíclopes también existirán aquí? Deben de haber posibilidades muy altas.

**-Según escuché de la Reina Chrysalis, él fue capaz de absorber la magia de todos los ponis del reino. ¿Es cierto eso?**

**-Sí. Es cierto. **

**-Y si nos referimos a TODOS significa que tú y tu hermana cedieron también, ¿verdad?**

**-Así es. No teníamos otra opción. Él era muy poderoso como para enfrentarlo.-**respondió, con remordimiento.

**-Un momento... ¿Quieres decir que él era más poderoso que tú y Luna juntas?**

**-Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero sí.**

¿Eso quiere decir que Celestia y su hermana son mortales? ¿Entonces por qué diablos vivieron tanto tiempo? ¿Será que los ponis alicornios son los únicos que viven por generaciones matusalenas?

**-Si fue demasiado poderoso a tal punto de convertirse en un dios invencible, ¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaron? ¿Qué clase de debilidad tenía él?-**volví a preguntar.

**-Wounded Dreamer, hay veces en que uno se harta de ser interrogado de manera constante. Preferiría que no hagas preguntas en momentos de ensueño como este.**

Genial... Se aburrió la pobre...

**-Dímelo a mí, princesa. Mientras yo estaba en Ponyville he sido bombardeado con argumentos falsos y preguntas que ya me ponían a explotar. Me daría un ataque de furia si alguien me vuelve a preguntar si soy un príncipe.**

**-¿Eres un príncipe?**

...

...

...

...

**Dreamdead**: Are you fucking kidding me?

**-No estoy bromeando, princesa Molestia.-**repliqué, fastidiado.

**-Yo tampoco, Dreamer. Aún no se si en eres un príncipe en el lugar de dónde vienes. **

Como que estás despistándome para no tomar lo que dijiste como una broma…

**-En mi mundo, los príncipes son menos groseros que yo, pero su soberbia y fama a veces los convierte en individuos odiosos.**

**-Ya veo. Debe ser por esa razón por el que la vida humana es caótica.**

**-No lo crea así, princesa. Tal vez hubo guerras años atrás, pero por suerte hasta ahora no sucede nada alarmante, y los problemas críticos solo se solucionan con tratados de paz y otros asuntos aburridos. **

**-Entiendo…**

**-Por curiosidad, princesa, ¿Qué pasó con los elementos de la armonía?**

**-Como sus portadoras aún no lo han usado, aprovechamos la ocasión para conservarlos en el castillo y así necesitar de ellos ante una situación emergente y repentina. Como siempre, el elemento de la magia se quedará como la corona de Twilight Sparkle.**

**-Típico…** -murmuré.

Para sorpresa mía, no me di cuenta de que todo el heno en el plato lo estaba comiendo en ese momento…

* * *

Perdónenlo, porque no sabe lo que hace... ¡Oye, Rómulo, tal vez podrías hacer pareja con Derpy! Ambos tienen mucho en común, ¿no?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Al principio, me resistí al saborearlo, pero era inminente hacerlo. Luego me acostumbré al percibir un toque salado y crujiente, hasta que…

**-¡Arg…!**

Me atoré. Mi rostro se tornó de un color azulado, a la vez que el resto de ponis miraban atónitos lo que me sucedía. Twilight, que estaba a mi otro costado, sin inmutarse, reaccionó y pidió ayuda.

**-¡Ayuda! ¡Dreamdead está atorado!**

Los ponis se alarmaron. Shining Armor se puso al frente y trató de patearme el lomo, pero eso empeoró más las cosas.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Lo vas a matar!-**gritó Twilight.

**-No sé cómo actuar en estas ocasiones, Twili.**

**-¡Déjamelo a mí, entonces!-**exclamó.

Twilight no soportó más y me golpeó en el estómago. Fue una malísima idea…

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no estás atorado?**

Creo que ya no, pero algo me dice que esto terminará muy mal.

**-Siento nauseas…**

**-Qué alivio. Entonces estás bien.**

**-¿Dónde está el baño?-**pregunté.

**-¿Cómo?**

Me tapé el hocico. Parecía que mi comida ya no soportaba estar en esta barriguita.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?**

**-¡…!**

Demasiado tarde…

Vomité encima de la princesa. Todos los ponis quedaron con la boca hasta el piso. Celestia, ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Sigan estas instrucciones, y pasarán de ser el hazmerreír de Equestria a ser el "Peorponiqueexistióenlahistoriadelreino" en segundos. Un método infalible aprobado por el gran Rómulo Velásquez (o sea, el esponjosito yo).

**-Mierda… Ya la cagué…**

* * *

Rómulo, sálvate, bueno, mejor dicho, vive los últimos minutos de tu vida. Twilight Sparkle va a hacerte PA-PI-LLA.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡DREAMDEAD!**

* * *

(Inserte alboroto aquí)

* * *

Casi una hora después…

* * *

Terminado el gran banquete, me largué a la torre de marfil a descansar, porque ya me sentí sin fuerzas para hacer nada, situación muy conocida para los holgazanes como yo.

**-Si Twilight no me hubiera pateado en esa zona, entonces todo ese alboroto no hubiera sucedido. Maldición… Con momentos así, nadie querrá perdonarme lo que hice. Bueno, toda esa guerra terminó, así que Equestria volverá a estar tranquila, como siempre. No parece que Trixie intente provocar estragos en el reino una vez más.**

Me puse a pensar un momento. Luego proseguí diciendo esto:

**-Más me vale que disfrute mi estancia aquí. Hasta donde entiendo, soy el primer humano que llegó a Equestria, y comprendo muy bien que esta es una experiencia única. ¡Joder, tengo la suerte más extraña del universo! ¡Es como si haya sido elegido para viajar al jardín del Edén por una semana con todo pagado! Vaya… Nunca lo había pensado así…**

…

…

…

…

*Toc, toc, toc*

**-¡AAAH! ¡¿Quién mierda toca tan fuerte?!**

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, con un poco de temor.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-¿Dreamdead? ¿Aquí vives?**

Escuché una voz masculina, pero no tenía la menor idea de quién era. Abrí la puerta para quitarme la duda de encima y me di con la sorpresa de que frente a mí, estaba un Wonderbolt.

**-Eh… Tú no eras… ¿Soarin, verdad?**

**-¡Pero claro que soy yo! ¿No te acuerdas que nos conocimos en tu fiesta de bienvenida?**

**-Ah, sí, claro, aún lo recuerdo. Pero, no veo que frecuentas mucho en Ponyville. Era raro que vayas al pueblo a celebrar una fiesta así.**

**-Estaba muy aburrido en la academia de vuelo, así que vine a ver quién era el chico nuevo que llegó a Ponyville, y para sorpresa mía, ¡era un príncipe! Ni yo puedo creerlo, en serio. No es usual que en el pueblo den fiestas de bienvenida a príncipes.-** aclaró el pegaso.

Y de pronto toda mi alegría acumulada se fue a la mierda…

**-Ya, todo bien con tu historia, pero aún no sé qué quieres de mí.** -dije, con seriedad.

**-De acuerdo, voy directo al grano. Los Wonderbolts hemos planeado celebrar la victoria contra la Reina Chrysalis en la taberna Steelwing, en Cloudsdale, y tras pensarlo mejor, Spitfire y yo decidimos convocarte a ti, como un invitado especial.**

Una taberna es una especie de bar… y se sirven tragos y todo tipo de licores potencialmente amargos. Soarin, me faltan dos años para que sea legal entrar allí, a menos que las leyes aquí sean más blandas…

**-¿Dijiste "Taberna"? ¿Y por qué diantres desean invitarme?**

**-Bueno, los príncipes de hoy en día no se acostumbran mucho en ir a la ciudad. Pero hemos visto en ti una excepción, así que todos nos hemos organizado para este momento único. Según escuché, traerán las yeguas más bellas del reino para hacer un divertido musical. Ay… De tan solo imaginar cómo sería ese espectáculo, se me hace agua la boca.** -respondió, un poco entusiasmado.

No me imaginé que un pegaso tan superdotado como Soarin tenga una debilidad tan estúpida. Pero lo entiendo; a mí también me pasa. Blanca ha sido mi mejor modelo de chica hasta ahora. Talla de copa C a punto de evolucionar a D, un par de ojos de niña encantadora, y un pelo castaño largo y sedoso. Solo tiene un defecto antiestético: Se viste de manera ridícula. De hecho su arte de combinar colores es una calamidad. (Eso sin contar con su voz chillona de "ardilla con helio en sus pulmones" y su actitud fastidiosa de acosadora).

**-¡P-Pero por ahora no hablemos de yeguas! Necesitamos tu respuesta, Dreamdead.**-prosiguió Soarin.

* * *

¡Acepta, maldita sea! ¡Llamarán a las mejores yeguas del reino! Rómulo, si rechazas esa oferta, juro que llamaré a Chuck Norris y le diré que viaje a Equestria y te mate con su patada voladora. Es más, le pediré que destruya la computadora del autor de este fic con tan solo mover un dedo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Exildan: ¿Crees tú que Rómulo va a rechazar una propuesta así?

Conciencia: ¿Eh?

* * *

**-Hecho. Estoy un poco aburrido, así que por mí no hay ningún problema.**

**-¡Qué bien! Ese traje que usas te queda de maravilla, así que no es necesario que…**

**-Andando, y no me hagas perder tiempo con más chácharas.**

**-Bien…**

Salimos de la torre y enrumbamos hacia la ciudad sobre las nubes.

A unos kilómetros del lugar, se podía apreciar muy bien por estar conformado por un colosal cúmulo gaseoso.

Para ser sincero, ver a Cloudsdale de lejos parecía, por así decirlo, una especie de ciudad paradisiaca del futuro. Si la Tierra tuviera un nivel de ingeniería capaz de fabricar maravillas voladoras como esta, sería un avance titánico.

Sin embargo, al avanzar más de cerca, mi creencia de que esta ciudad sería más calmada y afable que Ponyville, se desvaneció sin dejar un puto rastro.

**-¡Miren! ¡Es el príncipe Dreamdead!**

**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ha llegado aquí! **

**-¡¿Esta aquí, en Cloudsdale?! **

Soarin no dijo nada. Si veo que trama algo para lanzarme hacia ese tumulto de Avnis (Animales voladores no identificados), no tendré piedad con él ni con mis admiradores.

**-Soar, ¿Qué tal si vamos rápidamente hacia la taberna? Los ponis de aquí no me van a dejar en paz… **

**-Tranquilízate, socio. No te conviene que ignores a tus admiradores. Es más, yo también te admiro por lo conocido que eres. **

**-Diablos… Estoy rodeado de…**

* * *

Rómulo, cállate.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

PD: ¿Me parece o Rainbow Dash te está siguiendo?

* * *

Justo al lado del bar, Dash estaba allí, discutiendo con un guardia porque no la dejaban pasar. Qué situación para más familiar…

**-¡A mí no me impides el paso, bastardo! ¡Si quiero algo lo consigo y ya! ¡Quiero ver a los Wonderbolts!**

**-¡Qué pegaso tan terca! Escuche, jovencita: Los Wonderbolts están ocupados celebrando la victoria de hoy. La taberna Steelwing ha implantado reglas estrictas para este día. ¡No podemos dejar pasar a cualquiera aquí!**

**-¡Me dejas pasar, o yo misma me haré pasar!**

**-Lo vuelvo a repetir, señorita: ¡No puedes pasar!**

No puedo creer que Dash sea tan persistente… Mejor no digo nada y entro, porque lo de ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

**-¡Dreamdead! ¿Eres tú?**

Mierda…

**-¡Soarin, espérame!**

**-¡No tan rápido!**

Dash finalmente burló la seguridad y se sujetó a mis alas.

**-¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?**

**-¡No me soltaré hasta que me dejen ver a los Wonderbolts!**

**-¡Deja de hacer el ridículo, Dash! ¡No puedo ayudarte!**

**-Entonces no te importaría perder una de tus alas, ¿o sí?**

Diablos… ¡Ni te atrevas a hacer locuras como esa! ¿Qué debería hacer en estos momentos para librarme de ella?

* * *

Ya te lo dijo antes, Rómulo. Ella siempre está lista para todo. Podría arrancarte tus alas sin piedad, o aún peor: Te podría cortar el cuerno, al igual que le pasó al pobre de Charlie.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

¡A la mierda! Solo tengo una jodida salida.

**-¡Está bien, Dash! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Déjenla entrar!**

**-Pero… príncipe Dreamdead…**

¿¡Por qué diablos los ponis no entienden que no soy un príncipe!?

**-¿No le contaron que ella es aspirante a Wonderbolt? Al menos dejen que ella aprenda de sus maestros.**

**-Bien… Puedes pasar.**

**-¡Ja! Fue pan comido… Te debo una, Dreamdead.**

Y así, ambos entramos sin más qué decir… Miento, de hecho conversamos un poco.

**-Para la próxima, te juro que no sentiré ninguna compasión.-**señalé.

**-¿Y huirás con esa velocidad de potrillo inválido? Con eso solo harás el ridículo.**

**-Dashie, lo que dices me hiere en lo más profundo.**

**-Y me lo dice el que me pateó mientras estaba haciendo mi trabajo…**

**-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Odio discutir. **

Ya adentro, me di con la sorpresa de que Los Wonderbolts no eran solo tres ponis, como lo vi en ciertos episodios de la serie. Había más de treinta de ellos, y estaban separados en grupos de cinco por cada mesa, a excepción de una, en el que los anfitriones (Soarin, Spitfire y otra pegaso del que no me sé su nombre) se ubicaban.

**-¡Miren! ¡Llegó el príncipe Dreamdead!**

Spitfire se acercó hacia mí, dándome la bienvenida.

**-¡Qué sorpresa! Mucho gusto, Su Alteza. Mi nombre es Spitfire, capitana de los Wonderbolts, el gremio de pegasos con mayor experiencia en el arte de volar a nivel de toda Equestria.**

**-De acuerdo… Pero deseo que sepa algo, Spitfire. Yo…**

Y la entrometida de Dash tuvo que interrumpir.

**-¡Hola de nuevo, capitana Spitfire!**

**-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?**

**-Explícale, Dreamdead.** -dijo, mirándome y sonriendo.

**-Como quieras. Verás, Spit, que Dash me chantaj-**

*Sonido de patada en zona noble*

**-…Dije a los guardias… que la dejen… pasar… **

**-****Ah, ya entiendo… Pero por favor, tome asiento.-**dijo, llevándome a un sillón- **Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que usted se ponga cómodo aquí.**

**-Gracias…-** respondí, nervioso y adolorido.

Dash llevó una silla y se sentó en la misma mesa donde yo estaba.

Al mirar cómo era el lugar, me di con la sorpresa de que era similar a una especie de… discoteca. Je… Parece que estar aquí no fue una mala idea después de todo…

* * *

Dos horas y media después… con los pegasos con unas copitas de más…

* * *

Spitfire: Y yo le dije: Lo siento, Whitecloud, ¡pero tu nube roja está en otro castillo!

Todos, excepto yo: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

¡Es todo, ya quiero suicidarme! ¡No soporto tanto aburrimiento!

**-Disculpen, pero ya me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por la fiesta, Spitfire. Soarin, gracias también.**

Me levanté e intenté salir.

**-¡Espera!-** gritó la capitana- **Aún no te vayas, que falta la función principal.**

**-Tengo ciertos asuntitos qué atender afuera…**

**-Insisto. No nos lo perdonaríamos si se va de aquí.**

¿Acaso Spit se enamoró de mí? No… no creo que sea cierto… ¡Carajo, mejor me largo de esta pocilga!

**-¡Miren! ¡Ya va a empezar!-**exclamó Soarin.

Frente a nosotros había un enorme escenario cubierto por dos cortinas. Estas, al abrirse, mostraban un escenario que estaba a punto de presentar un número interesante. Tanto, que finalmente me convenció a regresar a la mesa. Un presentador que salió de la nada empezó a parlotear con su voz.

**-¡Y ya llegó la hora de las funciones, mis estimados ponis! Como actuación principal, daremos paso a una corista unicornio, que por el momento va a permanecer anónima. Ella voluntariamente deseó componer y cantar una canción en homenaje a todos los ponis de aquí. ¡Disfruten de la función!**

Rainbow Dash quedó dudosa.

**-¿Unicornio? Los unicornios no pueden ser capaces de pisar Cloudsdale, a menos que…**

Su voz se interrumpió por la presencia de cierta corista desconocida. Esas alas que portaba no eran muy comunes que digamos… Es increíble que los unicornios tengan el poder para implantarse alas de mariposa, en serio.

**-Guau… Es hermosa… Pero desearía que se quite el antifaz.-** replicó Soarin.

**-Y esa rara capucha…-**dijo otro pegaso.

**-Ni siquiera puedo ver su Cutie Mark…**

De pronto se apagaron las luces, quedando solamente encendida la del escenario.

Comenzó todo con una melodía de fondo que me daba algo de nostalgia.

…

…

…

…

_El domingo es triste,_

_No puedo yo dormir…_

_Hay tantas sombras que no,_

_No puedo aclarar._

Parece una canción de suicidio. No veo que tenga nada que ver con los Wonderbolts.

_Pequeñas flores no me harán despertar_

_No… ¿Dónde me llevarán?_

_No hay vuelta atrás._

_Ni en sueños podré volver, a explicarte la razón,_

_Qué destrozó mi mente y mi corazoooón…_

Y de pronto llegó una parte de la canción que me impactó por tener un toque del género Soul:

_Triiiii…iiiiste, domingo…_

-Creo que me enamoré…- se pronunció Soarin, extasiado por la voz de esa yegua.

**-No me imaginé que su canto sea de leyenda. Desearía saber quién es…-**murmuró Spitfire.

Después de una parte instrumental, la cantante se acercó lentamente hacia mí, mientras continuaba con otra estrofa:

_Soñando…_

_Solo estaba soñando…_

_Despierto y te siento a mi lado, aquí_

_Mi amor…_

De repente sentí un curioso mareo… Sin embargo, perseveraba en seguirla escuchando.

_Querido, espero…_

_Que mi sueño no te entristezca._

_Mi corazón te amó; tú lo puedes veeer…_

_Triiii… iiiste domingo…_

_Triiii… iiiiste Domingo…_

Mi cabeza… Tengo sueño… ¿Qué me está pasando? Este mareo… me quiere tumbar al suelo…

No resistí más y me eché a dormir, en medio de la función.

Pensaba en que la razón de cierto misterioso momento letárgico tuvo una culpable: Celestia. Si mal no recuerdo, ella hizo regresar el sol para que el campo de batalla (el bosque Everfree) no tienda a ser más peligrosa. El detalle es que quedar despierto por más de un día te provoca intensos trastornos de sueño.

Y hablando de sueños… Esta vez soñé algo muy perturbador. Si un brony hubiera vivido tal experiencia, se daría cuenta de que esa era una pesadilla de muy mal gusto. Aquí va…

Todo era oscuro, sin rastro de luz ni nada visible. No podía mirarme. No obstante, podía andar, sin evitar tropezar con algo por ahí. Y entre esos obstáculos invisibles había un abismo, que me hizo caer hasta hundirme en un posible lago.

Entre el agua, percibí pequeños destellos que parpadeaban. De ellos sobresalía una, que era la más brillante, pero estaba en lo más profundo de cierta fosa acuática.

Buceé hacia el resplandor sin pensarlo dos veces. Y al llegar, noté que era la saliente de una cueva, que me direccionó hacia Ponyville. Y allí, percibí una escena horrorosamente confusa.

El pueblo estaba vacío, a excepción de un escenario, donde vi a un poni encadenado, que posteriormente me daría cuenta de su nombre al instante.

**-L-Lyra… **

**-Dreamdead… Ayúdame, por favor.**

Sus dos patas delanteras estaban atadas a dos altos pilares separados.

**-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién te hizo esto?**

**-No hay tiempo para explicártelo. Solo libérame.**

Avancé hacia ella, temeroso. El escenario estaba a unos metros de mí. Un minuto después, justo cuando iba ya a perder el miedo, apareció arriba mío una estaca flotante, con la punta direccionada al corazón de la unicornio.

**-¡Dreamdead, apresúrate!**

**-¿Qué diablos…?**

La estaca, en su sitio, comenzó a girar. Aceleré el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde…

**-¡Lyra, no!**

Sí. Lyra Heartstrings, en ese sueño, terminó empalada por dicha estaca. Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y expiró sin más que decir. El aura que cubría la estaca todavía se notaba.

¿Sorpresivo, verdad? No lo es tanto como lo que sucedió después.

Miré detrás de mí, y lo más impactante de ese sueño llegó. Estaban las Mane 6 allí, y para mi sorpresa, Twilight Sparkle, era la causante de cierta escena macabra. Era inconfundible; su cuerno estaba brillando.

Esas seis ponis no se mostraban ni alegres, ni enfadadas, ni tristes. Sus rostros, completamente serios, me confundieron aún más.

**-¿Qué rayos significa todo esto? ¿Es acaso una pesadilla? T-tengo que despertar…**

Intenté huir, pero al girar, presencié una enorme cantidad de antorchas. Era el resto del pueblo. No cabía duda: estaba rodeado.

**-¡No! Esto no… ¡Aléjense de mí!**

Y al fin se me originó una gran teoría, que me hizo culpar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver en esto.

**-Princesa Luna… ¡Princesa Luna! ¿Qué diablos tratas de hacerme? ¡Por favor, detén esto! ¡Si algo te hizo enfadar de mí, me disculpo, pero no quiero más problemas!**

Rainbow Dash se acercó y me tiró al suelo.

**-Esto… no debo merecer…**

Finalmente, cierta salvación llegó.

**-¡En guardia!**

La princesa Luna llegó. Apartó a Dash con un empujón y nos aisló de la multitud con un muro mágico.

**-¡Muéstrate, quienquiera que seas!-**gritó Luna.

No hubo respuesta. Las Mane 6 se desintegraron junto con el resto de ponis, incluida Lyra. Finalmente todo se disipó en una nube negra.

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Princesa... ¿por qué me haces esto?**

**-Esta pesadilla no es obra mía, Dreamer.**

**-¿¡Entonces de quién puede ser, eh!? **

**-Desde hace generaciones, descubrí una entidad extraña que rondaba por todo el reino. Hasta ahora no puedo precisar qué es, pero esa cosa estuvo presente en todo momento de Equestria. Temo que sea una gran amenaza para el futuro.**

**-¿Sería entonces esa entidad... el causante de esta abominación?**

**-Tal vez sí. Sin embargo, este se escapa cada vez que lo veo aproximarse en los sueños de los ponis.**

_Sí, claro…_

**-Je... No puedo creerte. Eso fue muy bajo, Luna.**

**-¡Juro que no lo hice! Es indignante que seas maleducado conmigo.**

**-Mi único propósito aquí es salir de Equestria, Luna. Estaría encantado de dejarles en paz a todos ustedes. No soy de aquellos que enloquecen al entrar por accidente en este lugar, y mucho menos causan problemas. Ahora, te pido que me despiertes.**

**-Eso depende de tí, Wounded Dreamer. Yo solo vigilo y me integro en los sueños de todos los ponis.**

**-Bien, entonces soy yo el idiota que no despierta. Ah, princesa, ¿Podría pedirte algo?**

**-Siempre y cuando no esté en contra de mi voluntad, está bien.**

**-Si en caso te topas con esa entidad otra vez, ¿lo insultarías por mí?**

**-No hace falta que me lo pidas. Ya de por sí tengo muchas ganas de decirle su vida al imbécil ese.**

_Pero si me entero de que tú me mientes, no te lo perdonaré y yo mismo te…_

**-¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, Dreamer!**

_¿Pero qué demonios...? ¿Ella... me leyó el pensamiento?_

**-Sí, y me encanta hablar por telepatía.**

**-Eso es una violación a mi privacidad, Luna.**

**-Los ponis no se molestan por eso. Mejor acostúmbrate.**

**-Mejor voy a despertar. Así no me sentiré más vigilado que antes.**

**-¿Y a dónde te irás, Dreamer?**

**-Esto... No te entiendo.**

**-Te presiento en el bosque Everfree.**

**-Dirás, que me presientes en Cloudsdale. Me desmayé en una taberna allí.**

**-No mientas. En Cloudsdale los Wonderbolts te están buscando. Piensan que fuiste secuestrado.**

_¿Qué? Esto debe de ser un error... Mientras esa poni encapuchada me cantaba, yo sentí un mareo y... ¡Joder, entonces era ella!_

**-¿Una poni? Descríbemela, Dreamer.**

**-Era de color azul, pero ese antifaz y esa enorme capucha... no me dejaban dar más detalles.**

**-Entonces debes despertar. Yo avisaré a los demás de tu ubicación. Tal vez descubras quién te secuestró.**

**-Bien. Hasta pronto, Luna.**

**-Adiós, Wounded Dreamer.**

Y al fin, desperté de ese largo sueño. Luna estaba en lo cierto. El lugar en donde estaba no era Cloudsdale. Parecía una pequeña cabaña.

**-Es verdad. No conozco para nada este lugar. Espera... ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? No puedo moverme...**

Estaba atado con enormes cordones en una cama.

**-¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme a salir de aquí?**

**-Ji, ji, ji... Me temo que eso no puede ser posible...**

Esa voz...

**-...Mi dulce caballero alicornio...**

**-Genial, ahora si estoy muerto... ¿Qué rayos quieres esta vez, Trixie? ¿Más venganza?**

Se hizo aparecer saliendo de una parte oscura de la cabaña.

**-¿Por qué no? Chrysalis ya no está. La gran y poderosa Trixie merece ser la única poni que encarará a la princesa Twilight Sparkle.**

**-Oye, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que dije? Twilight te ha derrotado, en primer lugar, por ser una cínica, mentirosa y malvada. Fijate que ni el amuleto del alicornio te ha salvado.**

**-¿Y qué con eso? Nadie en Equestria va a faltarme el respeto.**

Las tontas como ella no entienden nada de lo que digo.

**-Eso tú te lo buscaste, terca. Ponyville no tolera a idiotas presumidas como tú.**

Al decir eso, ella enfureció. Se fue hacia un rincón del lugar, mientras decía:

**-No me queda de otra... Tendré que tomar ciertas medidas...**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

No respondió.

**-¿V-vas a violarme?-** pregunté, con cierta ironía.

**-Mejor que eso…**

Estaba haciendo levitar un enorme látigo.

Por la madre… ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene ese comportamiento de sadomasoquista?

**-Eh… No creo que seas capaz de usar… eso contra mí…**

**-Créelo; sí lo voy a hacer. ¡Prepárate!**

* * *

¿Sabes, Rómulo? Eso me hace recordar al libro "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey", pero a la inversa.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Jamás lo permitiré!** –grité- **¡Prepárate tú para sufrir el efecto de mi poder personalizado!**

Trixie y Conciencia: ¿"Poder personalizado"?

Ay… ¿Cómo diantres se llamaba ese poder...?

* * *

Oye, mejor sométete al castigo. No me hagas perder el tiempo, que quiero verte cómo son tus gritos de niñita.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

¡Ya me acuerdo!

**-¡ABSALON…XERO…DEATH…!**

* * *

¡No inventes! ¿¡Te lo aprendiste!?

* * *

**-¡BEAM!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Nombre de poder: Absalon Xero Death Beam.

Cantidad de magia requerida: 100/100%

Nivel requerido: Nv. 999999

Efectos: Un jodido puntero laser que no sirve para nada.

Efectos secundarios: ¿Es en serio?

* * *

¡Felicitaciones, colega! Vas a sufrir un par de latigazos extra. Esto se merece un festín digno de un faquir. Mientras tanto traeré un poco de Popcorn para disfrutar esto…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Creí que lo conseguiría. *snif***

**-¿Y te hacen llamar "príncipe"? ¡Je, je, je…!**

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

**-Basta de juegos… Es hora de desquitarme contigo.**

De la nada, una poni salvaje aparece de un portazo. Qué bien, esto me dará más ganas de suicidarme.

**-¡Aléjate de él, Trixie!**

* * *

Y finalmente Lyra Heartstrings, nuestra yegua heroína acosadora llegó para salvar a su amado humano de los cascos de la malvada villana Trixie, alias "La gran y poderosa Trixie" que más bien parece un pseudónimo estúpido de alguien que habla siempre en tercera persona y tiene una enfermedad mental muy conocida llamada esquizofrenia. ¿Quién de las dos ponis dementes ganará para utilizar a Rómulo Velásquez como su juguete personal? ¡No se pierda el próximo episodio de "After Hour de lujo"!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Exildan: Conciencia, este capítulo aún no termina.

Conciencia: Okay…

* * *

**-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?**

**-Esas alas de mariposa te quedaban muy bien. Lástima que seas muy mala en volar.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas, Heartstrings? Soy una unicornio. **

Obviedad nivel dios.

**-Ni siquiera eres sigilosa. Muy mal, Trixie.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo se fue de Cloudsdale sin que los Wonderbolts se dieran cuenta?-**interrumpí.

**-¡Cállate!** –gritaron ambas.

Obedecí y cerré la bocota.

**-Escúchame, yegua estúpida. O te largas de aquí o no tendré piedad contigo. Estás advertida. Dreamdead es mío, ¡así que no tienes el derecho de seguirlo por ningún motivo!-**exclamó Trixie.

**-Él no te aceptará. Si lo sigues maltratando se va a escapar.-**se burlo Lyra.

¿Por qué diablos acepté ir a mi fiesta de bienvenida? Eso me pasa por descuidado. Ahora tengo cerca de mí a dos yeguas literalmente locas por mí. Una es más cruel que nazi en el Holocausto, y la otra quiere estar como una goma de mascar adherida permanentemente a mí. Desearía que las Mane 6 me salven… de nuevo.

**-¡Suficiente! No voy a perder el tiempo contigo, Lyra. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber llegado hasta aquí!**

Trixie salió de la cabaña y atacó a Lyra empujándola contra un árbol. Con el poder de telequinesis desarrollado, levitaron varias rocas y las hizo caer sobre ella.

**-¡Ay!**

**-Hago mi menor esfuerzo en pelear y todavía te quejas. ¡Vamos, levántate y lucha por el poni que tanto quieres proteger!** –gritó la unicornio.

**-Dreamdead no es un poni, Trixie.-**respondió Lyra**\- ¡El es un humano, el ser más importante en mi vida, y no permitiré que un poni eche mi deseo a perder!**

Lyra contraatacó con un rayo. Luego encerró a Trixie en un campo de energía y destrozó la cabaña usándola a ella, como una pelota.

**-Vaya forma bizarra de pelear…-**murmuré- **Por cierto, ¿Alguien aquí me puede liberar? ¡Mis patas no pueden estar estiradas mucho tiempo!**

La antropófila, al mirarme, me desató enseguida.

**-Dreamdead, huye, por favor. Yo me ocuparé de ella.**

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-**protestó Trixie, que se estaba levantando- **¡Lo necesito para cumplir mi venganza!**

**-¡Y otra vez de vengativa!**-interrumpí- **¡Deja de sentir rencor al menos una maldita vez! Admítelo, Trixie. Es imposible que te enfrentes a Twilight.**

**-¡No sabes nada! ¡Durante la última vez que la princesa y yo nos vimos he estado almacenando toda la magia posible para humillarla, y ustedes solo me hacen desperdiciar esa fuerza! Demostraré que la todopoderosa Trixie es capaz de dejarla sin aliento con sus nuevas habilidades mágicas. **

**-Das pena con tus calificativos en tercera persona. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? Ella tiene cinco amigas que pueden meterse en tu camino, mientras que tú, estás sola. Acepta tu derrota, y ya no tendrás más problemas con ella. Es la mejor opción que existe.**

Hubo un silencio muy prolongado. Parecía que esa yegua psicótica estaba adoptando una posición de asesina ninja.

**-¡Ahí está!**

Se oyó la voz de cierta poni a lo lejos.

**-¿Qué?**

Todos volteamos a mirarla. No se imaginan el ataque de felicidad que sufrí.

**-¡Por fin, mis plegarias han sido escuchadas!-** grité al cielo.

**-¡Princesa Twilight!-**exclamó Lyra, sorprendida.

Ella no estaba con el resto de sus amigas, sin embargo, la acompañaba un par de guardias pegasos reales. Por lo visto no está tan alegre por encontrarme.

**-¡Gracias a ti, Wounded Dreamer, tuve que interrumpir un paseo con mis mejores amigas hacia Manehattan!**

Felicidad quebrada en 3… 2… 1…

**-Esto, lo siento, princesa, pero como ve, todos aquí estamos en aprietos… incluso tú y tus guardias.**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-¡Cuánto tiempo, Su Alteza!-** intervino Trixie.

**-¡Trixie! ¡Así que eras tú la secuestradora!**

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Ambas ya somos muy conocidas. Bien, ahora que estamos juntas otra vez, ¿te apetecería jugar un rato conmigo?**

**-¿Ju-gar...? No lo comprendo.**

**-Es un juego donde la ganadora recupera su reputación en Ponyville, mientras que la perdedora tendrá que pagar un castigo...**

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

**-¡La vida!**

Alerta de spoiler: Trixie va a morir.

Quiero ver cómo Twilight le va a dar su merecido. Chuck Norris sabe que a los hombres nos encantan las peleas femeninas.

* * *

Sí, pero son animales; no rubias pechugonas con armaduras llamativas. Debiste analizar ese detalle antes, "Príncipe Dreamdead".

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡No lo permitiremos! ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!-interrumpieron los guardias.**

Par de aguafiestas... ¡Ustedes, pegasos, solo están de adorno! Métanse en la pelea y terminarán siendo los más perjudicados.

**-¿Está lista, princesa? No quiero esperar.**

**-¡Trixie, detente ya! **-respondió Twilight- **Estás cometiendo una locura.**

**-Veo que también estás ansiosa.-**insistió Trixie, ignorando su comentario- **¡Es hora!**

Muy bien, dejemos las tonterías estúpidas de lado. Trixie está a punto de estallar mientras que nuestra princesa está asustada, y a la vez confiada en que "no le pasará nada". No deseo ni pensar en cómo va a terminar esto. Si me meto en este enfrentamiento, de seguro moriré también, y no quiero eso. Simplemente voy a observar este momento épico. (Me conviene mejor).

Los guardias se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella, pero las consecuencias para ellos serían fatales.

**-¡Deténgase!**

**-¡Es tarde, oficiales!**

Trixie, con un impulso increíble, atravesó el espacio vacío en el que se encontraban los guardias, teniendo el camino libre para enfrentar a Twilight.

**-¿QUÉ? ¿Burló nuestra táctica defensiva?**

**-Soldados, déjenla.-**dije, despreocupado.-**De cualquier manera, nuestra princesa ganará este juego. Mantengan la calma.**

Los guardias se enfadaron.

**-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una princesa?**

**-Conozco muy bien a Twilight Sparkle, y créanme, que ella es mucho más lista que esa unicornio sedienta de venganza.**

Ellos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Mientras tanto, Trixie se encerró con Twilight en un domo gigante.

**-¡Esta vez nada nos detendrá! ¡Vamos con todo!**

**-¡Trixie, por favor, reacciona!**

Lyra, yo y los guardias estábamos fuera del domo. Me puse al frente para decir algo a la princesa.

**-¡Por favor tú, Twilight! ¡Ya deja de hacerte la niñita pacífica y patéale el trasero de una jodida vez!**

Todos los ponis se asustaron.

**-¿Cómo osas hablarme así?**

**-Trixie va a lastimarte sí o sí. ¡Reacciona! Si te dejas llevar por ese comportamiento, ten por seguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.**

**-¡Cállate, maldita sea!**

Trixie no soportó mis palabras y me lanzó el hechizo de Mutis otra vez.

**-¡…!**

¡Por la… Argh! ¡Lyra! ¡Libérame de este hechizo!

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?-**preguntó ella.

Los guardias interfirieron.

**-¡Ni se atreva, señorita! No sabemos qué otras cosas horribles puede decir el señor Dreamdead. Déjelo ahí hasta nuevo aviso.**

¡Maldición, no!

**-Nosotros iremos a pedir ayuda.-**prosiguieron- **La princesa está en peligro y no podemos atravesar ese domo mágico.**

¡Sí, háganlo! ¡Váyanse de aquí!

**-Odio a los entrometidos.-**protestó Trixie.

Dicho esto, ella congeló a los guardias. Me pregunto cómo lo hizo… Tal vez si tuviera ese poder podría congelar a Lyra si continuara siguiéndome por todos lados.

**-Ya estoy harta de esperar. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecha, princesa Twilight Sparkle. La gran y poderosa Trixie te reta a un duelo mágico… ¡A muerte!**

¡Al carajo con mi mudez! ¡Quiero disfrutar de esta pelea!

Trixie empezó creando un escudo mágico y se envolvió en una bola de fuego. Twilight ni se inmutó; estaba paralizada, en otras palabras.

Lyra tuvo una gran idea: Finalmente decidió deshacer el hechizo. Y ya que los guardias estaban congelados, no había ningún problema.

**-¡Twilight, usa Hidrobomba!** -exclame.

**-¿Qué?**

…

…

…

…

Mierda… La confundí con un Pokémon.

**-¡Haz algo! ¡Recuerda mi advertencia!-** volví a gritar.

**-No quiero ser cruel con ella.-**respondió, asustada.

**-A ver… Imagina que ella es Lord Tirek. De seguro no pensarás lo mismo, ¿o sí?**

**-¡Tal vez no, pero ella no es ese monstruo!**

No tienes remedio, amiguita…

Mejor vamos con el plan B, digo, C: ¡Psicología inversa!

**-Muy bien, entonces púdrete en este domo. No puedo hacer nada por ti. Que conste que te lo advertí una y otra vez… ¡Lyra!**

**-¿Qué pasa, Dreamdead?**

**-Nos vamos.**

Twilight se asustó.

**-¡Esperen! ¡¿Me van a dejar aquí?!**

**-Como Trixie quiere estar a solas contigo, no podemos negarnos. En fin, me estoy yendo… más allá del bosque, en ningún lugar... Hasta pronto… Chau chau….**

Seguía en mi sitio. No era capaz de abandonarla ya que eso sería muy decepcionante, y encima no trato de perderme esa pelea.

Ah, y creo que Trixie acaba de invocar dos serpientes hechas de fuego… Rayos, ¿Qué técnicas ocultas habrá aprendido? Desearía tener esas habilidades. Espera… ¿Esto es Equestria? Han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas aquí… No cabe duda de que están los mismos personajes, pero es evidente que ha habido un par de cambios en el guión.

Hmm… Si la serie de televisión diera un giro inesperado con esas dosis de acción y fantasía extrema, ¡Hasbro se forraría de ingresos como Microsoft!

Y para agregar, Twilight hizo por fin algo MUY útil: ¡Crear un muro mágico! Un poderoso, impenetrable y tenaz muro mágico que puede ser fácilmente ignorado si alguien te quiere atacar… por la retaguardia.

Las serpientes de fuego taladraron el muro (lo que sería algo muy estúpido, pues hay espacio para atacar a la princesa indefensa), mientras que la alicornio se puso a un costado y cubrió todo el domo con una neblina condensada.

**-¿Eh? ¡Twilight, eso no se vale! ¡Quería ver cómo peleas!**

De entre la neblina, se apreciaron luces coloridas. Más tarde percibí sonidos fuertes y curiosos destellos que solo aclaraban pocas zonas del lugar. Apenas se escuchaban sus voces.

**-¡Déjame de una vez, Trixie! ¡Esto no llevará a nada bueno!**

**-¡Lo sé, Su Alteza! ¡Esto no llevará a nada bueno si no peleas!**

Un temblor sacudió el bosque. Está claro que proviene del domo, que parece agrietarse y con posibilidad de romperse.

**-¡Lyra, debemos retroceder! ¡El domo está a punto de estallar!**

**-¡Sí!**

Ya en la cumbre de la pelea, una intensa explosión rompió el domo. La joven antropófila y yo saltamos detrás de un árbol para no lastimarnos. Después de eso, miré hacia la nube de polvo para descubrir, increíblemente, que esa "alerta de spoiler" que mencioné anteriormente… era mentira.

Twilight estaba…

¡Esperen, no piensen mal! No está muerta, bueno, no aún, pero se nota que Trixie ha obtenido el poder suficiente para vencerla y dejarla en el suelo. Yo, por mi parte, sentí un poco de pena por la princesa. Se estarán preguntando: "¿Qué carajos te pasa, Rómulo? ¡Es Twilight Sparkle, la protagonista principal de la serie y la princesa de la Amistad!" ¿Pues qué esperaban? Dije que no era brony días atrás.

**-Lyra, nuestro tiempo como espectadores terminó. Debemos salvarla. No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada. **

**-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es arriesgado!**

¡Esto requiere un ultimátum!

**-¡O soy yo, o soy yo y la princesa! Tú decides.**

**-Ehm… esto...**

Se va a demorar un siglo…

**-Mejor me respondes mañana. Deséame suerte. Me voy.**

**-¡Espera, no!**

Me acerqué sin miedo hacia ella, confiado en que podría distraerla un rato.

**-¡Trixie, se acabó el juego! Twilight no va a seguir peleando. Solo vas a empeorar las cosas si metes la pata.**

**-¡No me interesa! ¡Debe sufrir por lo que me hizo!**

**-Hola, ¿estás demente? ¡No puedes matarla! Sabes que ella es…**

**-¡Me da igual que sea una princesa!**

Demasiado aterrador para ser verdad. Estaba furiosa. Se le veía en sus ojos. Solo me quedaba hacer algo para que no la mate: Enfrentarme a ella… otra vez. Jo-der…

**-Trixie, pensaba que eras un poquito menos malvada de lo que eras, pero ahora veo que Chrysalis no te llega ni a los talones. Felicitaciones. Pero, verás… empiezo a sentir interés por este juego… así que me uno a la partida.**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-¡Al diablo con las indirectas! ¡Yo te reto a un duelo!-**grité.

**-¿T-tú? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

Sonreí, confiado.

**-Amiga, a sujetos como yo nos encantan los juegos. Estoy ansioso por comenzar. Vamos a divertirnos mientras Twi logra reponerse. ¿Qué dices, eh?**

**-¿Qué gano yo con eso?**

**-Si consideras los duelos de magia como juegos, entonces alégrate, pues vas a jugar hasta saciarte.**

**-No soy tonta, Dreamdead. Me distraerás para que Twilight me gane.**

**-Míralo por este lado, gran y poderosa Trixie. La princesa no ha jugado con muchos ánimos. Seguro que para la siguiente ronda ambas librarán una flamante batalla en la que se definirá quién es la yegua más poderosa.**

Por fin, meditó esta chiquilla vengativa. Parecía estar algo halagada por lo que dije. Genial, me gané unos puntitos con ella. Mierda…

**-Solo intento saber qué tan infantiles pueden ser tus ataques…-**proseguí.

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-¿Estas sorda? No querrás que te lo repita.**

Ahora sí, el momento llegó.

**-¡Desgraciado!**

De la tierra salieron enormes rocas. Trixie estaba preparándose para pelear.

**-Ejem… Me temo que te tendrás que esforzar un poco más.-**me burlé.

Fragmenté las rocas con bolas de energía.

**-Tienes razón. Apenas estoy calentando.-**se excusó Trixie.

**-Es mi turno. ¡Llegó la hora de los rayos!**

Mi adversaria se cubrió con un escudo para protegerse del relámpago y avanzó para hincarme con su cuerno. Esquivé su embiste fácilmente.

**-¿¡Es lo que tienes, Trixie!? ¿No recuerdas que tengo alas? **

**-¡También puedo volar, Dreamdead!-** respondió.

**-¿Qué?**

Volvieron las alas de mariposa sobre ella y procedió a amenazarme con cornadas. Fácilmente esquivé sus ataques y la detuve con un muro.

**-Vaya que tienes buenos reflejos.-**dijo, casi sorprendiéndose.

**-De nada, amiga. Son las ventajas de ser humano.**

**-¿Humano?**

**-Olvídalo, no vas a entender nada.**

Trixie derribó el muro, y me hizo caer al suelo empujándome con sus patas delanteras. Ya sobre mí, trató de dársela de profesora.

**-¿Sabías que una sola perforación en el corazón puede acabar con tu vida?**

**-Sip. Lo aprendí en mis clases de Anatomía. Y gracias por recordármelo, Trixie. Eso también iba para mis exámenes escolares.**

* * *

Disculpa, Rómulo, pero ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de que tu vida está en jaque?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Debo salir con vida. Será mejor que contraataque ahora mismo.

**-Trixie, ¿sabías que una licuadora promedio gira a casi tres mil revoluciones por minuto?**

**-No…**

**-¡Pues eso mismo voy a hacer contigo! ¡Con un tornado!**

Agité mis alas y mareé a la unicornio con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. De pronto una fuerza extraña me impulsó hacia atrás, estrellándome contra un árbol.

**-¡Au! ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso…?**

**-¡Dreamdead!**

Y hablando de yeguas, ¿qué diablos pasa con Lyra que no me apoya?

**-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo, Lyra? ¡Necesitaba de tu ayuda!**

**-…**

Calló. No quería decir nada. Insistí en darle a entender algo muy cierto.

**-Quiero que tomes prioridad tanto a la princesa como a mí ahora. Los humanos conocemos mucho de los ponis, por lo tanto despreocúpate, ¿te quedó claro? **

**-S-sí…**

Suspiré y le di unas palabras de aliento.

**-Estaré bien. Yo sé cómo cuidarme. Twilight ahora quiere un poco de ayuda. Ve a por la princesa, por favor. **

**-¿Me prometes que estarás bien?**

**-Ya te lo dije. Apresúrate si no quieres que Trixie desaparezca todo rastro de amistad en Equestria.**

Trotó lentamente en dirección hacia Twilight. Trixie seguía aturdida por el ataque de viento que causé.

**-Voy a acabar con este juego. ¡Me estoy aburriendo!-**exclamó ella.

Del cielo apareció una enorme estrella del que brotaron fragmentos relucientes directos hacia mí. Retrocedí lo más rápido que pude.

**-¡Vamos, huye como gallina!-**me gritó.

**-No me interesa ser una gallina, Trixie.**

Mi cara se estrelló con un árbol.

**-Mírate. Además de cobarde eres torpe.**

Me cubrí la cara. Estaba lagrimeando de dolor. La verdad es que nunca había sufrido un golpe tan fuerte en la nariz.

**-Eso duele… ¡Maldición, estoy sangrando!**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te quejas por ese golpe?**

**-¡Si lo sintieras dirías lo mismo! *snif*-**dije, casi llorando.

**-Emm… Bueno, tal vez sí. ¿Y bien? ¿Seguimos jugando?**

Mierda… Tengo que seguir distrayéndola.

* * *

¡Oye, Rómulo, mira! Tenemos a Mantícora cerca de aquí. Tal vez esa criatura puede ser muy generosa con nosotros y nos podría echar una mano… Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Atte.: Tu conciencia

* * *

Mi único plan es escapar. Supongo que me va a perseguir de todas formas.

**-¡Pues claro que seguimos jugando! ¡Pero esta vez tendrás que atraparme!**

* * *

Muy bien hecho, genio. Ahora he de presenciar una muerte muy estúpida: ¡la tuya!

* * *

**-¡No volverás a huir!**

Y ahora, por mi estupidez, terminé con un hechizo de parálisis.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!**

Trixie se acercó.

**-¿Pensaste que podrías alejarte de la gran y poderosa Trixie otra vez? Yo solo quiero que mi dulce caballero alicornio esté lo más cerca posible de mí.**

**-¿Estás tratando de seducirme con esas palabras?** –pregunté.

**-Digamos que algo parecido. Lo que quiero es deshacerme de ti para luego acabar con Twilight Sparkle.**

**-Lo sospeché desde un principio… Bueno, ya perdí. Puedes ir a por Twilight, pero te pido que me liberes de esta parálisis.**

Espero que la princesa haya tenido el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse…

**-Será más fácil matarte ahora mismo.**

**-¿Qué…? Espera, no lo hagas…**

**-Será rápido. Tranquilízate.**

**-¿Cómo crees que me voy a tranquilizar? ¡Estás a punto de matarme!**

**-¿Y?**

**-O sea que no te intereso en lo más mínimo…**

**-Para nada.-**respondió.

**-Al menos me podrías dar un último deseo…**

**-…**

Pensó por un momento. De nada sirvió.

**-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.**

**-Si mal no recuerdo, nunca hiciste nada por mí, Trixie.**

**-Tienes razón…**

Me pregunto por qué motivo ella no siente prisa al matarme. Vaya que Equestria conserva su toque infantil y bizarro.

**-¡Te encontré!-**dijo una voz.

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-**preguntó Trixie.

Miré a mi costado. No podía creer lo que vi.

* * *

Sorpresa inesperada: ¡Rainbow Dash ha llegado! En otras palabras, te salvaste, desgraciado. Si me lo permites, te lo voy a repetir una y otra vez. Desgraciado, desgraciado, desgraciado…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Tú?**

**-Sí, soy yo, Rainbow Dash, ¡la pegaso más veloz de Equestria!**

No me digas…

**-¡No es cierto, Dashie!** –interrumpí.

**-¡Cierra la boca, Dreamdead!**

**-De acuerdo…**

Dash se dirigió hacia la unicornio.

**-Sabía que eras tú cuando estabas en el escenario.**

**-¿Entonces por qué no la detuviste, eh, Dash? –**pregunté.

**-¡Te dije que te calles!**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo callarme esta vez. Gracias a ti, me acabo de meter en un lío, y gracias a eso, ¡Twilight está también en peligro!**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡Y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo!-**continuó Trixie- **Yo me encargaré de que la princesa de la amistad duerma para siempre. **

**-¡Eso nunca! ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!**

**-¡No es necesario!-**gritó alguien.

Se apareció de la nada Twilight Sparkle. Lyra la seguía.

**-Hasta que por fin reacciona, Su Alteza. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.**

La princesa estaba decidida a pelear, no solo por su vida, sino también por la mía y la de Dash.

**-Trixie, acabas de atravesar el límite. ¡No te queda otro destino mejor que estar en el calabozo!**

**-Esa es la actitud…** -murmuré.

**-Oblígame, Twilight.**

La princesa no lo dudó ni un segundo y atacó con un poder no tan conocido.

**-¡Lluvia De Lava!**

**-Lluvia de… ¿qué?**

**-¡Dreamdead, cúbrete! -** gritó Lyra.

Rainbow Dash se puso a mi lado.

**-¡Haz algo antes de que terminemos hechos cenizas!**

**-Claro…**

Conjuré un escudo que nos protegió a la pegaso y a mí. Mientras tanto, el cielo se tornó de un color rojizo, condimentado con una rara tormenta, que daba inicio a una lluvia de fuego que incineró una pequeña zona del bosque.

**-Twilight, ¿Acaso no sientes cariño hacia la naturaleza?** –se burló Trixie, quien también se protegió del ataque.

La lluvia cesó rápidamente. Twilight tomó muy en serio esa pregunta.

**-Cierto… No voy a perjudicar a seres ajenos… Mi objetivo eres tú.**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Torpe!**

**-¡Cállate!**

Twilight rompió su defensa e hizo salir un pilar de tierra empujando a Trixie desde abajo.

**-¡Así se hace, princesa! ¡Dale su merecido!-**exclamé.

**-¡Princesa, cuidado!-**gritó Lyra.

Trixie contraatacó a Twilight con proyectiles de luz que la empujaron hacia los árboles.

**-¡Ahora voy yo!** –intervino Dash.

La pegaso celeste la golpeó velozmente y voló hacia arriba para luego caer en picado y asestar una poderosa trompada contra ella, sin embargo Trixie reaccionó y la esquivó.

**-¡No estorbes! ¡Esta pelea es entre Twilight y yo!**

**-¡Si te metes con ella, te metes conmigo también!**

**-En ese caso…**

Trixie atrapó a Dash en una red eléctrica. Ésta gritó de dolor.

**-¡Aaaah!**

**-Si pudiera moverme, ya estaría acabada esta batalla…-**dije- **Lyra, ¿podrías eliminar este hechizo de parálisis?**

**-Es un conjuro muy difícil, Dreamdead. No puedo hacerlo.**

**-Carajo…**

La princesa volvió en sí y liberó a su amiga.

**-¡Ya tengo suficiente! No me importa que hagas locuras, ¡pero jamás te atreverás a lastimar a mis amigas!**

**-Entonces no te importaría que Dreamdead cierre los ojos por el resto de su vida, ¿no?**

**-¿Qué?**

Trixie se teletransportó a mi lado y me amenazó con su cuerno.

**-Ya que él no puede moverse, podría quitarle la vida en un segundo…**

**-¡Espera, yo no tengo nada que ver…! **

**-…pero no lo haré, si Twilight me puede hacer un favor.**

**-Uf, qué alivio…-**murmuré.

**-¡No toques a Dreamdead!-**intervino Lyra.

**-¡No te muevas o serás tú la que morirá primero!**-advirtió la unicornio azul.

**-Tú ganas, Trixie. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**preguntó la princesa.

**-Es simple. Lo único que tienes que hacer para salvar la vida de estos dos ponis es…**

¿Es lo que creo que pedirá…?

**-Mantener la respiración por un día.**

¿Es en serio? Pensaba que iba a pedirle que se suicide o algo por el… ¡Un momento! ¡Nadie en la vida sobrevive manteniendo la respiración por ese período de tiempo! Guau… Es una forma ingeniosa y elegante de matar…

**-¿E-es todo?-**preguntó Twilight.

**-Solo eso. No parece algo tan difícil, ¿o sí?**

**-No…**

**-¿Entonces a qué esperas?**

**-…**

No respondió nada. Se ve que no confía mucho en hacer eso.

* * *

Claro, ¿por qué no? Ella sabe muy bien que puede morir en el intento. Razona bien, Rómulo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Twilight, esto… Solo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.** \- dije.

**-Contaré hasta tres. Si no te decides, los mataré a todos.**

No puede ser…

Twilight bajó la cabeza. Estaba entre decidir por su vida o la mía.

**-¡Uno!**

**-Princesa…**

**-…**

**-¡No te quedes ahí parada!-**exclamé.

**-¡Dos!**

Debe de haber una maldita salida. Esto no puede terminar mal.

**-…**

**-¡Princesa, haga algo!**

**-…**

Ya es tarde. Es el fin.

**-*suspiro* Qué mal. Había pensado en cumplir mi venganza por las buenas. ¡Tre…!**

*¡BOOM!*

**-¿Qué dem…?**

Una poderosa explosión multicolor sacudió el bosque. Como un cohete a toda velocidad, Rainbow Dash despertó y embistió a Trixie, dejándola inconsciente con su habilidad de vuelo favorita: el Sonic Rainboom.

**-Mierda… Casi me muero…**

**-¡Te lo dije! ¡Si te metes con Twilight, te metes conmigo!**

La pegaso volteó a ver a Twilight.

**-¿Alguien aquí se encuentra bien?**

**-Sí -** respondieron Twilight y Lyra.

**-Yo no… Acabo de mearme…-**dije.

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?**

**-De hecho no. Ahora quiero saber cuándo me van a sacar ese hechizo de encima. ¡No puedo moverme, maldición!**

**-Calma, Dreamdead. Yo me encargo.**

**-Ya era hora… **

**-¡Su Alteza! ¿Está bien?**

Los dos guardias reales llegaron.

**-¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué estos pegasos no estaban congelados?**

**-Usted lo dijo, señor Dreamer: Estábamos congelados, pero algo extraño ocurrió en las nubes y derritió el hielo.**

**-Entiendo… Las maravillas que hacen las "Lluvias de Lava" hoy en día…**

**-¿Dónde está la secuestradora?**

**-Está allí, en el suelo.-**señalé.

**-Ya tuve muchos problemas con ella. Guardias, ¡llévensela!**

**-¡A la orden, princesa!**

Los pegasos se retiraron, llevándose a Trixie.

**-En fin, todo terminó…**-dije- **Gracias, Dash. Sin ti no hubiéramos sobrevivido a esto.**

**-La lealtad ante todo. Además te debía una por ayudarme a entrar a la taberna Steelwing.**

**-Fíjate que no quería estar allí, así que solo tuviste suerte. A propósito, ¿Por qué tanto interés por estar cerca de los Wonderbolts, eh?**

Dash se sonrojó.

**-Por… Porque son mis… ¿ídolos?**

**-¿Estas preguntando? Hmm… Qué sospechoso.**

**-¡No pienses nada malo! ¡Solo quiero ser como ellos!**

**-A veces creo que estás ocultando una razón.**

**-¡Si lo sabes, entonces cállate!-**me advirtió.

**-Está bien…**

Me pongo dos teorías:

\+ Dash siente "algo" por un Wonderbolt.

\+ Tal vez ha recibido un encargo especial de Celestia para que me vigile y de paso visitar a sus ídolos favoritos.

**-Disculpen, pero estar en el bosque es inseguro ahora. Mejor deberíamos irnos.-**dijo Lyra.

**-Tienes razón.-**afirmó Twilight.

**-Nos vamos, entonces. Qué día para más agotador…**

Finalmente regresamos a Ponyville. Y nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos estaba esperando para darnos una noticia igual de inesperada que el secuestro.

**-¡Twilight! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?**

**-¡Spike! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo pasa en Canterlot?**

El bebé dragón traía un pergamino en su mano.

**-Debes leer esta carta. Es de la princesa Celestia y no dice algo muy alegre que digamos.**

**-Déjame verlo.**

Twilight recibió la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

Si es el regreso de otro antagonista, no me voy a involucrar ni aunque me lo rueguen. Ya estoy harto de lidiar con más personajes de la serie.

**-¿Es una mala noticia, Twi? –**preguntó Dash.

**-…**

No responde. Parece que sí lo es…

**-Dash, es mucho peor que eso. Léelo por ti misma.** -respondió la princesa, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la carta a la pegaso.

Poco después, de leída la carta, Rainbow Dash se asustó. Si ella tiene una reacción así, eso podría significar que algo amenazará Equestria dentro de poco.

**-No… juegues… **

**-Oigan, no me dejen con las ganas de leer lo que dice ese pergamino. -**protesté.

**-Twilight, ¿crees que Dreamdead pueda ser capaz de leer esto?**

**-¡He leído peores cosas que creepypastas, así que no me sorprenderán tan fácilmente!**

Le quité de golpe la carta a Dash y la leí.

**-¡Oye! ¡Así no se piden las cosas!**

**-¡Shhh! Cuando quiero leer algo, preferiría que nadie hable.**

La carta decía:

_Twilight Sparkle, traigo una mala noticia._

_Discord desapareció. La expedición que fue en su búsqueda no lo halló cerca del árbol de la Armonía. Tememos que algo o alguien lo haya liberado de su estado pétreo. Esto podría significar un peligro considerable no solo para Ponyville, que está muy próximo al bosque, sino para todo el reino en general._

_Bien sabes que él puede adoptar una actitud salvaje si permanece en ese bosque, ya que su personalidad cambia según el ambiente en el que está. Es recomendable que los ponis que ingresen allá tengan mucho cuidado con él. Por lo pronto iniciaré con mi hermana, la princesa Luna, una reunión real general el día de mañana para solucionar este asunto en Canterlot._

_PD: Según ciertos informes que me enviaron recientemente, dicen que algunos medios de comunicación están originando teorías conspirativas acerca de la vida de Wounded Dreamer. Recuerda que él no es de aquí, y será adecuado mantener la mayor confidencialidad posible en cuanto a su verdadero aspecto. Haz que él calle hasta que todos los ponis de Equestria estén preparados para aceptar que él no es un poni realmente._

_Celestia, Gobernante suprema del Reino de Equestria._

Lo admito: Yo también me asusté.

**-¡AAAH! ¿Es en serio? **

**-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te asustarías cuando te enteraras que Discord está libre!-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-¿De qué hablas? A mí no me interesa en nada lo de ese imbécil mutante. ¡Me preocupa más el postdata! ¿Por qué diablos tengo que callar? ¡Eso es un atentado contra la libertad de expresión, maldita sea!**

Twilight trató de tranquilizarme.

**-Dreamdead, los ponis aquí no estamos tan acostumbrados a tratar con seres extraños.**

**-¿Y me seguirán diciendo príncipe? ¡Antes muerto! Además yo también espero una solución.**

**-¿Por lo de Discord? -** preguntó Dash.

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Me refiero a mi identidad! Es lo que más valoro aparte de mi vida. Celestia deberá respetar los derechos humanos, así ella sea una poni. Y eso te consta a ti también, Twilight. Eres la princesa de la Amistad, ¿no? Deberías aprender a hacer amigos con seres extraños, al igual que con Zecora o los nativos búfalos.**

**-Para tu información, Dreamer, entablar una amistad contigo fue lo más complicado que experimenté en mi vida. Intenté varias veces entenderte, pero de nada valió mi esfuerzo. La única solución aquí es que tú te acostumbres a permanecer aquí hasta que ese umbral vuelva y regreses al agujero de donde viniste, ¿te quedó claro?**

**-Ok... ¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer durante el tiempo que me queda?**

**-Haz lo que tú desees, siempre y cuando no hagas algo que te lleve directo al calabozo, al igual que pasó con Trixie.**

**-Eh… Ya, esa fue una explicación muy entendible… Valdría la pena acostumbrarme después de escuchar eso… Bah, en fin, me regreso a la torre.**

Alcé vuelo para dirigirme hacia Canterlot, pero alguien me detuvo. Adivinen…

**-Dreamdead, ¿puedo acompañarte?**

**Dreamdead:** (No.)

**Lyra:** (Okay.)

Dicho esto, continué mi vuelo, rumbo a la casa que me prestaron.

**-Así que Discord está libre… ¡Me la suda!**

* * *

No dirías lo mismo si él estuviera frente a ti y esté a punto de asesinarte. Vamos, Rómulo, acéptalo como el cobarde más mantenido que existe.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

(Tema de cierre [Ending]: Kaiser Chiefs - Try your best.)

* * *

**Ah, ¿Saben qué? estoy planeando hacer una historia paralela a Equestria Querida, en la que... tratará de la vida de otro humano que llegó al reino (Rómulo no está solo). Aparte de eso, pienso también en publicar un One Shot de Pokémon, pero supongo que será para más tarde. En fin, no se pierdan un especial referente a la amiga brony de Rómulo, titulado "Conoce a Blanca"(Solo los que quieren profundizarse más en la historia del proyecto). ¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Conoce a Blanca

**He aquí mi siguiente capítulo. No tuve muchos problemas en escribirlo, de hecho fue muy fácil organizar mis ideas esta vez. Con este capítulo haré una salida indirecta hacia la realidad y Equestria no será el tema de enfoque, sino la amiga de Rómulo, Blanca, como lo dice el título. Espero les guste.**

**Debo resaltar algo muy importante antes de que lean este capítulo: _Cualquier parecido con la realidad es purita coincidencia._**

* * *

**Conoce a Blanca…**

**[Tema de apertura (opening): The Strokes - You Only Live Once.]**

Desde ese escándalo que ocurrió con Trixie, jamás volví a confiar en los Wonderbolts. La verdad, es que si Soarin me pidiera ir de nuevo a una ceremonia estúpida con sus colegas, juro que yo mismo lo dejaría sin alas. Cambiando de tema, regresé a la torre de marfil totalmente cansado., ya que fue demasiado difícil volar a largas distancias y a una altura muy elevada.

Al pie de la torre estaba la princesa Luna. Se le veía calmada por verme llegar.

**-¡Dreamer! ¡Estás bien! **

**-Regresé sano y salvo, princesa.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Problemas sin sentido. No es nada importante recordarlo…**

**-Si quieres que mi hermana y yo velemos por tu seguridad, es necesario que nos hagas conocer los peligros que corres.**

Tiene razón. Si quiero salir vivo, me conviene decirle todo lo que pasé este día.

**-Cierto… Verás, una yegua azul estaba a punto de masacrarme, pero por suerte estoy vivito y coleando. Se supone que debería agradecerte a ti por alertar a la princesa Twilight de mi amenaza, ¿no?**

**-Agradécele también a mi hermana, que fue la que más tuvo paciencia contigo.**

No lo creo; Lyra es más paciente. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

**-En eso voy a discrepar, princesa Luna. Celestia no ha sido del todo amable conmigo.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-No me van a dejar decir mi verdadera identidad ante el resto de ponis. Eso no me agrada. Soy un humano y tengo el derecho de expresarme libremente.**

**-Será peor para ti si te expresas ante los ponis de ese modo. Nosotros no sabemos cómo son ustedes en realidad. Y tal como lo dijiste antes, el hecho de que un ser extraño entre en Equestria puede significar un peligro para nuestro reino. **

Ahora lo que he dicho lo han puesto en mi contra.

**-Por favor… ¡No estaba hablando de mí, joder! Les juro que yo no soy alguien de cuidado. ¡Te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo!**

**-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? -**preguntó la princesa**\- Adelante, demuéstrame que no eres alguien peligroso.**

**-Bien… Yo…**

No tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento. Estaba nervioso por completo.

**-Eh… Mejor te lo demostraré en otra ocasión. Pero que conste que… aún sigo disgustado con lo que me están haciendo en el reino.**

Me alejé de ella y avancé hacia la torre. Mientras me distanciaba de Luna, ésta me dijo:

**-Wounded Dreamer, Celestia y yo prometemos que saldrás de Equestria a salvo, pero mientras estés aquí, tendrás que respetar siempre nuestras reglas.**

Al oír eso, me hizo recordar a lo que dijo Celestia:

_"__Eres un ser libre, pero no debes confundir tu libertad con el libertinaje"._

**-¿Por quién me tomas? **-pregunté- **Eso lo sé muy bien. No me permitiré causar ningún desastre, y si lo hago, yo mismo lo solucionaré, princesa.**

**-Espero que así sea. Hasta pronto.**

La princesa Luna se marchó segundos después. Yo continué en subir a la torre.

Si mal no recuerdo, he permanecido en Equestria algo de seis días, contando hasta hoy. Y parece que el séptimo día (mañana) será el último, así que será mejor prepararme para regresar a mi dimensión original y a vivir feliz como una perdiz en la tierra, para nunca más volver a este reino, que encima su gobernadora desea que yo siga con el papel de príncipe falso. No es justo…

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa, alguien se había infiltrado adentro: Una yegua pegaso que tiene cara de no haber sido vista en la televisión. De color marrón rojizo, melena anaranjada recogida por un lazo blanco y portaba un traje de… ¿sirvienta?

**-Señor Wounded Dreamer, su habitación está preparada para hoy, tal como me lo ordenó la princesa Celestia.**

**-D-De acuerdo…**

La miré un poco confundido. No sabía por qué.

**-¿¡Pero qué modales tengo...!? Discúlpeme; no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Scarlet Joy, sirvienta encargada del mantenimiento de la Torre de Marfil. Es un enorme placer conocerlo. Si desea puede llamarme solo por mi primer nombre.**

**-Claro… Y gracias por lo de mi habitación…**

Seguía confundido.

**-Solo hago mi trabajo, señor. Por si necesite alguna cosa, llámeme y estaré para servirle.**-respondió.

**-Bien… No hay ningún problema.**

**-¿Puedo retirarme?**

**-No tengo nada que solicitar por ahora, Scarlet. Puedes irte.**

**-Como desee.**

Retiróse de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

**-¿Qué fue eso…?**

Te lo explicaré: Eso fue una hermosa yegua pegaso que labora en Canterlot como sirvienta y responde al nombre de Scarlet Joy. ¿Alguna otra inteligente pregunta de idiotas que tengas?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

**-No tenía ni la menor idea de que existían sirvientas en el castillo…**

Y tampoco me imaginaba que era muy atractiva, a decir verdad.

**-Estoy cansado de tanto volar. Debo tomar una maldita siesta… **

Me eché a la cama para descansar. Pese a eso, al acostarme no podía acostumbrarme del todo bien con esta forma de poni, en especial por las alas. Hubiera deseado venir a este reino como yo desearía que fuera, pero no hay duda de que hay dos cosas que se me impiden inexplicablemente: la pronunciación de mi nombre y mi apariencia humana.

**-Blanca… Serías un completo desastre si vinieras aquí, lo digo en serio.**

* * *

Estoy en total desacuerdo contigo, muchacho. Tú, al no ser brony, demostraste ser un dolor de cabeza para la princesa Twilight. Me pregunto yo cómo se las arregló ella tan rápido para acostumbrarse a vivir unos cuantos días con los humanos… Ya sabes, me refiero a la película.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Hay veces en que me pregunto: ¿Qué pasaría si no nos hubiésemos conocido? ¿Tal vez tomaría a la amistad como algo superficial y nada importante? No… No debo hacer preguntas de realidades alternas. Si te conocí, fue por algo en esta vida y punto. A veces noto lo amigable que eres conmigo, y en otras te excedes demasiado. No puedo precisar qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí. ¿Quién te entiende, Blanca?**

A propósito, ¿Quieren ustedes saber cómo nos conocimos? Je, primero tienen que saber lo básico de ella, ¿está bien?

Blanquita Gutiérrez, toda una señorita, únicamente mayor que yo por tan solo un mes y diecinueve días exactamente. Hay quien dice que debió ser otaku en vez de pertenecer a los bronies, ya que su pelo castaño y esos ojos encantadores la hacen ver como la representante moe en carne viva. Pero como todo ser humano, ella no es del todo perfecta. Anteriormente mencioné que sus gritos son letales para los tímpanos, pues su voz es tan aguda que causaría un desastre si estuviera rodeada de vasos, copas y ventanas de vidrio. Su defecto antiestético por excelencia es su horrenda manera de vestir. No puedo mencionar que tipo de ropa usa, porque eso podría perturbar a la gente más sensible (les juro que verla alistada para una fiesta me hace sangrar los ojos).

Sin embargo, debido a que es una de las personas más fieles que conozco en mi vida, no me lo perdonaría si dejara de ser su mejor amigo. De valores morales y sociales, ella es, por así decirlo, la mejor.

Lo que me agrada de ella, es su personalidad (y **pechonalidad**) admirable. Hay veces en que ante una situación crítica, está decidida a solucionar hasta los problemas más riesgosos.

Pero lo que me desagrada es su no interés hacia sus planes para futuro, su comportamiento infantil y en ocasiones, **sádico o burlesco**. Ah, y hace falta mencionar que casi siempre me acosa. En ese tema haré hincapié pues la mayoría de las veces acude a mí en vez de un brony. Tal vez pensarán que soy un imbécil o algo similar por pensar eso, pero el hecho de que te acosen día a día resultaría demasiado empalagoso en mi punto de vista.

Por otra parte, no se confundan con esa carita que tiene, ya que desde inicios de este año, está practicando en una academia de artes marciales. De hecho en este momento es **tercer kyu** (Cinturón verde), razón de más para dar a conocer que ella está encaminándose para ser "inviolable". No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si mis hormonas me impulsaran a aprovecharme de ella.

Bien, di muchos detalles acerca de ella. Ahora les contaré la historia de cómo nos conocimos. La verdad es que recordar ese día no fue demasiado agradable del todo.

Fue hace dos años…

Digamos que la conocí… por accidente. Al pasear un día por las calles del barrio donde vivo, estaba allí, sentada en una banca pública y escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su teléfono celular, típico de todos los obsesionados a la tecnología que optan por comunicarse a distancia.

Obviamente no sentía ni el más mínimo interés de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, y claro que me daba igual saber a quién estaba enviando el mensaje.

Pasé por alto su presencia y la ignoré, pero justo cuando iba a regresar a casa, detecté la presencia de tres "amigas" suyas con mal carácter aproximándose hacia ella. Ya me imaginaba qué es lo que iba a suceder en ese momento.

Hubiese deseado que ella arregle su problema por sí misma, mas eso no sucedió, y por ello mismo nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, según ella, por supuesto.

La primera vez que la vi… me parecía alguien poco o nada interesante. Belleza promedio, una manera de vestir que dejaba mucho que desear y un rostro de chica frustrada y sin amigos. A simple vista, se le veía como una niña cualquiera sin nada de especial.

Volviendo con la historia, esas tres señoritas que mencioné eran nada más y nada menos que un trío de abusivas de la misma escuela que estudiaba Blanca. A mi parecer, el bullying tiene un objetivo claro: hacer de tu vida una mierda y llevarte al suicidio, cosa que la gente más estúpida se atrevería a hacer. Por el otro lado hay quienes son más listos y tratan de solucionar su problema vengándose de una manera justamente indebida, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

En el caso de Blanca, podría decirse que no hizo nada al respecto. Simple y llanamente se quedaba callada, soportando los regaños de sus agresoras.

Mientras tanto, yo pasé de espectador a ser el caballero de reluciente armadura más débil, idiota e incompetente del universo, decidido a salvar a cierta damisela desconocida que no sabía ni cómo diablos se llamaba en ese momento.

Y como la realidad es así de jodida, el caballero (yo) tuvo que ser derrotado por el dragón de tres cabezas (Las abusivas). Ellas no sufrieron daño alguno; las ataqué con el arma más pacífica que existe: **El Intento de Reconciliación**. Yo por mi parte, recibí aproximadamente veintisiete golpes en la cara, cinco en el estómago y una épica patada en los testículos que me pasó de barítono a soprano en un segundo, y todo por defender a una damita que solo trataba de desmotivarme con su mudez e inocencia.

Finalmente el dragón abandonó la batalla y para colmo, Blanca no dijo ni "gracias". Por lo tanto, tras numerosos intentos, hice que ésta abriera la boca y agradeciera como debía ser. En ese momento me dijo su nombre y se disculpó por no hablar y por molestarme en meterme en algo que no me incumbe. Pero lo más doloroso llegó después, cuando dijo que **no era necesario que la defendiera**.

¿Quieren saber el por qué de esa explicación? Resulta que Blanca era deudora e iban ya tres... meses que no pagaba cierta cantidad a sus tres amigas.

Y como cereza del pastel, agregó diciendo que la deuda no era de un trabajo grupal ni de un proyecto escolar, ¡sino que era de una maldita apuesta! Una mísera apuesta que, encima, Blanca **sabía que perdería.**

En otras palabras, nuestro héroe, el caballero Rómulo Velásquez, que puso todo su esfuerzo y apostó hasta sus huevos para lograr cierta proeza, salvó a la doncella equivocada, y salió perdiendo más de lo que el desgraciado ese esperaba.

Regresé a mi casa para desatar el infierno en mi habitación, a la vez que me jalaba de los pelos y golpeaba la pared decenas de veces para luego revolcarme en mi cama como un loco.

Ah, qué tiempos aquellos… Nunca olvidaré ese día, ese "hermoso" día en que la conocí…

A finales de ese año, Blanca cambió de manera estrepitosa. Era más activa y consiguió montones de amigos. Me enteré gracias a muchos contactos suyos que ella movió cielo y tierra para agregarme como amigo en las redes sociales y dejó de ser víctima de aquellas tres bellacas, es más, de hecho éstas la tratan como una hermanita hasta ahora.

¿Cuál fue el motivo de ese giro radical? Es simple: Una serie animada infantil de televisión llamada My Little Pony que redundaría si dijera de qué se trata. Y como sabrán ustedes, estoy **"dentro del motivo"** ahora mismo, convertido en un animal mitológico por partida doble y siendo constantemente vigilado por otros equinos para salir vivo de esta dimensión no tan ficticia por lo que veo.

Pero volvamos a lo de Blanca. Las opiniones de mis amigos hacia ella eran un tanto variadas. Rescaté muchos detalles respecto a su personalidad.

* * *

**Primer testimonio: Leonardo Alves, El geek.**

Sucedió después de que le comprara unos programas para eliminar los errores del sistema de mi computadora en su tienda (Sí, Leonardo tiene una tienda donde trabaja medio tiempo). En ese momento me vio un poco pensativo y él quiso curiosear un poco. Desde allí, le hablé sobre Blanca y me dio ciertos consejos.

**-Así que esa chica se llama Blanca y te está acosando… Rómulo, te digo con toda sinceridad que eres un suertudo.**

**-¿De qué hablas? En vez de llamarlo suerte, yo lo consideraría una pesadilla.**

**-No lo comprendo.**

**-Escucha, ella no es quien tú crees que es…**

Se asustó.

**-¡¿Es un travesti?!**

**-¡No! Déjame terminar, Leonardo, ¿quieres?**

**-Bien, adelante. ¿Qué es ella, entonces?**

**-Es… brony.**

**-…**

Calló unos segundos. Frunció el ceño y me miró un poco mal.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas al respecto? **–pregunté**.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te hizo para que te molestes con ella?**

**-¿Acaso no te lo dije?**

**-Rómulo, deberías alegrarte porque tienes a una chica a tu merced. Y no solo eso, amigo, ¡ella ES brony! O Pegasister, en términos más neológicos. Es un punto titánico a tu favor. Una chica como ella tiene buenos sentimientos y…**

**-Y cabe la posibilidad de que tenga intenciones pervertidas hacia mí.**

Leonardo: *facepalm*

**-Mucho mejor, ¿no crees? Además, piénsalo: La serie MLP tiene una temática altamente educativa y moral. Ella de seguro emplea la honestidad, la lealtad, la generosidad, la amabilidad y la alegría en sus acciones. En resumen, ¡alguien así es perfecta para ti!**

**-Sería perfecta si dejara de molestarme las veinticuatro horas del día.**

**-Exageras… Yo en tu lugar asistiría en todas las BronyCon con ella si pudiera.**

**-¿Tú crees? Espera, tú no eres brony para que seas capaz de decir eso. **-señalé.

**-Pero soy un investigador cibernético. Gracias a mis conocimientos, puedo ganarme la vida.**

**-No lo creo…**

**-Hermano, se paciente con ella. Vas a ver que si sigues como mínimo una parte de mis consejos, las cosas entre ambos podrían ir más a fondo, a menos que des un paso en falso y te transformes en un seguidor de la Regla 34…**

**-¡Para nada! ¡Eso sería una ofensa hacia la propiedad intelectual ajena!**

**-Y lo dice un gran amigo mío que se deja llevar por las "manualidades" cuando está solo…**

**-¡Cállate! -** grité.

* * *

**Segundo testimonio: Arturo Gallagher, el otaku.**

Este testimonio fue accidental. Un día, Arturo me invitó a ver una película interesante junto a unos amigos suyos. Y todo sucedió frente a la puerta de su casa, cuando a Blanca, que me había seguido un par de kilómetros, le dieron ganas de regresar a la suya después de una fiesta aburrida de cumpleaños. ¿Pero de quién?

…

…

…

…

Adivinaron: de otro brony.

**-Blanca, ya llegué a mi destino. ¿Podrías dejarme en paz de una vez? Alguien me está esperando y tú no estás invitada.**

**-Qué mal…**

Se abrió la puerta de la casa de Arturo. Allí estaba él, sorprendido con mi llegada.

**-Vaya, vaya... ¡Pero si es Rómulo! ¡Sabía que estarías aquí!**

**-¡Pues claro! Tengo muchas ganas de ver esa película. El tráiler estuvo genial.**

Avancé hacia su puerta, y Blanca tuvo que interrumpir.

**-Rómulo...**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?**

**-Gracias por acompañarme.**

**-La próxima vez no me llames a última hora.** -le advertí.

Arturo empezó a reir de una manera nerviosa.

**-¿Es tu novia, Rómulo?** -preguntó.

**-Pregúntamelo un millón de veces, y la respuesta será no, Arturo.**

**-Por un momento creí que sí... **

Di la vuelta y proseguí a entrar. Sin embargo Blanca siguió molestándome otra vez.

**-¿No vas a despedirte de mí con un "brohoof"?**

**-De acuerdo...**

Suspiré profundamente e intenté cumplir su deseo, pero Arturo me arrastró de forma violenta hacia su casa. Casi iba a sufrir un doloroso golpe contra el suelo, pero mis brazos me amortiguaron la caída. Arturo cerró la puerta, asustado y jadeando.

**-Por...poco...**

**-¡¿Qué carajos te ocurre, Arthur?! ¡Casi me matas, imbécil!**

El grito se oyó por toda la casa. Algunos amigos suyos se asomaron para ver qué ocurría.

**-¿Hay algún problema, Arthur? **\- preguntó uno.

**-Arturo, ya estamos listos para ver la película. No nos hagas esperar más.**-dijo otro.

**-Esperen un segundo, amigos.** -respondió Arturo.- **Déjenme hablar un momento con Rómulo. Esto es algo serio.**

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Creí que Arturo estaba volviéndose loco.

**-¿Qué diablos tenías en la cabeza? Si los demás la hubiesen visto, entonces todo esto estaría arruinado por tu culpa.**

**-¿Te refieres a...Blanca?**

**-¿Quién más podría ser? No había otra persona más, ¿o sí?**

**-Entiendo, pero ¿se puede saber por qué ese carácter repentino?**

**-¿Me ves con la cara de estúpido, verdad?**

**-Podría decirse que sí…-**murmuré.

**-¿Qué dijiste?** -preguntó, furioso.

**-Digo, si hasta ahora no entiendo por qué te enojas de pronto.**

Arturo trató de calmarse y me hizo preguntas con respecto a Blanca.

**-Tu amiga… ¿La conoces bien? ¿Sabes dónde y con quién anda?**

**-¿A qué quieres llegar, Arturo?**

**-¿No lo comprendes? ¡Ella es brony!**

Al decir eso, Arturo esperó a que yo reaccione con algo de miedo o asombro por algo que ya sabía hace tiempo.

**-¿Y?**

Arturo: *facepalm*

**-Es brony, y es mi amiga. Punto. ¿Algún problema con eso?**

**-Rómulo, sé bien que tienes amigos que pertenecen al fandom, pero… hay momentos en que debes dar tiempo solo a uno a la vez. Además, aquí entre nos…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mis colegas… odian a los bronies.**

**-Ah, así que era por eso.**

**-No tomes esto a la ligera, Romu-chan, porque te aseguro que ellos han hecho miles de troleadas contra ellos. **

**-Bien… Esta vez tendré más cuidado…**

**-No, Rómulo. Debes alejarla de mí. **

**-Un momento… ¿Tú también los odias, no?**

**-Más prefiero mantenerme al margen. Pero, para ser sincero, detesto el exceso de finales felices, como lo tiene esa serie. Escucha, olvidémonos de esto y discúlpame por hacerte entrar a mi casa de esa manera. Mejor será ver la película.**

**-Sí… Como que esta conversación me hizo asustar bastante…**

* * *

**Tercer testimonio: Andy, el gamer.**

Era un fin de semana cualquiera. Andy llegó a mí casa, con una mochila que había guardado con mucho recelo. Media hora antes me llamó diciendo que sus padres le pidieron que no enciendan ninguna consola en su casa, porque sus tíos iban a venir a visitarles, y estos tenían fama de detestar los videojuegos por el "ruido" que hacen. Y para rematar la cosa, Johanna se fue con su prima de compras. Resumiendo cuentas, Andy estaba agonizando de aburrimiento.

Sentía una tremenda pena. Si yo estuviera en su lugar de seguro haría lo mismo.

Lo dejé pasar. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar lo que había en esa mochila, adivinen quién llegó a tocar la puerta de mi casa…

**-¡Ya voy! **

Al abrir la puerta otra vez, quedé estupefacto y con los ojos sangrando.

**-¡B-Blanca…!**

**-¡Hola, Rómulo! - **me saludó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ese rostro me hizo recordar a Pinkie Pie.

**-¡Qué sorpresa…! Dime, ¿Qué te trae por acá?**

**-Pensaba que estarías libre el día de hoy, así que…**

Traía bajo sus brazos una cartera. Rebuscó en ella y sacó dos juguetes. Eran de Rarity y Spike.

**-¿No es emocionante? ¡Traje los juguetes de la pareja más esperada de la serie!**

Andy al fin intervino:

**-Rómulo, ¿qué te parece el PlayStation 3 que traj…? ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? **

Se acercó a la puerta para ver qué estaba pasando.

**-Rómulo, ¿quién es ella? **

Blanca lo miró, extrañada.

**-Eh… Te presento a Blanca, una amiga. Blanca… **-dirigiéndome hacia ella- **Él es Andy.**

Ambos se miraron seriamente, con los ceños fruncidos. Me pareció que juntar a un gamer y a un brony no era una muy buena idea del todo. Andy estaba incomodándose; sentía algo de miedo, hasta que de pronto…

**-¡Mucho gusto, Andy!**

**-¡Aah! **–gritó Andy, asustado. **-Eh, esto… Hola…**

Blanca volteó a mirarme.

**-¿Qué te parecen los juguetes, eh?** -preguntó.

**-¿No crees que estás un poquito… grande para comprar cosas como esas?**

**-Yo diría que jodidamente grande…**-murmuró Andy.

Blanca no oyó lo que dijo mi amigo gamer. Se concentraba en mí, pero esperaba una respuesta más a su favor.

**-Rómulo, los bronies detestan que los llamen "bebés"**.-dijo, disgustada por lo que dije.

Hubo un prolongado silencio… hasta que Andy habló.

**-¡NO ME JODAS! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese juguete?-** preguntó Andy, señalando la figura de Spike.

**-En el centro comercial…** -respondió Blanca, asustada.

**-Esto… ¿Es lo que creo que es? Acaso "La Leyenda de…" ¿Aún no ha terminado? ¿Va a salir un nuevo juego, verdad? Espero que sí…**

Andy se está volviendo loco… Blanca, creo que estamos ante una nueva enfermedad mental conocida como "Locura Espontánea".

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿No es de ningún jue…?**

**-¡A mí no me engañan; sí lo es!** –gritó, arrebatando el juguete a Blanca- **Pensaba que todo acabaría allí, pero…**

**-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme a Sp…!**

**-¡Spyro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que surgirías nuevamente del cementerio de los videojuegos! Tanto tiempo sin jugarlo desde mi primera vez en una PlayStation 2… ¡Oh, Spyro, no has cambiado nada…! –**dijo, emocionado y abrazando al juguete.

**-Andy… Te equivocas. No es "Spyro"; es "Spike", y es el juguete de Blanca. ¿Cómo te atreves a quitárselo de esa manera? **

Finalmente Andy volvió en sí.

**-¿Eh? Un momento… Este no es Spyro…**

**-¡Claro que no, imbécil! –**exclamó Blanca**\- ¡Se llama Spike! O me lo regresas en este instante o yo misma te lo quitaré de tu cadáver.**

**-Eh, disculpa… Estaba confundido. **-dijo, devolviéndole el juguete- **Nunca pensé que el diseño de este dragón sería tan feo…**

**-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?**

**-Andy, será mejor que corras.**

**-¿Qué? Oh, mierda… ¡Espera! ¡No!**

Blanca se abalanzó hacia él y lo golpeó salvajemente. Yo, por mi parte…

**-Eh… ¿Mamá, tienes crema para los golpes en el botiquín…? Tenemos un problemita…**

* * *

Treinta minutos después de la golpiza…

* * *

Blanca se ha ido, no tan alegre que digamos, pero Andy se quedó, adolorido y con la cara hinchada. Cabe agregar que gastamos DOS ENVASES DE CREMA PARA GOLPES para aliviar su dolor.

**-¿Qué le pasa a ella? ¡Me atacó de repente!**

**-¿Qué esperabas, pues? Los bronies son así en ocasiones. De hecho las chicas son más agresivas en ese aspecto.**

**-¿Quiénes son los bronies? He oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca le tomé interés al tema…**

**-Si supieras lo que son, lo entenderías perfectamente. Bien, Te lo explicaré de una forma más simple: Son personas aficionadas a una serie de televisión llamada My Little Pony. ¿Te suena?**

**-¡Ah!**

**-Lo sabía. De seguro lo has visto en la televisión también…**

**-¡Ah! ¡AAAH! ¡Por favor, señora, no sea tan brusca…!** -dijo Andy a mi madre.

**-¿Por qué te metes en problemas, muchacho?** -respondió- **Hijo, ¿Me pasas el algodón?**

**-Sí, mamá. Aquí tienes…**

Retiré un enorme trozo de algodón y se lo di.

**-Bien, como decía… Andy, Blanca no es de aquellas personas que se decepcionan de sí mismas por las malas críticas que le dan; ella más bien las enfrenta, "literalmente hablando".**

**-Se nota… Para la próxima me cuidaré de ella. Y esta vez no me dejaré llevar por las apariencias…**

* * *

**Cuarto testimonio: Ángela, la cinéfila.**

Este testimonio sucedió después del incidente sin sentido de Blanca, Andy y Lord Tirek. Aquí una escenita para recordar:

* * *

**_-¡¿IRÁS A VISITAR A ANDY?!_**

**_-Blanca, cálmate, por favor…_**

**_-¿Cómo crees que me voy a calmar? ¡Sabes detalle a detalle lo que él ha hecho!_**

**_-Baja esos humos, amiga. Solo hizo una pequeña crítica a tu serie favorita…_**

**_-¿Pequeña? ¿Dices a eso una pequeña crítica?_**

**_-Lo único que creo es que tratas a Andy como un antibrony, pero eso no es cierto. Además en parte él tenía razón. La similitud de Spike con "ese personaje" es notable, no lo niegues._**

**_-De todas maneras, me ofendió bastante con sus jueguitos. Solo Lord Tirek podría compararse con su actitud…_**

**_-Eh, bueno, sobre lo de las bromas pesadas, ya sabes cómo es él, je, je…_**

_Justo cuando Blanca iba a ponerse roja de la rabia como un tomate, se apareció Ángela para salvarme el día._

**_-Rómulo, ya tengo los materiales para… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_**

**_-¡Ángela! ¡Llegaste en el momento adecuado! ¿Ya podemos irnos, verdad?_**

**_-S-sí, claro…_**

**_-¡No he terminado contigo, Rómulo!_**_-exclamó Blanca._

**_-¡Ángela, corre!_**

* * *

Ángela y yo huimos rápidamente, llevando bajo nuestros brazos los materiales para el proyecto de ciencias. Nuestro destino era, en efecto, la casa de Ángela. Al llegar allí, entablamos una conversación en la que Blanca era el tema principal.

**-Eso estuvo cerca…-**dije, jadeando.

**-¿Quién diablos es ella…? –**preguntó Ángela.

**-Es una amiga que conocí hace mucho. **–respondí- **Se llama Blanca.**

**-¿Hace mucho? Entonces debiste haber sufrido bastante al ser su amigo.**

**-De eso no hay duda, créeme…**

Dejamos los materiales en su mesa. Ángela comenzó a curiosear.

**-¿Por qué estuvo tan enojada? -**preguntó ella.

**-Digamos, que Andy tuvo la culpa, o al menos eso parece. Ni bien mencioné su nombre, se puso así.**

**-¿Andy? ¿No es ese tu amigo gamer?**

**-El mismo, Ángela, el mismo. **-afirmé.

**-Entonces puedo justificar su enojo. Ese jugadorazo de pacotilla siempre jode…**

**-Otra que se queja… ¿Qué tienen las chicas contra él? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tiene una hermana y se lleva muy bien con ella!**

**-En primer lugar, Rómulo, una hermana no es lo mismo que una amiga, y en segundo lugar, ¡Johanna es gamer también! ¿Alguna otra cosa qué decir?**

**-Te pareces mucho a Blanca, en serio… Solo espero que no termines siendo brony al igual que ella…**

**-¿Eh?**

Ángela quedó atónita.

**-¿Qué pasa?** -pregunté.

**-¿Es…escuché...l-la p-palabra… brony?-**tartamudeó.

**-Tienes buenos oídos, Ángela. Sí; Blanca es brony.**

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-No… jodas…**

**-Sí jodo, y me parece raro que consideres esto como algo del otro mun…**

**-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es brony! Ellos se encuentran por todos lados del internet, ¡pero hasta ahora es casi imposible ver uno de carne y hueso en medio de la gente! Debo de alucinar. ¡He visto a un brony con mis propios ojos!**

Nunca vi a Ángela tan alegre. Estaba completamente emocionada.

**-Deja de decir tonterías.**-interrumpí- **No es un gran descubrimiento…**

**-¡Sí lo es! Yo en mi vida quise conocer al menos a un brony, pero no puedo creer que sean tan tímidos en expresarse…**

**-Yo en mi vida quise entender al menos a una sola chica, pero no puedo creer que sean tan… ¡Arg!**

Ángela decía una y otra vez "¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!" mientras yo me sentía como un fantasma ante ella.

* * *

(Escena de relleno)

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y terminamos casi el 90% del trabajo grupal. Por cortesía recibí una deliciosa cena de parte de los padres de Ángela y unas cuantas frases de motivación. Ya en ese momento, la noche hizo su presencia, acompañado de un súbito apagón. Por suerte, el percance que hubo allí no pasó a mayores. Solo fui echado violentamente de la casa… por un mal entendido.

**-¡Aaah!** -gritó Ángela- **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Un apagón, ni más ni menos. **–respondí- **Maldita sea, ¡no puedo ver nada!**

**-Yo tampoco…**

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad, me tropecé con algo y caí encima de ese "algo".

**-¡Au!**

**-…**

**-¿Sobre qué me caí?**

**-Rómulo…** -escuché la voz de Ángela.

**-¿Dónde estás, Ángela?**

**-¡Estás encima de mí, idiota!**

**-¿Qué?**

Segundos después escuché la voz del… hermano mayor de Ángela.

**-¿Alguien aquí está bien?-** preguntó.

Estaba congelado y nervioso. No podía moverme. Y para colmo **las luces se encendieron repentinamente**. En otras palabras, yo iba a terminar con una merecida golpiza.

**-¿Pero qué carajo…? ¡Ángela y Rómulo…! **

Miraba segundo a segundo cómo su hermano estaba cerrando los puños, listos para usarme como saco de arena. Al voltear a mirar a Ángela, noté que estaba con la blusa casi abierta debido a la caída.

**-¡Oh! Ahora… ¿quién podrá ayudarme?**

* * *

Lo siento, Rómulo, pero el Chapulín Colorado no está disponible. Sin embargo, puedo llamar a una cantante, que te ayudará con una canción…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡BASTARDO HIJO DE P…!**

* * *

(Inserte madriza aquí)

_Con el apagón, ¿Qué cosas suceden...?_

_¿Qué cosas suceden… con el apagón?_

(Fin de escena de relleno)

* * *

En fin, esas fueron las opiniones de mis amigos acerca de Blanca. Y la verdad, me parece increíble que esté yo en Equestria ¡en la verdadera Equestria! No quepo en mí de gozo y de asombro hasta ahora. Hay veces en que desearía hacer más cosas en el reino, como viajar a Appaloosa, a Manehattan o tal vez hacer una visita al Imperio de Cristal. Pero en parte me siento como que no encajo aquí, y eso se percibe muy bien.

No olviden que destruí el castillo de Twilight, vomité encima de ella, humillé sin intención a la princesa Luna y le di una patada a Rainbow Dash mientras hacía su trabajo por casualidad…

Y hay veces en que me hacen problemas a mí, como privarme de mi libre expresión, los constantes acosos de Lyra y los líos en que me metí al "pasarla bien" con los Wonderbolts.

Tal vez el destino quiere jugar sucio conmigo. Si eso es lo que quiere, yo también jugaré sucio con él. He dicho.

Ya terminada mi meditación, me levanté y me acordé de un tema de interés.

**-¿Será cierto que los medios de comunicación están conspirando contra mí? Tengo que averiguarlo… ¡Scarlet! **

La puerta de abrió rápidamente. La pegaso se apareció ante mí.

**-¿Qué desea, señor Dreamer?** -preguntó.

**-Qué veloz… ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir un periódico aquí?**

**-Se consiguen en las afueras de Canterlot. Si quiere, podría traer uno para usted.**

**-B-Bien. No hay problema, pero… no tengo dinero…**

**-La princesa Celestia está asumiendo los gastos que usted hace en la ciudad. No es necesario que usted contribuya con los fondos que posee.**

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Celestia me está manteniendo a cambio de que yo calle sobre mi verdadera identidad? No me parece un intercambio justo del todo. Mierda… ¿Por qué rayos estoy dependiendo de alguien dondequiera que esté? Volveré a repetirlo: ¡Mi independencia pide su "independencia"!

**-De acuerdo… De ser así, entonces bien por mí. -**contesté.

**-Enseguida iré a por el periódico. Con permiso…**

Scarlet se retiró de la torre. Yo, por mi parte, me estaba quejando por obvias razones.

**-Cada vez me estás dando más motivos para largarme de aquí, princesa Celestia…**

* * *

**[Tema de cierre (ending): Kaiser Chiefs - Try your best.]**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ah, por cierto...**

**Me han preguntado si Blanca también va a estar en Equestria. Yo, con mucho gusto les responderé que SÍ, y no solo eso: Vendrá un puñado más de humanos en el reino, UN ASTUTO CLOPPER y un "vecino lejano del tercer tipo".**

**No se pierdan el capítulo que viene, titulado: "_Un Coloso Bíblico". _¡Esperen por su llegada!**

**PD: Agradezco en gran parte a mis seguidores (Zero Lynx, El Maestro Del Destino21, y otros más) y a los autores veteranos (Rikimlp, damian175) por motivarme a seguir escribiendo con sus buenas críticas. Y un saludo especial al autor brasileño "double bullet shotgun" que fue mi fuente de inspiración principal para este fic. !Hasta pronto!**


	13. Cosas perdidas

**? ? ?: Exildan...**

**Exildan: ...**

**? ? ?: Exildan, despierta.**

**Exildan: Zzz...**

**? ? ?: Las ideas están extraídas ya. ¡Debes despertar para publicarlas!**

**Exildan: ...**

**? ? ?: ¡EXILDAN!**

**Exildan: ¡Aaaaah! ¿Quién rayos me llamó por mi nombre? ¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Oscar?**

**Oscar: Al fin que se despierta… Tengo una mala noticia para ti: Obtuviste un nuevo record de retraso en la extracción. Esta vez duró más de dos meses.**

**Exildan: No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?**

**Oscar: Nuestro equipo y yo hemos descubierto que eres portador de una enfermedad de malos hábitos.**

**Exildan: ¿Qué tengo?**

**Oscar: Se te diagnosticó el "Síndrome de Yoshihiro Togashi".**

**Exildan: ¿Es en serio? Hmm... Esto sí es muy grave. ¡Florence!**

**Florence: Señor Exildan, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?**

**Exildan: Dame el reporte de acontecimientos sobre el transcurrir de mi inactividad en FanFiction.**

**Florence: Nada mal en los primeros días. Como siempre, recibiste reviews de tus lectores más resaltantes. Pasado el año nuevo, lamentablemente el fic quedó en el olvido.**

**Exildan: Diablos... ¿Algún otro detalle qué agregar?**

**Florence: El título que anteriormente anunció para este capítulo, que se titulaba "Un coloso bíblico" está siendo reemplazado por "Cosas perdidas", pues su idea de "convertir una comunidad web (Wikipedia) en un 'libro enorme' en Equestria" era un asunto de poco sentido y provocaría irregularidades en el fic. Por lo tanto, este título se ha eliminado.**

**Exildan: No hay problema. De hecho, me encanta cómo suena. Oscar, llama a Desireé. Avísale que estoy despierto.**

**Oscar: No es necesario. Ella ya está avisada. Y está aquí en este momento...**

**Desireé: Exildan, ¿Por qué has demorado bastante esta vez? ¿Acaso estuviste más interesado en llorar por un amor no correspondido? Se ve que Rómulo es mucho más hombre que tú.**

**Exildan: ¡Cállate! ¡De asuntos personales no se habla aquí! Ahora ve a tu puesto; vamos a continuar con lo de siempre. Cuando te dé la señal, activas el micrófono, ¿está claro?**

**Desireé: ¿Y quién eres tú para ordenarme a gritos?**

**Exildan: Está bien, discúlpame, Desireé. ¿Podrías ir a tu puesto y ayudarme a dar el mensaje de hoy a mis lectores, por favor?**

**Desirée: Lo siento, pero no me da la gana encender el micrófono.**

**Exildan: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a...?**

**Desireé: Tal vez lo haría si hicieras regresar a mi "hermanito" de una vez por todas.**

**? ? ?: ¿Para qué, eh? ¿Piensas acaso continuar con tu papel de depravada?**

**Oscar: ¡Winnie…!**

**Desireé: Mi hermanito es mi hermanito, Winnie. Si quiero jugar con él, nadie me lo impedirá. **

**Winnie: Tranquilícese, Exildan. No se moleste en satisfacer los caprichos de Desireé; yo mismo me encargaré de ella. Además, ya me tomé la libertad de encender el micrófono para usted.**

**Exildan: Ah, qué bueno... ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuándo acabas de encender el micrófono, Winnie?**

**Winnie: De hecho lo encendí cuando Oscar trataba de despertarte.**

**Exildan: ...**

**Oscar: Esto no le va a agradar a Exildan...**

**Exildan: ¡NOOOO! ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER? ¡MIS LECTORES LO HAN LEÍDO TODO! ¡ACABAS DE COMETER UN GRAVE ERROR, WINNIE!**

**Winnie: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No sabía que esto iba a pasar en serio!**

**Florence: Exildan, no se altere, por favor…**

**Exildan: ¿Cómo crees que pueda calmarme? ¿Qué pensarán los lectores de mí…? **

**Florence: Disimule. Si el micrófono sigue encendido hasta ahora, eso quiere decir... que todavía estamos grabando.**

**Exildan: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...!**

* * *

**Bien, ya basta de tonterías. He tenido una gran cantidad de contratiempos mientras hacía este capítulo. Les voy a contar dos de ellos: **

**+Me llegó una nueva inspiración (Es decir, un nuevo fic para escribir y ahora mismo me estoy maquinando un trailer.)**

**+Estoy preparando mi perfil de FanFiction y estará listo en algún día... de Marzo... (No se decepcionarán.) **

**Como siempre, trato de hacer lo posible para mantener la ortografía en buena calidad y el mayor sentido posible. Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡Que empiece el capítulo!**

* * *

_**Cosas perdidas**_

* * *

Esperé una irrisoria cantidad de minutos hasta que llegara Scarlet. Esta regresó, con el periódico en una alforja, y sin signos de haber gastado energía en el trayecto.

**-Señor Dreamer, aquí tiene el periódico, tal como me lo ordenó.**

Quedé asombrado por haber cumplido rápidamente con su obligación. Estaba claro que ella no merecía laborar como una simple sirvienta.

**-¡Qué veloz eres, Scarlet! Creo que te va mejor ser Wonderbolt en vez de trabajar de sirvienta.**

Al decir eso, Scarlet Joy se sonrojó. Trató de hacerse los oídos sordos y evadió el cumplido. Mientras tanto, yo retiré el periódico y lo coloqué en una mesa.

**-¿P-puedo... retirarme?** -preguntó, tartamudeando.

**-Eres libre de hacerlo, Scarlet. Puedes ir tranquila.**

**-De ser así, entonces... Con permiso.**

Se retiró, sin poder ocultar el inmenso rubor en su rostro.

**-Creo que me excedí un poquito con lo de ser Wonderbolt... Da igual, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?**

…

…

…

…

**-¡Diablos, se me estaba olvidando! ¡El diario! Debo ver qué dice...**

La carátula del periódico era indispensable de ver. Para mi sorpresa, yo era la estrella que ocupaba esa zona del papel. Tenía como título:

_¿Héroe o bufón?_

_Wounded Dreamer, el príncipe más misterioso y controversial de Equestria, tuvo numerosos incidentes bizarros en esta última semana desde su llegada. ¿Se le podría considerar el peor príncipe jamás pensado del reino? ¿Por qué ningún poni supo de su existencia? ¿Acaso la princesa Celestia guarda secretos relacionados con la nobleza? Más información en la página 5._

Para colmo, agregaron unas cuantas imágenes mías en el que me encontraba haciendo las locuras más resaltantes de la semana, como:

\+ Asestar la patada de Leónidas a la Reina Chrysalis.

\+ Ser madreado por Rainbow Dash ante la mirada de todos los habitantes de Ponyville.

\+ Vomitar encima de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

\+ Ser detenido por Dash en la entrada de la Taberna Steelwing.

\+ Limpiar Sweet Apple Acres.

**-¿Qué mierda...? ¿Cómo consiguieron esas imágenes? Espera... ¿Existen las cámaras fotográficas aquí?**

* * *

¿Acaso no lo sabías? Bueno, comprendo que no eres brony y viste pocos episodios, así que no tengo por qué criticarte. Pero admitámoslo: Equestria ha conservado el toque caótico de Discord, por lo que podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Debe de ser una joda pero de las buenas... ¡Se supone que este reino debería tener una tecnología subdesarrollada! ¡Lauren! ¡Meghan! ¡Exijo una explicación!** -grité.

_Puedo tolerar el sintetimezclador de Vinyl Scratch y el aspecto contemporáneo de Manehattan, pero esto... ¡Esto...!_

**-¿Por qué, Celestia? ¿Acaso estás tratando de destruir mi dignidad? ¡No debo permitírmelo! ¡Arg...!**

Intenté arrugar el periódico, pero algo me impidió, más allá de que mis extremidades superiores no posean dedos sino pezuñas.

**-¿Pero qué hago...? No puedo perderme algo interesante en este periódico. Sería un estúpido también si arrugo parte del esfuerzo de Scarlet.**

Me tranquilicé y procedí a abrir el diario.

Al ahondar en las páginas, leí algunos títulos que sonaron para mí un tanto llamativos, como:

+La Enfermera Redheart y Zecora, la herbolaria declaran el por qué de su ida y futuro secuestro por Chrysalis.

\+ El príncipe Blueblood regresa disgustado a Canterlot después de una "sórdida" misión hacia Appleloosa.

\+ La reconstrucción del castillo de la princesa Twilight se prolongará hasta dentro de dos semanas.

\+ Vinyl Scratch consigue mayor popularidad en Equestria con sus nuevos discos.

\+ Daring Do publica un nuevo libro en relación a Wounded Dreamer, llamado "Indigno de ser príncipe".

Pero el que más me interesó de todos fue:

\+ Más objetos desconocidos y libros extraños aparecen misteriosamente en el reino sin explicación.

Al buscar más información de este título descubrí montones de sorpresas que ni me podía imaginar. Enciclopedias de historia universal, aparatos electrónicos y hasta armas de fuego se encontraban esparcidos en todo el reino.

Irónicamente, también se hallaron "_ciertos juguetes de cierta serie animada que son distribuidas por cierta marca conocida y que por increíble que parezca, no solo atrajo a su público objetivo, sino también a cierta legión de seguidores un poquito más mayores de lo que se podría creer_".

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¿En serio? ¿Juguetes de MLP en Equestria? ¿Aquí? Pfff... ¿Quién lo creería? Entonces... esto... me estoy confundiendo. ¿Es acaso este lugar... real? De ser así, ¿Cómo rayos descubrimos este reino, si se sabe que Equestria no es parte de la imaginación, sino una realidad absoluta extradimensional que acabo de comprobar ahora mismo? ¡Mierda, mi cabeza va a explotar!**

Me callé un par de segundos y olvidé ese asunto absurdo.

**-Cambiando de tema... Entonces ese umbral es el responsable de que lleguen estos objetos. Además si la influencia humana tuviera la posibilidad de corromper el reino, Celestia pondría toda la culpa sobre mí y me desterrarán de Canterlot. Debería yo poner una solución a todo esto. Un momento... ¡También hay armas de fuego aquí! ¡Debo avisarle a Celestia!**

Salí de la torre lo más rápido posible, y no me di cuenta de que tenía que bajar una... escalera.

**-¡Hey, hey, que me caigo! ¡Aaah...! ¡Arg! ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Mier...! ¡Au! ¡No!**

En fin, bajé de ahí como todo un campeón... de los fracasados.

**-¡Nngh! Me duele... ¡Ay!**

De pronto llegó... esa unicornio de fondo.

**-¡Dreamdead! **

**-Ay... ¿Eres tú, Scarlet?**

**-No soy Scarlet. Soy yo, Lyra.**

_¿Podría saberse cuándo vas a dejar de seguirme?_

**-Que no funda el pánico: Estoy bien. Me levantaré yo mismo...**

Me volví a desplomar. El dolor que sufrí al caer me impedía reponerme. Segundos después escuché un par de aleteos detrás de mí.

**-¡Señor Dreamer! ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-¿Scarlet?**

**-Sí, soy yo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?**

**-Me caí, eso es todo. **

Volví a levantarme, pero esta vez lentamente. Después de eso, puse rumbo hacia el castillo, no sin antes decir algo.

**-Lyra, está bien que trates de que tu sueño se cumpla y luches por ello, pero debes entender que todo ser vivo merece su espacio. **

Lyra asintió, pero no de una manera tan convincente.

**-¿A dónde va, Señor Dreamer?-**preguntó Scarlet.

**-Tengo que avisar algo a Celestia. ¿Sabe si está en el castillo?**

**-Sí está. No he notado que haya salido de ahí.**

_O sea, que no está segura..._

**-Gracias. Debo ir de inmediato.**

Sin embargo, verla a Lyra un poco triste me inquietaba. Así que me detuve y...

**-Lyra, ¿Cuándo estarás libre mañana?**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Pensaba en invitarte a salir un rato. ¿Qué dices?**

_Bien, este es el momento en que la unicornio se pone más roja que... el trasero de un mandril._

**-Esto… es un poco incómodo que me digas eso tan de…**

**-¡Oye, no pienses mal!** -grité- **No tuve tiempo para ti, así que desearía compensártelo con algo. Mira, mañana podremos planear hacia dónde vamos a salir. Me preguntarás lo que quieras, pero a cambio, te pediré que me dejes tranquilo por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?**

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Se la veía muy alegre.

* * *

Je... Dices que Celestia te está dando más motivos para irte del reino y luego invitas a Lyra a salir... ¿porque te da pena verla triste? *facepalm* ¿En qué mierda quedamos, entonces?

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Luego de eso me dirigí hacia el castillo. Como siempre, los guardias me dejaron pasar. Sin embargo, no fue así cuando quise entrar a la Sala del trono.

**-Señor Dreamer, no puede pasar a esta sala por ahora.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**-La princesa Celestia no está adentro. Está en sus aposentos.**

**-Entiendo... ¿Y dónde es eso?**

**-Yo que usted no la seguiría hasta su habitación real. Debe esperar a que regrese.**

**-¿En serio? ¡Esto es urgente! Debo verla.**

**-Lo sentimos, pero no. Tiene que esperar.**

**-Genial… ¿Pero pueden permitir a que yo de una vuelta por todo el castillo, verdad? **

**-En eso no hay ningún problema, Señor Dreamer.**

**-Gracias…**

En fin, la princesa no está disponible. Mejor rodeo el lugar y disfruto de la fantástica arquitectura poni... ¡Claro que no! ¡Debo saber dónde diablos queda su habitación!

Galopé por los largos pasillos del palacio. No puedo negar que su tamaño era mucho más colosal que lo que vi en la serie. Me impresionaba que esté construido sobre una montaña. Lo que me llamó la atención de la estructura eran los vitrales históricos. Y al parecer, un pegaso naranja estaba jugando con esas imágenes y presumiendo en ser el héroe de Equestria.

Eso no lo había visto de ti, Flash Sentry...

**-¡Oye!**

**-¡Aaaah! ¿Pero qué dem...? ¡Dreamdead!**

Tengo una prueba más de que no puedes hacer pareja con Twilight… pero con Sushi sí. Se nota que eres un pobre diablo nacido sin estrella, maldecido con sal y con un chino detrás... Todo eso al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Irónico saber que eso mismo pienso de ti.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Flash, baja tus expectativas y pon las patas en el suelo que necesito tu ayuda, de inmediato.**

**-Bien...**

Flash Sentry descendió rápidamente frente a mí.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** -preguntó.

**-¿Sabes dónde está la habitación de la princesa Celestia?**

**-¡Eh, conmigo no cuentes! Recién soy parte de la guardia real y todavía no conozco casi nada del castillo ¡Maldición, es un laberinto! Para ser sincero, no sé ni dónde diablos está el baño.**

**-Entonces no me sirves. Adiós.**

**-¡Espera!** -me detuvo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya te acuerdas?**

**-No, es que... quería pedirte un favor.**

**-¿Ahora qué quieres? **

**-Es sobre Sunset Shimmer.**

**-Flash, has elegido el momento menos apropiado para que te ayude con eso. Estaré ocupado hoy y mañana. Además debes arreglártelas por ti mismo. ¡Es tu maldita pareja! Lo de tu romance con Sushi no me debería importar.**

**-Te lo ruego: ¡Quiero que me ayudes!**

**-No seas terco y deja de insistir. Sabes bien que no es mi problema.**

**-Por favor…**

_Primero Lyra y ahora este cobarde… ¿Qué tienen los ponis en mi contra? Espera… ¡Ajá! Tengo una idea…_

**-Tal vez… podría… en algún día de estos…**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí. Creo que no tendré nada que hacer pasado mañana, así que…**

_De seguro no volverás a verme dentro de dos días, amigo. Ya en ese momento estaré tranquilo viviendo mi preciosa vida en la Tierra._

**-¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que podría contar contigo.**

**-No puedo creer que seas tan…**

De pronto, la princesa Celestia se apareció súbitamente, dándome un susto de película.

**-Con que soy injusta contigo... Vaya pena que das, Dreamer. **

**-¡Aaah! ¡P-princesa...!**

Flash huyó del lugar. Me dejó sin decir nada.

**-¡Flash! Cobarde de mierda...**

Volví la mirada hacia la princesa.

**-¿No sabías que revelar tu identidad puede poner en riesgo al reino? Por esa misma razón te hacemos callar.**

**-¿La princesa Luna te lo dijo todo, cierto?-**pregunté.

**-Somos hermanas. No debemos ocultarnos cosas. **

**-¿Pero ocultan las cosas de los demás? Qué ironía la tuya...**

**-Es necesario hacerlo.**

**-¿Hasta cuándo, princesa? ¡Soy un humano, no un poni! ¿Cómo crees tú que me siento al no tener manos ni pies? ¿Contento? ¿Dando saltitos como Pinkie Pie?**\- volví a preguntar, imitando los saltos de la yegua rosa.

**-Debes acostumbrarte. Es la única solución para tu problema.**

**-La única solución es regresar a mi hogar sano y salvo, ¡pero ya!**

**-Haría lo que pueda para cumplir ese deseo tuyo. Además, me siento obligada a ayudarte tras ofrecerte a batallar contra la Reina Chrysalis.**

**-Hubiese deseado que un brony ocupara mi lugar... Así las cosas serían más fáciles para Equestria.-**murmuré.

**-¿Brony? ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Olvídalo. No entenderás nada...**

Al decir eso, la princesa me miró muy directamente, demostrando mucha curiosidad.

**-¡Diablos, casi me olvido! Celestia, debes saber algo muy importante. Es sobre los artefactos extraños que están apareciendo por todo el reino.**

**-Lo sé, Dreamer. Hace poco me han informado de eso. No hay ningún peligro presente según los testimonios personales que recogimos.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Que no hay peligro? ¡Se equivocan! Si dejamos las cosas como están, entonces Equestria puede estar en problemas.**

**-No te entiendo.**

**-Esos artefactos son humanos y conozco muy bien cuáles son peligrosos y cuáles no. Y créame que las armas allá... son muy letales.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Usan armas allá?**

**-Palabra, princesa.**

_Por no decir que nosotros, los humanos, somos los responsables de acabar con el sufrimiento de miles de equinos cuando éstos ya no son útiles para la montura._

**-Somos taaaan crueles...- **dije, en voz baja.

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-Eh, nada.**

Repentinamente, un pegaso llegó rápido hacia nosotros, asustado y con un mensaje que traía en su hocico, destinado a la princesa. Al detenerse frente a nosotros, soltó el papel y nos habló de manera desesperada.

**-¡Princesa, se han hallado reportes de decenas de ponis heridos en varias zonas del reino! ¡Tememos lo peor!**

**-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Necesito información sobre eso.**

**-Tal vez esté en esa carta que está en el suelo.-**señalé.

La alicornio levantó el mensaje y leyó en voz alta el contenido.

_Estimada princesa Celestia:_

_Hemos descubierto un elemento riesgoso en Equestria que está poniendo en alerta a toda la población poni. En pocas horas, casi un centenar de equinos resultaron heridos al manipular extraños artefactos metálicos con una curiosa forma de "L". Se dice que estos objetos desprendieron de un agujero algo ruidoso que provocó heridas muy intensas a muchos ponis, tras ser perforados por un tipo muy raro de proyectil. Los médicos, alarmados por este hecho, confirmaron que estos accidentes pudieron ser mucho más fatales._

_Pedimos que se encargue de este asunto lo más pronto posible, ya que pueden existir más artefactos como estos dispersos por todo el reino._

_Bronze Ribbon, Jefe de la Mensajería Real de Canterlot._

Al terminar de leer la carta, el rostro de Celestia cambió de expresión. Tras segundos de silencio, el mensajero se retiró.

**-Princesa, déjeme ayudarle. **-dije- **Usted no sabe cómo es la naturaleza humana, pero para eso estoy yo.**

**-Dreamer... Este es mi reino. Yo soy la que debe preocuparse por este asunto.**

**-No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero tu terquedad podría llegar a costar la vida de todos esos ponis heridos. Insisto, princesa Celestia.**

**-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? -**preguntó.

**-Bueno, en primer lugar es porque no deseo que me echen la culpa para después, y en segundo lugar, porque prefiero salir de aquí sin haber causado problemas en tu reino.**

_Creo que la convencí._

**-Bien. Si quieres involucrarte voluntariamente en esto, no te detendré. **

_Perfecto..._

**-¡Así se habla, Su Alteza! Entonces, me vendría bien investigar en Ponyville, si me lo permite.**

**-Sería una muy buena idea.**

**-Con su permiso, entonces. Cuando regrese le informaré cuantos casos han ocurrido en el pueblo.**

Minutos después salí del castillo, donde Scarlet Joy me esperaba con una caja.

**-Señor Dreamer, me he enterado que se va a retirar de Canterlot. Si desea que el pueblo no se percate de su presencia, debe usar esto.-**dijo, señalando dicha caja.

**-Veamos…**

Esa caja contenía una capucha enorme que podía cubrirme casi todo. Era excelente para pasear por Ponyville tranquilo.

**-Está perfecto, Scarlet. Gracias.**

**-En fin, mi labor ha terminado. Esperaré su regreso en la torre.**

**-Bien. ¡Adiós!**

Emprendí vuelo hacia Ponyville poco después. Por suerte, nadie notó quién era yo; ni siquiera la multitud se molestó en mirarme. Ya allí, empecé por dirigirme al ayuntamiento, pero en el camino, tres potrillas me llamaron mucho la atención.

**-Miren quiénes están aquí… ¡Las Cutie Mark Cruzaders en persona! Tal vez ellas me pueden ayudar en esto…**

* * *

¿Estás loco? ¿Es joda o qué? Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas o nos condenarás a todos.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Ellas todavía no están preparadas para tratar con objetos peligrosos.**

*¡Boink, boink, boink…!*

_Estoy escuchando saltitos muy ruidosos… No puede ser… Si Pinkie Pie me ve otra vez, estaré perdido._

**-"****_Seis pastelillos conmigo van, y al estómago de un poni éstos se irán_****…"**

Di media vuelta y avancé, pero sorpresivamente la yegua rosa estaba detrás de mí y estábamos a pocos milisegundos de…

*¡Crash!*

**-¡Au!**

**-¡Ay…!**

Ambos caímos al suelo. Yo, me levanté rápidamente y me alejé de ella lo más pronto posible.

**-¡Me largo a la biblioteca! ¡Twilight Sparkle es la única que me puede ayudar!**

* * *

Quince minutos después de recorrer todo el pueblo...

* * *

**-*jadeando* Al fin, ya llegué… Debo… entrar a… **

**-****_"Seis pastelillos conmigo van…"_** \- Cantó alguien detrás de mí.

**-¿Eh? **

Ese alguien colisionó conmigo y caímos violentamente al suelo.

* * *

¿Destino? ¿Mala suerte? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Propósito? Da igual, Rómulo. Tarde o temprano una Pinkie Pie va a chocar contigo.

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡No! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Ahora tengo que regresar a prepararlos otra vez!**

**-No puede ser cierto… Mejor me voy de aquí…**

**-¡Oye tú!** -me detuvo- **¿Se puede saber qué tienes conmigo? Ya van dos veces que arruinas los pastelillos especiales que preparé para mis amigas. ¡Discúlpate! Grrr…**

De pronto llegó Rainbow Dash, tratando de apresurar a Pinkie.

**-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Pinkie? ¡Queremos llegar todas a un acuerdo ya!**

**-Dash, ese poni encubierto me hizo tirar los pastelillos que prepare para ustedes… ¡Dos veces!**

**-¿Qué?**

Ambas me miraron. Estaba muy incómodo como para explicar esos dos incidentes. Las ignoré y avancé a la biblioteca para tocar la puerta.

**-Esto… *toc, toc, toc* ¡Princesa Twilight! ¡Tengo un mensaje muy urgente que darle!**

**-¡No nos ignores!** –exclamó Pinkie.

**-¡Su Alteza, mi vida depende de ello! ¡Abra la puerta ya! **–volví a gritar.

**-¡Spike, abre la puerta!-** se escuchó desde adentro la voz de la princesa.

**-¡Ya voy, ya voy!**

Dash no soportó más y me amenazó duramente:

**-¡Oye, o vienes a arreglar tu problema con Pinkie ahora mismo o yo misma lo solucionaré a la fuerza!**

**-¡Vamos, ábrete, ábrete...!**

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Spike se puso frente a mí, con un rostro de extrañeza.

**-¿Quién está tan apurado, eh?**

**-¡Se acabó! ¡Prepárate para una paliza, extraño!**

Al mirar detrás de mí, me asusté al ver que Dash estaba volando rápidamente hacia mí para golpearme. Por suerte, me aparté a un lado, haciendo que la pegaso se lleve al dragón en mi lugar.

Segundos después se escucharon los majestuosos sonidos del caos en el interior de la biblioteca. Las yeguas, junto con el pequeño Spike, terminaron sepultados entre el montón de libros.

_Esto me hace tan familiar…_

* * *

Así es, Rómulo. Un desastre similar lo viste en la serie. Pero Pinkie aún sigue en pie. Prepare your anus…

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Me quité la capucha y entré al edificio.

**-¿Princesa Twilight? **

De la nada, la princesa se asomó de entre el túmulo de libros, adolorida.

**-Ay... ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? **

La pegaso apareció después, con su cabeza tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

**-¡Ya verás, maldito...!**

Y se desplomó. Pinkie entró rápidamente a la biblioteca, seguido de una intensa sonrisa.

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Han creado una piscina de libros! De acuerdo, ¡allá voy!**

Al mismo tiempo, del montón salió Applejack, desconcertada por el inesperado desastre.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esos libros cayeron? ¿Eh?**

**-¡Yuuuuuju!**

**-¡Pinkie, no!**

Pinkie Pie saltó muy alto y cayó encima de su amiga naranja, que la hizo volver a enterrar. Las únicas que salieron ilesas fueron Rarity y Fluttershy. Ésta última me vio y quiso curiosear por mi presencia.

**-¿Dreamdead? ¿Eras tú el que tocó la puerta?**

**-Sí, así es. Quería un poco de ayuda. Equestria está en un pequeño problema.**

**-¿Equestria? ¿Ahora qué has hecho? -**Gritó Twilight.

**-¡No hice nada! ¡El umbral del que habíamos hablado antes es el culpable!-**respondí.

**-¿Te refieres a aquel portal que trae objetos de otras dimensiones?**

**-¿Qué más podría ser? Hace poco informaron a Celestia que casi un centenar de ponis resultaron heridos por armas de fuego.**

**-¿Armas? -**preguntaron las Mane 6, asustadas.

**-Sí, armas.**

**-Como Equestria prohibió el uso de armas hace milenios, supongo que esas son armas que llegan de tu dimensión. **

**-No hace falta que lo afirme.-**respondí.

**-Genial... Primero Trixie y luego esto... ¿Por qué siempre interrumpen mis días libres con mis mejores amigas?-** se preguntó la princesa.

**-Calma. Tus mejores amigas pueden ayudar.**

* * *

Buena idea, Rómulo. Las Mane 6 juntas pueden ayudarte sin fallar, bueno, excepto Pinkie.

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

De pronto escuchamos un sonido seco y ruidoso cerca. Ya me imaginaba de qué se trataba.

**-¿Qué fue eso?** -preguntó Rarity, aterrada.

**-Oh no... ¿De dónde vino ese sonido?**

**-Salgamos a ver... No podemos quedarnos aquí sin saberlo.-**dijo Twilight.

Salimos de la biblioteca y empezamos a buscar todos juntos.

Temía lo peor. Y como Ponyville estaba habitada por tres potrillas escandalosas, me preocupaba aún más.

_Si las Cutie Mark Cruzaders fueron las que realizaron ese disparo, no quedará remedio que aceptar que el pueblo se irá directo al carajo, y esto no va a terminar en algo gracioso si las Mane Six y yo no hacemos algo a tiempo._

**-Debemos buscar de dónde vino ese ruido. Tenemos que esperar otro sonido igual**.**-**dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-¡Para nada!** -exclamé- **Si no actuamos a tiempo, entonces...**

De nuevo otro disparo se escuchó, y esta vez sonó mas fuerte.

**-¡Creo que viene de arriba!-**gritó Applejack, señalando el cielo.

**-¿Arriba? No puede ser... ¡Imposible!**

**-Iré yo-** dijo Dash, decidida.

**-¡Yo también!-** exclamé.

Al llegar a las nubes, vi la desgracia en su máxima expresión. Estaba con un poderoso revólver…

_Mierda, sálvense quien pueda._

**-¿Ella? ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡Esto es peor de lo que imaginé!-**grité.

* * *

Estás en lo cierto, amigo. Alguien peor que las Cutie Mark Cruzaders está portando el arma. Debes detenerla ahora mismo o… tendrás que dar la despedida a tu vida.

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Dash se acercó cautelosamente hacia la pegaso mientras ella la miraba de una manera muy extraña.

**-Por lo que más quieras, Derpy… Suelta esa… c-cosa que es muy p-peligrosa…-**tartamudeó Dash.

**-¿Eh? ¿Esto?-**preguntó Derpy, mirando el arma.

**-¡Dash, quítasela, ahora!**

**-¡Ya voy!**

La pegaso se acercó rápidamente, pero un disparo la hizo retroceder. Un sudor gélido me invadió por completo.

**-¿Rainbow Dash? ¿E-estás bien?**

**-…**

_Diablos. Esto salió mal…_

**-¡Dash!**

**-¿Qué dijiste?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-No puedo oírte. ¡Habla más alto!- **gritó.

**-Casi me matas del susto... Solo te asordó el disparo. **

**-¡Derpy, suelta eso ya!-** volvió a gritar.

En ese momento apareció Fluttershy, acompañada de un par de aves.

**-¿Preparados? Bien, quítenle esa cosa a Derpy, pero tengan cuidado.**

Las aves obedecieron y con mucha precaución se acercaron a la pegaso gris.

**-¡Dash, distráela!-**exclamé.

**-¿Qué está pasando, Dash?** -preguntó Derpy.

**-Ehm... ¿Podrías, eh...? Diablos, se me olvidó…**

**-¿Se te olvidó?**

_Bien, lo está logrando..._

**-¡Ah, sí! Quería que... ¿Qué quería?**

**-Así... háganlo lentamente**...- murmuró Fluttershy, dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos voladores.

**-Solo un poco más... – **dije, nervioso.

**-¡Ya me acuerdo! Derpy, ¿Podrías quedarte inmóvil, por favor? **

**-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?**

La pegaso gris obedeció, y finalmente las aves le quitaron el arma. Derpy, por su parte, se quedó como una estatua en la nube.

* * *

Felicidades, Rómulo Velásquez. Esto ha sido un gran avance para el futuro de las habilidades de disuasión profesional en la historia rutinaria de Equestria. ¡Aplausos para todos!

(Sonido de grillo)

Ok, no…

Atte: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_Y una vez más hemos vuelto a salvar Ponyville de un arma muy peligrosa… ¿Pero a quién diablos le engaño? Ese revólver pudo matar a un par de ponis y nada más. A nadie en el reino le interesa que un poni de fondo ya haya dicho adiós a su vida, ¿o sí?_

_Pero si la víctima hubiese sido alguna de las seis yeguas protagonistas… Tal vez toda la armonía existente… se iría a la mierda, literalmente hablando._

En fin, ya dejémonos de discursos y vayamos al grano de una vez por todas. Dashie, Flutters y yo bajamos ilesos del cielo. Las aves que acompañaron a la pegaso color mantequilla dejaron el arma en el suelo y huyeron hacia quién sabe dónde.

**-¿Esa cosa es un arma de fuego?** –preguntó Twili.

**-Claro que sí, Twi. Esa cosa escupió fuego mientras hacia ese horrible sonido.** –respondió la pegaso arcoíris.

**-Déjenme ver el arma** –intervino Rarity.

**-Aguanta esos cascos, Rarity. Esa cosa nadie la debe tocar.**-la detuvo Applejack- **Alguien podría salir herido.**

**-No lo creo…** -interrumpí.

**-¿Qué?-**preguntaron todas.

Me acerqué al revólver lo más que pude y al analizarlo descubrí que en efecto, el arma ya no tenía más municiones.

**-El arma no está cargada. Ahora es solo un trozo de metal inservible.**

**-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú viste cómo Derpy hizo eso! ¡No te acerques tanto!**

**-Tranquila, Rainbow Dash. Te aseguro que ya no hay peligro manipulando eso.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes cuándo está cargada y cuándo no?-**preguntó Applejack.

_¿Me quieres hacer perder el tiempo, Jackie?_

**-Ehm… es un poco complicado de explicar, Applejack… así que no puedo responderlo como quisieras ser respondida.**

**-Pero si lo respondes ella puede ordenar lo que tú has respondido, ¿o no?** –preguntó Pinkie.

**-¡Claro que no! Si yo le respondo de una manera desordenada, ella puede desordenar más mi respuesta de lo desordenada que está.**

Twilight quiso interrumpirnos a través de gestos, pero era inútil.

**-Si se vuelve más desordenada, entonces nosotras ordenaremos lo que vas a responder ya que lo que responderás estará muy desordenado.**

**-En otras palabras, ¿si yo le respondo desordenadamente y ella desordena mucho más lo que voy a responder, estarán dispuestas todas ustedes a ordenar lo desordenado que ella va a responder?-**pregunté.

**-Siempre y cuando no desordenemos más lo desordenado que estuviese su respuesta.**

* * *

Rómulo, parece que lo que Pinkie responde está más desordenado que tu posible respuesta, pero si continúas respondiendo, lo único que se va a desordenar es TU CEREBRO. ¡Así que deja de responder y ordena lo desordenado de una buena vez!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Dreamer, detén esto ya! ¡Es una orden!** –gritó la princesa.

**-¿Qué, vas a ordenar lo que hemos desordenado?**

**-¡No!**

_Qué genio que tienes…_

**-Bien, basta de juegos. Tenemos que salvar Ponyville de una… ¿masacre? Bah, como sea. Nosotros siete no podemos hacerlo todo. Necesitamos más apoyo.**

**-En eso puedes contar conmigo**\- dijo Twilight- **Puedo anunciar el caso en el ayuntamiento. Seguro que la alcaldesa aceptará en colaborar con nosotros.**

**-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido…?**

**-Y yo puedo llamar a toda mi familia.**-intervino Applejack-** Después de todo, los Apple podemos trabajar mejor en equipo.**

**-Buena idea. En fin, ¿alguien quiere apostar más? –**volví a preguntar.

**-Esto… Yo también podría ayudar… junto con algunos amigos…-**murmuró Fluttershy.

**-Los animales, ¿eh? Perfecto; te lo dejo todo en tus cascos, Fluttershy. Llama a los que puedas. ¿Otra contribución?**

**-…**

Nadie más respondió. Rarity, Dash y Pinkie no tenían idea de cómo ayudar.

**-Como quieran. Primero es lo primero: Dividirnos, como lo hicimos antes.**

* * *

¿Otra vez? Rómulo, no está bien que separes a las protagonistas. Deben ir todos juntos… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Deben ir todos "revueltos"!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Yo iré con Twilight al ayuntamiento. Applejack tendrá que llamar a toda su familia, y Fluttershy… tiene que ir al bosque Everfree… A propósito, Fluttershy, ¿Tienes seguro de vida?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Q-quiero decir… ¿Estarás bien allá? El bosque ahora es más peligroso…**

**-¡Es cierto!-** exclamó Dash- **Discord está allá y está libre.**

**-No hay problema. Puedo arreglármelas yo sola.**

-**¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Discord ya ha cambiado. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Él puede hasta violarte!**

* * *

¿_"Fluttercord"_? ¿Dónde?

P.D.: Creo que ya la asustaste. Bien hecho, perdedor.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

-**No le hables a Fluttershy de una forma tan directa.** –gruñó Twilight.

-**Eh… Solo es una suposición. No tomes esto tan enserio, Twilight. Pero en serio, apuesto a que el Draconequus es capaz de violarla.**

**-¡Dreamdead!**

**-¡Ya, está bien! Me callo. Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir al ayuntamiento ya, Twilight.**

**-Dreamdead, he oído que muchos ponis te tratan como un príncipe. ¿No crees que pueda ser un poco vergonzoso exponerte ante el público con ese estatus?** –preguntó Rarity.

* * *

Rarity tiene mucha razón, Romulo. Sabes bien que Ponyville demostró ser jodidamente jodida. Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste esa capucha?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿¡Pues qué carajos quieres que haga!? Aquí hay tres princesas que me impiden negar ser un príncipe. Twilight, esto me irrita y lo sabes.**

**-No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso. Eso quiso Celestia.**

_¡A la mierda con la princesa Celestia! ¡Ella no merece quitarme mi identidad! ¡No lo merece!_

_Coro: ¡Noooooo!_

**-Je... Por suerte falta poco para que me vaya de aquí... Como sea; volviendo al tema, Rarity, estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Debo mostrarme invisible ante el público para no provocar un escándalo. Tú también deberías ocultarte, Twilight Sparkle, ¿verdad?**

Al voltear la mirada hacia ella, me di con la sorpresa de que...

**-Ya estoy lista, Dreamer. Faltas tú.-** respondió la princesa, que de la nada se colocó una toga con la que se cubrió toda, desde la cola hasta la corona.

_¡Qué rápido…!_

**-Voy a por mí capucha. Ya vuelvo.**

Regresé de golpe a la biblioteca y retiré mi manto sin problemas, pero al salir de allí...

**-¡AAAH! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!** –grité, desesperado.

**-¡P-por Celestia! ¡Estás envuelto en llamas!**

**-¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Fluttershy, trae un poco de agua, ahora!**

* * *

Un par de segundos después…

* * *

*Splash!*

Terminé en el suelo, echando humo.

**-¿Qué te pasó?** –preguntó Dash.

**-Ese jodido dragón me tomó por sorpresa…**

**-¡Spike!**

Éste salió del edificio, y todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él.

**-¿Qué? ¡Me cae mal; es su culpa!**

**-¡Spike, ya basta!-** exclamó Twilight- **Sé que sientes rencor hacia Dreamdead, pero ahora es buen momento para que limen asperezas. Discúlpate.**

**-Por favor… Yo no haría eso.-**respondió.

**-¿Buen momento? ¿BUEN MOMENTO? ¡Ese imbécil me acaba de quemar!**

Me levanté y me acerqué hacia el personaje escamoso.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**preguntó Applejack.

**-Ya basta de bromitas. ¡Juro que voy a darle su merecido a este hijo de pu…!**

Justo cuando iba a terminar de gritar, un destello rojo en el cielo me detuvo, seguido de un silbido. Todos miramos como la luz desapareció poco a poco.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó Fluttershy.

**-Parecen fuegos artificiales.** –respondió Dash, dudosa.

**-¡Tal vez sea una celebración en Ponyville!-** exclamó Pinkie- **¡Tenemos que ir!**

**-Se equivocan todas ustedes.** -interrumpí- **Es una bengala.**

**-¿Bengala?**

**-Es una señalización que indica que alguien está en peligro o está perdido o algo así… No pregunten, no se mucho de esas cosas.**

**-Dreamer, tenemos que averiguar de dónde vino eso; ya no tenemos que perder tiempo. **-dijo Twilight-** Tú, Rarity, Dash y Pinkie irán conmigo al ayuntamiento. Applejack, Fluttershy, ya saben qué hacer.**

Ambas asintieron y se retiraron.

**-¡Arg! Te salvaste, Spike…**

**-Spike también irá con nosotros.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No inventes, Twili! ¡Él no irá!**

**-No querrás que convierta en cenizas la capucha que llevas puesta… ¿o sí?**

¿Por qué a mí…?

**-Pero…**

**-¡No discutas y vámonos!**

**-Está bien… *snif***

La noche cayó, y nosotros llegamos sin ningún contratiempo (Pero igual, la presencia de Spike me fastidiaba). La alcaldesa de Ponyville todavía estaba allí, por suerte.

Logramos hablar con ella y tratamos asuntos que me aburrían al máximo, como cosas de la nobleza poni, o alguna que otra novedad sobre la Princesa Celestia y otras cagadas que no venían al caso, así que le pedí a Twilight salir un rato.

Y ahí fue donde, a unos metros de mí, divisé a tres potrillas llevando una caja.

**-Así que teníamos que apretar esa cosa… ¿Qué tal si probamos con las demás, Scootaloo?**

**-Sí, tal vez dispare más luces rojas, ¡o de otros colores!**

**-¡Haremos un enorme espectáculo en el cielo!**

**-Y como es de noche, ¡todo Ponyville lo verá!**

**-¿Crees, Applebloom, que Canterlot también pueda verlo?**

**-Seguro que sí. ¡Vamos a intentarlo!**

**-¡El último en llegar se quedará mirando!**

**-¡Espérenme!**

* * *

Rómulo, no quiero alarmarte, ¡pero el destino de Ponyville depende de ti! ¡Si no haces algo ahora, este pueblo estará hecho mierda por culpa de esas tres!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No… ¡No! ¡Tengo que detenerlas! ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!**

Las seguí lo más rápido que pude, pero por increíble que parezca, las Cutie Mark Cruzaders me ganaban en velocidad. Una desventaja más de ser un poni. Pese a eso no las perdí de vista.

Se detuvieron en el patio de la escuela de Ponyville, donde descubrí un enorme montículo de cosas que provenían de mi dimensión, entre ellas, un arsenal de rifles, granadas, ametralladoras y otras armas de distintos calibres. Por otro lado, había libros, audífonos, teléfonos celulares, reproductores de música y otras cosas menos ofensivas.

**-La madre que me parió… ¿Cómo consiguieron tantas cosas?** -me pregunté.

**-¿Preparada, Scootaloo? Has llegado primera, así que nos harás los honores de iluminar el cielo.**

**-No me digas… ¿Tienes miedo?**

**-¡Claro que no!-** respondió la pegaso.

**-Sweetie Belle, prometimos que nunca más le diremos "gallina" a Scootaloo. Por favor, no sigas con esas preguntas.**

**-Solo la estaba alentando. No tenía intención de decirle eso.**

* * *

Oye, no te quedes ahí escuchando y quítales las armas de una vez. Pero eso sí, debes entrar en son de paz o la fregarás toda, en serio. Primero piensa en un buen plan y luego vas a actuar, así de simple.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D.: Tienes tiempo para pensarlo; hay dos potrillas cerca que te ayudarán a aguarles la fiesta. Y sí, son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

* * *

**-Veo, veo…**

**-¿Qué ves?**

**-Veo a tres "costados en blanco" continuando su papel de recolectoras de basura…**

**-Oooh, ¡qué horrible!**

Ambas terminaron por reírse a carcajadas.

**-¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?-** preguntó Tiara.

**-¡Eso mismo te preguntamos nosotras!** –gritó Scotaloo, que dejó el arma a un lado -**¿Por qué no se van de aquí y nos dejan tranquilas?**

**-Tal vez, pero algo aquí nos llamó la atención.**

**-¿Y qué se supone que te llama la atención?**

**-Que ustedes piensan convertir el patio de la escuela en un completo basurero. No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si la maestra Cheerilee viera esto mañana.**

**-Ahórrate el reclamo, Diamond Tiara. **-replicó Applebloom-**Nosotras lo arreglaremos cuando hayamos terminado nuestro espectáculo.**

**-¿Dijiste…"Espectáculo"?**

Las dos potrillas se miraron y rieron nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma más discreta.

**-¿Y se puede saber en qué consiste?**\- preguntó Silver.

**-Es secreto, y no podemos terminarlo con ustedes dos.**

**-Tonterías. Algo muy fácil de ver como ese montón de basura no puede considerarse "secreto".**

**-¡No es basura! ¡Son fuegos artificiales!-** exclamó Sweetie Belle.

¡Ya me estoy cansando de esperar y escuchar! ¡Allá voy!

**-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí tan tarde, eh?**

Las cinco me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Afortunadamente me he cubierto con el manto y no saben quién soy.

* * *

Disculpa, pero no está bien visto para esas señoritas de que andes con esa capucha. ¡Quítatela ya!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Q-quién eres t-tú? –** tartamudeó Scootaloo.

**-Nadie que te interese, Scootaloo.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-Solo lo sé. Ahora, aléjense de ese montón de basura. Aquí hay artefactos peligrosos y ustedes no deben manipularlos.**

**-¡Son nuestras cosas! ¡Las encontramos y no son peligrosas!**

**-Por favor, aléjense de ahí.**

**-¡Esas cosas no son peligrosas! ¡Solo lanzan fuegos artificiales!**-exclamó Applebloom- **Te lo voy a demostrar…**

**-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!**

Applebloom avanzó hacia el montículo y extrajo un arma francotirador.

**-Solo observa…**

**-¡No!**

Me aproximé hacia ella para detenerla, pero cuando la potrilla intentó levantar el arma y dirigir el cañón hacia el cielo, disparó antes de tiempo.

El sonido nos dejó a todos sordos. Diamond Tiara y su amiga se asustaron. Las Cutie Mark Cruzaders quedaron sorprendidas al no ver luces de colores por ningún lado.

Pero el que se llevó la peor parte… fui yo; me dio en la pata izquierda trasera.

**-¡AAAAAAAH!**

* * *

Cálmate, Rómulo. Es solo un disparo en la pata. Pudo ser peor. Además ya sufriste fracturas en tus alas. No te quejes tanto…

**Exildan:** Conciencia, eres muy, pero que muy insensible.

**Conciencia: **¿Por qué lo dices?

**Exildan:** Nuestro protagonista está perdiendo sangre y le perforaron un hueso. Eso es peor que una fractura.

**Conciencia:** ¿D-De verdad?

* * *

**-¿Qué? ¿Está herido?**

**-¡Mírenlo, está herido! ¡Tenemos que llamar a un doctor!-** gritó Silver Spoon.

El dolor era demasiado insoportable. Tras el disparo, caí al suelo, gritando. Fue la primera vez que sentí algo así. Sabía que esas tres potrillas iban a causar problemas, pero nunca me imaginé que esto me iba a suceder a mí.

**-¡Duele! Mi pata… ¡Arg!** *jadeando* **Son unas tontas…**

**-¿Eso hice… yo?** -se preguntó Applebloom, atónita.

**-¡Espera! ¿No es él el príncipe Wounded Dreamer?**

**-¡Sí, es él!**

Pasó un minuto y finalmente las Mane 6 llegaron. Twilight se horrorizó al verme en cierto estado.

**-¡Dreamdead!**

**-¿Princesa? ¿Es usted?**

**-No hables ni te esfuerces. Te llevaremos al hospital de inmediato.**

**-Que sea en este… instante… o moriré desangrado… aquí…**

La espera me parecía eterna, y más con este dolor. Estaba seguro de que iba a sobrevivir, pero soportar esto, era el máximo obstáculo.

_Blanca… ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar, te arrepentirías de haber sido brony? Nah… No lo creo. Ni implantándote ojos nuevos vas a cambiar…_

Cerré mis ojos y descansé un poco. Al abrirlos de nuevo, ya me encontraba en el hospital (¡OTRA VEZ!). Applejack y Rarity estaban esperando a que despertara. Entraron a la habitación junto con sus respectivas hermanas (Applebloom y Sweetie Belle) y Scootaloo, que llegaba sola.

Applebloom avanzó primero y trató de lamentarse por lo que hizo.

**-Señor Dreamer…**

**-Así que has venido… ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?**

**-Discúlpame. No sabía que esas cosas eran armas.**

* * *

Rómulo, debes aceptarlas; es pequeña aún. No la juzgues, ¿está claro?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Eso es todo?** –pregunté- **Si me hubieras apuntado más arriba, yo no te estaría hablando ahora mismo.**

De pronto, la potrilla comenzó a llorar y a seguir lamentándose.

**-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería hacerte esto!**

**-¡Deja de llorar! Estás perdonada, Applebloom. Después de todo no sabías qué era lo que estabas manipulando.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas?**

**-Odio decirlo, pero sí.**

**-Entonces, ¿no te importaría si te obsequiamos algo como agradecimiento por las disculpas?**

**-¿Por qué no?**

Applebloom sonrió y se dirigió hacia su amiga.

**-Sweetie Belle, dáselo, por favor.**

La pequeña unicornio colocó una caja de regalo sobre mí. Luego la abrió, y me dejó sin palabras su contenido.

**-Esto… es… increíble…**

Applejack preguntó:

**-¿Qué hay en esa caja, Applebloom?**

**-Nada peligroso. Lo sacamos del montón de cosas que juntamos en el patio.**

La poni naranja se enfadó de repente.

**-¡¿Es un arma, verdad?! ¿Cómo pudiste, Applebloom…?**

**-Me gusta…**\- murmuré.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Siempre quise tener uno de estos… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**-¡Dreamdead, devuelve el arma, ahora!** –gritó Rarity.

**-¿Arma? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Es solo un teléfono celular!**

**-¿Telé… qué?**

**-No puedo creer que cosas como estas hayan llegado a Equestria…**

**-¿Sabes para qué sirve esa cosa?**

**-Sabes de dónde soy, Applejack. ¡Pues claro que lo sé!**

**-Bien. Si no te importa, te dejaremos solo con tu nuevo regalo, ¿te parece?**

En segundos, todas se fueron, y volví a estar solo.

**-Vamos a ver qué hay en este aparatito… Esperen… ¡No tengo manos! ¡Maldito sea el día en que me convertí en poni! Aunque puedo usar un lápiz táctil para eso…**

De pronto, entró el Doctor Stable a ver mi situación.

**-Se ve que se mete en muchos problemas, Su Alteza.**

**-Doctor… Hola de nuevo.**

**-Han habido casos similares al tuyo por todo el reino esta última semana. Por suerte el proyectil te impactó en la pata izquierda trasera y no en el torso. Recuperarte de esa perforación será demasiado fácil y tardará poco.**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-Unas pocas horas.**

_¿Tan rápido? ¡Asombroso!_

**-¡Genial! ¡Voy a salir de aquí completo!-** dije, entusiasmado.

**-Príncipe Dreamer, todo poni que sale del hospital siempre sale completo.**

**-Estaba hablando de otro tema, pero en sí, tiene razón lo que dice, doctor, je, je…**

**-Bueno, no hay más tiempo que perder. ¡Enfermera Redheart, trae la anestesia general!**

**-¿Anestesia general? ¿Qué caraj…?**

**-Guarde silencio y dirija su mirada a otro lado. No creo que pueda soportar esta operación con tan solo mirarlo.**

**-¿Qué le va a hacer a mi pata?**

**-No pregunte.**

Repentinamente entró la enfermera con una mesa de operaciones.

**-¿Me harías el favor de sostenerlo, Redheart?**

**-Con mucho gusto…**

**-¡Esperen! ¡No me voy a dejar hasta saber qué me van a hacer! ¡No!**

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde…

* * *

**-¡Listo! ¡Quedaste como nuevo!**

**-Ver lo que hiciste me ha traumado… De tan solo recordarlo… ¡Arg!**

**-Te lo dije, genio; la labor de un doctor es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. Tranquilo, Redheart también se puso así de asqueada en su primer día de trabajo. Es normal.**

**-¿Normal? Sí, claro… ¿Dónde está mi…?**

**-Aquí está-** dijo el doctor, entregándome el celular que me regaló Applebloom.-**Por curiosidad, ¿Esta caja es un espejo? ¿Por qué está muy oscuro?**

**-Bueno, esta cajita… es un poco especial… Olvídalo; es solo un espejo.**

Guardé el celular bajo mi ala y Stable cambió de tema.

**-En fin, terminé con lo que tenía que hacer.** -dijo el doctor- **Espero que no te suceda otra desgracia peor. ¡Que te vaya bien!**

Salí del hospital sin sentir dolor ni nada incómodo en mi pata. Ese doctor sí que es todo un maestro, no como el que me está atendiendo en el otro universo.

-*suspiro* **Otro día que se pasa volando. Creo que ya es hora de irme de aquí. Espero que Celestia ya haya descubierto algo.**

De pronto, frente a mí, se detuvo una carroza, de donde la princesa Twilight salió y me miró con el rostro más tenebroso posible.

**-Buen día, Su Alteza.**

**-Se acabaron las bromas, Dreamer. Sube.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Sí, tú.**-respondió.

**-¿Y se puede saber por qué?**

-Descubrimos la forma para sacarte de aquí. Si no subes, no podrás sab-

**-¡Vámonos ya!** –grité.

Me abalancé al carruaje y éste partió rumbo al castillo.

**-A propósito, ¿Qué pasó con las armas?-**interrogué.

**-Si no hubieses estado herido, verías cómo la confiscación ha dado sus frutos. Casi todo Ponyville colaboró con esto. Todas las cosas han sido llevadas en carretas hacia un enorme almacén en la madrugada. Esta mañana, comprobamos que los objetos pueden regresar de la dimensión de donde vinieron, a través de esos umbrales.**

**-Entonces, si esas cosas pueden regresar a su dimensión, yo también podría regresar si entro a uno de esos portales.**

**-Tal vez…-** balbuceó.

**-¿"Tal vez"? ¿A qué diablos te refieres, Twilight?**

**-Aún no sabemos si esos portales pueden transportar seres vivos.**

**-Querrás decir… "almas materializadas de seres vivos"…**\- dije.

**-Lo que sea…**

Twilight miró fijamente mis alas. Estaba sospechando algo, y yo también.

**-¿Qué tanto me miras?**

**-Dreamer, ¿Qué traes bajo tu ala?**

**-Es un celular. No tengo alforja para guardarlo.**

**-¿Celular? A ver si adivino… ¿Otro objeto de tu dimensión?**

**-Así es.** -respondí.

**-Parece un espejo oscuro.**

**-Échale la culpa a los creadores de las pantallas LED; no a mí.**

Tras esa conversación "de puro adorno", llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajamos de la carroza y fuimos directo a la sala del trono. Los guardias nos abrieron la puerta y-

**-Dreamdead, primero debemos saludar a la princesa Celestia como tiene que…**

**-¿ES CIERTO, PRINCESA CELESTIA? ¿ME HARÁN REGRESAR A MI DIMENSIÓN? ¡Díganme que sí, por favor!**

**-¡Dreamdead!**

Celestia me miró muy calmada.

**-Así es. No te preocupes por eso. Contempla lo que hay a mi izquierda.**

Miré a un lado y vi una curiosa jaula cubierta con un manto. Un guardia se acercó a él y retiró el manto, dejando ver un enorme disco oscuro y de forma plana.

**-Supongo que este es un umbral. Parece que veo frente a mí la salvación...**-dije, ansioso por entrar.

**-Conseguimos capturar uno con ayuda de magia. Justamente usamos este portal para trasladar los objetos que vinieron de tu mundo.**

**-Genial...**

Estuve acercándome poco a poco hacia él, pero Twilight se interpuso.

**-Ah, ah... Aún tienes que esperar, Dreamer. Primero tenemos que comprobar si...**

**-¡Para nada! ¡Mi semana en el hospital se va a terminar y ya estoy siete días en este reino que me estresa! No falta casi nada para irme y nunca más volver. Así que déjenme abierto ese jodido portal que saldré de aquí de inmediato. ¿Entendieron todas?**

**-¿Semana en el hospital?**-preguntó Twilight- **¿Estás bien, Dreamer? Acabas de salir del hospital de Ponyville.**

**-Una cosa es el hospital de Ponyville y otra muy diferente es el hospital en el que está mi cuerpo original y que está siendo atendido por un doctor sinvergüenza que actúa como un grandísimo hijo de put...**

**-¡Dreamdead!**

**-¿Ahora qué?**

**-Nada de groserías en la sala del trono.**

_¡Me llega, Twi!_

**-Princesa, soy un humano y tengo libertad de expresión.**

* * *

Rómulo, a veces quisiera pensar que estás abusando de ese derecho...

Atte.:Tu conciencia.

P.D.: Pero luego recuerdo lo que te sucedió con ese doctor... ¡Y se me pasa!

* * *

**-¡Basta!** -gritó Celestia- **Wounded Dreamer, comprendo tu situación, pero no es momento para que te desesperes por irte de aquí.**

**-Bien, como quieras...**

**-Muy bien. La compostura es la base de la buena educación. Que no se te olvide eso, Dreamer.**

**-Ajá...**

**-Regresemos a lo del portal. Escucha, Wounded Dreamer: hemos logrado retornar las armas y otras cosas a tu dimensión exitosamente. Pero tu caso es de cuidado. Es poco predecible lo que te va a suceder si pas...**

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas y entró Scarlet Joy a la sala.

**-¡Oh! ¡Al fin que lo encuentro, Señor Dreamer!**

Con toda sinceridad digo, que hasta ahora Scarlet Joy es la mejor poni que he conocido en Equestria. Altruísta, amable, dotada, y nada aborrecible. Sin embargo, casi todo Canterlot la trata como una sirvienta común y corriente. Solo miren cómo Twilight Sparkle se dirige hacia ella:

**-Señorita Scarlet, estamos en una reunión y preferimos que no estorbe en este momento. Retírese, por favor.**

**-Mis disculpas. Entonces esperaré a que el señor Dreamer se desocupe.**

**-¡Espera!** -grité- **Yo si quiero que estorbes. ¿Qué pasó, Scarlet?**

**-Bueno... Una unicornio lo está esperando afuera de la torre. Ella asegura que la has invitado a salir.**

...

...

...

...

...

_Se me olvidó..._

* * *

Atención a todas las unidades: ¡Aborten la misión! ¡Aborten la misión! ¡Regresen a la torre de control y reanuden la operación "Cuerdas del Corazón"!

**Conciencia:** Exildan, ¿Por qué carajos la operación tiene ese nombre sin sentido?

**Exildan:** *sonríe y manda un pulgar arriba* Es solo cuestión de originalidad.

* * *

**-Lo siento, princesas, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Volveré y esta vez me tiraré a ese hoyo.**

**-¡Aún no te vayas, Dreamdead! Todavía tenemos que-**

**-Me la suda. ¡Ya regreso!**

**-¡Regresa aquí en este instante, Dreamdead!**

Salí del castillo echando chispas y sufriendo un tremendo resbalón hasta llegar a la torre.

**-Disculpa la tardanza, Lyra. ¿Estás lista?**

**-Sí.-**respondió, mientras movía la cabeza.

**-Soy todo oídos. ¿A dónde quieres ir?**

**-A Fillydelphia. Siempre deseé ir allá.**

_¿Filly...del...phia? ¡Ah! Ya lo capto... ¡Es la versión poni de la ciudad de Philadelphia! Vaya creatividad, Lauren. ¿Cuántas ciudades estadounidenses más has ponificado? ¿Las Vegas? ¿Kentucky? ¿Washington? ¿California? ¿Minnesota?_

_En fin, no pienso en juzgarte; solo es una serie animada de televisión... que hubiese deseado que así se quedara en mi punto de vista: Solo una serie...*snif*_

**-¿Qué? Lyra, ¿me podrías decir dónde queda ese lugar?**

* * *

Déjame ver... *mira un mapa de Equestria y se queda helado*

Rómulo, tenemos un pequeño problema geográfico. Digamos que Fillydelphia... está...

¡A la mierda! ¡Explícalo tú, Lyra!

Atte.:Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-De la estación hasta allá hay una distancia de casi ochocientos kilómetros...**

Tragué saliva. Me estaba pidiendo que la lleve a una ciudad muy lejana.

**-¿A q-qué velocidad... viaja el t-tren, Lyra...?**

**-Según escuché de unos amigos, el tren va a una velocidad máxima de... ciento veinte... por hora.**

_Esto es demasiado tiempo. No puedo esperar por salir de aquí._

**-Lyra... esto... Dije solo que te iba a invitar a salir un rato, no a que íbamos a quedarnos a disfrutar unas vacaciones en esa ciudad.**

Se entristeció cuando le dije eso. Sin embargo aquí había algo que no andaba bien...

**-Disculpa. No te entendí bien ese día.**

**-¿Qué? No... Es imposible. Te lo dije alto y claro, a no ser que... ¡Eh! ¡Ya te descubrí!**

Me detuve y empecé a sospechar. Después la miré con aires de disgusto. Ella estaba un poco asustada. Y no podía negar que yo también lo estaba.

**-¿Pasa algo? Dreamdead... estás temblando.**-dijo, al mismo tiempo que yo la miraba.

**-¿Estabas insinuando algo? Fillydelphia está muy lejos de aquí, pero yo te dije que solo íbamos a pasear por un momento. ¿Acaso tú planeabas...?**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? Te dije que no te interpreté correctamente.**

_Sospecho muchas cosas de tí, amiga._

**-Quiero confiar en tí plenamente, así que quiero saber la verdad. Lyra Heartstrings, ¿Tenías pensado secuestrarme?**

**-Ehm... yo...**

Quedó en silencio. Yo estaba impaciente por saber su respuesta.

**-Solo quería... pasar más tiempo contigo...-**dijo, en voz baja.

_Pues lo que dices nadie lo puede interpretar bien._

* * *

Ni yo... Apuesto mis palabras a que ella quería secuestrarte.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Sabes por qué te invité a salir?**-pregunté.

**-No. No lo sé.**

**-Porque hoy es el último día que pasaré en este reino. Además, eres mi amiga y yo... no quiero perder tu amistad.**-dije, algo sonrojado.

Sus ojos... Creo que está a punto de llorar.

**-¿Te irás? ¿Y qué será de mi deseo? ¿Tendré que seguir esperando?**

**-Confío en que existirá otra oportunidad para tí. Pero yo no sé cómo volver a mi forma original aquí. Es más, no creo que Celestia pueda ayudarme en eso.**

**-Ya veo…**

Tenía que consolarla con un abrazo. Sentía mucha pena por ella, pero el hecho de despedirme de ella sin cumplir su deseo, me hacía sentir un bueno para nada.

**-Olvídate de tu desesperación y vayamos a un lugar divertido. ¿Hay un parque de diversiones en Ponyville? ¿Una feria, quizás?**

Meditó por un momento, para luego pedirme algo poco usual en una… ¿cita?

**-Vamos a la biblioteca de Canterlot.-**dijo.

**-¿Qué? Lyra, no creo que ese lugar sea tan divertido que digamos...**

**-Quiero mostrarte algo. Sígueme.**

Obedecí y la acompañé. El lugar era inmenso. Muchos ponis estaban allí, mirándonos con los ojos bien abiertos, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. De pronto, de entre todos ellos, salió una unicornio de color rosa pálido, quien resultaba ser la bibliotecaria.

**-Buenos días, príncipe Dreamer. Es todo un honor que haya venido a la biblioteca de Canterlot.**

**-Buenos días a usted también...-**respondí.

**-¿Qué le trae por acá? ¿Busca un libro en particular?**

**-De hecho no. Más bien, la yegua que está mi lado sí busca algo.**

La bibliotecaria miró a Lyra y sin pensarlo la atendió muy amablemente.

**-¿Cómo no pude reconocerla...? ¡Señorita Heartstrings! Es un placer verla otra vez. Déjeme adivinar... ¿Quiere que le alcance el libro de Historia y Mitología?**

**-Sí. Eso deseamos ver.-**dijo Lyra, sin dudarlo.

**-Excelente. Espérenme un minuto. Enseguida volveré con el libro.**

Esperar era un poco incómodo, y más cuando había una multitud mirándome. De inmediato, la unicornio rosa regresó, llevando el libro que por cierto, era enorme.

**-¡Listo! ¡Aquí tienen el libro! Escojan la mesa o pedestal que deseen. Si necesitan algo más, no lo piensen dos veces y llámenme.**

Nos sentamos en un par de sillas y Lyra abrió el libro. Se dirigió directamente hacia una página que daba mucho de qué hablar de mi especie.

**-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?**

**-En este libro hay un enorme artículo que da una gran información acerca de los humanos. Mira lo que dice.**

Miré el contenido. No podía imaginármelo. En Equestria, la existencia verídica de un ser mitológico puede ser un descubrimiento increíble. Y era curioso que los humanos (es decir, nosotros) éramos también parte de eso: solo mitos.

El artículo decía:

_Los Humanos_

_Estos seres, quienes nunca se han visto, pero han formado parte de leyendas que se anexan a la historia de Equestria, fueron considerados como entidades con un inmenso poder y portadores de la magia inestable más pura jamás conocida. Se les caracterizaba por ser bípedos y asemejarse a simios sin pelo, a diferencia de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura etérea, además de poseer un par de alas más grandes y anchas que el de un grifo, con los que serían capaces de volar. Poseían mejores habilidades en el empleo de la magia, y su fuerza provocaba temblores que resonarían hasta en los lugares más lejanos del territorio ecuestre._

_Estos seres fueron posiblemente avistados hace varios milenios, específicamente en la época en que Equestria se originó. Leyendas cuentan que los humanos ayudaron a los tres líderes de las razas de poni a forjar Equestria y a remitir todo rastro de odio en el reino, dando fin a la gran ventisca que la asoló. Desde allí, nunca se les volvió a ver._

_Sin embargo, es posible que esta leyenda haya sido producto de la alteración de la historia original de Equestria, transmitida de generación en generación._

_No se sabe del verdadero origen de estos seres ni la identidad del poni que alteró la historia convirtiéndola en leyenda. Ésta historia, fue totalmente desacreditada por los expertos, catalogando así a los humanos como simples seres mitológicos._

Mi boca quedó abierta por leer todo eso. Detallaba cosas impensables e incluso imposibles para mí especie.

* * *

Literalmente esto es "Difícil De Creer". ¿Sería posible que un grupo de humanos pudieran hacerle frente a Lord Tirek en su forma definitiva y derrotarlo? A no ser que el centauro ese también pueda absorberles la magia…

Sospecho que aquí hay cosas más poderosas que los Elementos de la Armonía. Ponis, están muy débiles… Sin ofender, Su Alteza.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

_Para ser sincero, yo mismo desacreditaría todo lo que dice, pues lo que denota aquí es lo que yo llamaría "un ángel" y no un verdadero humano. Además, Celestia me dijo que nunca vio a un humano antes. Esperen… Si la leyenda fuera cierta, entonces yo no sería el único humano aquí. ¿Qué habría pasado a los otros? ¿Acaso Celestia me habrá mentido?_

_Por otra parte, la forma que tengo es la de un poni. Esto haría una contradicción tremenda hacia esta leyenda. Diablos, esto me va a dar jaqueca…_

_Pero bueno, con esto ya puedo tolerar las intenciones de Celestia de no dejarme revelar mi identidad. O podrían tratarme de "príncipe loco" o de una "amenaza potencial para Equestria", debido a que, como dice este artículo, el poder mágico de un humano es tan alto que podría competir con el de la princesa Celestia y el de Luna, y tal vez, también podría incluso superarles, a pesar de que no estoy tan seguro de ello._

_Ahora sí que tengo mucho miedo de decirles a todos quién soy yo realmente…_

* * *

Es decir, que tienes miedo de ti mismo. ¡Eres un puto cobarde, Rómulo! ¡Un puto cobarde!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Qué opinas, Dreamdead?**

**-Opino lo mismo que dice el libro. Son leyendas y no hechos reales. Un claro ejemplo soy yo. Siendo de otra especie diferente a la tuya tengo la apariencia de un poni, y me parece imposible que tenga yo un poder mágico insuperable y una fuerza que dejaría en ridículo a Big Macintosh.**

Lyra me miró, curiosa.

**-Ya viste cómo Trixie me torturó por obvias razones...** –agregué- **No hubiese estado libre si no fuese por ti, por Twilight, por Rainbow Dash y la princesa Luna. Y otra cosa más… En la Tierra, el mundo donde yo vivo, no existe la magia.**

Lyra quedó pensativa ante mi comentario.

**-Entiendo…**

**-¿Entiendes qué?**

Suspiró y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

**-Soy una completa tonta por pedir algo que no puede cumplirse. Y yo que me ilusionaba tanto con los humanos…**

Comenzó a reír, tratando de burlarse de sí misma.

**-Lyra, debiste haber pensado mejor en eso hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Tienes razón. Eso era todo lo que quería saber, Dreamdead.** –respondió, con una ligera sonrisa.

**-¿Solo eso? Pfff… A mi parecer eso fue una tremenda pérdida de tiempo.**-dije.

**-Estoy de acuerdo.**

* * *

Y yo también.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Lyra, parece que dentro de poco me iré.**

**-¿Puedo seguirte?** –preguntó.

**-Si quieres, hazlo, pero no intentes secuestrarme.**

**-Trataré de no hacerlo, ji, ji, ji…-**se rió.

_Esa risa tuya me vuelve muy nervioso. Ojalá salga de aquí rápido..._

Ambos fuimos al castillo, donde Twilight me esperó más enfadada de lo usual.

**-¡¿A dónde diablos te fuiste, Dreamer?! ¡Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes!**

**-Qué raro, Su Altecita. Al parecer se te olvidó hurgar en la biblioteca de Canterlot, como en los viejos tiempos.**

**-¿Estuvieron en la biblioteca?**

**-Así es. Cambiando de tema, ¿Ese portal sigue ahí?**

**-De eso mismo quería hablar. ¡El portal va a desaparecer dentro de poco!**

**-¡Diablos! ¡Tengo que ir!**

Me apresuré y llegué a la sala en segundos, abriendo las puertas violentamente. Celestia me estuvo esperando allí.

**-¿Dónde estabas? Faltan minutos para que el umbral se cierre.**

**-No me dijo antes que el portal podía desvanecerse, princesa. ¿Cómo quería que lo supiera?**

**-Íbamos a decírtelo, pero te fuiste antes de tiempo.**

**-Lo siento por eso, princesa; tenía algo qué hacer y quería terminarlo.**

En segundos, las puertas de las sala se abrieron otra vez y llegaron las Mane 6 junto con Lyra.

_Qué bueno que Spike no haya llegado..._

**-Así que ya se va…-** dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-Déjenme adivinar…-** murmuré-** Me van a dar la despedida.**

**-¡Pues claro! ¡Y será la despedida más hipermagnífica que tendrás en tu vida!** –exclamó Pinkie.

**-Pinkie, ya tuve suficiente con tu fiesta de bienvenida. Además, no creo que me vayan a extrañar. Un estorbo como yo merece regresar de donde vino.**

**-Dreamdead, no eres un estorbo. De hecho, me agradas.** –dijo Fluttershy.

**-Concuerdo con Fluttershy-** afirmó Twilight- **Tal vez causaste imprevistos en Equestria, pero sé que no estás acostumbrado a estar aquí. No tengo por qué reclamarte.**

* * *

A mí no me engañas, Twili. Seguro que deseas con todas tus fuerzas descuartizar a Rómulo por demoler tu castillo.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Y claro que te extrañaremos!-** agregó Applejack –**Cree en nosotras; nunca hemos tenido un visitante de otra dimensión.**

**-Está bien, les creeré por ahora. Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué fue lo que me quiso decir antes? ¿Acaso existe algún riesgo si ingreso por ese portal?**

**-Ya no. Eran solo suposiciones.**-respondió, negando rotundamente el hecho.

**-De ser así, pues me voy ya.**

Avancé con seguridad hacia el portal. No podía esperar más por salir. Pensaba que era el mejor día de mi vida, pero…

**-¿Si pudieses ser capaz de volver, volverías?-**preguntó Lyra.

Esa pregunta me hizo detener. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la unicornio, abriendo mis alas.

**-Lyra, no nací en Equestria. Mi lugar es la Tierra y es allí donde forjaré mi futuro.**

Todos miraron al suelo, notando que algo bajo mi ala se cayó.

**-Dreamdead, se te cayó algo.**-dijo.

**-¡Oh! Es el celular que me regaló Applebloom. Ya no lo necesito.**

**-¿Qué? Mi hermana te regaló esa cosa… ¿y tú lo desechas?** –me regañó Applejack, casi gritando.

**-¿Desecharlo? Solo dije que no lo necesito. Además, se lo voy a obsequiar a Lyra en este momento.**

Le entregué el aparato a la unicornio y ella inmediatamente comenzó a manipularlo.

**-Parece un espejo.-**dijo.

**-Ya van tres que dicen lo mismo…-** dije en voz baja.- **Es una pantalla.**

De pronto, el teléfono se encendió.

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?** –pregunté.

**-Usé la "Interacción mágica" para encenderlo. No sabía que los humanos usaban espejos con luz. Increíble...**

**-No sirve de mucho para usarse como un espejo.**-replicó Rarity, que se acercó a Lyra para ver el celular más de cerca.- **Se ve muy oscuro.**

**-Dije que es una pantalla, ¿no me escuchan?**

* * *

Parece que no.

Atte. Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Dreamdead, esos números… ¿Qué son?**

**-¿Números?**

**-Dice un 10, luego un 11 y al final un 2014.**

**-Es la fecha, Lyra.** \- dije- **Indica el día, el mes y el año en la Tierra.**

* * *

Un 10, un 11 y un 2014… Esperen… Algo anda mal aquí… ¿Pero qué?

Bah, eso no afectará en nada, ¿o sí?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

-Ya veo.

-No quiero apresurarles, pero el portal ha cambiado de tamaño.- dijo Celestia.

**-¿Qué? Oh, no… ¡Tengo que irme!**

Di un salto tremendo y me posé a pocos centímetros de la puerta interdimensional.

**-¡Adiós a todos! ¡Hasta nunca, Princesa Twilight! ¡Saluda a Bon Bon de mi parte, Lyra!**

Y dicho esto, me abalancé hacia el portal.

Me pareció sentir la libertad en su estado más puro. Se sentía como una brisa de primavera soplándome a la cara. Era una sensación única.

_Volveré a estar con mis verdaderos amigos. Con Blanca, con Arturo, Leonardo, Andy, Johanna y con Ángela. Esto sí es vida. ¡Esto es lo que se está perdiendo un "ponyfag"! ¡La vida real! ¡Es hora de regresar a mi verdadero sitio! _

_¡No, Rómulo, cálmate! Solo olvida lo que pasó allí; es solo un sueño. Además, la "fantasía" era lo que estabas viviendo. Es el momento de trazar un camino en el que se presentarán los verdaderos obstáculos._

* * *

_Porque los placeres de la vida son más emocionantes… ¡Si las vives en carne prop-!_

* * *

**-¿Crees que está bien, Twilight? Ese golpe que se dio fue tremendo.**

_Esperen… ¿Qué carajos acabo de escuchar? ¿Es la voz de Rainbow Dash?_

**-Sé que está bien. No se preocupen.**

**-¡Pero si casi parte en dos esa columna de granito!**

**-Descuida, Rarity. Un alicornio también posee la resistencia y la fuerza de un poni terrestre.**

_Esas voces… ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Acaso yo…todavía estoy en…Equestria?_

**-Es cierto. Celestia logró ganarle a Big Macintosh en pulseadas en una ceremonia en Ponyville, ¿no recuerdas?**

**-Miren, ya llegó Lyra con la cubeta de agua.**

*Splash!*

**-¡AAAAAAAAH!**

El grito que di resonó haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Miren; ya reaccionó!**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** –pregunté.

**-Si te lo dijera, no me lo podrías creer, Dreamer.**

**-¡Dime qué rayos pasó!** -grité.

**-El portal al que entraste… te expulsó violentamente de la sala. Colisionaste con una columna de granito.**

**-¿P-por qué p-pasó esto?**

**-No tenemos la menor idea.**

¿Qué ha pasado? Si mal no recuerdo, el doctor me dijo que tenía una semana para irme. ¡¿No es así?!

* * *

Flashbacks tape #3 running…

* * *

**-Te faltan siete días…- **me dijo, amenazante.

Me quedé aterrado. ¿Siete días para morir? ¡Esto debe de ser una pesadilla! ¿Qué diablos pasó para que merezca esto? ¡Ya vale una mierda mi vida! Si tan solo, ocurriera un milagro… ¡No! Esas estupideces producto de supersticiones son mitos inexplicables que de la nada aparecen.

**-¡No puede ser! Moriré… ¿yo…? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso tan directamente? Al menos se hubiera tomado el tiempo de decirle eso al que me llevó aquí. ¡No es justo!**

**-Te faltan siete días… ¡Para que regreses a casa! ¡Alégrate!**

* * *

**-¡Eso es imposible! Pero si eran siete días…-**murmuré- **Se supone que el 16 de noviembre debería de despertar ya… Un momento… ¡Lyra!**

**-¿Si, Dreamdead?**

**-¿Tienes el celular allí, verdad?**

**-Sí, aquí lo tengo.-** dijo, mostrándomelo.

Sudé a chorros. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo que su respuesta cambiaría mi forma de ser.

**-La fecha dice que es el día 16 del mes 11. Dime que ahí lo dice, por favor. Dime la verdad.**

**-No…**

**-No te escuché. ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-¡Qué no! ¡Es el día 10 del mes 11!-** exclamó.

**-¡Tráeme el maldito celular! ¡Ahora!**

Me lo dio sin pensarlo dos veces. Se tomó la libertad de encender el aparato por mí, y me mostró lo que había en la pantalla.

**-10 de noviembre del 2014… 02:47 horas...**

* * *

Rómulo… Por tus amigos, no cometas un desastre aquí. Simplemente déjalo pasar y toma las cosas con calma. ¡Maldita sea, cabrón; HAY QUE MANTENER LA CALMA!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Ese día sentí algo completamente indescriptible. Era una mezcla entre ira, desesperación, histeria y demencia extrema. Ya no podía soportar todo este embrollo que me llenaba de… cosas… que me hartaban cargar.

Lo único que pude pronunciar por toda esa tarde era solo una palabra…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

**FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en los cielos de Ponyville...**

**Derpy:** ¿Dash? ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir_ inmóvil_ en esta nube? ¿Dash? ¿Dónde estás, Rainbow Dash?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Esto... Tengo algo qué decirles, mis lectores...**

**Tras analizar profundamente mi propio fic, descubrí ciertos desperfectos en la trama, por lo que planearé también un _remake_ de los primeros capítulos. Pero bueh... Todo autor siempre empieza con errores. Y eso también va para los que aspiran a ser autores. No hay que desesperarse tanto por un capítulo mal hecho, ¿Verdad? **

**En fin, espero ser fuente de inspiración para los futuros autores. Estaría orgulloso de eso.**

**¡Hasta otra! Y demos la bienvenida a Rómulo nuevamente por volver a Equestria...**

* * *

**Rómulo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	14. Cita en el Atardecer

**Terminemos con la inactividad de una maldita vez. Tras muchas responsabilidades por hacer, paciencia extrema y mucha mucha coherencia, terminé el siguiente capítulo, que se titula "Cita en el Atardecer". Muy romántico, ¿verdad?**

**¡Pero no se confundan! Este capítulo de romántico tiene muy poco; es más bien una sátira hacia el género Romance (y lo resalto ya que soy un enemigo de las telenovelas).**

**Pues bien, desde este momento, dejando de lado las actualizaciones de mis anteriores capítulos, empieza este hermosísimo capítulo que espero les haga caer lágrimas... ¡de la risa! **

* * *

**Cita en el Atardecer**

* * *

En fin, mi felicidad terminó literalmente arruinada por esa revelación que me dejó en shock por más de una hora y con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos miles de groserías por recibir este "castigo".

Bueno, las cosas pudieron ponerse peor si no fuera porque Twilight me contuvo y las princesas Celestia y Luna trataron de calmarme mientras forcejeaba atado a cuerdas mágicas en un cuarto abandonado del castillo.

Desearía no recordar ese momento bochornoso, pero esto fue lo que sucedió:

**-¡Ha pasado tan solo un día! ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición, quiero salir de aquí! ¡Libérame ya, Twilight!**

**-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No es para tanto; de seguro te has equivocado y aún estás descansando allá. **

**-¡No, no y no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Dije que me suelten! -**grité.

Me sacudí para liberarme, pero era difícil. Intenté aletear para intimidar a la princesa, pero todo fue inútil.

**-Dreamer, está claro que existe una razón por el que el portal te expulsó de ahí.-**dijo Luna.

**-¿Pues cuál?**

**-Que aún te faltan cuarenta y dos días para que te vayas.**

Dicho esto, me detuve y paré de forcejear.

**-¿Cuarenta… y dos?**

**-Admítelo: Gracias a ese aparato al que llamas "celular", demostramos todos que una semana en Equestria equivale a un día en la Tierra. Pues bien, si el portal te expulsó, es porque no te permite despertar hasta que los siete días que te asignaron se cumplan.**

**-¡No tienes pruebas para eso! ¡Solo estás suponiendo estupideces! -**grité.

**-No soy la única que supone esa "estupidez", Dreamer. Mi hermanita y Twilight Sparkle también piensan igual.**

**-Ya veo, ahora ya comprendo por qué no puedo llevarme bien con los ponis más estúpidos de este reino…-**dije, mientras sonreía.

-…

* * *

¡Huy! ¡Directo al punto débil! Pues claro, es lógico que el estúpido solo piense en estupideces, pero en este caso tú no tienes ni idea de por qué el portal te expulsó. El estúpido aquí eres TÚ.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Las princesas no tomaron muy bien lo que dije. Se disgustaron por haberlas insultado. Sin embargo, la paciencia prevaleció e ignoraron el tema.

**-Celestia, ¿no teníamos hoy día que debatir acerca de la desaparición de Discord?**-preguntó Luna.

**-Cierto, hermana. Empezaremos el debate en la sala del trono. Dejemos aquí a Dreamer solo hasta que se calme.**

**-Excelente idea.-**dijo Twilight.

Las princesas se fueron de la habitación rápidamente, dejándome atado y sin poder moverme.

**-Esperen, solo estaba bromeando... ¡Oigan! ¡No se vayan, por favor! ¡Al menos desátenme de estas cuerdas! ¡Se lo suplico, Su Alteza...! ¡Su Alteza! ¡GRRRRARRGH! ¡Te maldigo, Celestia!**

Mi berrinche terminó a altas horas de la noche, cuando fingí aceptar ante las princesas que ya no puedo hacer nada y que tengo que soportar más ponidioteces por cuarenta y dos días más. Salí del castillo y continué mis pataletas en la torre hasta llegar el octavo día. Con sinceridad les digo, que el desquite me relajó bastante. Por suerte Scarlet no oyó nada y yo mismo me tomé la libertad de ordenar la habitación, que estaba hecha un puto desastre.

Terminada esa escenita, salí a tomar aire y a merodear alrededor de Canterlot. El sol estaba muy brillante en ese entonces…

**-Siete días, creyendo que podía librarme de este lugar para nunca más regresar… ¡Maldición! Está bien que vea la serie; me gustó disfrutar esos episodios junto a Blanca, ok. ¡¿Pero ESTAR aquí?! ¿Estar EN la serie? ¡Nunca! Definitivamente perderé el alma cuando regrese al maldito hospital. Ese doctor hijo de perra...**

* * *

Amigo, supéralo. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse, convivir con los ponis de manera pacífica y ser gentil con…

¿A quién le engaño? Este tipo no lo va a superar…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

(*sonido de tripas*)

**-Genial, ya me agarró el hambre, pero no pensaré en comer heno otra vez. Casi no tiene sabor. Es una mezcla de… trigo, cebada y otras hierbas crudas… ¡Arg! Mejor iré a Sweet Apple Acres a pedirle a Applejack que me regale una canasta de manzanas. Supongo que es lo único que comeré durante este tiempo.**

* * *

Rómulo, en Equestria hay una gran variedad de cosas que puedes comer aparte de manzanas. También hay pastelillos, cerezas, y posibles comidas chatarra… ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué la gastronomía poni tiene que ser letal para los diabéticos?

Esperen, creo que se me olvidó de que estamos en Equestria…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

De pronto, una luz de esperanza cayó sobre mí al ver ante mis narices un puesto de rosquillas. En serio, allí servían rosquillas.

**-Díganme que no es cierto… **

Mis ojos estaban brillando, a la vez que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**-Mi boca se me hace agua. Muy bien, ¡es hora de aprovechar el momento! Si Celestia quiere mantenerme cubriendo los gastos económicos, entonces... ¿Qué diablos estoy esperando?**

Entré al puesto y me atendió enseguida un unicornio, algo corpulento, por lo que vi.

**-¿Es acaso un espejismo? ¡Es el príncipe Dreamer! **

_Y una vez más seguiré soportando las ridículas reverencias de mis admiradores... Qué fastidio._

El unicornio se inclinó como una muestra de cordialidad.

**-Un enorme placer conocerlo, Su Alteza.** –prosiguió- **Mi nombre es Joe, repostero de Canterlot especialista en preparar rosquillas.**

**-Sí, como sea. Al grano, ¿te parece? Quiero una docena. Estoy hambriento hoy día.**

**-¡Si los desea de inmediato...! **

Se va hacia un lugar de la tienda y regresa llevando las donas en un plato usando la telequinesis.

**-¡...de inmediato los tendrá!-**dijo, mientras puso el plato en una mesa- **Sírvase cuando guste, Su Alteza.**

**-¡Qué rápido! Como sea, ¡a comer se ha dicho! **

Me devoré las rosquillas, una por una, sin sentir remordimiento por engordar. El sabor dulce era mil veces mejor que el heno. Aquel momento me hizo regresar a mi infancia, cuando visité por primera vez Dunkin Donuts en un centro comercial con mi tío… ¡P-pero eso ya no viene al caso! Mejor prosigo.

* * *

Oye, ya me dieron ganas de comer uno. ¡Maldito seas, Rómulo! ¡No es justo que yo tenga que ver que comas tú solo! Me estoy arrepintiendo de ser la conciencia de este tarado…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Después de ese momento gastronómicamente placentero, llegó el momento escamosamente aberrante.

**-Joe, ¿Ya está listo el envío especial que te p...? ¿P-pero qué diantres...? ¡Grrrr...!**

Ese gruñido era inconfundible... Era ese jodido dragón púrpura otra vez.

**-¡Hey, Spike! ¡Ya llegaste!-**exclamó Joe.

**-¿Spike?**

**-Tú, desgraciado... ¿Te estás comiendo las rosquillas que pedí para Rarity?**

**-¿Quién, yo?-** pregunté.

**-¡Tranquilo, Spikey! ¡En este momento prepararé otra docena para tí!**

**-No te molestes, Joe. ¡Ahora mismo abriré el estómago de este maldito alicornio y los sacaré de ahí!-**gritó Spike.

**-Ay, no... ¡Otra vez no! ¡Muchas gracias por la comida, Joe! ¡Ya me voy!**

**-¡Vuelva cuando quiera, Su Alteza!**

**-¡Regresa aquí, Dreamer!** -gritó el dragón nuevamente.

Traté de escapar de Canterlot lo más pronto posible. Como Spike no tenía alas, tuve que huir volando de él. Pasaron minutos para que lo pierda de vista, sin embargo, un jodido pegaso naranja estaba por esperarme en los cielos.

**-¡Dreamdead! ¡Al fin que te encuentro! **

_¿Flash Sentry? Espera, si es lo que creo que es… ¡Demonios! Ahora sí que me metí en un buen lío…_

**-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Flash? **

**-Cálmate. Solo vine a decirte que...**

**-¿Decirme qué?** -pregunté.

**-No me digas que te olvidaste… Me dijiste que me ayudarías a recuperarla hace dos días.**

_No. ¡No quiero hacerlo! Lo de Sushi y tú no me interesa. ¡Déjame en paz!_

**-Pienso que ella va a romper conmigo esta tarde.-**agregó Flash-** Necesitamos planear algo rápido. **

**-¡Claro que no!** -exclamé- **¡Solo vayamos y resolvamos el problema en un dos por tres! Como si esto fuera un asunto de vida o muerte… En serio eres estúpido.**

**-No tomes esto a la ligera. Necesito que sigas mi plan con anticipación.**

_¿Anticipación? ¿Está sordo o qué? Este pegaso me saca de quicio... Te creí un maldito suertudo capaz de afanar a Twilight en la película, pero ahora veo que eres un completo cobarde que no se atreve a arreglar sus problemas solo._

**-Traje una pequeña libreta para que lo leas...** -prosiguió- **Eh... ¿dónde diablos está?**

_Y además de torpe eres un despistado... ¿De dónde carajos saliste, Flash Sentry?_

* * *

Este Flash Sentry es muy distinto. Es típico que no te acostumbres a este idiota. Por cierto, ¿estás pensando tú también que la película Equestria Girls no es más que una historia alterna de Twilight y sus amigas?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Diablos! ¡Lo dejé en mi casa!-**exclamó, asustado- **Menos mal que no está lejos...**

**-¿Lejos? ¿Qué tú no eras del Imperio de Cristal?**

**-Soy de Cloudsdale. El palacio del Imperio de Cristal posee habitaciones para sus guardias. Lo contrario sucede en Canterlot. No dan tantos beneficios a la Guardia Real, pero son admirados por muchas razones. Por ejemplo, hace poco me conseguí un costoso apartamento en esta ciudad, ¿me captas?**

**-Escuché la palabra... ¿"costoso"?**

Sonrió. Cambió su rostro de preocupación para pasar al de un odioso presumido.

**-Lo oíste bien, Dreamdead. ¿Sabías que trabajar como guardia real es un trabajo muy rentable? ¡Me pagan setecientos bits por día! ¿A que no sabías eso, eh?** -dijo, con mucha confianza.

**-No y no creo que me interese.- **le respondí**\- Es incómodo que tengas que cargar con esa armadura y proteger a la princesa Celestia al mismo tiempo.**

**-Claro que no. Esta armadura es muy ligera. Escuché también que los príncipes que pertenecen a la guardia real llevan trajes especiales que los protegen de ataques mágicos. ¿No crees que eso es genial? Serías un buen ejemplar, Dreamer.**

**-Flash, ¿Que te había dicho antes?**

**-Oh, tienes razón, no eres un príncipe...**

Luego de eso suspiró y continuó hablándome.

**-Dreamdead, hasta ahora me sigo preguntando por qué me ocultaste que eres un humano...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

Hubo un largo silencio. Flash trataba de decirlo, pero estaba temblando y algo le impedía abrir la boca. Finalmente se envalentonó y empezó a chantajearme.

**-Déjame adivinar… ¿Fue la princesa Celestia, verdad? ¡Dímelo!-**exclamé.

**-Te lo diré si a cambio me ayudas a recuperar mi relación con Sunset.**

**-Vete al diablo, Flash...**

**-Entonces no hay trato. Adiós.**

Flash aparentaba irse. Estaba muerto de la curiosidad, y me estaba enojando porque Celestia había planeado algo para mí a mis espaldas.

**-¡Espera!** -lo detuve- **Ya cambié de opinión. Te ayudaré.**

**-Entonces sígueme. Aquí nos podrían escuchar.**

Volamos hacia la nube más alta de Canterlot y allá comenzó a decírmelo todo sin problemas ni vergüenza.

**-Estate preparado para lo que vas a oír.-**me dijo.

**-Desembucha ya; soy todo oídos.**

Sorprendentemente, lo dijo todo, y sin pausa.

Me contó que la princesa Celestia reunió a un grupo de ponis que sabían de mi verdadera identidad para iniciar un proyecto secreto (el cual me daba a entender que en Equestria existen también ciertos entrometidos llamados "detectives") que consistía en encubrirme e insistir a toda Equestria de que yo soy un "auténtico príncipe perdido", y no un humano. Entre los ponis reunidos estaban las Mane Six, el cobarde de Flash, Shining Armor, la princesa Cadance, Lyra y la maravillosísima Scarlet Joy. Eso, sin contar del centenar de ponis guardias y nobles que se enteraron "por accidente" de la verdad.

Dicho esto, entendí que lo que estaba haciendo Celestia era protegerme de las malas lenguas y de las sospechas de una posible "invasión humana". Sin embargo, me tenía furioso de que todo poni que pasa por mi camino me haga reverencias como si fuera el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

**-Interesante. ¿No hay nada más? ¿Es todo?** -pregunté.

**-Es todo. Ahora quiero que sigas mi plan para ganarme nuevamente el corazón de Sunset.**

_No debí aceptar ese trato... ¡Maldición! Tú ganas, Flash. No tiene caso huir de ti._

**-Como quieras...-**dije, disgustado.

**-Ahora espérame aquí. Te traeré la libreta donde anoté lo que debes hacer.**

Flash levantó vuelo y se alejó de la nube para regresar a la ciudad.

**-¿Qué hice para entrometerme en esto...? ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!** -grité- **¿Quieren que siga las reglas de la Princesa Celestia para después soportar a que los demás me llamen "Su Alteza"? Su Alteza esto, Su Alteza aquello... ¡Ya basta con manipularme! Me jode tener que seguir como un príncipe solo por ser un alicornio.**

* * *

Entiendo que ser un príncipe es un privilegio estresante. A veces la nobleza poni anda metida en tanto faranduleo... Solo mira a Su Alt... digo, Su Bajeza Real, el príncipe Blueblood.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D.: Es tu culpa de que seas famoso tan de repente. Te convertiste en un héroe al tirar a Chrysalis a ese hoyo, ¿no te acuerdas?

* * *

**-Ni modo... A esperar otras malditas seis semanas se ha dicho. Apuesto a que Blanca perderá los papeles si estuviera aquí...**

**-¡Ya volví, Dreamdead! **

Regresó Flash, con un cuaderno en su hocico.

**-No lo pierdas por ningún motivo.-** agregó- **Es muy importante.**

**-Sí, claro...**

_Ahora tengo que ayudar a un tarado. ¿Qué diablos va a seguir después?_

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Flash?**

**-Lo que sea.-** respondió.

**-¿Por qué yo? Hay millones de ponis a los que les puedes pedir ayuda, ¿pero yo? ¿Por qué? **

**-Sé que tienes experiencia. Por otra parte, eres uno de los pocos amigos míos que se llevan bien con Sunset.**

**-¿Experiencia? Hasta ahora nunca tuve que preocuparme por estupideces como el amor**.-dije, tratando de convencerle lo poco importante de ese sentimiento- **Es más, no he tenido novia hasta ahora.**

**-¿Nunca has tenido novia? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Pensaba que los humanos eran seres muy dotados en eso... **-murmuró.

**-Pues no, es un rollo tremendo. De donde vengo, declararse ante una fémina es como apostar tu autoestima en un juego de azar, y muchos de mis semejantes andan con el temor a ser rechazados. Si existe un riesgo para eso, ¿por qué sufrir por un amor que suele no ser correspondido?**

**-Pero escuché de Celestia que los humanos tienen un estilo de vida mucho más desarrollada que la nuestra...-**dijo Flash.

**-Patrañas, Flash. No sabes realmente cómo somos. Por eso no creo ser el indicado para este encargo. **

**-¡Imposible! Yo confío plenamente en ti, Dreamer. Con tu ayuda podré estrechar mi lazo de amor con Sunset, estoy seguro.**

-...

_Así que te importa un comino lo que dije, ¿verdad? __¡Maldito seas, Flash Sentry! ¡No soy Hitch! __¡Soy Rómulo Velasquez, hijo de puta!_

Inesperadamente, sonó el tañido de una enorme campana. Flash se alertó.

**-¡Diablos! Ya llegó mi turno de vigilancia. Hasta pronto, Dreamdead. Nos vemos esta tarde en el castillo.**

**-Hasta nunca...**

Dicho esto, se fue, dejándome su cuaderno donde apuntaba todo lo que tenía que hacer.

**-Sushi, ¿Qué carajo le viste a este baboso? Empiezo a sentir mucha pena por ti, de veras.**

* * *

Más tarde, en la torre de marfil...

* * *

**-¡CABRÓN INSENSATO! ¿Acaso Flash quiere que haga todo el trabajo sucio mientras éste se queda a mirar?**

Tiré el cuaderno al suelo con mucha rabia. Hasta parecía jadear de tanto enojo.

**-Marica... ¡Es un jodido marica! ¡Nunca debí conocer a ese cobarde!**

Sí, estaba furioso. Lo que me pidió Flash es que invite a Sunset a salir para luego hablarle maravillas de él, mientras éste ocioso de mierda se dedicaba tranquilamente a observar lo que pasaba.

**-Eres el dios de los frescos y de los cretinos... Cuando esto termine, juro que te golpearé hasta que ningún hospital en Equestria pueda atenderte.**

_A menos que exista otro modo para desquitarme contigo…_

Salí de la torre y esperé en la puerta del castillo. Durante la espera, vi llegar al poni más despreciable de la historia de MLP.

Si piensan en un "pegaso naranja" o en una "potrilla terrestre con un Cutie Mark en forma de diadema", están muy equivocados.

**-Blueblood…**

* * *

Así es. El idiota este, más conocido como el "ex príncipe soñado de Rarity", estaba frente a mí.

Compartimos el mismo odio, colega. Abusivo, soberbio y muy, pero muy delicado. ¿Qué esperas? !Acábalo!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¡Es un gran honor conocerlo, Su Bajeza!** -grité.

**-¿Quién, yo?**

**-¡Sí, tú! ¿Qué tal te fue en Appleloosa, eh?**

El unicornio se asustó. Cerró los ojos y entró rápidamente al castillo, mientras gritaba:

**-¡No me lo hagan recordar!**

Y así desapareció, sin mirarme ni saludarme. Lo que no me percaté, era que la princesa Twilight estaba unos metros detrás de él.

**-Oye, ni siquiera empecé y comienzas a chillar como una niña…**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** llegó Twilight.

**-¡Oh! Twilight… No ocurre nada. Solo estaba fastidiando a esa cosa…**

**-¿"Cosa"? Él es el príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de la princesa Celestia.**

**-Aún así, sigue siendo una cosa. Además, es él quien utilizó como un objeto a tu mejor amiga Rarity, ¿no?**

**-Eso ya lo sé. **

**-¿Acaso no lo odias?-**le pregunté.

**-¿Por qué debería? Tenerle rencor por lo que hizo no es lo correcto.**

**-Tienes razón. No basta con tenerle rencor.** -dije- **¡Deberíamos borrarlo del mapa!**

**-¿Qué dijiste?**

**-No lo ocultes, Twili; sé que tú también quieres eso. Ese unicornio nació por error. **

**-¡Basta! Si te oigo decir algo más de Blueblood…**

Twilight me miró muy enojada. Me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

_Esa actitud insinúa algo… ¡No me digas que…! Oh, no, ni en sueños lo puedo creer. ¿Twilight está…? ¡Nunca! ¡Preferiría que ella esté con Flash que con ese principito mimado! _

**-De acuerdo, voy a tener más compasión por ahora, Sparks, pero solamente porque eres tú. **

**-Dreamer, Con Blueblood también deberías de ser compasivo.**

**-Ni lo sueñe, princesa. A él no lo voy a tolerar. **

**-Se nota que te gusta discutir.-**dijo.

**-Si quieres te daré el gusto de discutir durante los cuarenta y dos días que me quedan, Su Alteza. Así estaríamos a mano por haberme atado y abandonado en el rincón más oscuro de Canterlot.**

Twilight se enfadaba cada vez más.

**-Ya lo estamos, Dreamer. –**contestó**\- Tú destruiste mí castillo; a cambio yo te hice la semana más desgraciada de tu vida.**

**-Creo que te olvidaste de aquel día en que te vomité encima, Twili. Parece que en este juego estoy ganando yo.**

**-¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué hay de tu identidad? Te quitamos el derecho de demostrarle a los ponis quién eres en realidad. Y si pudieses, ¡nadie querrá verte con vida!**

Eso me hirió un poco, y a la vez me molestó.

**-¿Ah, sí? **–pregunté- **¡Entonces estaría encantado de salir ahora mismo de mis casillas y anunciar ante toda Equestria de que NO-SOY-UN-PONI!**

**-¡Si hubiera sabido que indeseables como tú salían de esa cloaca, no habría dudado ni una sola vez en cerrarla!** –gritó.

_¿Así que ahora llama al umbral una "cloaca"? Bien ¡Aquí tienes tu cambio!_

**-¡Mucho mejor, princesa! ¡Así no creería que reinos inmundos como éste podían existir realmente!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

Emm… No quiero exagerar tanto con lo que te voy a decir, pero… ya la cagaste.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Twilight bajó la cabeza. En un principio creí que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no fue así…

**-Corre, Dreamer.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Dije… que corras!-** gritó.

Levantó su cabeza y vi a un toro furioso reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¡C- Como usted ordene, Su Alteza!**

Giré media vuelta y avancé a toda velocidad, directo a la nada. Twilight estaba a punto de elevarse y caer en picada directo hacia mí.

Estaba lleno de pavor. Y claro, todo porque dije algo que podía ofender hasta al poni más paciente.

**-¡Maldita sea, metí las cuatro! Ahora sí que necesito ayuda.**

* * *

Rómulo, solo afronta las consecuencias. Con bronies, puedes enfrentarte a ellos e insultarlos por medio del chat. Eso es fácil (sin embargo, puede bajarte la autoestima), pero con ponis…

Viejo, a estos cuadrúpedos no los subestimes; ellos son mucho más destructivos de lo que te puedes imaginar, y Twilight Sparkle, una de las ponis más intelectuales de Equestria, protagonista de la serie en general, distinguida princesa, promotora real de la amistad, víctima principal de la asquerosa Regla 34 y de muchos romances estúpidos en los fanfics, te lo va a demostrar en un par de segundos. ¡Que empiece el conteo!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Ay de mí…**

* * *

5…

* * *

**-Es mi fin…**

* * *

4…

* * *

**-Adiós, Blanca…**

* * *

3…

* * *

**-Pero antes…**

* * *

2…

* * *

**-Quiero que sepas que…**

* * *

1…

* * *

**-¡Te amo!**

* * *

(*inserte sonido de campana aquí*)

* * *

Dicho esto, Twili se detuvo de golpe. Yo, por mi parte, cerré los ojos forzosamente.

* * *

Genial, literalmente "te salvó la campana". Un momento… ¿Twilight se detuvo por lo que dijiste, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! No puede ser, ¡ahora sí la cagaste el doble, imbécil!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D.: ¿Tenías que revelar en este mismo instante que estabas enamorado de Blanca? ¿En serio?

* * *

Pasaron pocos segundos para que me diera cuenta de lo que había causado. Al girar mi cabeza y mirar a Twilight, descubrí que se puso más roja que… la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno. Además, quedó como una estatua.

_Oh, mierda… ¿Dónde está Flash Sentry cuando uno más lo necesita? ¡Vaya, aquí está…!_

Al mirarlo a él, me llené de furia, y para descargarla, no tuve otra manera de hacerlo más que empujarlo brutalmente de Canterlot.

**-¡FLASH!**

**-¡Oh, Dreamer! ¡Qué bueno que te enc…! ¿Dreamer?**

**-¡Toma esto!**

Me impulsé y golpeé a Flash de un vuelo. La embestida hizo que cayera de la montaña donde estaba Canterlot. Como el cobarde a quien empujé era un pegaso, éste no tenía ningún problema en detener la caída y regresar, y lo hizo, pero un poco extrañado. En cuanto a Twilight… digamos que seguía de piedra.

**-¿¡P-Pero a qué vino eso, Dreamer!?**

**-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que yo haga todo? ¡Eso jamás pasará!-** exclamé.

**-Entiéndelo, por favor. Sunset no es quien tú crees que es.**

_¿Entonces por qué carajos estás con ella en primer lugar?_

**-¿Sabes qué? Se acabó. ¡Ni pienses que voy a ser tu títere! -**grité**\- Sé un maldito macho y anda arréglalas por ti mismo.**

**-¡Teníamos un trato, Dreamer!**

**-¡Al diablo con el trato! Te hubiera aceptado el plan si al menos colaborases con algo.**

**-¡Pero no puedo!-** gritó.

El grito sonó tan fuerte que me quitó las ganas de contradecirle. Segundos más adelante, Flash prosiguió, pero esta vez con una voz algo baja.

**-Yo… desde que era un potrillo, he tenido serios problemas para interactuar con yeguas. Tenía mucho miedo de ellas, sin embargo, podía al menos hablar con algunas, sin el propósito de hacer amigos.**

_Y aquí vamos con una historia estúpida...Muy bien, te seguiré la corriente, para ver con qué cuento chino me irás a convencer._

**_-_****Continúa.** –dije.

**-Mi padre me dijo un día: "Si quieres ser un gran poni, debes mostrarles a los demás que existes".**

_Tu memoria está fallando, Flash. Estoy seguro que lo que dijo tu padre fue: "Si quieres hacerte conocido en la serie, debes actuar como todo un galán de telenovela en Equestria Girls". ¡Pues alégrate! Ganaste miles de fans solo por ser el pretendiente no intencional de Twi, pero por suerte no lo eres en realidad. Al menos le agradezco a Meghy por eso._

_Por cierto, se nota que hiciste __playback__ con tu guitarra en esa película._

**-Traté de seguir su consejo, pero siempre terminé escondiéndome. Hasta que… **

_Hasta que conociste a Twilight (princesa de la amistad), supongo…_

**-…Conocí a Sunset Shimmer.**

**-¿Qué?**

* * *

Guau, eso nos tomó desprevenidos…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Ambos nos conocimos sin querer. Pero, día tras día, nos unimos cada vez más. **

_Espera… Con "unimos", no querrás decir que… ¡No, carajo! ¡No pienses en eso, Rómulo!_

**-Los dos no teníamos ni idea de lo que era el verdadero amor, pero juntos lo íbamos descubriendo.**

_¡Felicidades! Encontraste fácilmente a tu media naranja de entre millones de ponis en Equestria, ¿y luego dices que no puedes acercarte a ella por razones inexplicables? Tu vida tiene mucho sentido, por lo que veo. ¡Búscate a otra yegua y ya está!_

**-Todo iba bien, hasta que ella apareció furiosa por una razón que hasta ahora no puedo saber. Le insistí en que me lo dijera, pero ésta se molestaba más y más.**

_O sea, que estás perdido. Ahora sí lo entiendo todo… Por un lado, te comprendo; está claro que a nadie le gusta ver a alguien como Sushi enfadada y a pocos segundos de convertirse en un horrible demonio. Pero bueh… a ti te dio mucho miedo y como una gallina huyes de tus propios problemas. Qué bonito._

**-Y por eso te pido ayuda. Quiero que hables con ella y le preguntes por qué está así.-**concluyó.

No tomé muy bien su relato. Era absurdo e incoherente para mí. Sin embargo, logró convencerme un poco, lo suficiente como para aceptar su estúpida petición.

**-Si acepto, ten por seguro que no sobreviviré.**

**-No exageres, Dreamer. Solo quiero acabar con mi temor.**

_Querrás decir "tu terror"…_

**-Si ese es tu último deseo, entonces tal vez podría apoyarte.-**dije.

**-¡Es mi último deseo! Por favor, Dreamer. Quiero estar con ella, pero… algo me inspira miedo.**

_Y eso que al principio sentías algo por la princesa Twilight… Creo que debí insistirle a que esté con la alicornio púrpura desde el inicio. Así me hubiese ahorrado el desastre de plan que tiene el muy cobarde._

**-¡Bien, de acuerdo! Deja de chillar y dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.**

Sacó bajo su ala una venda oscura y me la entregó.

**-Cúbrete los ojos.**

**-…**

**-…**

_*sonido de grillo*_

**-¿Es broma, verdad? ¿Para qué rayos debería de vendarme los ojos?**

**-Hazlo, por favor. Es la única manera para que todo marche bien.**

Le arrebaté el trozo de tela y me la coloqué sobre mis ojos.

**-¡Me estás empezando a desmotivar! ¿Qué sigue?**

**-Ahora te llevaré donde está ella.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Y hacia dónde diablos me tengo que dirigir si estoy ciego?**

**-Simplemente tienes que seguir y escuchar mis pasos.- **respondió.

**-Ok, pero si me indicas una estupidez más, ¡juro que me quitaré esta venda y con ella te voy a estrangular las criadill…!**

**-¡Hola, Dreamer!- **me saludó la voz de una yegua.

**-A juzgar por tu voz… Pinkie Pie, ¿eres tú?**

* * *

Nope; es una goma de mascar con forma de poni.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Estás vendado? ¡No me digas que…! ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños, verdad?!**

**-¿Mi cumpleaños? **–pregunté- **Espera, Pinkie, lo estás malinterpretando…**

**-¡Lo sabía! ¿Estás jugando a golpear una piñata? ¿O es que te están preparando una sorpresa?**

**-De hecho sí es una sorpresa.** –aseguró Flash- **Pero no es un cump…**

**-¡Déjenme participar en esa sorpresa! ¡Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir!**

**-¿Puedes dejar de entrometerte, Pinkie?**

**-Soy una experta en fabricar las sorpresas más impresionantes de Equestria. ¡Incluso les podría ayudar a decorar el lugar donde desean que suceda!**

**-Pinkie…**

**-Si prefieren, podría organizar una despampanante ceremonia en Sugarcube Corner, o también puedo llamar a todo Ponyville para que la sorpresa sea mucho más grande.**

**-¡Basta, Pinkie! ¡Esto no es un cumpleaños y tampoco es una sorpresa! **–grité.

**-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué es?**

**-Es un plan secreto.** –aclaró Flash- **Lo hemos elaborado nosotros dos y preferimos ser discretos.**

**-Ohh, ya veo. Pero creo que ese plan secreto puede resultar mucho más exitoso si le agregamos un toque de Pinkie Pie, ¿no creen?**

_Pinkie, ¿Qué parte de "plan secreto" no entendiste?_

**-Pues yo creo que…**

**-¡Sí! –**me interrumpió Flash en el último momento- **Tal vez puedas ser de mucha ayuda.**

**-¿En serio? ¡Genial!**

_No, ¡no puede ser en serio!_

**-Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ser de ayuda?-** preguntó Pinkie.

**-Es algo muy simple. Necesitaba un poni terrestre que me ayudara a hacer este trabajito…-**murmuró Flash, con una voz que insinuaba algo muy sospechoso.

**-Flash, lo que sea que estés tramando con Pinkie, no me está gustando…**

* * *

Un minuto después…

* * *

**-¡Aaah! ¿Se puede saber a dónde diablos me están llevando?**

**-¡Estás yendo por buen camino, Pinkie! ¡Sigue empujando la carreta!**

**-¡Yuuju! ¡Esto es divertido!**

**-¡No es divertido, Pinkie! ¡Estás avanzando a toda velocidad! ¡Al menos deja que me quite la venda de los ojos! **

Por suerte nadie salió herido después de ese "trabajito". Finalmente dicha carreta (que no sé de dónde la habrá sacado Pinkie) se detuvo y me hicieron salir de ahí.

**-Muchas, gracias, Pinkie. Has sido de gran ayuda.**

**-¿Es todo? –** volvió a preguntar Pinkie.

**-Es todo. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos con lo demás. Tú sabes; es nuestro plan y es muy secreto, ya te lo dije.**

**-Está bien. Si en caso necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-No hay problema. Hasta luego.**

Después de esa despedida, escuché a Pinkie alejarse dando saltos. Traté de quitarme la venda en ese momento, pero Flash me lo impidió.

**-Aún no, Dreamer. Ya falta poco para que te quites esa venda.**

**-Ya no puedo esperar. Odio tener que verlo todo oscuro.**

**-Tranquilo, solo aguarda un par de segundos.**

**-Bien…**

_Uno, dos, tres... Maldición, ¡esto no ayuda en nada!_

**-Ahora sí, es hora de quitarte la venda…**

Al fin llegó la claridad, en forma de una casa enorme.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?**

**-Tal vez no puedas creerme, pero esta es la casa de Sunset Shimmer.**

**-…**

Quedé callado.

**-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?**

**-¿¡Has estado vendándome los malditos ojos solo para que me lleves a su casa y solucionar tu problema, Flash!?**

**-Pensaba en sorprenderte un poco.**

_Por tu culpa me está empezando a hervir la sangre…_

**-Bueno, desde aquí empieza tu rol.-**prosiguió**\- Buena suerte, Dreamer. Confío completamente en ti.**

**-Tú… ¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí, verdad?! Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**-Estoy por tocar el timbre.-**respondió.

**-¡No…!**

*Ding, dong!*

**-¡Adiós!**

**-¡Regresa aquí, Flash!**

Flash Sentry se esfumó rápidamente. De pronto, la puerta de aquella enorme casa se abrió, y como era de esperarse, Sushi salió.

**-¿Quién acaba de tocar mi…? ¿Qué? ¿Wounded Dreamer? **

**-S-Sí, Sunset… Fui yo.**

_¡Maldito seas, Flash Sentry!_

* * *

Deja de temblar, Rómulo. Ambos se han llevado muy bien en la batalla contra Chrysalis. Lo único que debes hacer es respirar hondo. Desenvuélvete y tranquilízate, hermano. Es simple, fácil, y práctico.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Cómo supiste que aquí vivo yo, Dreamer?**

**-Intuición.-**contesté**\- Creo que he acertado muy bien.**

**-Nunca había visto esa faceta tuya. Que un joven corcel tenga un buen sentido de la intuición es algo sorprendente. **

**-Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿no? Je, je…**

**-…**

Tras esa cursilísima conversación, empezó lo más serio. Y con "serio" me estoy refiriendo a la situación… y al rostro de Sushi.

**-Dime en este instante qué es lo que quieres.**

**-Ehm… Esto… quería…**

**-¿Querías qué?**

Permanecía callado durante un corto tiempo, pero mirar a Sushi me hizo apresurar a decir las cosas directamente (Y hasta ahora sigo creyendo que se me pasó la pata con dicha acción):

**-¿Quieres salir conmigo a pasear un rato afuera?**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Mierda, parece que fui muy brusco._

* * *

Felicidades, Rómulo. Tu estupidez alcanzó el nivel DIOS.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿Escuché bien, Dreamer? ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?**

**-S-Sí… Quiero decir, no exactamente, solo que… quería hablar ciertos asuntos... contigo.**

**-…**

**-…**

Tragué saliva. Mi corazón latía a ritmos acelerados. Estaba por morir de miedo, pero no sabía por qué.

_¡Qué estúpido que soy! Solo es un poni. No debo tenerle miedo a un poni. No importa qué cosa me va a responder; ¡solo basta escucharla!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**-¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin alguien me invita a sal…!**

**-¡OK, ME ARREPIENTO! -**grité**\- ¡NO ME MAT…! ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Dije, que estaría encantada de salir contigo.**

**-¿Q-q-q-q-qué? **

_¿Acaso dijo que… sí?_

* * *

Sí, Rómulo… Esto es un nuevo descubrimiento en la historia de Equestria. No me lo esperaba por nada…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-No te hagas el sordo. Se bien que me escuchaste.-**dijo.

**-Yo… creí que no aceptarías.**

**-¿Por qué no? **-me preguntó Sunset-** Casi siempre estoy en mi casa aburriéndome y pensaba en relajarme un poco saliendo de aquí. Hasta ahora eres el único poni que me ha invitado a dar un paseo.**

**-¿De verdad? Guau; eso no lo sabía.**

_Así que creaste a Sunset con esa vida… Me has decepcionado, McCarthy…_

* * *

¡Hey, controla tu tono, vaquero! Aún no conoces tanto a Meghan como para que la empieces a juzgar. Ella estuvo detrás de la serie en más de una temporada ¿sabes?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Como sea, espérame un par de minutos. ¿Está bien, Dreamer?- **me preguntó.

**-Sí. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.**

**-Gracias.**

La unicornio regresó a su casa y cerró la puerta.

**-¿Qué fue eso? Sunset no es así. ¿Qué demonios pasa con este reino?**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces más te lo vas a preguntar? ¡Eso ya no interesa! Tienes suerte de que el reino de Equestria no es tan infantil como creíamos.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

De pronto escuché a la voz de Flash Sentry susurrarme.

**-Psst… ¡Dreamer!**

Miré a todos lados. No lo logre hallar.

**-¿Flash?**

**-Vas por buen camino; sigue así, ¿me oíste?**

**-Púdrete.- **le recriminé.

**-Ok, ya me voy…**

Bastaron tan solo un minuto y medio para que Sunset Shimmer regrese y bien arreglada para salir. De hecho, no me imaginé que se vería de maravilla estando así.

**-¡P-pero…Qué hermosa…!- **titubeé.

_Oh, mierda, ¡lo dije en voz alta!_

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-¡Qué sorpresa! Te ves bien, Sunset.**

**-Gracias.-** respondió.

* * *

Cuidado, viejo, que estás jugando con fuego. Está bien que se vea hermosa, pero no te enamores de un poni, ¡por lo que más quieras, joder! Más te vale no convertirte en esos malditos ponyfags que han arruinado al fandom de esta serie…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

P.D.: "Ponyfag" no significa "Brony".

* * *

_Debo seguir así. Todo marcha bien por el momento. _

**-Entonces… esto… ¿A dónde deseas ir?-** pregunté.

**-A unas casas de aquí hay un parque. Dicen que es un buen lugar.**

**-M-me gustaría conocerlo. **

_Bien, ¿ahora hacia dónde? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Canterlot o Ponyville? ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me vendaste los ojos, Flash? ¿¡Por qué!?_

**-Emm… Sunset...**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Estoy en Canterlot?**

**-¡Pero por supuesto! Se supone que ya sabes la ruta hasta mi casa, ¿no? Queda casi a un kilómetro del castillo.**

**-¡E-es verdad! Je, je… Creo que la memoria me está jugando una mala.**

_No debo permitir que sospeche, o si no… ¡¿Qué me hiciste, Flash?! ¿Cómo diantres me has convencido?_

* * *

¿Cómo diantres te has dejado llevar?

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Continuamos nuestro paseo hacia el parque que mencionó la unicornio. Mentalmente me maldecía una y otra vez por tenerle miedo a un animal herbívoro. Estaba seguro de que disimulaba lo suficiente como para que Sunset no descubriera que Flash era la mente maestra detrás de todo.

Y digo "estaba", porque de hecho, Sushi ya lo sabía todo. Solo intentaba seguirnos la corriente por pena.

**-Dreamer, ya que nos conocemos muy poco, desearía saber de dónde eres.**

**-¿Yo? Bueno… **

_Vamos… ¡Invéntate algo original!_

**-Nací en las… las…**

Estaba pensando en responder o "las colinas" o "las cataratas" o "las montañas". Pero tartamudeé y Sunset se adelantó, por suerte.

**-¿En "Las Pegasus"?- **me preguntó.

Callé por un segundo.

_¿Existirá ese lugar en Equestria? Vamos a ver…_

**-¡Adivinaste! Así es, Sunset: ¡Las Pegasus! -**exclamé**\- Es un paraíso flotante. Si todos los ponis volasen, se darían cuenta de eso.**

* * *

Esto se ha vuelto muy ridículo, Rómulo. ¿Invitar a una cita a Sunset solo porque Flash te lo pidió? ¿Serán tontos? ¡A este paso Sunset Shimmer se podría enamorar de ti! Solo imagínate, tú y tu futura novia, la archirrival de Twilight Sparkle. Maldición, ¡ya acaba con esta mierda de plan! ¡Esto es zoofilia!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-¿De verdad? Parece que me has convencido en ir hacia allá.- **dijo, mientras reía.

**-Y acerca de tu otra pregunta, Sunset; fui príncipe porque soy otro sobrino más de la princesa Cel…estia…-** respondí, dudoso.

**-Con razón es que te llevas bien con ella.**

**-En eso te equivocas. **-le corregí- **Yo no le tengo tanta estima a Celestia. Con Luna sucede lo mismo… Y qué hablar de la odiosa princesa Twilight; me empieza a caer mal esa alicornio.**

Sunset se sorprendió.

**-Veo que eres un príncipe muy rebelde. **

**-No es rebeldía; únicamente detesto pertenecer a la nobleza, eso es todo.**

* * *

Rómulo, ya basta con tus estúpidas mentiras. Di la verdad ahora y los problemas se van a acabar. Te garantizo que saldrás ganando.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Entiendo… Yo también opino lo mismo. **–dijo Sunset**\- Es terrible que todos los ponis no te dejen en paz ni un segundo cuando paseas por un lugar tranquilo. A veces creo que hice bien en dejar de ser la aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.**

**-Por fin alguien que concuerda conmigo…-**pronuncié.

Sunset se acercó más hacia mí.

**-Tú también tienes interés en saber algo de mí, ¿verdad?**

_Peligro… Estoy detectando una insinuación._

**-¿Q-qué quieres decir, Sunset?-** le pregunté, nervioso y sudando.

**-Ya sabes: mi edad, mis pasatiempos, mis habilidades mágicas. A que tú también sientes curiosidad, ¿no?**

_Falsa alarma._

* * *

Lo mismo opino, por ahora…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

**-Tienes razón, Sunset; hay veces en que quiero saber de ti. Escuché que estás en la Academia de Magia de Canterlot.**

**-Así es. De hecho estoy por graduarme dentro de unos meses. Pero, a decir verdad, no encontré nada especial en esa escuela.- **respondió.

**-Y hablando de "especial", Sunset, ¿tienes alguien "especial" en tu vida?** -pregunté nuevamente.

Cuando le hice esa pregunta, se detuvo en medio del parque.

**-Sí, pero él no se expresa muy bien**.-contestó- **Es como si él no esté realmente enamorado de mí.**

**-Y… ¿De quién estamos hablando?-**le interrogué.

**-Se llama Flash Sentry… Es un pegaso. Ahora trabaja de guardia real en el castillo de Canterlot. **

Fingí sorprenderme.

**-¿Flash? Oye, ¡a él lo conozco! Siempre me pareció un caballero. ¿De veras crees que ese pegaso no es tan gentil contigo?**

**-¿Gentil? ¿Cómo podría él ser gentil? Flash nunca me invitó a salir.- **aclaró**\- Habla muy poco conmigo y se esconde cuando quiero buscarlo.**

**-¿De verdad? Entonces las maravillas que me dijeron de él no eran del todo ciertas.**

**-¡Ja! Maravillas me prometió, y el muy tonto no me los pudo cumplir.**

Sunset se mostró disgustada cuando hablaba de Flash. En efecto, estaba ya todo claro: Flash Sentry era un llorón hecho y derecho.

**-Yo creí que era un caballero, de buen porte y decidido a sacrificarse por la yegua a quien tanto "ama"-** respondí, con sarcasmo- **Hasta muchos ****_amiguitos_**** suyos lo quisieron emparejar con la princesa Twilight, ¿te imaginas?- **me burlé, refiriéndome a las mentes retorcidas detrás de la película.

* * *

Hey, ten cuidado con lo que dices, hermano. Está bien que detestes esa película, pero no te pases de listo diciendo eso.

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Sunset hizo una sonrisa muy notoria, indicando que estaba a punto de reír. Opté por seguirle la corriente.

**-¿Con la princesa Twilight? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso es ridículo!-**se burló.

**-Lo mismo digo yo.-** dije**\- Estupideces se inventan los muy tarados, ji, ji, ji…**

**-Eres muy gracioso, Dreamer. Nunca vi eso de ti.**

**-Prefiero entretener a las personas cuando hablo. Es más divertido.**

Miré hacia un lado y vi a Flash escondido entre un montículo de heno. Lo vi un poco confuso. Mientras tanto, Sunset trataba de llamarme la atención.

Estaba a poco tiempo de sufrir lo que más me temía…

**-¿Sabes qué? A veces desearía haberte conocido antes que Flash.- **me dijo.

**-¿Eh? ¿De veras?**

**-Sí, definitivamente lo digo.**

**-"Oh, stop it, you…" Me vas a poner rojo, Sushi…-** murmuré, en tono bromista.

**-¿Entonces, ****qué dirías si te pusieras rojo en este mismo instante****?-** preguntó la unicornio.

Esa pregunta me hizo temblar un poco.

_Ok, creo que debería distanciarme un poco... Empezaré alejándome leeeeentamente..._

**-Je, je, je… Yo no poder entenderte, Sunset… ¿A qué… te refieres?**

Me miró, muy provocativa.

**-No te hagas el tonto; sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…**

* * *

Ay, carajo…

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Ni bien dijo eso, se acercó de repente hacia mí e inició su plan maestro de contraataque.

En términos más literales, Sunset Shimmer, no dudó en posar sus labios sobre los míos y empezar a hacer lo que todos ustedes ya pueden adivinar: Un jodido beso de mierda.

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aléjate, Sunset! ¡Qué asco, maldita sea! ¡Un equino me está besando! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!_

Duró casi un minuto, y les juro que me dejó más estúpido que un Teletubbie. Se separó de mí y le respondí muy pacientemente:

**-¿¡Qué diablos acabas de hacer!? ¡Solo te quise invitar a una cita para conocerte mejor, no para conquist-!**

**-¡Shhh!-** me calló, tapando mi hocico con su pata.

Miró hacia los dos costados y hacia atrás. Luego de eso, me miró con un rostro que irradiaba enojo.

**-¡…!**

**-¡Cállate, idiota!-** me regañó-** Si gritas, va a ser peor, ¿me oíste?**

Asentí y me quedé callado.

**-Ahora que Flash ya no está vigilándonos, vas a intercambiar papeles.-** se pronunció Sunset- **Desde este momento tú seguirás MI plan.**

Finalmente retiró su pata.

**-¿Qué diablos…? ¿C-C-Cómo supiste que y-yo le estaba ayudando a Flash en convencerte?-** le pregunté, sorprendido.

**-Porque yo los estaba viendo a ustedes dos, como un par de imbéciles haciendo un pacto de "gallinas". La verdad ambos me decepcionan.**

**-¿Cómo dices? ¿Te decepcionaste?**

**-Demasiado.-**Se dirigió hacia mí, muy molesta por la estupidez de favor que acepté con Flash.

Bajé la cabeza sin dudarlo.

**-Cierto, es decepcionante…-**respondí- **Flash me convenció y yo no me resistí a hacer lo que me pidió. **

**-Típico de alguien que quiere arrepentirse…-**murmuró.

**-Creo que ya perdimos esta batalla. Tú ganas, Sunset.**

**-No veo justificable el que te dejes llevar por un cobarde, Dreamer.- **contestó Sunset.

**-Es verdad; Flash es un cobarde.- **dije**\- Fue desde hace un tiempo que lo empecé a odiar.**

Y entonces, Sushi me propuso algo a lo que no dudé en aceptar, para recuperar mi dignidad:

**-¿Qué te parece si ambos le damos su merecido? Si Flash te presionó en hacer algo que no querías, ¿por qué no vengarte? ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptarías en unirte a mi causa?**

_¿Qué dijiste? ¿Vengarme, yo? _

_Pero… Un sabio me dijo que: "La venganza no es buena, porque mata el alma y te envenena". Pero en este caso… ¡Preferiría perder mi alma y tomarme una sobredosis de veneno, con tal de que vea a Flash sufrir! _

_Al carajo con la moral, ¡Sunset y yo mandaremos a ese pegaso a la mierda!_

* * *

¡Alto ahí, Rómulo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pensando? Tú y Sunset… ¿contra él? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿EN SERIO?

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Maldición, eso no es suficiente para derribarlo! ¡QUIERO UNIRME A LA VENGANZA YO TAMBIÉN!

Atte.: Tu conciencia.

* * *

Tragué saliva y levanté mi cabeza para dirigirme a la unicornio ámbar claro, sonriendo y diciendo al mismo tiempo:

**-Cuenta conmigo, Sushi…**

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Así es, esto aún no acaba. Tiene que haber algo impactante, ¿no les parece?**

**En el próximo capítulo, verán cómo termina este drama en el que el maléfico, calculador y manipulador pegaso conocido como Flash Sentry será derrotado por nuestros dos grandes héroes Wounded Dreamer y Sunset Shimmer. **

**Así se consolidará el significado del sentimiento que puede volver inteligente al más tonto y un completo idiota al más astuto: ¡El Amor!**

** ¡Nos vemos luego!**

* * *

_**Sirios: Exildan, tememos mucho de las repercusiones que puede traer este capítulo.**_

_**Exildan: Tranquilo, Sirios. Trataré de convencer a las Pegasister que esto solo lo hago con buenas intenciones(espero que pueda)... **_


End file.
